Cascade
by thricepiercedpirate
Summary: It starts with a single grain of rice, and before Luffy comprehends the depth of the waters into which he's wading, he and his swordsman are both in terrible danger of going under. What they never expected was that drowning could feel so goddamn good… Luffy/Zoro, Johnny/Zoro/Yosaku, Wyper/Zoro, mentions of Nami/Vivi; warnings for language/sex, mentions of homophobia
1. Chapter 1

"Wow, it's really nice of Rika's mom, letting us use their bathroom! And did you hear her say she's gonna feed us too?"

"Y-Yeah," Coby stammers, trailing nervously behind his dark-haired friend, staring with awe and no little consternation at the way Luffy's strolling blithely down the hallway toting the unconscious demonic terror of East Blue, Roronoa Zoro, slung over his right shoulder like a sack of potatoes, head down and limp arms dangling.

Alvida's former cabin boy is carrying the swordsman's weapons, and the sheathed steel's heavy as hell, but he's got both arms wrapped around the bundle in a death grip, convinced the Pirate Hunter's certain to snap promptly awake and gut him on the spot should he begin to drop even just one of the three katana.

Entering the bathroom, Luffy lowers Zoro to the tile floor with a small grunt of effort, then straightens, dashing a few droplets of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "Whew! He's heavier than he looks." He cracks his knuckles. "Alright, put those against the wall over there 'n gimme a hand."

"A hand with wh- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"What's it look like?" Luffy responds without looking up from where he's squatting beside his limp crew mate, wrestling the man's haramaki down his thighs. "Zoro spent nine days tied to a pole- he's dirty. And Makino says you always oughta wash up before coming to the table, but he can't do that if he's passed out and I'm too hungry to wait 'til he wakes up, so we're gonna do it for him. Get his shirt?"

Coby timidly obeys, fingers trembling. He stops with the grubby garment scrunched in a wadded tangle between his hands, jaw dropping open, at his first glimpse of the swordsman's bare chest and stomach. "W-WOW, look at those muscles!"

"Lucky," grumbles Luffy as he tosses Zoro's second boot aside and sets to work stripping off his pants. His annoyance at his own rubber body's difficulties with developing a similarly impressive physique turns to undisguised glee, however, once he discovers Zoro's not only wearing NEITHER boxers NOR briefs beneath his trousers, but- "Shishishi! Check it out, Coby; he's green down here too!"

Head turning automatically to see, Coby nearly bites off the tip of his tongue, flushing scarlet. "He's- uh- he's pretty b-big all over, isn't h-he?" Giving a strangled laugh and tearing his eyes away with oblivious reluctance, he stumbles to his feet and starts fussily collecting the clothing strewn across the floor. "I'm- I'm just gonna-" Bumping into the wall as he gropes blindly for the doorknob. "M-Maybe Rika's mother w-would be willing to wash these? I'll just go-" And then he's gone, the door clicking shut behind him.

"Well, that was weird," Luffy remarks aloud, frowning as he casts another long, speculative look at his swordsman's crotch. "Oi, Zoro, I think Coby's scared of your dick." He's not sure WHY, unless his pink-haired friend's accustomed to anatomical measurements scaled by a fairly short ruler, because Zoro's decently sized, without a doubt, but he's not THAT big. Luffy would have to drop his shorts to check but he's fairly certain HE'S actually the more well-endowed between the two of them.

Comparing dick lengths isn't going to get either of them ready for the dinner table, though, tempting as obtaining a definite answer of who's more impressive might be. After a moment or two of speculation about how he's going to accomplish his task alone, Luffy drags Zoro over to where the floor meets the wall and props him carefully against it, below the showerhead. Scrounging around the bathroom, he arms himself with soap and some variety of poofy bath sponge thing he's never encountered before but turns amazingly sudsy after it's been dampened and mashed between his hands a bit.

Might as well start at the top and work his way down.

Zoro's hair proves much softer than it looks, which he finds amusing, because it LOOKS like cactus needles or maybe hedgehog bristles. He runs his soapy fingers behind the other pirate's ears, watching with curiosity as the droplets suspended from the three tiny gold hoops in the left earlobe swing and clink together at his touch. Wondering how much the piercings hurt when the holes were first made, because until now, he's never seen anyone wear more than two earrings in the same ear. Thinking the man's definitely got a thing for threes. Three swords, three earrings-?

He raises the sponge again, intending to scrub the dirt and dried blood from his new crew member's face, and pauses.

There's a grain of rice caught in the corner of Zoro's mouth. Not even a full grain, really, just a fragment of one, and when his stomach growls, Luffy acts without thinking, leaning in to tease it free with the tip of his tongue.

His taste buds register nothing but a salty copper tang, the starch of the rice lost in blood and sweat, so he gives another firm lick to make sure he's gotten it- and Zoro's lips part beneath his mouth, issuing a low, breathy noise that's somewhere between a groan and a sigh.

The captain jerks backward, startled, hand crushing the sponge hard enough to squirt suds on his vest as he loses his balance and plops down hard on his rear. His heart's hammering in his rib cage, his pulse caught in his throat.

Zoro, however, doesn't move, although his mouth remains hanging open and, after a few seconds, begins emitting a soft snoring sound.

Blinking, not quite sure what's just happened or why his heart's pounding so hard, Luffy slowly maneuvers back into a crouch and retrieves the sponge. His stomach's doing funny excited little flip-flops as he resumes cleaning Zoro's face, properly this time, and he tries to ignore it, reminding himself that there's food coming shortly.

In the meantime, however, he takes advantage of his swordsman's slumber to make a closer scrutiny of his features. He's far less spooky without the bandana tied around his head and obscuring almost half his face, and he almost certainly looks younger- closer to Luffy's own age- with his eyes closed and brows relaxed in sleep and the blood stains wiped from his mouth and nose. Careful dabbing at his left cheek reveals a thin cut beneath the crust dried along it, and there's a scattering of bruises in various stages of bloom on his collarbone and torso. Obviously Helmeppo hadn't been satisfied with simply having him tied to the pole on public display, but had ordered him beaten as well.

Luffy scowls, wishing the whiny little jerk was here right now so he could hit him just one more time.

He admires Zoro's well-defined pectoral and abdominal muscles with jealous interest as he scrubs them free of dirt and sweat, and he can't resist giving one bicep a curious squeeze when he raises the arm to clean its underside. The swordsman's palms and fingers are rough with calluses undoubtedly earned from handling his katana. Remembering how the third katana was clenched between his teeth, the captain wonders if the insides of his lips are similarly coarse but reluctantly refrains from checking- Zoro probably wouldn't appreciate soapy fingers in his mouth.

Everywhere, he glimpses thin shiny threads of scar tissue, old minor injuries now healed.

Thighs. Knees. Calves. Ankles. Skin paler here- skin paler from his hips down, actually- so he must spend a lot of time shirtless, although there's not as much of a contrast as Luffy expected, and he wonders if that means his new green-haired friend sometimes sun-bathes in the nude. A thought that lends itself to a mental picture more agreeable than he-

His stomach flip-flops again, with force, and he bites his lower lip, hoping that whatever food's currently being prepared is being prepared in quantity, because his empty belly's antics are starting to get on his nerves. The faster he finishes this, the better.

To reach Zoro's back without toppling him over, he'll need to reach around while leaning him forward in his current upright position, which means getting more soap on his damp vest, so he takes it off. Sliding his arms under the other man's, he's able to pull his upper body forward, squirming until Zoro's chin tucks between his neck and shoulder, which is far more comfortable than having it digging into either of them.

Zoro's warm and slippery and smells like blood and steel under the faint herbal odor of the soap, and Luffy's slightly disconcerted by just how GOOD it feels to hold someone so close, even if that person's not holding him back. Rubbing circles on his swordsman's back with the sponge- unaware he's already thinking of Zoro as HIS swordsman as opposed to A swordsman or THE swordsman- he does his best to clean flesh he can't quite see from this angle, and while his stomach's not only still complaining but doing so with even greater insistence as the minutes pass, being tucked against Zoro like this seems nearly as nice as the thought of the meal awaiting them.

When his hand drops lower, sliding the wet, soapy sponge across the tops of Zoro's buttocks and sending suds slithering between them, Zoro makes that same eager, guttural sound as earlier. This time, however, he utters it directly in Luffy's ear, and this time he doesn't JUST make the noise; this time his spine arches, his hips flexing forward to push his pelvis against the rubber man with insistent force, nearly knocking him over.

Giving a short squawk of surprise, Luffy fights to keep his balance, dropping one knee to the tiles to brace their combined weight. With some effort, since the sandal still resting flat against the floor's threatening to shoot out from under him, he manages to get Zoro's uncooperative body propped back against the bathroom wall without further incident and pauses to catch his breath, eyeing his swordsman's groin with considerable amusement.

If Coby had been embarrassed earlier, Luffy's pretty sure right now he'd be mortified.

"I dunno what you're dreaming," he tells Zoro, a note of laughter in his voice. "-but it must be somethin' pretty good since your dick's doin' THAT!" After a moment of hesitation, he shrugs and gives the semi-tumescent organ in question and the flesh below it a couple quick swipes with the sponge, having reasoned it'd be really dumb to wash the guy everywhere else BUT there. He doesn't linger though, even when his curiosity flares fiercely at the audible moan and additional rigidity the brief contact evokes. He likes Zoro. He doesn't want Zoro to get pissed off and leave, and that's probably what'll happens if he wakes up and thinks that Luffy's-

 _What? Thinks that I'm doing what_? Frowning, not sure where his thoughts are headed, he stands up and tugs the handle of the showerhead out of the base. _That I'm not just washing him but trying to_ -?

Unfortunately, he's so distracted by the confusing notions circling each other like wary canines inside his head that he's not paying much attention to what he's doing, and the freezing cold torrent that comes blasting out of the sprayer into Zoro's face brings him immediately back to consciousness, flailing and sputtering in outrage.

"Hi!" Luffy exclaims cheerfully, discomfiture immediately forgotten. "You're awake!"

"Oi, gimme that goddamn-!" The swordsman tries to rise and slips on the wet, soapy tiles. "Fuck!" He struggles to his knees and snatches the showerhead from his amused captain's hand, turning it towards the floor until he can adjust the temperature and get both feet firmly beneath him. Dripping water, soap bubbles still clinging here and there to his skin and nestled in his hair, he turns his head this way and that, taking in his surroundings and glancing down at himself before just as quickly dismissing his state of undress to return his gaze to Luffy. "My swords?"

Luffy steps aside so the katana are visible where Coby left them leaning against the wall beside the door, and he doesn't miss how the tension instantly vanishes from the green-haired man's posture at the sight of them. "I figured Zoro might wanna see 'em right away after he woke up, to make sure he still had 'em."

"Yeah- thanks." Zoro tests the water still erupting from the sprayer with his hand. "I assume my clothes are around here somewhere too?"

"Uh huh. Coby took 'em to get washed," Luffy explains, watching his swordsman rinse the remaining suds from his hair and body. He's rather pleased with Zoro's nonchalant reaction to finding himself nude AND his lack of distress at remaining so in his captain's presence. _Maybe he WOULDN'T'VE gotten mad if he'd woken up while I was using the sponge on his boner. Maybe I could've- …done a better job_? He frowns, because this doesn't seem quite where his mind wanted to go for a second or two there, but- _Yeah. That_.

A discrete peek shows him the erection's completely gone- most likely thanks to the cold water- although why he should find this fact mildly disappointing, he's got no idea. There's been a lot of strange thoughts popping into his head this evening. He supposes this makes sense; it's harder to think when you're hungry.

"Ah, okay." Shutting off the faucet, Zoro returns the showerhead handle to its holder and begins taking inventory of his injuries, droplets of moisture glistening on his bare skin. Water's running out of his wet hair, trickling down his neck, and Luffy's eyes follow one of the thin streams, tracing its path as it travels between the swordsman's thick pectorals and slides over his abs, skirting his navel and eventually vanishing into the small patch of green pubic hair that he'd found so entertaining earlier.

He swallows hard, and his stomach flip-flops with enough violence to make him wince. He knows he MUST be starving if he's wondering how Zoro would taste if he sauntered over to lick the water off that toned midriff before sinking his teeth into it. He's only ever bitten other people during fights that ended up requiring some pretty dirty moves, so the urge to just go ahead and do it for no reason except wanting to, well, that's just bizarre.

He covers his consternation by tossing the taller man a towel, which he snatches out of mid-air with easy confidence. "Rika's mom said she's gonna feed us."

"We're at her place?" Zoro asks. He flops the towel over his head, covering his hair and most of his face, and begins rubbing furiously.

"Uh huh..." Staring openly again, because the vigorous movements of Zoro's arms are making his biceps, pectorals and abdominal muscles- not to mention a particular portion of his pelvic anatomy- do some very interesting things.

"The Marines didn't give us any trouble? I'm guessing not, since we're here, not locked up in a jail cell."

Luffy clears his throat. "Nah, I think they were just happy the guy in charge couldn't- ah- tell 'em to shoot themselves anymore." He's having a difficult time tearing his gaze away from Zoro's flaccid cock, mesmerized by the way it's swaying with his body's movements, although he knows he'd better look away before the towel comes off the former bounty hunter's head.

"They'll probably come after us once they get their shit straightened out," Zoro points out, volume muffled. "-so I'm thinking we shouldn't hang around too long once we're finished eating." With these words, there's a gurgling whine from his midsection and he snorts. "No way I'm leaving without getting some food in me first, though. I'm starving."

"I don't know HOW Zoro made it more than a week without-" The towel comes off and Luffy's statement dissolves into a screech of helpless laughter, because his swordsman's half-dried hair is standing on end, resembling nothing so much as a frizzy green puffball.

Zoro gives him an indignant glare, draping the towel over one shoulder so he can comb his fingers through the damp locks and return them to a semblance of order.

Stifling his outburst but unable to stop grinning, Luffy's about to ask him if his pubes do the same thing every time THEY'RE towel-dried when there's a cautious tapping on the bathroom door before it eases open a crack to reveal Coby's anxious face.

"Are- are you guys decent?"

"Sure!" "Not hardly ever."

Luffy chokes on a giggle at Zoro's reply, which the taller man has voiced with the most deadpan expression he's sure he ever witnessed.

Coby, who's already begun opening the door further in response to the rubber man's careless assurance that all's well, utters a squeaky little scream of dismay and horror at the sight of Zoro casually toweling off his neck, shoulders and arms while the rest of his blatantly nude body continues dripping water on the tiles. He nearly slams the door shut on his own head in his panic, and only Luffy grabbing him by one shoulder and yanking him into the room prevents him from giving himself a nasty concussion. He doesn't appear to notice; he's too busy shielding his eyes. "Sorry, sorry!"

"I don't bite," Zoro remarks mildly, shooting an amused glance in Luffy's direction. "Most of the time, anyway."

It's a jest eerily parallel to what the captain had been musing earlier, and his breath catches a bit as he tries to speculate just what his swordsman means.

"I thought you'd be wearing a towel," Coby blurts, crimson-faced. "Around your-" He makes a horizontal looping gesture with the forefinger of one hand, indicating Zoro's waist.

"It's been a while since I've been around anybody who cared. You want me to-?"

 _NO_ , Luffy almost says, but he bites his tongue instead, hiding his disappointment as Zoro retrieves a second towel from the nearby rack and slings it carelessly around his hips, where it immediately begins to droop as though it might fall at any moment.

"Th-Thanks," Coby laughs, rubbing self-consciously at the back of his head, cheeks continuing to blaze, and Luffy feels the overwhelming urge to smack him.

Zoro shrugs and returns to drying his torso.

"Rika's mother said she'll hang your shirt on the line to dry, but she couldn't do more than spot-clean your pants since she figured you wouldn't want to, um, wear them wet."

"Tell her thanks, but it's really no big deal- I've worn 'em wet plenty of times before. Just makes your balls a little itchy 'til everything dries out."

"I'll- ah- let her know. That you said it wasn't a pro-problem, that is, NOT the part about your- err- dangly bits. And I'll be back with your pants," Coby assures the swordsman, looking somewhat scandalized, before he makes his escape for the second time.

"… dangly bits?" Zoro asks the empty air.

It's Luffy's turn to shrug. "I guess he's one of those guys who gets embarrassed real easy whenever somebody starts talkin' 'bout dicks 'n stuff."

"And you're not?"

"Nope."

"In that case, mind if I ask you something kinda pers-"

"Yeah, my dick stretches too," Luffy interrupts, having fielded this particular personal question more times than he can recall. It's usually one of the first things new acquaintances ask after learning he's a rubber man, and he doesn't blame people for being curious. Hell, he was pretty damn curious himself when he initially realized the effects extended to ALL parts of his body. "No, it doesn't hurt, 'though it starts feeling kinda weird if I keep it that way for too long. And yeahhh," He rolls his eyes. "-if I get nailed in the nuts, it still usually hurts."

Zoro's grinning, towel forgotten in his hands. "Sounds like you get asked that shit a lot."

"It's okay, I'm used to it, and besides- you're one of my crew now, right?"

Both of these things are true, but even as he says them, he can't help feeling a bit- well- anxious that it's ZORO asking questions, wanting to know more about him. More about THAT part of him.

 _I guess it's fair, though, since I saw his. And TOUCHED it. Well, with the sponge, not with my hand, but_ \- At the thought of wrapping soap-lathered but otherwise bare fingers around his swordsman's cock, Luffy feels his stomach do that excited little skip-hop again, and this time he also feels his own cock stirring in his shorts. _What_ -

"-black-mailed me into-"

He realizes too late that Zoro's talking to him, but he's too tongue-tied to ask him to repeat whatever he's missed, because sudden understanding's hit him like a fist driving into his solar plexus. His palms are tingling, aching to flatten themselves against his swordsman's torso, explore the broad pectoral muscles with their large areolas and nipples drawn to sharp points by the rapid changes in temperature and vigorous rubbing with the towel.

 _I want- I want_ \- He wants to do things with Zoro- TO Zoro- that he's never done with- or to- anyone else. That he's heard other people talk about with hushed voices when they thought he couldn't hear or at least wasn't listening.

He wants to kiss Zoro. He wants to bite him, lick and taste him everywhere. Rip that stupid towel off him and rub against him, squeeze his ass hard enough to leave marks, figure out what'll make him make those same helpless noises like he made earlier, and-

Luffy shivers. He's harder than he's ever been in his life- painfully hard- and it's taking every ounce of his willpower not to simply shove a hand down the front of his shorts. Or grab one of ZORO'S hands and shove THAT down-

Imagining his swordsman's strong, calloused fingers encircling his cock- gripping and stroking him to orgasm- makes his knees weak. He's actually dizzy with the strength of his desire, contemplating how Zoro might do to him all those same things he'd like to do to Zoro. Licking, BITING. His mind flashes back to the swordsman clenching the katana handle in his teeth, lips teasing the tightly wrapped braid as he said "no problem, captain" around it, and oh god, oh GOD, he wants his dick in that mouth, Zoro growling "yes, captain" in that dangerous, sultry voice before taking him deep into his throat and sucking him dry.

His cock twitches again, caught in the confines of his shorts, and he comes close to whimpering at the friction of fabric against his glans, convinced for a moment that he's simply going to cum in his pants, right here, right now, right in front of his new crew mate whom he wants so badly.

Who's now frowning, concerned by the stricken expression on his face, and reaching a hand towards him. "Oi, Luffy, are you-?"

If Zoro touches him, even just to apply casual pressure on his arm, he knows he'll lose whatever semblance of control he's got left, but he can't move.

He's saved from the embarrassment of utterly disgracing himself by Coby, who thrusts Zoro's damp trousers into the man's outstretched hand before it can take hold of his shoulder and cheerfully informs them both that food's on the table and waiting for them, whenever they're ready.

Heart racing, boner raging, brain malfunctioning, Luffy immediately blurts an excuse about needing to fill his empty stomach and takes off, not trusting his sanity to remain intact when Zoro drops the second towel to pull on his pants.

"Oi," The swordsman shouts after him. "Leave some for me!"

 _Oh, I've got something for you, alright_ , Luffy thinks inanely as he throws himself into a chair and starts steadily emptying the plate set before him, intent on satisfying the one appetite he already knows how to handle while he struggles in vain to figure out just how the hell to deal with this new one that's turned the world upside down and backwards and inside out.

He's shoveling food into his face with furious, frustrated intensity when Coby and Zoro wander in to join him, and he nearly chokes on his latest mouthful because his swordsman's bare-chested - shirt on the line, right - and carrying his abandoned vest dangling from one hand, the weight of the swords secured in the loops on his trousers making them sag perilously low, and Luffy KNOWS there's nothing under them. Nothing but Zoro himself.

Their fingers brush as Zoro hands over his vest, and the flustered captain feels his unrelenting erection jerk as though it's been stroked through the fabric of his shorts. Thankfully the food in his mouth muffles the stutter in his hasty "thank you" and the subject of his interest's more interested in grabbing a plate of his own than having a conversation.

He shrugs into his vest and resumes eating, and for a good while there's blessed silence but for the clatter of silverware and the occasional scuffle over a choice piece of fish or unattended rice ball. Rika's smiling mother brings them seconds and then thirds, as well as Zoro's clean, dried shirt, which does wonders for Luffy's slowly subsiding libido. It's much easier to concentrate on his plate without his swordsman's bare torso on display right beside him.

Eventually conversation does resume, but by then he's calmed down enough to discuss his interest in the Grand Line without his dick jumping around like a grounded, panic-stricken trout every time he looks at Zoro. And he's guiltily glad Coby's not coming with them, because he's beginning to wonder if his pink-haired friend's bashfulness is hiding feelings similar to his own. Although he imagines they're probably more of the romantic variety than the sexual kind that've been running rampant in his head. Coby looks as though he'd faint at the notion of holding Roronoa Zoro's hand, let alone the idea of shoving a dick in the man's mouth.

In any case, he needs time to determine how to properly inform Zoro of his interest without the added worry of a prospective rival. He doesn't know squat about courtship etiquette, but he's fairly certain opening with a line like "hey, would you mind sucking my dick" or "you know, I'd really love to dump this teriyaki sauce on your pecs so I can lick it off your nipples" is PROBABLY not going to win him any points. For one, Zoro might think he's joking. If not, he MIGHT get clobbered for propositioning a guy who's probably not even into guys, much less one built like a rubber band. Or, in the ABSOLUTE WORST scenario, Zoro might be so disgusted and offended, he MIGHT just turn tail and walk away.

Luffy's pretty sure he can handle having his affections rejected; he's well-acquainted with both hands and the prospect of continuing to jerk himself off if his swordsman's not so inclined doesn't bother him. What DOES trouble him is the possibility that he could end up chasing Zoro away completely if he approaches this the wrong way.

He wishes Shanks' and the Red Hair Pirates crew's stories would've included some instructions on how a captain should go about seducing his first mate - or whatever position Zoro's now holding, other than the vividly imagined positions Luffy WISHES he was holding - but no such luck. He's on his own here, and while he may be yet preparing to set sail from Shells Town, metaphorically he's already out there on the sea in a leaky dinghy with no sail and no paddles, praying for a goddamn miracle.

Sooo, okay, maybe he's a bit more enthusiastic than necessary when he draws Coby into a heated phony confrontation for the benefit of the Marines who've come to kick them out of town, but he doesn't regret it much because his antics end up with Zoro seizing him by the collar to hold him back, and that's all he can think about as they march out the door and down to the docks together. Zoro's hand on him voluntarily for the first time, fingers knotted in the fabric of his vest and warm against the nape of his neck, and he's aware now that he wants that hand- both of Zoro's hands- not just down his pants but all over him.

He's still thinking about it hours later, not that his distraction actually contributes to them getting lost considering neither of them can navigate to save their own lives, because while he has no clue how to turn the tides in his favor - the real OR metaphorical ones - and the odds of succeeding are pretty astronomical, he's also not willing to give up.

Somehow, SOMEHOW, there's gotta be a way to pull this off, with the right words, the right timing, whatever. He wants to be the Pirate King AND he wants Roronoa Zoro at his side, NOT just as his swordsman or the world's greatest swordsman or his first mate or his friend but ALSO as his lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Slashing open his pre-existing stab wound in an effort to demoralize his enemy- and okay, yes, also in hopes of impressing his new captain, who'd been watching the fight alongside their new navigator- was quite possibly one of the STUPIDEST things he's ever done, Zoro's thinking groggily as he lies drifting in and out of consciousness. He'd ultimately succeeded in doing both, but the ensuing blood loss left him too weak to stand unassisted much less walk on his own, and while he certainly didn't mind Luffy's arm curled snugly around his middle to help his wobbly legs support his weight until they reached the boat tethered at the Orange Town docks, he hates the dizziness and touch of nauseous currently playing havoc with his head and stomach.

Disorientation sucks, and puking, whether it's on himself or someone else or even just down the side of the hull, will not only be embarrassing as hell but will also probably destroy whatever slim chance still exists of him getting into his captain's pants. Or, even better, getting his captain into HIS pants.

A slim chance that he's almost certain is shrinking with every passing moment Luffy spends on the other vessel, the one Nami apparently stole from the same guys who'd tried to mug him when he'd picked them up while chasing that bloody bird. Which had been blasted to feathers by a Buggy Ball and-

 _Oh man, it's been one hell of a day_ , he thinks blearily, closing his eyes once again because the clouds overhead are beginning to spin a bit too much.

This afternoon's insanity aside, he's beginning to believe he was mistaken. For a little while there before everything went completely to shit, he'd THOUGHT he'd glimpsed his new dark-haired friend casting measuring looks in his direction, and he'd come very close to declaring his own growing interest following their departure from Shells Town, when it'd been just the two of them sprawled side-by-side on their backs in the bottom of the boat with their outstretched fingers brushing, loudly lamenting their lack of food. He'd almost- ALMOST- moved the few inches it would've taken to slide his hand into Luffy's and gauge the shorter man's reaction. But then that damn bird had soared over them, and Luffy had leapt to his feet and gone rocketing after the fucking thing and-

It's been one hell of a day.

Now his captain's over there on the other boat, shut inside the tiny cabin with the navigator, doing who knows what.

 _I was an idiot, thinking he'd be interested in me THAT way. I should've known better. Johnny 'n Yosaku like to talk about the gay vibe thing, but every damn time somebody catches my eye, he ends up being straight. The way my luck goes, Luffy's over there banging that girl_ , he thinks uncharitably. _While I'm over here and probably slowly bleeding to death. What a hell of a day_.

He slips off again- for an hour, maybe only a few minutes, it's impossible to tell- but this time when he resurfaces, he finds his head resting in Luffy's lap and his upturned face shielded from the sun by the wide brim of the captain's straw hat. Even so, it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust; acute anemia's playing hell with his vision, making it blur dark around the edges.

"Oi, Zoro's awake!" Luffy exclaims. He grimaces when the swordsman winces at the sound of his voice, immediately lowering his volume. "Nami says we gotta get your wound re-bandaged so we can make sure you're not still losing blood. And get you rehydrated." He holds up a canteen. "She sent over some things we found in the cabin. First aid kit 'n stuff."

Ashamed of his earlier irritation with his crew mates, Zoro doesn't protest when the rubber man insists on helping him drink, although he does place his own hand on the canteen with the intent of steadying it- and promptly dribbles water all over himself when he tries to gulp it, chokes and begins to cough.

"Take it easy, okay?" Gently pulling the canteen out of his grasp, Luffy replaces the cap and sets it down beside him. "Sorry, but Nami said I gotta make sure I save enough of this to wash the blood off, 'cause saltwater would burn really bad 'n, anyway, it's full of fish poop." He opens the first aid kit to peer at its contents. "She thought booze would be better 'cause it'd probably kill most of the germs, but there isn't any."

"D-Damn." Zoro rasps. He clears his throat. "In that case-" Fumbling at his sleeve, he unties the black bandana he keeps looped around his arm and twists it into a loose rope. "Normally I just sew myself up, but... doing it fucking hurts. There's no way I can stand putting enough stitches in myself to close this thing unless I kill at least half a bottle of hard liquor first. So I hope one of you's decent with a needle."

"You really think it needs stitches?" Luffy asks uneasily. "'Cause I don't know if-"

"Yeah, it definitely needs stitches. Hell, it needed 'em BEFORE I fought that idiotic bastard on the unicycle." _And sliced myself up worse_. "And it's gotta be either you or Nami, 'cause it's pretty likely I'm gonna pass out at some point. But first-" Winding the bandana in his hands tighter, Zoro raises it to his mouth. "Let's find out exactly how bad it is."

Shifting out from beneath him, his captain helps him loosen the gauze wrapped around his middle, shooting frequent concerned glances towards his furrowed brow and the bandana now clenched tightly between his jaws. Once they've maneuvered his haramaki out of the way and peeled back the sodden pad of wadded gauze serving as a bandage, Luffy cringes at the sight of the exposed gash. "Zoro-"

Gritting his teeth, the swordsman prods the edges of the wound, examining his own bleeding flesh with eyes squinting in discomfort. When the pain caused by poking directly at the injury recedes enough that he's able to speak, he pulls the bandana from his mouth and does so with haste, because he can feel vertigo stealing over him even though he's lying down. "Should be pretty easy to close 'cause it's a nice clean cut. I keep my blades sharp 'n I guess that damn clown-" But before he can finish, the black rosettes blooming at the edges of his vision suddenly expand and he's falling into the darkness.

xxx

"-ro? Oi, Zoro, you awake?"

Roused by the hand lightly patting his cheek, Zoro sluggishly blinks open his eyes to see Luffy peering down into his face, looking relieved by his response. Upon taking brief stock of his surroundings, he discovers that he's not still lying flat on the deck but now resting partially reclined against the rubber man, who's sitting cross-legged behind him and supporting his upper half. "Mmn. H-How long was-"

Hearing the roughness in his voice, the captain quickly retrieves the canteen and helps him take several short sips. "An hour, maybe? Long enough for us to patch you up, anyway. Nami took care of the stitches, and she says she's gonna fix my hat too!"

"Fix it?" Zoro asks tiredly, pushing up his haramaki to gingerly explore the fresh bandage tied neatly around his midsection, and then he remembers the trio of furrows left in the straw hat by Buggy's knives. "Oh. Right."

"Here; sounds like your throat's still dry." Luffy offers the canteen again, free arm slipping around his neck and shoulders to help shift his torso upright a little more so it's easier to drink. "She said she thinks she can make it look almost as good as new!" And then, in that same conversational tone. "Oi, Zoro, can I kiss you?"

It takes Zoro's brain a moment or two to register the abrupt change in subject, and then he chokes on the mouthful of water he's just taken, inadverently spraying most of it like a fountain all over himself and his beaming captain.

"Don't waste that, you idiot!" Nami shouts from the deck of the other boat. "There's no more fresh water until we reach land!"

Coughing and sputtering, the swordsman swipes clumsily at his wet mouth with the back of his hand, ignoring the redhead in favor of staring up at Luffy, who appears undisturbed by the unexpected shower as he waits for an answer. "Wha-WHAT?"

"Can I kiss Zoro?"

"WHY?" His heart's going berserk in his chest, but he can't help sounding incredulous because this seems entirely too good to be true. "Why would you want-" His eyes narrow slightly in suspicion. "I'm not supposed to be some sort of experiment, am I? Or some kinda bullshit test run or warm up or something, so you get some practice in before you hop back over there to kiss her?"

There's a very unladylike snort of disbelief from the other boat.

"Nooo, I wanna kiss you 'cause I wanna kiss you," Luffy explains patiently. "I never wanted to kiss ANYBODY 'til I met Zoro." He grins. "And besides, Nami likes girls."

Zoro's gaze shifts to Nami, anticipating a fuss, but the navigator doesn't respond. She's leaning against the cabin's outer wall, studying the Grand Line map stolen from Buggy's crew. If she's not disputing their captain's remark, she either didn't hear him or it's true. _Huh. Well, that's interesting_.

"So can I?"

"Huh?"

"Can I kiss you," Luffy repeats. His smile's starting to look a bit frayed around the edges, as though he's questioning his own judgement in persisting with this line of inquiry.

"I-" Zoro swallows, throat suddenly dry again. He realizes he's still clutching the canteen and takes a quick, nervous swig before capping and setting it aside. "Uh- I guess I wouldn't mind? I mean-"

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Nami interrupts without looking up from the course she's charting. "Just tell him 'yes' already, Zoro. I saw you checking out his ass earlier while he was taking a leak off the stern. And DON'T try to give me some nonsense about being too delirious to realize where you were looking- I know wood when I see it, and that was one hell of a tree branch."

"O-Oi-" He's flushing, helpless to prevent the color rising in his face, because Luffy's gaping down at him in surprise. Delighted surprise, from the looks of it, and his captain's expression kindles a spreading heat in his lower belly despite the constant thump of pain throbbing in his wounded side. He licks his lips, lowering his voice as he asks, "You, uh, don't mind that we've got an audience?"

The arm around him tenses, fingers squeezing his bicep, as Luffy's eyes closely track his tongue's movement from one corner of his mouth to the other. "Nope, not if you don't."

"Then I guess-"

But his captain's already closed the scant distance between them, pressing a brief kiss to his lips and then drawing back, considering. "… Zoro's got really pretty eyes."

"Wha-"

Luffy kisses him again, with a little more confidence this time, applying firmer pressure and letting the contact linger long enough that he's able to respond this time, pushing back and parting his lips slightly in hopes of encouraging a deeper kiss. To his disappoint, however, his captain breaks away without further engagement.

"Something wrong?" he asks, confused by the lines creasing the shorter man's brow.

"No, I-" Luffy gives a somewhat self-conscious laugh. "Okay, yeah… it's just- I never did anything like this with anybody before, so I'm not really sure what to-" He puffs his cheeks out, looking frustrated and annoyed with himself.

"Ah." Raising a hand to his captain's face, Zoro trails the pad of his thumb lightly across his lower lip and smiles when the caress causes a sharp intake of breath. "You want me to-?"

"Show me."

Zoro's small smile broadens into a grin. "Aye aye, captain." Ignoring the increased pain in his side as he levers himself into a more upright sitting position, he moves his hand to cup Luffy's jaw and gently guide him forward, letting his fingers slip past the rubber man's ear and into his unruly hair as their faces come closer. "Just follow my lead, alright? And don't be afraid to let me know if there's anything you don't like."

"O-Okay…"

The swordsman resumes where they left off, administering soft kisses until his partner's mouth begins to open of its own volition, granting him further access, but still he refuses to rush. He plays with Luffy's hair, idly twining its locks between his fingers as he draws back slightly to move his tongue tip in a slow loop across the captain's parted lips then dart briefly between them, tracing the gap between his teeth and inner bottom lip.

Luffy shudders, fingers knotting in his shirt sleeve. He makes a faint, helpless noise as Zoro's teeth close and tug gently on his lower lip, his own tongue rolling forward involuntarily when he swallows hard.

Releasing his lip, Zoro presses forward with his mouth open to let their tongues collide, laughing low in his throat when he's greeted by a muffled "ah!" of surprise. Following his captain's tongue when it tries to retreat, he tilts his head slightly to intensify the kiss, delving deeper into Luffy's mouth, chasing his tongue, feeling a surge of satisfaction when the other man gasps again but quickly begins to respond, licking back and clumsily exploring him in return.

Flickering his tongue tip playfully against the roof of his captain's mouth, snorting laughter when Luffy utters a startled "mmph!" at the ticklish sensation, he pulls his tongue back into his own mouth- only to feel a second tongue immediately plunge past his lips in pursuit.

 _Fast learner. Good for him. Good for ME_.

His partner's far more enthusiastic than skilled and not particularly considerate, tongue pushing ruthlessly to the back of his throat, but thankfully he's no longer nauseous and years of training and fighting with Wado gripped between his teeth has given him an excess of control over his gag reflex, and besides, he prefers rough foreplay. Because, even if they don't go much further today - they really, PROBABLY shouldn't, he tries to remind himself, given his injury and Nami's presence - there's no doubt in his mind that's exactly what this has become, given the way Luffy's fingers have begun kneading his bicep and shoulder. And it seems especially absurd calling it anything other than foreplay considering the firm lump nudging insistently at his buttocks every time his captain's body rubs against his.

His own cock's tenting his trousers, and as he swallows the saliva pooling above his esaphogus so he can suck eagerly at his captain's invading tongue, he can't resist grinding the heel of his free hand against his erection, palming his straining flesh through the fabric.

Luffy's dazed, half-lidded eyes spy what he's doing, and the rubber man groans into his mouth, hand releasing his shoulder to slip inside the collar of his shirt and slide down the curves of his pectoral in search of a nipple, thumb and forefinger closing on the nearer bud of tissue and rolling it between them, circling the areola, squeezing and tugging.

 _Oh, FUCK! YES_. Zoro's hips flex involuntarily, his ass rising off the deck and thrusting his dick hard against his palm as he curls his fingers around the clothed bulge, back arching his body into Luffy's touch. His opposite hand snags a fistful of his captain's hair, a wordless growl of pleasure rising in his throat as he bites ardently at the lips and tongue entangled with his own, not violently enough to draw blood yet with enough force to make Luffy gasp. God, he can't remember the last time he's gotten laid, which means it's been way too fucking long.

He's now seriously contemplating yanking his trousers open and jerking off- maybe inviting Luffy to jerk him off- regardless of their navigator being only a few yards away, because he doesn't know if he'll be able to just walk off his excess adrenaline when he's this sexually aroused. Not like there's anywhere TO walk.

Trying to fuck his captain- or, better yet, getting his captain to fuck him- would not only be seriously rushing matters with a partner who's pretty well outright admitted to being a virgin, not to mention an all-around bad idea since they've got no lube, but he's also likely to tear some of the stitches holding together his newly mended wound, and Nami seems like the type of woman to start smacking him upside the head for ruining her handiwork. Not that he actually believes she's capable of HURTING him, but he's very much looking forward to- hopefully, if all goes well- having frequent, vigorous sex with an untried but ambitious new lover, and starting a feud with their only other crew member is more likely to upset Luffy than make him inclined to drop his shorts and demonstrate the dexterity of that rubber dick.

A simple hand job, though? He could work with that, so long as it eases the pressure building in his balls.

His captain's panting hard into his mouth, tongue sliding everywhere and leaving far too much saliva in its wake because he hasn't figured out how to swallow properly yet. He's producing enough spit that Zoro can feel it escaping the corners of their lips to trickle down their chins, but he doesn't care, not with Luffy's hips bucking desperately against him as the rubber man dry humps his rear. The hand groping his chest takes a firm grip on his right pectoral and squeezes ferociously, fingertips digging into his flesh, and he doesn't bother attempting to restrain the moan of pleasure that bursts from his cramped lungs. He loves having his tits played with nearly as much as his ass, and the more- the louder- appreciative noises he makes, the faster Luffy will learn where to touch him and how.

Kneading his own groin more aggressively, he reluctantly breaks the kiss so he's free to lick his captain's chin, nuzzle and nip along his jaw then under it. When Luffy tilts his head back, whimpering, he teases his exposed throat with the edge of his teeth, and the fingers gripping his pec clench- and slip in the fine sheen of sweat that's collecting beneath his clothing, raking burning lines across his skin.

"S-Sorry," Luffy gasps.

"Mmn, don't be," the swordsman rumbles huskily. He rubs his cheek and nose against his partner's neck, leans up intending to fasten his mouth on the skin immediately beneath his ear- which he knows from experience should be sensitive enough to elicit a strong reaction- but then pauses, his breath escaping in short, hot gusts. "O-Oi, how- how much further do you- wanna take this?"

It takes Luffy a few moments to answer, his adam's apple bobbing several times before he finally finds his voice. "I- I think I'm- gonna die- if I don't-" He takes a deep, shaky breath and lets it out slowly. "Zoro, I really, really- REALLY- need to cum."

"Y-Yeah, me too." He leans his cheek on Luffy's collarbone so he's got a clear view of the other boat from below the captain's chin. Nami's nowhere in sight. She must've retreated inside the cabin or at least circled around to the far side of it when the kissing progressed to heavy petting and they were too distracted to notice her departure. "I'm pretty sure we're alone now… so…" He raises his gaze, studying Luffy's heavily flushed face and waiting for his captain to make the final decision.

He doesn't need to wait long. Luffy's abruptly wriggling, hand fumbling between their bodies as he yanks open his shorts. Velvet-soft flesh grazes the flesh just above Zoro's buttocks, where his skin's been exposed to the air by the rucked up hems of his shirt and haramaki, and the rubber man makes an incoherent noise, shifting again as he finds room to curl his fingers around himself and begin stroking. "Zor-" Breaking off to grunt as his movements continue to rub his bare glans against the swordsman's lower back. "Z-Zoro, kiss me more?"

Zoro obeys him without delay, tongue slipping into his mouth and fingers continuing to tug and toy with his hair, even though it leaves him struggling one-handed to unfasten his own pants.

Groaning, reciprocating his kisses with fervor, Luffy resumes caressing his chest, that hand sliding over to trace trembling circles around the nipple he's left neglected until now while he continues fondling himself with the other.

 _He said his dick stretches too_ , Zoro thinks giddily. _Let's find out just how much_.

After working his trousers low enough to let his erection spring free, its full length jutting into the warm, breezy ocean air surrounding them, he reaches behind him, searching blindly for his captain's cock. Its broad, blunt head pushes into his palm, smearing pre-cum across his hand, and he follows that back to where Luffy's fingers are wrapped around the shaft, folding his own firmly over them and pulling.

Luffy cries out, the sound muffled by their skirmishing tongues, and Zoro nearly lets go, convinced he's made a serious error, but when he tries to open his hand, he discovers his captain's entwined their fingers and started helping him maneuver their joined hands and his own stretching member past Zoro's flank and towards his groin.

The swordsman can't help it- he leans away from Luffy's lips to watch, fascinated, as they work in unison to protract the rubber man's flesh until he's drawn out far enough to bundle their dicks together with their joined hands.

"Shit," he murmurs, eyes locked on the heavy beads of moisture leaking relentlessly from his captain. "SHIT."

"Z-Zoro," Luffy moans. "C'mon 'n-" He shivers as his swordsman's thumb sweeps over his glans, spreading the glistening fluid, then returns to tease the small slit at the tip, coaxing another drop to well out. "L-Lemme move, Zoro, PLEASE."

Grinning, Zoro relents, helping his partner give their adjacent cocks a lazy stroke, and the sensation makes his toes curl inside his boots. His wounded side hasn't stopped throbbing, but the pain's long since ceased to be a sufficient distraction. In fact, it's spurring his libido, competing with the powerful ache in his balls and base of his shaft, and when Luffy's fingers pinch closed on his nipple and areola to tug, HARD, his eyes close and his head tips back involuntarily, his lips parting to release a helpless groan.

In less than a moment or two, however, he's forcing his eyelids back open and raising his head to gaze open-mouthed at his captain's elongated dick and the thin strand of clear liquid seeping continuously from the tip of its flushed, swollen glans. He's been letting his mind run wild since his first glimpse of it, unabashedly imagining _his buttocks being spread wide by Luffy's tight grip to accommodate that broad, dripping head as it nudges insistently between them, rubbing heavily against the puckered opening at his core, pushing into him, impaling his body, the thick, lengthy shaft stretching his flesh to capacity with its passage, thrusting into him slowly at first but then faster and faster and harder and harder until it's pistoning into the slick, quaking interior of his ass, balls slapping solidly against his bottom as he's taken from behind with ruthless, relentless force_.

Unaware of the lurid scene playing out behind his swordsman's glazed eyes and intent on urging him to pump them both faster, Luffy rakes his nails sideways across his pectorals, scraping over nipples already distended and tender, and impulsively catches his left earlobe and its triple piercings between his teeth, giving them an impatient, careless yank.

Zoro's already dangerously near climax, the sensation of hot, heavy liquid pressure in his lower belly soaring to boiling point with the ongoing tableau his imagination's producing - _Luffy fucking him, Luffy buried to the hilt and shooting an enormous load deep inside him, Luffy pulling out to watch the cum gush from his ass and leak down his inner thighs before plunging back inside him_ \- and when his captain's actions in real life catch him off-guard, he's just too close to the edge to hold back. He cries out, his buttocks leaving the deck as his spine arches and his sphincter clenches, his twitching erection spilling warm ejaculate over their laced fingers and rigid, straining flesh.

The slim droplets suspended from his earrings drop swaying and clinking from Luffy's mouth as he gasps, staring with wide-eyed, rapt absorption at Zoro's contorting face and parted, panting lips even as he forces his swordsman's slackening hand to keep moving, milking another and another and yet another small spurt of cum from his own tremulant body with each downward thrust.

Their freshly wet, glistening fingers make it much trickier to keep the rubber man's cock stretched out alongside Zoro's, but somehow they manage. Flushed skin tingling, every muscle in his pelvis contracting pleasurably with his release, the swordsman tightens his grip and continues stroking, nipping at his captain's throat, fastening his breathless mouth on the sensitive skin, licking and sucking, and it's not long before Luffy begins to whimper, incapable of uttering any words save for a broken, incredibly desperate "oh-oh-oh-oh-oh" that fills Zoro with unbelievably smug satisfaction.

He slides his thumb across Luffy's tip, making the urethral opening gape then pinch closed repeatedly as he rubs small circles around it, and then bites his partner, clamping down on the side of his neck nearly hard enough to bruise and definitely hard enough to leave a temporary oval of tooth marks.

"ZORO-" The hand down his shirt's no longer playing with his pectorals but simply clutching his chest, clinging to it. "Zoro, I- I'm g- I'm gonna-"

"C-Cum," Zoro groans. He laps over the marks he's made, trails his tongue up his lover's neck and over his jaw and chin to his mouth, licking heavily at his bottom lip, grazing it with a sharp canine. "Luffy-" Sucking it briefly into his own mouth. "… Sencho. Cum for me, Sencho."

And without another word, Luffy does, making an intense, strangled noise of effort as his dick jerks forcefully in their joint grasp, discharging the first thick spurt of semen with such velocity that it archs high into the air over the swordsman's outstretched legs to splatter on the deck beyond them.

Zoro utters hoarse, amazed laughter and immediately resumes kissing his captain- more gently now, with considerably less use of his teeth, although no less insistently- as he shudders through the rest of his orgasm, releasing several shorter streams of cum that fail to reach the altitude of that first ridiculous GEYSER but are still pretty damn impressive nonetheless.

Most of the latter lands on his pants and promptly begins soaking into the fabric, but he's too flustered to care just yet. He didn't know ANYBODY was capable of letting it fly like that. He supposes it's got something to do with the stretching, the same way cannons with longer barrels are able to fire ammunition greater distances. And he can't help laughing again, breathlessly, against Luffy's mouth when the shorter man's cock finally slips free, spattering them both with flying droplets as it slithers out of their drenched hands and twangs back to its usual place and normal length.

Shit, he can't wait to find out what that thing feels like reaming his ass. OR thrusting hard down his throat while he gasps around its girth. Whichever. With a partner this unique, he's not inclined to be choosy, although he's hoping like hell that he'll have the opportunity to experience both.

He untangles his fingers from Luffy's hair to touch his face, lightly cradling his cheek and jaw, lips and tongue coaxing him to relax and enjoy the same post-orgasmic euphoria that's already unfortunately beginning to fade from his own body.

His captain sighs, sounding sated and- Zoro's fairly certain by the way he's being kissed back- very, very content.

"Good?" he asks when he's eventually given a moment to speak.

Luffy makes a low sound of amusement, wet hand splaying against his stomach while the one still inside his shirt slides back and forth and up and down his chest, tracing aimless soothing patterns over the scratched skin. "Mmm… am I supposed to thank Zoro?"

"Heh. I'd say the appreciation's mutual."

"Do you- do you think we could do this again? Not right now, obviously, since we JUST did it," the captain clarifies hurriedly. "Later. But not a whole lot later."

"God, I sure hope so," Zoro says without thinking and feels his face start blazing straight to the tips of his ears as Luffy begins to laugh. "Uh, I mean, sure, I think that's- definitely a possibility."

"And you know a lot about this, right? Kissing and helping each other jerk off like we just did and other sex stuff?"

"I know a few things," the swordsman acknowledges cautiously, wondering if he's about to find himself deluged with questions regarding his previous partners. "Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering- what if I wanna do other sex things with Zoro too, besides just-" Luffy raises his hand to form a loose fist and make the universal gesture for masturbation, then casually returns his arm to Zoro's middle, clasping him close.

"… 'things' isn't very specific. What exactly do you wanna try?"

"Mmm, I don't know. Everything?"

Despite the exhaustion stealing over him and the aching throb in his side that's once again a painful annoyance now that his screwed-up sex drive's no longer considering it fuel for the fire, Zoro feels his stomach do an anticipatory cartwheel of excitement, and his cock gives a visible twitch where it's been laying limp against his open trousers.

The sudden movement doesn't escape his captain's notice. Grinning, Luffy reaches down to give it an affectionate pat. "Shishi, I knew YOU'D like the sound of that."

Zoro bats the hand away, glaring. "Oi! Sencho, look, if this is- if WE'RE- gonna be a thing, we gotta lay down some ground rules. I'm fine with the post-fuck snuggling, but you are not- I repeat, you are NOT talking to my dick." He tucks the organ in question back into his pants before the rubber man snickering in his ear decides to continue doing exactly that. He'll worry about cleaning himself up later; right now all he cares about is taking an extremely long nap. "Oi, 'm gonna try'n sleep. DON'T forget to put YOUR dick away too if you're taking your hat over there for Nami to take a look at, or she'll probably tie the damn thing in a knot around your neck. And you better rinse your hand off too."

"I'm not gonna forget," Luffy snorts, wriggling out from behind him so he can rest his shoulders and back directly against the boat's hull. "And ZORO better not forget to dunk his pants in the water or at least scrub 'em or something, 'cause they're gonna have jizz stains all over 'em."

"The only problem with wearing black," the swordsman mutters without opening his eyes. "At least three-quarters of it's YOURS. AT LEAST. You better find us a ship soon, Captain Cum, 'cause I'm gonna need-" A massive yawn. "-somewhere to stash all the spare pairs of pants I haven't even bought yet but that you're already thinking about wrecking."

The last thing he registers before drifting off is Luffy's gleeful laughter, followed a warm pair of lips brushing his mouth as his lover leans down to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

Although he's never been particularly fond of bathing- largely thanks to his body's unfortunate habit of imitating a wet noodle and attempting to drown itself the moment he's too deeply submerged- and tolerant of only the shortest showers, Luffy's protests over Nami dragging their battle-worn trio back to Kaya's home to request the use of the mansion's facilities before their departure from town halt immediately with the discovery that there are MULTIPLE facilities, meaning he and Zoro have been offered THEIR. OWN. PRIVATE. BATH.

His body humming pleasantly with the few last traces of adrenaline despite his fatigue and the injuries he received in his battle with Kuro, he's so enthused by the prospect of uninterrupted naked time with his swordsman that the moment they're escorted within sight of the designated room, he takes off towards it at a trot with one hand clutching the green-haired pirate's dirt-smudged sleeve and the other busy yanking open the buttons on his vest.

"Slow down," Zoro protests, although there's a note of affectionate bemusement in his voice. "It's not like we're actually in a hurry."

"EXACTLY." Towing him into the bathroom, Luffy releases him only to spin around and make a hazardous leap straight into his arms, sending him stumbling backwards against the wall beside the doorway. "So I can do THIS." Throwing both arms around his lover's neck and hooking his legs over his hips, he kisses him amorously, making sure to employ plenty of those neat little tricks he's recently learned to do with his tongue.

Zoro starts to return the favor with happy enthusiasm, but winces and jerks backwards abruptly when his torso's squeezed a bit too tightly. "Ow! Not so hard!"

"Whoops, sorry, Zoro." He's been so excited about having a legitimate excuse to get his swordsman alone and not just partially exposed but COMPLETELY naked, it's slipped his mind that he's got injuries of his own.

"Nah, it's okay, just do me a favor and lemme get this shirt off before the blood dries completely. Damn thing's sticking to me."

Returning his feet to the floor, Luffy kicks off his sandals and drops his vest in a rumpled heap on top before helping Zoro shrug carefully out of the tattered shirt. He scowls at the sight of the raw, angry-looking claw marks marring his pectorals. Stupid cat guys, scratching up HIS swordsman. HE'S the only one who should be leaving nail marks on Zoro…

There's a few shreds of fabric embedded in the wounds, glued there with tacky, half-dried blood. Zoro makes a brief attempt to pick one of them out but succeeds only in causing more damage to his skin and smearing fresh blood on his fingertips. "Shit… I guess I gotta soak 'em loose."

Luffy hooks a finger in the waistband of his trousers and gives a determined tug. "Off."

"Be patient, will you? Jeez."

Wiggling out of his shorts and kicking them aside, the captain reluctantly turns away and begins exploring the bathroom while he waits for Zoro to finish undressing. It's the largest he's ever seen, boasting an actual shower stall- with small jets built into its walls in addition to the traditional showerhead- and an ofuro that looks roomy enough for three people. There's also a toilet tucked discretely from sight behind a folding partition, a large vanity-style sink with a huge mirror, and a tall cabinet loaded with enormous, fluffy towels and an extensive collection of bath supplies, along with a full-length padded couch.

His partner plops down on the couch to remove his boots, haramaki and pants while he pokes around, rummaging nosily through the stuff in the cabinet and peeking in the vanity drawers.

"Oi, Zoro, you think the bathroom Nami's using is this big too?"

"Probably. Maybe bigger, if it's the same one Kaya uses. I'm pretty sure I heard that guy say this was the GUEST bathroom."

"I think our rowboat would fit in this tub! It's huge!"

He's messing with the shower settings when Zoro finally joins him, reaching for his waist as he steps into the stall and moves up behind him. Sighing happily, he relaxes into the calloused hands, pleased with how they feel on his bare skin, and gives a little shiver when he feels his swordsman's lips and nose nuzzle against the back of his neck.

"Oi, is that soap, wrapped in paper?"

Luffy retrieves the bar and sniffs it curiously before peeling it open. "Yep!"

"Fancy shit."

One of the hands leaves his waist to adjust the showerhead so it's pelting them both with warm water from the collarbone down. The other continues clasping him somewhat possessively, and he decides this is something he rather likes. They've been behaving pretty circumspectly since their arrival to the Gecko Islands, mostly because they've just been far too preoccupied to spend much time fooling around, and he hadn't realized how badly he's been missing Zoro's touch until now. Not even in the erotic way necessarily- although he's certainly eager to experience more of that too- but just really any sort of continuous physical contact. He doesn't want Zoro to stop touching him either casually OR sexually, EVER.

His swordsman's fingers twitch, gripping him a bit harder as soon as the water begins hitting them, and he immediately understands why. As good as the strong spray feels on his sore, aching muscles, the claw marks on his own chest and arm are stinging furiously on contact. Grimacing, he tosses the soap back into the small alcove where he found it and turns towards Zoro to find him wearing a similar expression.

"Yeah, I know, but it'll help flush the dirt out."

Nodding unhappily, he takes a closer look at the lacerations on his partner's chest, hoping they're not deep enough to warrant stitches like his last injury. He lifts a hand to carefully pluck away one of the strands of cloth that's beginning to wash free, prompting a barely audible huff of pain. The hands that've returned to his waist tense, but to his surprise, they're pulling him closer, not pushing him away.

Curious, he settles his palms on either side of Zoro's torso, placing them where he's able to slide his thumbs inward across the pectorals to rub them lightly over the nipples, and to his immense gratification, his actions prompt another soft noise, albeit one containing a lot more pleasure than discomfort. He grins, trailing his thumbs in lazy circles around Zoro's wet areolas, feeling the skin drawing taut at his touch despite the warmth of the water cascading down on them. Licking his lips at the way they're perking up in response to his touch.

"Fuck," his swordsman breathes. "Keep that up, Sencho, and I-"

Eyes shining with mischief, Luffy ducks his head and laps over the right nipple, laughing when Zoro curses again. He continues caressing the other with his thumb, occasionally moving his forefinger over as well to give it a good hard tweak.

"Luffy-"

His tongue glides over that firm bud again, and then he fastens his lips on the skin surrounding it, taking the nipple and entire areola into his mouth and sucking, tongue moving slowly back and forth across them.

Zoro stiffens against him, moaning, trying to press farther into his mouth, and he's pleased to feel the beginnings of an erection nudging his hip. When he starts applying a hint of teeth, however, there's a unsteady warning tap at the back of his skull, and he reluctantly lets go.

One look at his swordsman's dazed face and heaving chest, and he doesn't feel quite so disappointed. It's not just Zoro's cheeks and the bridge of his nose that've reddened- the flesh Luffy's been suckling is also deeply flushed, the nipple protruding spectacularly, and he licks his lips again, wondering just exactly how swollen he can make-

"Whatever you're thinking, NO," Zoro scolds. "I was trying to say, if you keep that up, I'm gonna end up not just wanting to fuck but too horny to NOT fuck, lube or no lube. And I'm not thrilled about waiting either, but I'm telling you right now, nobody's dick is going in anybody's hole until we get our hands on some lube."

"I get why ZORO would want some if I was doing HIM, but MY ass can stretch, so why can't he just-?"

"It's BECAUSE your ass can stretch that I can't do you without lube. You're rubber, right? When rubber's wet, it STICKS. There's no way I'm gonna risk snapping my dick in half forcing it somewhere it won't go without a whole lot of super slippery junk. Preferably the oil-based shit that won't dry out halfway through."

"Oh..." That makes sense, but he can't help feeling impatient. Whether it's Zoro inside him or him inside Zoro, he doesn't care; honestly, he wants very badly to know what BOTH sides of the equation feel like.

His swordsman's scowl softens. "Oi, I promise it'll be worth the wait, but honestly, it's not that big a deal. It's not like you're playing some ultimate endgame where you lose if anal doesn't happen every damn time you have sex." Raising a hand to trail knuckles gently down his cheek, Zoro smiles. "And there's lots of other ways to feel good besides just shoving dicks in each other." The smile widens to a rather wicked grin. "As much as I DO enjoy having a dick shoved in me."

Filing this very interesting statement away for further consideration, Luffy leans into his touch. "Show me something else then, 'cause-" He can feel his face heating as he searches for the right words. "Right now I- I want Zoro any way I can have him."

He's looking Zoro directly in the face as he speaks and sees his pupils dilate, eyes darkening with hunger as his smile takes on a somewhat feral cast. It's very similar to the expression he wears after donning his bandana, and Luffy feels a little shivery thrill travel up and down his spine, because that look screams 'danger' and he's essentially just granted his lover permission to do ANYTHING to him. Anything at all...

He trusts Zoro, though. They haven't been acquainted for more than a few days, but his gut instinct's assuring him that Zoro won't hurt him, no matter how spooky he looks. And to be fair, he finds the spookiness pretty arousing anyway; his dick's gone quite hard, protruding into the scant inches of space between them as though straining to be noticed.

His swordsman's noticed, alright, but to Luffy's confusion and bewildered disappointment, he doesn't reach for it but rather asks for the soap.

Passing over the bar, he can't resist sidling closer, letting their erections brush.

Zoro gives a low hum of pleasure, but when the captain tries to take them both in hand, he takes a step back. "Uh-uh. You put me in charge, Sencho. Turn around."

Although his first instinct's to protest that HE'S in charge because he IS the captain, he does so anyway, excitement bubbling in his stomach.

The water spraying down on him moves away to one side as Zoro adjusts the showerhead, redirecting the downpour to the side, and then steps in close behind him, cock pressing into the back of his thigh where it meets his ass. "Put your hands against the wall. Yeah, right there." Rubbing heavily against him for a moment or two, mouth biting gently at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Voice husky when he speaks again. "Keep 'em there 'n don't move 'em. I'll make it worth your while."

Luffy inhales sharply, his fingertips curling and clutching at the tiles as warm, soapy hands settle on his hips, caressing them briefly before they begin sliding over his body, kneading and moving in slow circles on his damp skin as they spread the suds. His dick's left protruding neglected in the empty air between his body and the shower wall, and he swallows as he realizes the instructions he's been given have prevented him not just from touching himself but also from receiving ANY physical contact whatsoever beyond whatever Zoro elects to offer him.

"Relax," his swordsman murmurs, kissing his shoulder before running slick fingers over it, pressing firmly into his flesh to work out the knots in the muscle. "If you want somebody to fuck you in the ass, or even just play around with it, you can't be so tense." Those strong hands slip under his arms, reaching around and making him tremble at the little mixed-signal flashes of pleasure and pain that begin firing through him as they lather his chest and abdomen, massaging the long parallel cuts spanning his torso.

"I-Is that what you're gonna do? Play- play around with-?" He gasps as Zoro presses more firmly against his back, not trying to penetrate him but carefully angling their bodies so the cock now trapped between Luffy's slippery buttocks is suddenly thrusting upwards along the valley separating his ass cheeks, its length gliding repeatedly over the tight pucker of the opening there. One of the hands on his stomach drops lower to wrap loosely around him and travel from root to tip, letting go, then doing it again and again and again in long, leisurely strokes.

Whimpering his swordsman's name, he tries to drive himself into the fingers curled around him, but Zoro's deliberate unidirectional manipulation- AWAY from his body, not towards it- prevents him from creating the friction he's craving. And the constant press of wet, moving flesh stimulating the sensitive nerve endings surrounding his hole is driving him wild. He never thought to try touching himself there before, but now that he knows how GOOD it feels-

He pushes back at Zoro, hips squirming, trying to tilt his pelvis enough to make the head of his swordsman's dick catch and nudge into him on the next stroke instead of just sliding past again, but Zoro must have been anticipating the attempt because he promptly shifts his own hips to counter it.

"N-Not so fast. Do that- again- and I stop."

Luffy utters a groan of mingled pleasure and frustration. He can feel Zoro's pectorals rubbing heavily against his back, stiff nipples dragging over his soapy skin, and hear Zoro breathing in ragged gasps, occasionally hissing between clenched teeth at the increased stinging in his wounds. The cock teasing his ass feels like tempered steel, and he doesn't know HOW his swordsman's finding the will power to hold back. He DOES know, if they traded places, he wouldn't have lasted this long; he'd be buried to his balls inside Zoro and pounding away. Something Zoro probably guessed would happen, hence their current positions.

The hand gripping his dick squeezes a little harder as it nears his tip, and he stares down, open-mouthed and shuddering, to watch himself being stretched a few inches farther. When the fingers let go, his flesh springs back into place, bobbing wildly.

"Shit," Zoro pants in his ear, thrusting hard against him. "Gotta- find- some goddamn lube. I want this-" His hand closes on Luffy's cock again, pulling, one fingertip extending to rub the extra-sensitive spot beneath the glans. "I want- YOU- in my ass, soon as- we get our hands on- some lube. All the way inside- nailing me to the- damn wall!"

The captain rocks his hips helplessly, nearly crying out in desperation. Listening to Zoro confess such things while tormenting him physically is almost too much.

"You- you ever try- fingering yourself, Sencho?"

"N-No, but- Zoro, PLEASE. Just-"

Zoro's free hand abandons its exploration of his abdominals and caresses his side, then slips down to cup his ass cheek, giving it a firm squeeze. "I'm gonna- gonna finger-fuck you now, if that's- okay."

Breath catching in his throat, Luffy responds with a low moan, giving a vigorous nod of his head because he's too overwhelmed to speak.

His swordsman's mouth captures his earlobe, sucking briefly, licking behind it, tongue tip tracing the curved shell of his ear from bottom to top. "Tell me-" Hand pulling his dick, stretching it farther, finger flicking rapidly under the tip. "Tell me, if- anything I do hurts- even just a little- 'n I'll stop." Despite the strain in his voice, it's full of conviction, and Luffy knows he's speaking the truth. He won't need to ask twice.

Leaning his burning forehead against the cool tiles between his splayed hands, eyes locking on the sight of his own elongated length dripping pre-cum through the light film of soapy bubbles clinging to it, the captain can only moan encouragement.

The blunt head rubbing between his buttocks goes away as Zoro draws back a bit behind him, but before he can protest its loss, the slimmer pad of a fingertip's taking its place, making slow circles around his puckered flesh and teasing nerve endings already overwrought with sensation. Pressing more and more heavily, until he feels himself parting beneath it, his body opening like a morning glory gradually unfurling beneath the rising sun to accept his swordsman's digit to the first knuckle.

It continues making slow circles, loosening his bottom as it gradually works deeper inside, Zoro moving with care to let him acclimate to the strange sensation of something sliding into him rather than out. However odd his brain thinks this intrusion feels, though, his cock's agreeing with it eagerly, stiff and aching in Zoro's grip and leaking copiously.

"F-Fuck, you're so-"

Whatever his lover's telling him - you're so hard, you're so tight, or some undoubtedly similar observation - is lost in the explosive exhalation that issues from Luffy's lungs as the finger rotating in his ass moves over a place inside him that makes all the muscles in his pelvis spasm and sends sparks sizzling up his spine.

Zoro utters choked, throaty laughter and nestles a cheek against his neck, breath hot on his skin. "Ah, there... gotcha. Feels good, huh?" His finger crooks, stroking heavily over that same spot, and the captain cries out in astounded delight, clutching at the wall as his dick jerks involuntarily in his swordsman's hand, a thin strand of pre-cum dribbling from its crown and breaking free to fall to the tile floor at his feet. Zoro gives him another indulgent squeeze and tug, voice low and rumbling in his ear. "Hang on, okay, 'm gonna add another one." Straightening his finger, unhurriedly sliding its full length in and out of Luffy several times before introducing the tip of a second and rotating his wrist to work both digits inside, spreading his opening wider.

"Zor-!" Luffy arches his back, turning his face to press his cheek against the tiles, light-headed from his fast, shallow panting. Zoro's finally giving him the solid grip he needs, and his body's operating on instinct alone, hips rocking, movements alternately thrusting his cock forward through the tight tunnel of the fist wrapped around it and impaling his ass on the other set of fingers scissoring and twisting and flexing behind him. They curl periodically without warning, bearing down on whatever the thing is inside him that makes his knees go weak whenever Zoro touches him there. He never had a clue there was anything like that inside him, or- he thinks dizzily as another spasm of pleasure shakes his frame- he would've been happily shoving his own fingers up his own butt starting a looong time ago.

"You- alri-?" his swordsman asks, breaking off mid-word to groan because he's resumed rubbing himself on Luffy's shuddering body, sliding against his hip every time the captain's ass rocks backwards onto his thrusting fingers. "Al-Alright?"

Too overwrought to form a coherent answer, Luffy whimpers and simply bucks harder, hoping his actions will be sufficient to let Zoro know he's not only alright, he's pretty sure he's never felt this good in his LIFE. One thought keeps circling around and around in his dazed brain, and it's that if two of Zoro's FINGERS are capable of coaxing these thunderous notes of pleasure from his body like a skilled musician wielding a well-tuned instrument, what will Zoro's DICK be capable of doing to him once they get their hands on that lube the swordsman's so eager to procure?

"Th-Three?" Managing to sound concerned, afraid he might be urging Luffy to take on too much far too fast, yet also incredibly eager to find out if he can handle being pushed to and possibly even a bit beyond his limits. "But only- if you think it's-"

Without slowing the increasingly frenzied rocking of his pelvis, the captain shifts his weight onto one quivering arm, freeing a hand so he can grab a scant fistful of Zoro's short green hair and yank his face close enough to kiss. It's a sloppy clash of teeth and tongue, messy with saliva; he's too frantic, too frazzled to employ any of the little niceties or sensuality he supposes would be the proper way to go about it, but his lover doesn't seem to mind. In fact, Zoro responds with equal- if not greater- aggression, fairly attacking his mouth and abruptly squeezing and pulling his length so sharply it borders on painful.

There's a sudden void, an empty ache, as the unseen fingers behind him withdrawal, and he whines in protest, straining backwards in search of them. When they resume contact with his slippery, desperate flesh, he's dismayed to feel them circling his opening and stroking OVER it, instead of pushing back inside him. Zoro's TEASING him again.

Infuriated, he yanks Zoro's hair and bites him, HARD, not taking the time to consider the damage he might do but just sinking his teeth into the flesh closest in striking range.

There's a snarl of "FUCK!" from his swordsman and he has just seconds to register the taste of warm copper on his lips and tongue before Zoro's fingers force their way into his ass, stretching him much, much wider than before, and pumping forcefully one- two- three times before curling sharply into that sensitive spot within. His spine bows, his shout of incredulous surprise smothered by Zoro's demanding mouth as his partner's tongue slips over his and plunges towards the back of his throat. He feels the pressure inside him gathering low in his pelvis, intensifying until it bursts from his body in a prolific jet of cum that erupts from his tip to splatter heavily on the shower wall in front of him.

Zoro's making a continuous low sound, a throaty growl that the climax-torn captain can feel reverberating through his own trembling body because the taller pirate's flush against him, chest heaving on his back, hand curved tight around his bottom with not three but FOUR fingers fully buried and trapped by his contracting sphincter.

Knees buckling, Luffy comes dangerously close to falling when his swordsman suddenly releases his twitching, squirting dick to shove him against the wall, belly-first into his own cum as it trickles down the tiles.

Over his shoulder, he can see Zoro clenching his teeth, a faint smear of blood across his lower lip and chin, tendons standing out on his neck, and then he feels the first hot gush splashing the skin between his buttocks, the fingers inside him parting wide, stretching him farther open. And the head of Zoro's cock rubbing the expanded rim of his ass, nudging close to send each successive pulse of semen spurting inside to drench his inner flesh.

Clutching at the wall and struggling to keep his balance, Luffy groans, cheek and torso and wet length pressed against the cum-slicked tiles. Warm liquid's running back out of him, down his violently trembling thighs, and although he can't hear it over the hiss of the showerhead, he can feel it dripping off his flesh to patter to the floor.

"Sencho-" his swordsman hisses. "F-Fuck. FUCK. Here, lemme-"

The slippery fingers retreat, and Zoro's dropping to both knees behind him, hands clasping his hips to pull his rear into position, and Luffy arches into the wall with a bewildered yelp as soft muscle traces the crack between his buttocks. "ZORO! Z-Zoro, wh-!"

"Just- try'n hold still," Zoro growls, voice muffled by his ass, and then his tongue's back, tip circling the captain's rim, lapping across his loosened hole.

"Zoro, that's- that's-" Luffy digs his nails against the wall, gasping. "That's my ASS!" He whimpers, eyes squeezing shut as one of his lover's hands abandons his hip to reach under him, cupping his balls, massaging and rolling them as that tongue keeps gliding around and around and around. "That's MY ASS 'n it's- it's- I'M SOAPY! AND YOU C-CAME ON ME!"

"Don't care." Teeth rake his flesh, making him yip in surprise, then moan as he's licked again, his hypersensitive nerves spasming. "Unless- you want me to stop?"

"N-NO!" He can't believe Zoro's doing something so- doing- doing THIS, but his body's loving every second of it, craving more, hoping his swordsman doesn't just keep teasing his opening but- does he dare think it? Think about Zoro's tongue going INSIDE? He does indeed dare, and his cock's jumping where it's half-crushed but jutting like a downward-facing iron spike against the wall, painfully hard again despite his recent release. Sometimes he can do that when he's really turned on- be ready again almost right away after jerking off, way faster than he probably should be- and apparently this is one of those times. "No, Z-Zoro, don't- DON'T STOP!"

Zoro chuckles, rough and breathless, and redoubles his efforts, tongue lashing more firmly between his buttocks, making him writhe helplessly as the fingers toying with his balls shift and rub forcefully over his perineum, setting off that same burst of pleasure he'd experienced when they were INSIDE him, and he wants to ask what his swordsman's doing, why pressure on that spot makes his pelvic muscles contract and his knees wobble, but he can't find the words. Not when Zoro's TONGUE has suddenly darted inside him, sweeping in a circular motion around the inside of his quivering rim.

He cries out, trying to thrust and unable, pinned against the wall too tightly to move and too thunder-struck with ecstasy to attempt breaking free. His partner's other hand is now gripping his left buttock, squeezing rhythmically, holding him captive. Mouth active against his rear, alternately biting and tongue-fucking him, and the realization that Zoro's addressing his ASS the same way he's addressed his MOUTH every time they've kissed- avidly devouring him despite the remnants of soap suds and his own semen- drives him over the edge for the second time.

Fresh cum splashing the tiles beneath his curling toes, Luffy wails his swordsman's name, entire body shuddering, convulsing, held upright only by Zoro's hands on him.

His legs finally give out, spilling him towards the floor, and Zoro catches him, pulling his shaking frame close. Hands caressing his tingling skin, petting him, easing him through the orgasm. Murmuring encouragement and watching through half-lidded, sated eyes until the final pulse escapes his spent cock in a weak dribble.

Sagging in his arms, the captain ceases his exhausted panting only to utter a soft groan. He raises wavering fingers to touch Zoro's jaw, making another deeper, more breathless sound when he discovers his lover's chin and lips are slippery with traces of cum. "I- I can't believe Zoro-" His throat tightens, and he swallows hard. "How could- I mean y-you just-"

Zoro's stroking his chest, and it still stings a bit when his fingertips brush the deep scratches there, but Luffy's too dazed to care. He feels like one giant limp noodle, like he's been submerged in water for hours, while tiny tremors keep rippling through his slick inner thighs and his legs won't stop quivering.

"I figured I owed you an apology for not warning you about the extra finger," his swordsman murmurs, hand sliding lower to rub gentle circles on his midsection. "Sorry I got a little carried away." Grinning. "Besides, Nami was right the other day- I've been wanting to eat you out since I saw your bare ass when you dropped your shorts to piss off the boat. Not to mention-" He sucks his lower lip briefly into his mouth, testing the small cut left by Luffy's teeth earlier. "I don't really mind the taste of cum, even if it's my own. OR blood, for that matter."

A pang of desire jolts through Luffy's stomach, as he stares up at his swordsman, eyes wide. He's entirely too tired to act on ANY of them at this moment, but there's a million possibilities cavorting through his head, and judging by Zoro's comments just now, he won't have any trouble convincing him to give most if not all of them a try.

"Something wrong?"

"Nooo," Luffy breathes. "I'm just-" Throwing his arms around Zoro's neck, he tugs his partner's head down to press an enthusiastic open-mouthed kiss to his lips, heedless of cum or blood or their recent time spent greedily rimming his own ass. "-so, SO glad I found Zoro!"

Barking pleased laughter, his swordsman gives him a rib cage-squashing hug in return. "Mmm, me too, Sencho. C'mon, let's find out where the hell that bar of soap went 'n get washed up before that butler comes back thinking we left 'n just forgot to turn the water off." His grin broadens. "More importantly- much as I love your ass, I'd like to eat some actual food, and I'd bet anything you would too."


	4. Chapter 4

His torso's a throbbing mass of unrelenting pain, the deep diagonal slice stretching from the left side of his collarbone to his right hip a thick line of liquid fire after the removal of the hurried temporary stitching too loose to properly close the terrible rift opened by Mihawk's blade and the placement of a full set of much neater, professional sutures. The distressingly lengthy procedure had been performed entirely under his captain's watchful, worried eyes, because despite the village doctor proclaiming him heavily sedated, Zoro had spent much of it choking back agonized screams thanks to his body's insistence on metabolizing the pain medication faster than it could be administered.

Even now, the swordsman's feverish, his skin glowing furnace hot. He's napped fitfully all afternoon, waking drenched in sweat whenever the fever breaks during his sleep, but every time he thinks it's finally gone, his temperature begins rising again.

Luffy's been in and out of the small medical facility several times over the last couple hours, clearly torn between staying by his side and enjoying the wild party being thrown by the residents of Cocoyasi to celebrate their freedom from Arlong. Right now he's absent, but Zoro's got still got someone- two someones, to be exact- hovering at his bedside, fussing anxiously over him.

"Pass that over here, partner," Johnny insists, waving for Yosaku to hand him the soaked bandana he's clutching as he returns from the sink. Turning his attention back to Zoro, he begins gently wiping the latest sheen of sweat from the green-haired pirate's face, his concern evident from his furrowed brow despite his eyes being hidden by his sunglasses.

Feeling too shitty and far too tired to protest that he's fully capable of doing this himself, Zoro allows the pampering. The cool water feels good on his overheated skin, and he closes his eyes as his bounty hunter friend strokes the wet cloth over his temples before draping it across his forehead. And he doesn't complain either when Johnny's fingers linger, caressing his cheek and jaw- but he makes a gruff noise, eyes flying open, when a set of lips press cautiously then firmly against his mouth.

He knows the identity of the culprit even before his bleary eyes focus on Yosaku's face hovering above his, where the man's leaning over the bed opposite Johnny. Although they've both proved themselves eager, energetic lovers in the past, between the two of them, Yosaku's always been the less wary, more sexually aggressive of the two, the one more likely to take chances and push his luck.

Sure enough, Johnny reaches across to swat his partner in exasperation. "Oi, keep it in your pants, man! Aniki doesn't want you DROOLING all over 'im when he's in such bad shape."

"Who's drooling?" Yosaku protests, offended. "That was a perfectly nice kiss! I'm being an absolute gentleman, and-"

"Gentleman, my ass! Not when you're squeezing his thigh like that, you bloody hornball."

"Guys-"

"There's nothing wrong with a little friendly squeeze! Besides, Johnny, you know how he gets when he's-"

"GUYS," Zoro repeats, louder, his voice rough, and then he breaks off coughing, and there's a mad scramble to locate and bring him a cup of water.

When he's able to talk again, they're waiting with rapt attention, seated on either side of the bed, fingers wandering aimlessly along his bandaged sides, so eager to touch him as well as hear him speak that when he starts laughing, he doesn't bother trying to stop even though it hurts. Same old Johnny, same old Yosaku. He can't say he's IN love with them, but he does love them a little nonetheless.

"Guys," he begins again. "It's been great to see you. I've, uh, missed-" He clears his throat to playfully emphasize his next words. "-SEEING you-" And can't help grinning at the way their faces light up and they start nudging each other's elbows a bit above his prone body, giving each other smug little glances, and he's positive it's an unspoken squabble over whose dick he missed most. "-but there's somethin' I gotta-"

"Oiii, Zoro!" Luffy calls as he bursts unannounced through the front door. "You gotta come out 'n grab some food, soon as you think you can-" The captain stops dead in his tracks at the tableau before him, head tilting slightly, studying Zoro and the two men perched on either side of him with their hands resting familiarly on his bandaged body.

The swordsman can almost see the gears turning in Luffy's head, the last puzzle pieces snapping into place. The only question is how the rubber man's going to react, because although they've agreed to being deeply in mutual lust and determined to explore each other's bodies in just about every way possible, they haven't exactly spoken in depth about this thing developing between them, putting a label to what they are OR discussing whether they're going to be strictly monogamous in their sexual interactions or willing to consider it an open relationship.

 _I'm alright with either, really, but I don't know if Sencho's thought about what HE wants, and considering he's admitted I'm his first_ -

"Zoro?" Luffy asks, sounding hesitant. "Do- do I gotta share you?" Small frown lines are forming between his eyes, although he looks far more disconcerted than genuinely distressed by the prospect. "'Cause I really, really like your friends 'n I'm really glad they helped us get Nami back… but I'm not sure I wanna have sex with 'em."

There's stunned silence from Johnny and Yosaku as their eyes travel from each other to Zoro to Luffy, then back to Zoro.

 _Hopefully this isn't about to get any more awkward than it's gotta be. I was hoping to explain shit to them separately, but- oh well, at least I can stop giving myself a headache trying to figure out how to break the news_. The swordsman shrugs. "That's up to you, Sencho," he states calmly. "If you don't wanna, then don't."

Luffy considers this for a moment, chewing his bottom lip, and then giving Johnny and Yosaku an apologetic look. "Sorry, I think maybe I'd rather have Zoro to myself tonight. Is that okay? I mean, I know you TECHNICALLY had him first but he's sorta- well, he's mine now, so…"

 _His_. Zoro feels his pulse jump, his heart momentarily speeding up in his aching chest. _He said I'm HIS_ … It's an odd feeling, hearing himself claimed as someone else's. Although they've had his body- and he theirs- in just about every way possible, not even Johnny and Yosaku have ever quite dared go so far as call him theirs. And to hear Luffy say it so matter-of-factly, without the slightest tinge of doubt-

Fevered or not, badly injured or not, preferred lubricant or not - he knows he'll be able to scrounge up SOMETHING adequate, since doctors always keep stuff of that variety on hand even if it's intended for inserting rectal thermometers rather than for anal sex - there's no way he's missing this opportunity. Not when there's an actual BED, not to mention the promise of some privacy. And definitely not after hearing Luffy drop that little "Zoro's mine" remark with such blatant confidence.

Meanwhile, the two bounty hunters seated on either side of him are exchanging a flabbergasted look.

"You ARE the guys, right?" the captain presses. "The ones who taught Zoro all the sex stuff he knows?"

Johnny makes a funny, strangled sort of noise and redirects his stricken gaze towards Zoro.

"Oi, don't look at me. I told him I had a couple guys I messed around with before him, who were MY firsts, but I didn't mention any names. He figured that out on his own." Zoro snorts. "Although walking in 'n finding you feeling me up was probably a huge fuckin' hint." He quirks an eyebrow, smirking. "Speaking of which- you might wanna stop now, if he says he's not inclined to share."

"Ah-" "Whoops, sorry, bro, eheheh." Grinning sheepishly in unison, they remove the hands that've continued absentmindedly stroking his torso throughout his conversation with his captain.

Ignoring the guilty looks they're giving him, evidently choosing not to make an issue of their close proximity to or physical contact with his swordsman so long as they're not attempting anything overtly sexual with him, Luffy approaches the bed and squeezes in next to Johnny, looking amused and also extremely curious. "What was Zoro like when you guys first started doin' stuff with him?"

"Ohhh, it was amazing," Yosaku sighs. "Everything made him blush. EVERYTHING. And the first time I watched him wrap those gorgeous lips around somebody's dick-"

"Mine," Johnny interjects, starry-eyed with happy reminiscence.

Zoro's glaring at them. "… you are absolutely not having this conversation."

"See, look, he's doing it now," Yosaku groans, and the others immediately turn to stare at the green-haired swordsman, who can't deny the statement- much as he'd like to- because his entire face feels like it's abruptly burst into flame, his embarrassment only enhancing the extra color produced by his fevered flush. "Now imagine him him making that face- minus the deadly glower, of course- while sprawled nude in some rumpled sheets with his mouth and chin dripping down that lovely muscled chest and stomach because he's just finished going down on some lucky guy."

"The lucky guy was me," Johnny reminds everyone gleefully- then promptly shoots a nervous side-long glance at Luffy, clearly wondering if he's overstepping his bounds, but the rubber man's too busy goggling over Yosaku's words to take much note let alone offense.

"Zoro did tell me he likes the taste… even if it's his own," the captain says thoughtfully. "You know what'd be even better?"

"What?" "Spill it, Luffy-aniki. HA. 'Spill' it!"

"… watching Zoro cum all over himself, trying shoot it in his mouth…"

"BRO." "Holy-!"

There's much clearing of throats and awkward squirming as everyone seated on the bed surrounding Zoro searches for more comfortable seats while not so discretely adjusting trousers and shorts suddenly far too snug in the crotch.

"You're a bunch of fucking perverts," the swordsman mutters, raising a hand as though he's going to swat the whole damn lot of them- current and past lovers alike- and Johnny and Yosaku promptly dodge in opposite directions to avoid being hit, snickering. Luffy, on the other hand, scowls back at him, refusing to budge.

"I didn't tell my dick I wanted it to get hard," the captain complains. "It just did that on its own 'cause Zoro looks so good! And he looks REALLY good how I see him in my head, covered in his own jizz." He crosses his arms over his chest. "Besides, that's the pot calling the cat black, saying I'M a pervert when Zoro's the one who got all excited over EATING MY ASS the other day!"

"OOOHHH!" "OOOHHH!" Johnny and Yosaku hoot in duet, eyes immediately darting back to their red-faced friend to see how he reacts to this diatribe.

"It's- it's the pot calling the KETTLE black, you dumbass, and that's a totally different-" He makes an incoherent sputtering noise. "I asked if you wanted me to stop and you said- you practically YELLED 'NO' at me!"

"Of course I told you not to stop- it felt really good! Especially when you finally stuck your tongue-"

"OKAY, I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH," Zoro interrupts, voice raised in a desperate attempt to drown out "inside 'n licked me like a melting ice cream cone" because Johnny and Yosaku's eyes are practically bugging out of their heads. "They don't need- they don't WANT to hear anything about-"

"Oi!" "Oi!"

Luffy's ignoring him. "Zoro said he wants me nail him to the wall," his captain confides smugly to their wide-eyed friends.

"That sure sounds like Zoro-aniki," sighs Yosaku.

"You mean you haven't yet?" Johnny demands.

"It's not 'cause I don't wanna! But Zoro says-"

Bracing his palms against the mattress, Zoro tenses his arms and slowly, painfully pushes himself into a sitting position, extending one leg to jostle the others aside until he's gained enough space to swing the other alongside it and ease himself out of bed.

Luffy blinks. "Oi, I was gonna tell 'em 'bout the lube, Zoro; where you g-?"

"To get myself a goddamn drink." The swordsman stifles a groan as he forces himself to straighten fully upright with stubborn disregard for the sutures tugging along the wound dividing his torso. "If you guys're turning this into a sexual fantasy share-a-thon, I need some booze in me."

"Sure you couldn't use something ELSE in y-? OW, Johnny!"

Flopping face-down on the bed, Luffy begins giggling uncontrollably.

"Idiots," Zoro mutters as he makes his way unsteadily across the room to retrieve his shirt. He supposes he'll discard the thing once he gets the chance, but right now he doesn't care that it's too big and bloodstained or that it was confiscated from a fishman, because just shrugging his arms into the loose sleeves hurts like hell. He's not looking forward to wrestling into one of his usual henley-style white tees, which have become part of his usual wardrobe because they're cheap as shit and easy to find just about anywhere. A damn good thing too, considering how often he needs to replace clothing damaged in fights.

Realizing he's serious about heading outside, the others are immediately on their feet and hovering anxiously on either side of him. Well, Johnny and Yosaku are, anyway; Luffy looks no less concerned but he's hanging back and watching. When he notices Zoro's looking, he inclines his head, chin slightly raised and eyes questioning: you sure you're alright?

One corner of his mouth twitching upwards in an unbidden smile, the swordsman tilts his own head a few degrees in response, and his captain's face immediately breaks into a blinding, sunny grin.

Zoro supposes it should be unnerving- or, at the very least, feel somewhat strange- being able to communicate so well with someone so shortly after meeting them, but it doesn't. These brief but frequent exchanges with Luffy have felt natural from the start, and he can't deny how much he's looking forward to discovering how their strong connection functions during sex. He'd gotten a tantalizing taste of the potentials in the shower the other day, when his captain had correctly interpreted his nonverbal responses to having his wounds gingerly investigated.

It's not that he particularly ENJOYS being injured in battle, but the adrenaline that floods his system when facing opponents capable of wounding him almost always leaves him sexually aroused, and the pain- if it's not TOO extreme- usually fuels his libido rather than dampening it. Before Johnny and Yosaku came along and invited him to join their already-established duo, giving him an outlet for his frustration while simultaneously reducing his odds of getting trashed in a fight, he'd spent an absurd amount of time jerking off.

Unfortunately, they've never quite understood his borderline masochistic behavior, too wrapped up in their hero worship to view his occasional desire for extremely rough play as a positive thing, but he's got a feeling Luffy's going to be far more willing to indulge him. He's seen the way the rubber man's face lights up during a good fight, suffused with radiant exhilaration and tension, and he wouldn't be at all surprised to learn Luffy's sporting one hell of a hard-on when he looks like that.

Zoro should know; he'd been painfully stiff himself for the latter part of his duel with Mihawk, his dick fairly leaping with excitement in his trousers at the sight of that brief spark of interest in the master swordsman's piercing eyes, and when he'd faced his own death with arms outstretched and fists clenched, every erect inch of him had been aching furiously.

They haven't mentioned it and he certainly hasn't asked, but he thinks there's a good chance he'd STILL been hard when Johnny and Yosaku had pulled him aboard and he'd lain on his back in the boat, soaked and bleeding, tears streaming from eyes squinting against the horrific pain, Wado extended high in the air above him as he'd screamed his vow to the future Pirate King. He'd lost consciousness shortly afterwards, and it'd been somewhat of a blessing, because he'd been an absolute mess. Ashamed that he'd lost so quickly- so EASILY- but euphoric that Mihawk had deemed him worthy enough to grant him another opportunity. Relieved that Luffy hadn't interfered but also guiltily giddy over his captain's nearly hysterical concern for his safety, because even though he'd been focused on the battle, he'd been constantly aware of Luffy watching from the Baratie. How could he not, with Luffy's every movement, every shout broadcasting his presence as surely if they'd been charging forward together side-by-side as he hurled himself headlong at the man he wanted so desperately to defeat?

Exhaling shakily, he shrugs off the distraught bounty hunters clinging to his arms. If he wants to satisfy the sharp-toothed, sensual hunger that's continued intensifying in his lower belly throughout during the crew's assault on Arlong Park, he needs to deal with the more mundane grumbling of his empty stomach, or he won't have the energy for sex of any variety, vanilla or otherwise. And meeting Luffy's overly bright eyes once more before reassuring Johnny and Yosaku that he'll be fine and slipping out the door, he's inclined to believe 'otherwise' is entirely possible tonight.

xxx

Fortunately, there's plenty of alcohol available, courtesy of the jubilant villagers, and while he doesn't go out of his way to proclaim his role in their liberation from Arlong's tyranny- unlike Usopp, who's regaling anyone who'll listen with tales of his own heroism- enough people recognize Zoro that someone's whisking away his empty mug or bottle and pressing a fresh, sloshing one into his hand for a new toast every time he turns around. And, since he's not a guy to turn down free drinks, it's not long before he's buzzed enough for the lancing pain in his torso to recede to a constant, dull throbbing, and the thought of food becomes a lot more appetizing once he's not hurting quite so badly.

He's sitting beneath a palm tree with his back resting against the trunk, methodically stripping the flesh from a huge drumstick belonging- or so he's been told- to some local species of enormous, oversized chicken, when his captain flops down beside him and leans across his lap to steal a single bite of meat that somehow manages to demolish half his remaining meal.

"Oi, go get your own!"

"I did!" Luffy insists, "-but…" He gives Zoro a bashful half-smile. "They chased me off when I went back for fourths."

Zoro gives a loud bark of laughter and immediately winces, pressing his palm to his burning pectoral. "Shit, that hurt. Do you always eat that much?"

"Well, I'm pretty much always hungry, so yeah. Doing my stretchy thing burns a lot of energy, so I gotta eat a lot too. And I didn't just beat up the saw-nose fish guy today, I also fought that weird armor guy after you 'n Usopp 'n Johnny went after Nami 'n Merry." Frowning, the rubber man reaches up to fold back the unbuttoned flap of his shirt. "Oi, Zoro, you're bleeding."

The swordsman glances down at the small spots of crimson seeping through the bandages wrapped around his chest and gives a dismissive wave with the drumstick. "I'll live."

Luffy's eyes follow the drumstick's movement, then snap back to him. "You still sure though? About tonight, I mean. 'Cause if you're hurt too bad, we can always-"

"I could be asking you the same thing, Sencho," Zoro retorts wryly. "You let a shark man use you as a goddamn chew toy." He nods towards the padded squares taped over his captain's bite wounds. "And those things are deep too- I heard Nako say so."

"I'm fine 'n if Zoro says he's okay too…" A hand settles on his thigh and begins toying idly with a frayed area of his trousers, picking at the loose strings. "I wanna see what Yosaku was talking about. How Zoro looks when he's, um-" The index finger of Luffy's free hand strays to his mouth and he rubs it suggestively along his bottom lip, eyes glinting beneath the brim of his straw hat. "When he's, y'know, doing somebody's dick with his mouth."

"SOMEBODY'S dick?" Zoro asks, peeling a piece of meat from the drumstick and popping it into his own mouth. "Or yours?" He licks grease from his fingers and grins when the hand on his thigh tightens, then begins to slowly make its way towards his groin.

"Um, well… I was thinking if it's just you and me tonight," Luffy breathes. "Then maybe, maaaybe- if Zoro's okay with it-" He swallows, sliding his fingers over the crotch of his partner's trousers and making a low noise of delight in the back of his throat when he discovers Zoro's already semi-erect. "Maybe tomorrow night Johnny 'n Yosaku could play with Zoro while I watch?" Face flushing as he rushes to explain. "I mean, we're not leaving 'til the day after tomorrow 'cause Nami's not ready yet 'n there's gonna be lots more food 'n I know you missed your friends 'n they missed you 'n-"

"Whoa, slow down," Zoro laughs softly, letting his legs fall open a bit wider to give his captain's kneading hand better access. "Did those two horrible lechers talk you into this?"

"We- sorta came up with it together," Luffy confesses. He's staring into his swordsman's lap now, watching as his fingers curl around the clothed bulge and squeeze.

"Oof. Hang on a second, okay?" Shifting uncomfortably, Zoro raises the lower hem of his haramaki with the hand not gripping the drumstick so he can squirm his fingers down his waistband to adjust his aching cock so it's standing upright along the curves of his abdomen rather than folded nearly double on itself. "Whew, that's better."

"I'd get to say what they can 'n can't do," Luffy resumes. He dips his hand, palming his lover's balls through the fabric. "I know I wanna watch 'em both kiss Zoro 'n I wanna see how he looks with their dicks in his mouth, but-" His middle finger strays lower, sliding down Zoro's perineum and pressing the fabric of his trousers tight between his buttocks. "I haven't decided yet if I want anybody but me inside this part of Zoro."

Thank god they're at least three yards from the nearest party-goers and also partially hidden in the shadow of a nearby building, because even if he WASN'T being actively groped, Zoro's so fucking hard, he knows the outline of his dick would almost certainly be visible to any onlookers, drawing the fabric taut where it's straining to escape his pants. "Sencho, you know we still need-"

Luffy's hand returns to his cock, wrapping around the shaft and stroking him through his trousers. "We have lube. They gave it to me. They said even if you don't wanna get together or if I change my mind, they wanted us to have it 'cause they're happy you finally got somebody like they have each other."

"That's- that's really fuckin' gay," the swordsman mutters- and gasps as his captain's thumb rubs firmly at the underside of his glans, nearly dropping the half-eaten food he'd forgotten he's still clutching. "Shit, here, take this thing before it ends up in the damn dirt."

Happily accepting the drumstick, Luffy quickly makes it vanish while continuing to casually caress him, and although he can't help raising an eyebrow at such a ludicrous display of multi-tasking, he supposes it makes sense. His partner's such an avid patron of both food and sex, why NOT combine the two? He's never considered food play as something he might enjoy, but with Luffy, it's certainly got potential.

 _Better give that one some serious thought before I suggest it. He gets TOO excited, I'm liable to get bitten, so I'm not gonna want his mouth near my dick. Anywhere else, fine, but not there_.

Luffy discards the bone he's been gnawing and wipes that hand on his vest before seizing Zoro's collar and- carefully- tugging him close enough for an enthusiastic kiss, the hand in his crotch moving more vigorously.

Momentarily forgetting where they are, the swordsman licks heavily at his lover's parted lips and plunges his tongue between them, uttering a muffled groan at the formidable swelling his fingers encounter when his hand slides across Luffy's groin. He draws back to give him a bemused smirk, voice husky. "Does thinking about watching me with Johnny and Yosaku turn you on that much? 'Cause you've got one hell of a boner."

"Zoro tastes like booze," Luffy observes, licking his lips, his expression showing he's trying to decide what he thinks of the flavor.

Zoro snorts. "And you taste like barbecue sauce."

"You didn't try it? It's so good, I could DRINK it. Or-" Luffy leans forward to nip lightly at his chin. "-pour it all over Zoro 'n lick it off him."

 _Yep, food play's definitely a go. Hopefully I can talk him into something other than BARBECUE SAUCE_. Aloud, he says, "That'd be such a goddamn mess, though, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah…" His captain sighs, squeezing him a little harder. "I keep thinking about Zoro getting all messy. Doing both his friends with his mouth 'til they cum on him, getting jerked off while they kiss him 'til he cums on himself…"

"Mmm, they could even do that while you fuck me," Zoro suggests. "All three of you could take turns kissing me, while-" He grunts as the grip on him tightens even more dramatically. "-while they pl-play with my dick 'n you- you give it to me in the ass. Again, I mean. Since we've got lube now, it might be a good idea to try it the first time when it's just you 'n me."

Luffy inhales sharply. "Zoro, I-" He takes another deep, shuddering breath. "Tonight, can- can I really-?"

"We've got a bed for the next couple nights," the swordsman reminds him. "A BIG bed if we push two of those cots together." He rubs his palm against the bulge in Luffy's shorts, grinning when his captain makes a small sound of pleasure and pushes harder into his hand. "Once we're back on the ship, it'll be nothing but hammocks 'n the sofa 'n the floor."

"I wanna do it all those places too, but that's not what I- uhm, I meant, is it really okay for me to- to be inside Zoro first? Since he's done this before, shouldn't it be the other way?"

Zoro gives him a reassuring kiss, tongue gliding briefly along his parted lips. "Nah, it's fine. I've got something specific in mind that'll let you get used to how it feels 'n how to move without worrying about what you're doing. I'm not gonna just slap some lube on your dick and make you guess what to do next." He smiles at the blatant relief on Luffy's face. "Besides, I should probably be careful I don't strain these damn stitches, and I'm less likely to pop a couple of the blasted things if I'm playing catcher."

"Okay…"

Biting gently at his partner's bottom lip, the swordsman chuckles. "Oi, you're the one constantly reminding everybody you're the captain, right? Well, I think it's pretty fitting my captain goes first." He grins. "Also… I wasn't kidding when I said I like getting fucked. I don't give a shit what anybody says about my masculinity or anything else, ESPECIALLY those painfully hetero guys like that new cook of ours. I LIKE having somebody else's cock in my ass. It feels good."

"And you're sure this isn't a problem." Luffy touches his bandaged chest lightly.

"Sencho, I'm pretty sure you already noticed-" He lays a hand over his captain's, pressing it more firmly again his pectorals and making a stiffled, guttural noise of mixed pleasure and discomfort. Watching heat flicker through Luffy's eyes and groaning again softly when the hand around him squeezes almost to the point of too tight. "But my- my signals for what hurts 'n what feels good- they get kinda crossed sometimes. Especially after I've been fighting somebody really strong, somebody who gives me a real run for my beli."

"The hawk guy," Luffy murmurs. He hooks his fingertips into the top layer of the bandages beneath them. "Can we- can we take these off? While we-?"

Zoro nods, not trusting himself to speak.

"I know you wanna beat him. I mean, you GOTTA beat him if you're gonna be the World's Greatest Swordsman, like you promised me. But-" Luffy hesitates. "I saw how Zoro looked at him. Like he also wanted-"

"Like I wanted him to fuck me almost as much as I wanted to kick his ass?" The swordsman laughs breathlessly. "Yeah, I don't know what the hell was going on in my head. I wasn't even completely sure what Hawkeyes looked like 'til he showed up at the Baratie. He's got a bounty, but it's been inactive for years, so it's damn near impossible to get your hands on one of his wanted posters." He shakes his head. "I knew he was strong, but… shit."

"Would you-? If he asked?"

"He might not even swing that w-"

"Okay, if you knew for sure he liked guys 'n he asked. Would you?"

"Hell if I know! Why do you wanna know so-" Zoro gasps, hips flexing as the fingers curled around him give a strong jerk.

"Zoro's mine, right?" Luffy gives another stroke. "Maybe I wanna know who I gotta worry about stealing him." But his eyes are dancing with amusement, suggesting otherwise.

"Mmn, r-really? Or do you wanna know so you can-" He breaks off, head tilting back and eyes closing, his dick twitching in his captain's grasp. "So you can think about him f-fucking me, while y- while you're inside me?" He feels Luffy's cock lurch beneath his hand. "Haha- I guessed right, didn't I, Sencho. You wanna- imagine me with my p-pants- with my pants down around my ankles, on my h-hands 'n knees, my ass in the air with him sl-slamming into it? Fucking me on- right on the deck with m-my swords laying around me 'n everybody-" His breath catches in his throat, temporarily choking him, because the hand on him's moving faster, urging him towards climax. "-w-watching. YOU watching."

"Zoro-" Luffy's voice is a low groan in his ear.

"Would you-" Zoro shudders, affected by his own words as much as he's using them to torment his captain. "Would you fuck- fuck me too, after he finished? Fuck me with his c-cum inside me, sl-slopping out each- each t-time you thr-" He arches his back, his last word degenerating into a strangled cry that he muffles with his own free hand, teeth clamping down on his fingers with painful force he barely feels because he's pulsing in Luffy's tight, frantic grip, soaking the crotch of his trousers.

"Bed," the rubber man gasps in his ear. "Now. It's- it's almost sunset 'n that's c-close enough, isn't it? I want- I want Zoro, NOW."


	5. Chapter 5

Luffy doesn't have a clue HOW he and Zoro made it back to Cocoyasi's medical facility without just giving up and screwing each other against the wall in a narrow alley between houses or under a row of bushes. They'd blundered hopelessly into numerous clusters of celebrating villagers while exchanging desperately frantic, clumsy kisses- much to the amusement of those surrounding them- and almost pitched headlong over a knee-high bench when Zoro had abruptly turned to seize him around the waist and grab his ass with both hands, yanking his hips forward and grinding eagerly against his pelvis to test the firmness of his erection.

If they hadn't been immediately recognizable as two of the guys who'd taken down Arlong, they might've found themselves arrested for public indecency. Fortunately, with the alcohol flowing freely and most of the populace too drunk or simply too grateful to care about the Straw Hat captain and his swordsman trying to rip off each others' clothing in their midst, no one had bothered reporting them to Genzo. If their behavior HAD drawn any negative attention- well, they'd vanished too quickly for reprimands anyway, after Luffy nearly lost his hat for the fifth or sixth time and Zoro had gotten aggravated, scooped him up bridal-style- headgear, hard-on and all- and bolted through the remaining crowd.

They'd somehow ended up at the wrong end of town, and the captain- one arm thrown around his partner's neck, free hand fondling and squeezing his uninjured pectoral through the bandages wrapped around his torso- had promptly offered to slingshot both of them to the proper end, but to his disappointment, Zoro had declined vehemently and insisted on going back on foot, passing along the backs of the houses this time to avoid the party-goers.

Annoyed at the delay, he'd retaliated by driving his swordsman to foul-mouthed distraction, tugging at the linen strips covering his chest until he'd exposed the hard nipple hidden underneath on the right side and immediately starting to mess with it, fingers pinching and flicking, mouth fastened on the side of Zoro's neck to lick and bite skin he'd recently learned is sensitive enough to elicit some particularly nice reactions. By the time the green-haired pirate had stumbled up to the correct door, he'd been breathless and shuddering all over, clutching Luffy for dear life.

When he's dropped unceremoniously onto his sandal-clad feet, the captain's back collides with the frame as Zoro's tense body barrels into his front, the flustered swordsman attempting to kiss and grope and undress him all at the same time and successfully accomplishing none of these things. He can't help laughing in delight at his lover's lack of coordination; ordinarily Zoro's pretty stoic and highly disciplined, but right now he's a flushed, panting tempest and growing steadily more reckless by the moment, growling in frustration at the uncooperative buttons on Luffy's vest.

 _I did that_ , the rubber man thinks dizzily. _I made Zoro lose control_.

Knowing this only adds to his ardor. He fumbles for the doorknob behind him with one hand while he rubs heavily between his swordsman's legs with the other, pressing the wet fabric against flesh that's slowly beginning to harden again. The door opens more suddenly than he expects, and Zoro's weight comes dangerously close to knocking him to the floor.

Staggering, he braces his legs, certain they'll end up rolling around down there and never make it to the bed- or the lube- if he loses his balance.

"Fuck," Zoro gasps as the fingers cupping his groin inadvertently clench on his semi-erect cock, jolting him out of his daze. He blinks, staring past Luffy's shoulder in confusion at their surroundings, and the captain reaches up to touch his face, concerned.

"Uh, are you-?"

The answer's a little slow in coming, but it does eventually come. "I'm okay. I'm just-" And here- here's the blush Yosaku was praising earlier, and the sight of it touches a match to the hot coals of desire laying heavy in Luffy's lower belly. "I don't remember when we got here. I- I'm just too fucking horny to think straight right now. Maybe a little floaty from the booze yet too."

"Does Zoro remember-?"

"Cumming in my damn pants?" Zoro's voice holds a note of embarrassment. "Yeah, I remember that part. Things just got kinda, ah, foggy after you started playing housewife testing the melons at the market with my frickin' tit."

Luffy grins, pleased. "Like the other day in the shower?" He gives his swordsman's dick a suggestive little squeeze through his damp trousers. "We got lube this time, so we don't gotta stop, though, right?"

"No, we don't, but I should still try to keep my shit together enough to give you a hand." Glancing around, Zoro spots the open door and snorts in disgust, kicking it closed with a heavy boot. "Hawkeyes really did a number on me. I haven't been this much of a mess since before I hooked up with Johnny and Yosaku." The corner of his mouth twitches as he turns his gaze back to Luffy. "And YOU are entirely too good at pushing all the right buttons."

"Oi, it's fun making Zoro feel good!"

"I'm glad you find me amusing…"

Luffy releases his groin and leans up to kiss his scowling face, arms sliding around his neck. Their chests connect, and Zoro makes a pained noise deep in his throat, but he doesn't pull away, his hands grasping the captain's waist to tug him closer before searching out the waistband of his shorts and delving inside, caressing the top of his ass.

Rocking his hips, grinding his dick forcefully against Zoro's pelvis, Luffy licks across his mouth, biting and kissing until his lips part enough to permit his tongue to slip inside. Gathering himself, he makes a short jump upwards to wrap his legs around Zoro's waist, feet crossed, one heel digging into the small of his back to spur him on.

His swordsman sucks at his invasive tongue, teasing the delicate muscle with the edge of his teeth, hands supporting his rear as he carries him across the room to the bed he'd been occupying earlier and bends to deposit him on the mattress, lifting his hat from his head before breaking the kiss to turn and drop it onto the closer of the bottom bed knobs.

Luffy keeps his legs locked around his lover's middle but lets go of his neck and lays back, giving him room to pop open the buttons of his vest and undo his shorts. He sighs happily as Zoro's calloused fingers free his erection and take a firm hold on it, his hips surging forwards instinctively.

"Does your dick ALWAYS leak this damn much?" Zoro asks, taken aback as he strokes a thumb over his tip, then rubs the pre-cum he's collected between thumb and forefinger, staring with disbelief at the sagging strand left behind when he separates them.

"Y-Yeah. I thought everybody did."

"I sure don't. And neither's anybody else I've been with… not that it's that long a list."

"I always get wet spots inside my pants whenever I get turned on," Luffy confides, making a face. He wiggles his hips to help Zoro skim down his shorts and pushes himself up on one elbow to point. "See? It's really annoying sometimes, especially when it's hot 'cause I end up feeling all sticky 'n gross." One of the reasons he- like Zoro- doesn't bother with boxers, briefs or any other types of undergarments, although he doesn't bother taking the time to explain this. But more air flow means less humidity trapped around his junk.

"At least it's a lot less than when you actually cum. It feels like there's a fucking swamp in my trousers."

Curious, Luffy untangles his ankles and sits up to take a closer look. Sure enough, there's a large misshapen damp patch on his swordsman's crotch and trailing partway down the insides of his thighs. "Shishishi!" He flops down again when Zoro gives his sternum a rough little shove, grinning broadly up at the ceiling.

"Quit looking so damn proud of yourself, you rubbery bastard."

His grin broadens. "I made Zoro cum pretty hard, huh?"

"… hopefully nobody noticed 'n thought I pissed myself," Zoro grumbles, glaring at him a moment before divesting him of his shorts and wrestling him out of his open vest.

"Ehhh, it was way too crowded." He lets his sandals drop from his feet to hit the floor beside the bed, then pops upright to sit cross-legged, laughing out loud when his partner's gaze immediately drops to his lap, where his dick's standing at attention and swaying slightly, a fresh drop of pre-cum beaded on its broad head.

"… ah, so where's the lube?" Zoro asks him after several moments of staring silently with his hands moving on autopilot as he undresses himself, dragging the brightly-colored shirt off his shoulders and setting aside his ever-present white-sheathed katana before undoing his trousers.

Luffy jabs his thumb in the direction of the pillow beside him. "Under there. Oi, you aren't gonna space out again, are you?"

"Nope- I'm all yours, I promise." Zoro stoops to untie his boots. "I was just thinking, I hope Johnny and Yosaku weren't stingy with the stuff, since I can't imagine they gave you ALL of it."

"… how much do we need?" He might as well ask, after all, it's not like he's ever done this before. Thankfully, his swordsman never seems to mind his frequent questions- at least when he asks them out of earshot of their crew mates and other people, not including the two bounty hunters who know more about Zoro's sex-related preferences and habits than he does, so far anyway. That other day after fooling around in the shower and discovering the joys of being fingered, he'd asked Zoro a little too loudly in Nami's presence if he'd ever stuck a whole fist inside somebody's ass- or had it done to him- and they'd BOTH smacked him, and then Nami had smacked Zoro too.

"Enough to get that entire monster dick of yours up my ass, obviously. And WITHOUT you stretching it farther than it normally sticks out by itself, at least this time. It's been a while since I've had anything thicker than a couple of my own fingers in there, so we're gonna need to work up to anything bigger." Setting his boots aside, Zoro sheds his trousers, grimacing as he peels himself out of the wet fabric.

Excited and impatient to feel his partner's bare skin against his own again, Luffy manages to contain himself long enough for Zoro to step out of his pants and then flings both arms out, looping them around his torso and reeling him onto the bed. He lets himself fall back, hitting the mattress with Zoro sprawled on top of him, his erection sandwiched between their lower bodies.

It takes a moment for his swordsman to relax, having found himself caught off-guard and not particularly happy about it. He's managed to catch himself braced on his arms with his fingers digging into the mattress, loose bandages dangling. "… at least this time you didn't throw me halfway across Arlong Park. I swear, my life flashed before my eyes when you pulled that shit. I was ready to strangle you."

"It was the quickest way I could get you away from the shark guy," Luffy protests. He wriggles, then gives an experimental thrust, curling his toes and humming happily at the pleasant friction. Zoro's still not quite completely stiff and also sort of moist, but rubbing against him feels nice anyway.

Apparently he's not the only one who thinks so. Shifting to support himself on one forearm, Zoro lowers his head to trace his tongue tip along the edges of the gauze pad taped just below his collarbone. His other hand settles on the captain's hip, fingers tightening each time Luffy rocks beneath him. "Mmm, maybe, maybe not, but right now I think I'd rather get laid than sidetracked arguing about it. Think you can reach that lube?"

Silly question. OF COURSE he can reach the lube. The pillow's close enough, he barely needs to stretch at all to retrieve the small glass bottle beneath it. He taps it against Zoro's cheek. "Ta-da."

His swordsman leans his head back to get a better look. "Ah, nice. It's the good stuff, the oil-based junk I was talking about before."

"How do I, um…"

"Here-" Zoro rolls, tugging him along so they're now both stretched out on their sides but still facing each other, and plucks the bottle from his grasp to work the stopper loose. "Gimme your hand. No, the other one. And try not to fall off the bed- OR knock me off either."

"Oooh, it's cold." He rubs his fingers together, fascinated by the slick texture.

"Uh-huh. That's why we're not just pouring it on ourselves straight from the bottle." Scooting a little higher on the bed after resealing the lubricant, his swordsman lifts his uppermost leg and hooks it over his middle, heel coming to rest against his lower back. "Start with one finger, okay? Either your pointer or your middle- either's fine."

"Okay…" Reaching between his partner's parted thighs and resting his hand on his buttocks, which- he discovers- have been spread wide by the position of his legs, he starts probing cautiously with the tip of his middle finger, encouraged when Zoro's hips tilt forward at his touch. When he locates the small ring of muscle he's searching for, he circles then strokes across it, trying to emulate what he'd felt being done to his own opening in the shower that other day.

He must be doing it right, because Zoro sighs and begins slowly rocking, cock hardening a bit more as it rubs against his forearm. "Mmm, good. The more foreplay, the more relaxed your partner's gonna get, 'n the more relaxed their body is, the easier it'll be when you start pushing it in."

Luffy thinks this sounds like an excellent idea. He hadn't spent a lot of time considering the physics of anal sex beyond 'dick goes in ass' but now that he's sliding his finger repeatedly over and around the pucker between his lover's buttocks, he's realizing just how small that hole seems compared to the girth of his erection and why Zoro's been so adamant about proper lubrication. The more relaxed his swordsman gets, the better.

He eyes the nipple protruding from the bandages he'd tugged loose earlier and licks his lips. If there's one thing he knows capable of making the other man's body limp with pleasure-

Sure enough, Zoro moans when he closes his mouth over the hard bud, ignoring the layers of gauze as he lathes nipple and areola alike with the flat of his tongue. "Fuck, yeah, d-do that…"

When he presses harder on the pucker beneath his touch, there's less resistance than he anticipated. Slippery with oil, his finger slides in to the second knuckle, and his swordsman gasps, momentarily tensing, but before he can panic and ask if he's going too fast or if it hurts, Zoro's pushing back at his hand, hips rolling, nudging his finger deeper with each motion.

Biting gently at the flesh he's been licking, Luffy tries meeting his partner's little lunges by drawing his finger back whenever his rear moves away and thrusting it carefully forwards each time it rocks back.

"Go ahead 'n add- add another one," Zoro tells him. "D-Don't force it, just-"

"Like this?" He extends his index finger, crossing it with his middle when his swordsman draws away enough to let it slip out, and when he moves back, the tips of both fingers penetrate. This time Zoro doesn't keep pushing but rocks away again, returns to take both digits a bit deeper, then backs off again, allowing his body's movements to gradually impale him on Luffy's fingers until they're both fully buried inside him.

"Mmm, yeah, j-just like that."

Zoro's not just warm but almost hot in there, smooth and now slick with lube, sphincter gripping snugly around his knuckles. Fascinated, he allows his fingers to slowly uncross so the pads of both are stroking the inner walls.

"Now c-curl the tips of your fingers. Like when you wanna get somebody on the other side of the room to c-come over to you. Crook 'em."

He does, and as Zoro's moving away from his hand again, he feels his fingers slide over a small mound firmer than the tissue surrounding it. The flesh squeezing his fingers spasms, clenching down as Zoro's entire body shudders, and the green-haired pirate utters a low, breathless cry.

For a second, he's worried he's done something wrong, hurt his lover somehow, and quickly glances up, but then he remembers the shower and the intense bursts of pleasure whenever Zoro pressed that spot inside him. And sure enough, his swordsman's reaction hasn't been one of pain. Face flushed, brows knit, eyes closed, lips parted with his tongue tip visible between them, he's begun rocking faster, his cock now rigid where it's bumping Luffy's arm.

He thinks he could stare at that look of helpless need forever. "Zoro, that's- is that the same thing? Like what you did to me in the shower?"

Zoro's eyes open halfway to regard him with amusement. "Mmhm… shit feels g-good, doesn't it?"

That half-lidded, rumpled expression goes straight from Luffy's brain to his dick, which gives an eager twitch. "H-How much longer before I can- uh…"

"Patience," his partner teases, lips pressing briefly to his mouth. "Here, I'll help speed things up." Uncapping the bottle just long enough to dump a decent amount of oil on his own fingers before fumbling it closed again and shoving it back under the pillow, he reaches behind himself to where the captain's hand is cupping his rear.

Luffy's about to ask if they really need more lube, because it doesn't feel like it's drying out or anything, when he feels one of Zoro's fingers nudging between the two he's got inside, stretching the rim of the swordsman's hole wider as he works it into himself.

His dick gives an impatient lurch, sending a thin dribble of pre-cum down his abdomen and onto the sheets.

Zoro's other fingers brush then take awkward hold of his hand and urge him to start moving it faster, then harder, until their palms are hitting his ass with a fleshy slapping noise that- combined with wet noises of their lubed fingers plunging inside- makes the rubber man's breath catch in his throat.

Their fingers don't penetrate very far with their hands tangled like this, but Zoro doesn't seem to mind; he's making faint grunts of effort, his face now flushed to the tips of his ears.

Luffy ducks his head again to lick and nibble his swordsman's collarbone, rubbing his face into his neck and grinning against the sweat-dampened skin when his actions prompt a broken curse. He redirects his attention to that exposed portion of pectoral, biting since his other hand's now pinned under his own body and can't get loose to reach up and squeeze Zoro's chest, and Zoro writhes beside him, bare heel skidding against his lower back.

"W-Want you to- do that- while you're inside me," his lover groans.

"Does that mean I can-?"

Zoro responds by using his weight to roll their bodies so Luffy's on his back again, stretched diagonally across the bed to prevent either of them from tumbling off, and then sits up, straddling the captain's hips. The gap between his buttocks is slick with lube, and with their hands no longer in the way, he's free to press against Luffy's jutting erection, using his continued rocking motions to rub his ass up and down along its length.

Eyes widening, the captain grabs Zoro's upper thighs and tries to thrust, whimpering when he discovers he can't with his swordsman's full weight resting on his pelvis.

Zoro utters shaky laughter. "Y-Yeah, you're only gonna be able to move as much as I let you. That's why I picked this position. Even with you fucking me, I'm still in c-control." His grin softens at Luffy's stricken expression. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna make you wait THAT much longer."

"I bet I could move if I really TRIED," Luffy huffs, wrinkling his nose because there's few things he hates more than being told he can't do something. He digs his fingers into the bedsheets, gathering his strength, and then arches his back, lifting his rear- and, by proxy, his partner- off the mattress by a good few inches.

"Oi, quit that!" Zoro scolds, although he's grinning again. "I KNOW you can, but while getting bounced around on your dick like I got a pogo stick shoved up my ass would be a hell of a lot of fun, it's also a great way to bust half my stitches."

"Bleh." Watching with intense interest despite the complaint, however, because his swordsman's leaned forward a bit and wrapped one hand around his own cock to angle it downwards so he can rub his glans back and forth across Luffy's taut abdominal muscles.

He doesn't realize where the other hand's gone until rough fingers curl around his dick, smearing the underside of the shaft with oil, then sliding up to rub heavily over the head.

"Hang on, okay? I'm gonna go slow, so if there's any reason you need me to stop, just say so."

The hand on him shifts slightly, as do Zoro's hips, and he can feel his tip nudging into a slight depression between his lover's buttocks and wet pressure beginning to bear down on him. And he suddenly remembers the one question he forgot to ask- or rather get a definite answer for, since it's something they did discuss, although not in a way that let him know whether it was alright or not, and he panics. "ZORO, WAIT!"

The moment the words leave his mouth, his swordsman goes completely still, locking eyes with him, face absolutely naked with concern. "Yeah, Luffy? What's wrong?"

He feels a rush of gratitude, knowing now exactly how seriously Zoro meant that comment about wanting him to speak up for any reason. He hadn't meant to actually test that promise, definitely not so soon, and especially not when their bodies are a literal heartbeat away from joining in such an intimate way, but- "It's not- well, nothing's actually WRONG, it's just-" His face is heating up as the best way to phrase the question eludes him. "When I- … I mean, is it okay if- … when-" He bites his tongue in frustration, unsure why he's suddenly so embarrassed. Maybe because of the way Zoro's looking at him, suddenly so serious and focused on making sure he's okay with everything that's happening. "When I- uh… can I- y'know, or do I need to-?"

"When you… oh!" The confusion in Zoro's eyes clears, replaced with amusement, and he starts shaking with poorly contained laughter, but it's clearly benign and not intended at his expense. "Yeah, Sencho, it's okay. You can cum inside me. You don't need to pull out when you feel like it's gonna happen."

"I just- I figured maybe I should ask, since-"

"Since your jizz erupts like a damn geyser every time you get off?" Grinning, Zoro leans lower and kisses him on the mouth. "Mmm, by all means, feel free to hose my ass."

His returning excitement chasing away the last unpleasant traces of chagrin, Luffy kisses him back hungrily, hands sliding up his torso. Not sure exactly where the row of stitches marching down from the left side start, he keeps his touch light on that side, while giving the right pectoral an aggressive squeeze, and this time it's his turn to laugh as his swordsman shudders all over. "Shishishi, Zoro REALLY likes when I play with these, doesn't he."

"I could never talk Johnny or Yosaku into getting that rough with 'em," Zoro groans. "SHIT. Are we okay to keep going? 'Cause I can't even tell you how bad I want you to wring the hell outta my tits while you fuck me."

"Yeah- yes- okay," the captain stutters eagerly. "PLEASE."

His breath catches as his partner resumes where he left off, fingers guiding the head of his cock back to the opening between his buttocks and rubbing heavily against it to make sure they're still both properly lubricated. Then, maintaining eye contact with him, Zoro starts pushing down.

At first, he's doubtful his dick's going anywhere. The tip alone's considerably wider than the fingers he'd had in there earlier, even counting the extra one Zoro had added himself, and it seems like their efforts haven't stretched him enough. He trusts Zoro knows what he's doing, but it seems impossible he's going to fit through what seems like an incredibly tiny opening.

But then his swordsman's body begins parting under the pressure, distending to accept him, and he stares wide-eyed up at the green-haired pirate's contorting face, his heart pounding so hard in his chest, he's a little amazed Zoro's not stopping again to ask if he hears somebody knocking on the medical facility's front door.

Wanting to help but not sure how, he resumes caressing the pectorals above him with trembling hands.

"Y-Yeah." Zoro's voice is low, strained, breathless. "Like- like that." He doesn't sound like he's in pain, exactly, just as though he's seriously exerting himself.

Luffy doubles his efforts on the uninjured side, sinking his fingertips into the muscle and kneading, his thumb toying carelessly with the nipple. It's difficult to concentrate when his attention keeps returning to his cock as its tip's slowly enveloped, but he forces himself to multi-task, squeezing and stroking.

Zoro's erection- abandoned when the swordsman released it to support himself while bearing down- rubs his elbow, leaving a smear of pre-cum. He eyes it, wishing he had an extra hand, and then mentally slaps his palm against his forehead. _Wake up, dumbass- you got a mouth 'n you're made of rubber_.

It takes a bit of maneuvering, but eventually he's able to curl his shoulders and upper body to bring his face in range, and he gives the swollen glans bobbing in front of his nose a broad, wet lick.

There's a wheezing noise from his lover that sounds suspiciously like "oh god" and Zoro's body tenses- and then relaxes, dilating wider, sliding down as it slowly swallows him, and he utters a startled moan because Zoro's even tighter than he anticipated. There's an anxious moment when it feels like he's stuck, lodged in place, and then his partner's pelvis rocks, drawing back for a second before pushing down harder, and the head of his dick slips past the sphincter and completely inside.

Zoro's panting, pectorals rising and falling rapidly beneath his palms, looking dazed. "F-Fuck, you're-" His hips begin giving small jerks, working Luffy deeper inside, slicking the lube coating their flesh further along the tunnel the captain's sinking into, until buttocks eventually meet groin. "Oh, FUCK."

Momentarily forgetting about either sucking the cock in front of him or playing with the nipple that's now hard as a diamond chip beneath his fingers, Luffy can't do anything but stare up his swordsman's body to his flushed, rapturous expression. His heart's not just galloping in his chest- he swears he can feel it pulsing in his dick, squeezed tight by the flesh in which it's buried.

"Fuck," Zoro moans again, licking parched lips. "God, Sencho, you feel fr-frickin' huge…"

"Is that- … that's a good thing, r-right?" He can't seem to catch his breath.

"Yeah, it's a good thing- a VERY good thing."

He experiences an absurd wave of relief at these words, knowing Zoro's far more knowledgeable about this stuff and glad he's not proving a disappointment. Still, he can't seem to stop trembling, unable to believe what he's doing- WHERE he's put his dick. He's overheard a lot of people talk about their first times having sex, a lot of conversations- particularly between pirates and bandits visiting Makino's bar- about "losing" one's virginity, and even now, surrounded by the wet furnace that's his swordsman's body, he still doesn't understand that phrase, because he certainly doesn't feel as he's lost anything. Or that Zoro, who's already done this with at least two other people, is lacking anything.

Instead, he feels as though he's being given something precious, that Zoro's willing to surrender himself- to trust him with such a vulnerable part of his body. He can't imagine what it's like being penetrated straight to his core, having someone else so deep inside so sensitive a place, because the use of fingers alone didn't inspire the sort of things he's thinking right now. But he wants to know. He wants to share with Zoro like Zoro's now sharing with him, lock his legs around his lover's hips and feel him hard and thick inside, just like he's so hard inside his lover right now.

"Are YOU okay?" Zoro asks, touching his cheek, and he wants to laugh at this- he's not the one stretched so wide, and Zoro doesn't even stretch like him- but he can only nod.

His swordsman sits up straighter, moving leisurely despite being impaled on him, and gives his shoulders a few rolls to loosen the muscles before turning his attention to the unraveling bandages swathing his chest and middle.

"Help me take this off? I'm boiling with all this crap wrapped around me."

Luffy assists him with shaking hands, unwinding the blood-spotted gauze from his torso, eyeing the lengthy wound they're uncovering with undisguised consternation.

Zoro sees him looking and offers a lopsided smile. "I'd say I've had worse, but it'd be a lie. I'll be fine, though, as long as I don't start using your crotch as a trampoline."

The captain snickers despite himself at the mental images this statement produces and touches his left pectoral cautiously, greatly- and selfishly, yes, he's willing to admit- relieved the nipple and areola have avoided injury. He hadn't been completely sure until now, given how much blood there'd been before and during the procedure to close the slashed flesh and how incredibly fast Dr. Nako had washed and bandaged everything. He gives a gentle squeeze, closely watching his swordsman's face for signs of discomfort.

"Maybe use your mouth on that side?"

He grins at the hopeful note in his partner's voice. "Okay, but what about your dick?"

"You got two hands, right? You only need one for my right tit. And I need both of mine for balance if you want me to start moving. Unless you'd rather I just keep sitting here all-"

"No, move. I DEFINITELY want Zoro to move," Luffy insists, hand diving into his lover's lap to seize his cock. "I really wanna know how it feels being inside when he's going up 'n down on me."

How it feels, he quickly learns when Zoro laughs and gladly obliges him, is AMAZING. Balanced on his knees and the balls of his feet with both arms behind him, hands planted firmly on the captain's thighs to brace his body as he leans back slightly, Zoro wriggles a bit to find the best angle- making Luffy tense up and bite the inside of his cheek- then begins doing what can only be described as modified squats, lifting his rear off his partner and hovering a moment or two before letting gravity pull him back down.

The sensations have Luffy's toes curling and his head reeling within the first few strokes. Fingers and even mouths - he's gotten pretty adept at sucking his own dick since curiosity got the better of him a couple years ago - don't compare to his swordsman's ass. It's the texture of liquid silk, slippery smooth, but also incredibly tight where the muscular band just inside Zoro's hole is stretched snugly around him, and when it slides along his length, it's similar to being pumped by a fist, only a gazillion times better because his glans stays enveloped in that wet heat every time.

"I can handle it way rougher- I like it f-fast 'n hard- but this is good too," Zoro sighs, moving almost languidly. "You start- you start fucking somebody's ass really fast 'n hard, it's usually over pretty quick. Feels way too good to last very long."

With some experimentation and a bit of stretching, they eventually find a position where Luffy's able to close his mouth on Zoro's left pectoral, while one hand's groping the right- courtesy of an arm slightly elongated and looped over the back of his swordsman's neck- and the other's tugging insistently at his dick.

Sucking and lapping, the captain occasionally sets his teeth against the skin, mostly for gentle nibbles but now and then biting nearly hard enough to draw blood. Each time, his lover's body tenses around him, shuddering, squeezing him harder. Fingers are tangled in his hair, and they urge him on, nudging insistently in an effort to get him to bite harder.

What makes Zoro growl low in his throat and start riding him harder, however, is when he shifts his mouth to the other side, tongue trailing across stitches and broken flesh before locking around the right nipple and areola, hand squeezing the pectoral painfully tight as his lips and tongue work. The cock he's clutching - it's hard to remember to keep his mouth AND both hands going - gives a massive jerk, and Zoro's hips are abruptly doing something new that keeps only his tip inside for several strokes before plunging down, that slick tunnel swallowing all of him in one quick driving motion.

He cries out against his swordsman's chest, trying to thrust again, and this time Zoro allows him a little room to move. Not enough to follow him upwards, though, when he raises his hips to resume those maddeningly shallow strokes.

Luffy bites, hoping to startle him into coming back down, but his ploy's unsuccessful. He tries licking the wound again instead, rolling the taste of salty sweat and copper on his tongue, tongue tip sliding along the injury, prodding, his hand wrenching his partner's pectoral, palm crushing the swollen nipple, and Zoro makes a garbled, incoherent noise that's probably a curse and comes down forcefully, his ass clenching so tight, it wrings a yelp from the rubber man's throat.

Body shaking, Zoro's making helpless little straining noises and jerking his hips, his ass squeezing rhythmically around the base of Luffy's cock as the muscles inside contract. He's spilling cum on the captain's lower belly, a stray spurt or two landing higher when the fingers grasping him slide up just below his glans.

"Zoro- Z-Zoro, lemme- pleeease, I gotta-" Whimpering, pulse racing so hard he can hear it thumping in his temples, struggling frantically to buck against his swordsman's convulsing flesh, Luffy sinks his teeth into the flesh slightly above the wound he's been licking.

Zoro gives a ragged cry and starts moving again unsteadily, lifting just enough to let him push upwards to meet each thrust. Rapidly finding his own rhythm, one allowing their bodies to work in concert, the captain's soon panting brokenly against his partner's chest, giving a clumsy lick here and there whenever his head's clear enough to let him concentrate on anything beyond how incredibly good his dick feels in Zoro's ass.

He wants this moment to last forever, but as he was warned, it's getting harder and harder to hold back now that he's allowed to move at his own quicker pace instead of the much leisurely one enforced earlier. And now that he's beginning to recover a bit, Zoro's apparently intent on making it extra difficult for him to maintain control, creating a game of trying to push him over the edge.

"R-Remind me, next- time we do this, Sencho- I gotta show you what's like- if I ride you f-facing the- other direction. 'Cause without my j-junk in the way, you'll be able to- watch yourself fucking me. Your dick all wet 'n shiny, sliding- in 'n out my ass, and when you- when you c-cum, you can pull out 'n- watch your jizz running out my hole."

The pressure around him increases suddenly, releases, intensifies again, ebbs- and it takes a few moments, and his swordsman muffling throaty laughter every time he catches his breath and needs to quit thrusting to avoid cumming right then and there, but at some point he realizes Zoro's doing it ON PURPOSE, deliberately clenching the muscles in his lower body to squeeze him.

"Or maybe you'd rather f-fuck me from behind, on my elbows 'n knees with my ass in the air- 'n my face- shoved into the mattress. 'Cause your dick'll go even d- even deeper inside me than it's going right now. You can squeeze my ass cheeks and- yank me back on you while you sl-slam into me."

Luffy whimpers through his short-winded panting. He's released Zoro's dripping cock to clutch his flank instead, fingers gripping tight enough to bruise.

"C'mon, Sencho, do it. Inside me. Fill my ass with your cum."

"Z-Zoro-"

His swordsman's volume drops to a breathy whisper. "We're probably not gonna- get chance to shower 'til we go b-back to the ship, so- if you- if you do it now-" He tenses, muscles rippling teasingly. "If you get off inside me, then I gotta- walk around all day tomorrow- with your cum- Sencho's cum- inside me."

Oh god, that's it. That thought's the one that finally pushes him over the edge. His swordsman at his side all morning and afternoon while they explore the village and talk to their crew mates and other people and raid the banquet tables, both of them silently but acutely aware that the inner walls of Zoro's ass are still slick with traces of lube and his captain's seed.

Pushes him over the edge? Try CATAPULTS. His body crumples inwards, burying his face into Zoro's chest and muffling the full-throated cry of release that bursts from his lungs as pleasure surges through him like stormy ocean waves beating on the shore. He's dimly aware his spasming hands are crushing his lover's pectoral and side, but Zoro's heedless to the punishing grip, laughing softly and crooning encouragement as he continues rocking to delay the orgasm's end as long as possible.

Getting off with his own hand's alright. Getting off in ZORO'S hand was definitely better, maybe even equivalent to sucking himself off. Getting off in Zoro's ASS, however, beats those other ways into the dirt. Because Zoro's ass continues tightly hugging his twitching, spurting dick throughout his release, coaxing pulse after pulse of semen out of him until he's certain he must be running on empty and he's slumped limp and exhausted against his partner's chest.

Zoro pushes himself upright so he's kneeling again, freeing his arms to curl around Luffy's torso, and the rubber man moans, clinging to him. They remain connected, barely, but he can feel himself softening and when his swordsman moves to roll them back into their original position facing each other on the narrow mattress, he slips free completely, accompanied by a short drizzle of cum before Zoro collapses to one side and pulls him close, nuzzling into his sweat-dampened hair.

It's a while before either of them speak, but it's comfortable silence; Luffy's content to lean his forehead against his partner's collarbone, his cheek and ear on his chest, listening with his eyes closed to the faint thump-thump of his gradually slowing heartbeat and his arms wrapped snugly around his waist. He's tempted to loop them around him several times, to be honest, but that'd require letting go first- and he doesn't want to let go.

"Oi…" Zoro finally murmurs softly, breath stirring his hair. "… you wanna stay here with me tonight?"

"Uh-huh." He snuggles closer, the prospect of sleep making him yawn enormously. "Mmm, Zoro's really comfy."

Maybe he ought to be wondering what this means for their relationship, that they'll be sharing a bed after sex rather than just wandering off their separate ways like they've done in their previous encounters, but he's too relaxed to devote any real energy to it. He'll deal with that- and determining his final answer to Johnny and Yosaku's proposal- tomorrow, but right now, he's in a state of post-orgasmic bliss, he's eaten recently enough that his stomach's not clamoring for attention yet, and Zoro's warm and solid beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

At some point during the night he must've rolled from his left side to his right, because when an obnoxiously enthusiastic bird breaks into ear-splitting song outside the Cocoyasi infirmary window at dawn, he stirs back to consciousness to find Luffy spooning his back, arm draped over his hip and one leg sprawled between his. There's also something warm and very hard pressed snugly between his bare buttocks, and his captain's uncannily motionless, quiet save for the sound of shaky, shallow breathing, obviously wide awake and highly aroused but unsure what to do about it.

After a moment or two of internal debate between going back to sleep and getting the rest he needs versus the high probability of starting the day by getting laid again, Zoro stretches lazily, grinning to himself when there's a strangled noise of desperation just below his ear as his rear pushes firmly against the erection nudging him. "Heh, g'morning to you too, Sencho. I was starting to wonder if that really WAS you back there, or if I just accidentally brought Wado to bed with me 'n dreamed last night."

"Oh good, you're finally awake," Luffy sighs in undisguised relief, immediately losing that odd stillness and nuzzling with obvious interest at the back of his neck and behind his ear. "If it's not too soon already, can I put my dick in you again? Oh- unless doing it now means I can't do it later tonight, 'cause I've been awake awhile 'n thinkin' 'bout stuff 'n I decided I'm okay with sharing this one time as long as I'm the only one who gets to go inside you 'n thinkin' 'bout doin' it in front of your friends got me really, REALLY turned on, so can I do it now AND then? Or is there some rule or something that we can only have butt sex once a day or just at night or somethi-"

"Oi, slow down 'n lemme answer some shit before you keep asking more," Zoro snorts, trying not laugh as he turns his head to regard his partner with amusement. "First off, the only rules are the ones WE make, alright? Like you saying you're okay with Johnny 'n Yosaku joining us tonight, but not necessarily as a regular thing and only if they agree you're the only one allowed to fuck me in the ass. It's totally up to you 'n me what we do, when we do it, how often, that kinda stuff, got it?"

His captain's nodding, arm still hooked over his hip, fingertips doodling random little patterns on his thigh.

"So far as I'm concerned, tonight's on, no matter what. As for this morning-"

Luffy, who's been squirming surreptitiously against his back in an attempt to rub against him without blatantly humping his rear, utters a little yip of surprise when Zoro reaches back between them to seize his dick and angle it so the head's rubbing across his hole, still fairly slick from the oil-based lube applied a few hours earlier. The swordsman's also incredibly relaxed, his rim still somewhat pliant from being recently stretched, and when Luffy's hips give an instinctive thrust against his bottom, his flesh gives way without much resistance.

"Z-Zoro!" his captain gasps in his ear and, when he realizes he's free to move in this position, starts pushing his cock deeper with short, eager lunges.

"Oi oi oi, slow- slow down, Sencho. Take your time- my ass ain't goin' anywhere."

"Zoro feels sooo, so g-good though," Luffy pants, face nuzzling between his shoulder blades.

No argument there; Zoro feels fucking GREAT, the sensitive nerve endings in his sphincter fairly singing with pleasure as his body hugs the girth of the thick shaft filling him. His lover's whimpering behind him, mouthing and licking his skin, trying so hard to stay calm and find an even rhythm despite clearly desperate to start plunging wildly in and out of him.

He reaches back again, sliding his hand around Luffy's uppermost ass cheek, using the pressure of his touch to help his captain get moving properly. Rocking with him, so their hips are swaying in unison and keeping most of the rubber man's length buried. "Mmm y-yeah, just like that." Sighing, letting his eyelids drift closed as the hand that's been gripping his thigh gradually relaxes and begins caressing him, traveling up and down his side. "If we gotta be sorta c-careful right now, we might as well- ahhh- might as well enjoy it."

He thinks he'd prefer being on his knees, with his cheek against the mattress and Luffy pressing long, deep strokes into his raised ass, but he's wary of giving his inexperienced partner quite so much control until they've both had a bit more time to heal. It's not that he's afraid of Luffy hurting him- although he certainly could, given all the raw power stored in that deceptively wiry frame- but rather it's himself that he's reluctant to trust. If his captain does start getting too rough, he isn't sure he'll be able to muster enough common sense to insist on slowing the pace again before someone- probably him- ends up bleeding all over the damn sheets, pissing off Dr. Nako, potentially delaying their departure for the Grand Line, and definitely ruining his chance to have Luffy, Johnny and Yosaku sharing his bed tonight, all determined to outdo each other in their efforts to make him feel good.

Nope, he's looking forward to that entirely too much to jeopardize the opportunity. Being fucked on his side while playing little spoon's a lot less likely to result in further injury, since there's not enough leverage for the kind of thrusting that'll lead to somebody getting carried away. It's not too difficult to move, though, so long as they stick to this gentle rocking and his lover occasionally drawing back almost to the point of pulling out and then sliding fully back inside with one long, slow stroke.

"Welcome to lazy early morning sex," Zoro sighs, arching his back slightly to push the cock impaling him just a bit deeper.

"This is- I think I really like it. A lot!" Luffy tells him, sounding a little surprised. He's settled down considerably in the last minute or so- which seems like a goddamn miracle considering his usual boundless energy, although it's more likely some delayed post-battle fatigue finally setting in. What's more of a miracle is that his libido's actually managing to temporarily override his stomach. In fact, Zoro had almost expected to find himself waking alone in the infirmary, his captain having wandered out in search of breakfast.

 _Heh, I feel kinda bad for whoever's doing the cooking today. This is our second round in just a few hours 'n he hasn't had a meal since the sun started going down yesterday evening? He's gonna be shoveling every goddamn edible thing in sight down his throat_.

For the moment, though, Luffy doesn't appear to be thinking about food. His hand's crept down to Zoro's groin, stroking his cock with the same slow, lingering indolence with which he's rocking his hips, and he's leaning his forehead on the swordsman's shoulder, throat issuing soft sounds of dreamy, contented pleasure.

He manages to keep the sedate pace quite a while longer than Zoro thought possible, until the sun's risen high enough to cast bright beams through the window panes to brighten the bed and their languidly-moving bodies with broad stripes of gold, but eventually the captain begins to breathe faster and quiver against his back, hand releasing his shaft to clutch his thigh once more. "S-Sorry, I can't-" He's started to pant. "I'm- I'm-" The trembling in his frame's intensifying, disrupting the easy rhythm he's been maintaining. "Z-Zoro's so- so SLIPPERY inside, he just feels too GOOD."

Making a split-second decision, hoping he won't end up regretting it, Zoro shifts, rolling partially onto his belly- inhaling sharply at the pain that flares up his injured torso- while tugging insistently at his lover's buttocks to urge him to follow, and Luffy, who's too far gone to question the wisdom of what they're doing, immediately scrambles after him, seizing his hips and rising to one knee in order to continue sliding in and out of him.

"We used- a hell of a lot of- lube last- night," Zoro grunts, pulling a leg under himself and tilting his pelvis sideways to take most of the weight off his wound while allowing the rubber man to thrust a little deeper into his slightly raised ass. "And- don't forget, you- you already c-came in me too. Since we didn't get- get up yet, most of it's- still in there, along with- with your dick. I know it doesn't- exactly fit- the real d-definition of sl-sloppy seconds, but-" He groans as Luffy's hips buck forward with sudden force at his words, hard enough to jolt his entire body. It causes another burning lance of pain- a bit more intense than what he generally prefers- to shoot through his chest, but the discomfort's entirely worth it because his captain's hunching over his ass, shuddering uncontrollably, buried all the way inside him, and while Zoro can't actually feel the warm fluid spurting deep into his passage, there's no doubt in his mind that Luffy's climaxing.

His partner's uttering breathless little "uh-uh-uh-uh!" whimpers, pelvis surging against his bottom in response to the powerful muscular contractions - something the swordsman most definitely CAN feel, as the turgid flesh stretching his rim twitches and jumps with each escaping pulse of semen - and rocking his lower body almost clear off the mattress.

Fumbling beneath himself, Zoro gets his fingers wrapped around his own dick and starts jerking off as best as he's able in his awkward position. His glans is brushing the rumpled sheets under him, contact that's maddeningly tenuous, and he groans in frustration; if it wasn't for his godforsaken sutured chest and abdomen, he could drop flat on the mattress and just let Luffy's weight and momentum drive him against it until he came. "O-Oi, Sencho, do you- do you think you could- move some more? In 'n out r-real slow, like before?"

Luffy doesn't answer coherently, but he does make a wavering "hnnn" noise and begins pulling out- only to shove right back inside with a garbled "Zor-! Oh- oh, w-wow, Zoro, I-I'm-!"

Only mildly concerned - whatever his captain's babbling about, he certainly doesn't sound genuinely distressed - Zoro raises his head with effort to look back and gives a soft "heh" when he realizes what's happened. Having straightened to begin thrusting again, his lover's inadvertently glanced down and caught his first real glimpse of their joined bodies, and now he can't stop staring, wide-eyed. The expression on his face, somewhere between awe and disbelief, makes Zoro grin- especially after he starts rocking slowly back and forth on the cock penetrating him while he strokes his own shaft, hoping to reach orgasm before Luffy gets too flaccid to stay inside him. "You- you like w-watching that, huh, Sencho? My hole, all- all stretched out, swallowing your dick?"

His captain responds with a whimpering groan, one hand leaving his hip, and he feels shaking fingers circling his distended rim, examining the place they're connected, and then Luffy's moving again, the younger pirate's mouth ajar as his eyes stay locked on where he's sliding, gliding, unhurriedly plunging in and out of his swordsman's body.

"I wanna- wanna cum with your d-dick inside me," Zoro groans. "But I also- I also kinda want you to p-pull out too, find out- how much j-jizz you shot in my ass, S-Sencho, see if it- if it squirts out my hole if I c-cum hard enough…" He knows he's probably drenched as hell in there, and the moment Luffy's no longer obstructing his opening, there's going to be a steady trickle coursing down his perineum and balls, slicking his fingers as they pump his cock.

"D-Don't wanna pull out," his captain gasps. He's continuing to caress the flesh stretched snugly around his shaft. "Wet- oh god, Zoro, you're- you're so w-wet inside… I can- I can see it all over me, every time I-" He swallows. "I- I wanna feel-" Rubbing his thumb around the upper half of his partner's rim. "Can- Can I put my finger in too?"

 _I should really tell him no_ , Zoro thinks, but instead his mouth opens and he says "y-yeah, go for it" and then it's too late to take it back because Luffy's thumb is working past his entrance, opening him wider, and the resulting sensation of pleasure-pain - oh god yes please more, no fucking way that's too much - drops him over the edge.

Moisture begins spattering the sheets as his dick throbs in his hand, his body tightening, squeezing, and he utters a low, throaty moan at the same time Luffy cries out. He keeps moving, feeling his captain's cock retreating, the thumb hooked under his rim allowing cum to spill out and drip to the bed beneath them, and then he's pushing backwards, panting into the mattress as he feels his contracting, leaking flesh being filled again.

"Ah!" Luffy gasps, jerking against his bottom. "T-Too sensitive!"

He wants to keep thrusting himself onto that softening dick until it's too pliable to fit inside him anymore, but Zoro forces himself to stop with his ass tightly pressed to his lover's pelvis.

Slumping over him with a long, sonorous groan, Luffy rocks their joined bodies a few final times before dismounting and collapsing in a boneless heap against his outstretched leg, flushed face turned up to watch his own cum running in small dribbles from the swordsman's exposed, empty hole every time his abdominal and inner muscles hitch with fading orgasmic spasms. "O-Oh, Zoro's still-"

The green-haired pirate moans, trying to resume undulating his hips as several digits circle then slip inside his loosened, gaping bottom to stroke and explore his slick, cum-coated walls, but his limbs are growing lax with overexertion. He sinks to the bed, biting the inside of his cheek to muffle the noise of pain that escapes his lungs as his weight crushes his wound against the mattress because he doesn't want Luffy to stop fingering his pulsing, clenching sphincter.

"You're all stretched out," his captain breathes. "My fingers can just, go right-" He rotates his wrist, making Zoro cry out. "I got three of 'em in here…" He grasps one of the swordsman's quivering ass cheeks with his free hand, spreading his buttocks a bit wider. "FOUR." And then his fingers are moving, carefully, pumping the wet flesh.

Dizzy with mingled pleasure and pain, Zoro lets him do it several times before it finally becomes too much and he starts writhing, "OKAY, OKAY, ST-STOP!" bursting from his cramped lungs.

Luffy obeys instantly, fingers slipping out and rubbing gently around and across his aching, tingling rim until he's able to catch his breath again. "Is Zoro okay?"

"Mmmgh," Zoro groans into the sheets. "I'm- so, SO- okay. But you better give my ass a break if you wanna fuck me in front of J-Johnny 'n Yosaku later or I'm gonna be too sore to enjoy it."

There's a soft "shishishi" from his partner- who then abruptly leans in to press a teasing kiss to the dimple at the base of his spine, the rubbery bastard. "Well I definitely want Zoro to enjoy himself, so maybe he better take a nap while I go see if they got any food out yet, so he's got enough energy for all three of us later…"

The swordsman wants to ask Luffy if he realizes this sounds like a threat as much as a promise of pleasure to come, but all he manages is an unintelligible rumble as he continues sprawling face-down on the bed, savoring the aftershocks thumping in his pelvis as his heart rate slows and the sheen of sweat on his flushed skin begins to slowly evaporate.

xxx

"Sooo, unfortunately we DON'T have a bed for tonight." Scowling, Zoro takes a healthy gulp from his mug. "Long story short, Nako showed up before I woke up 'n got chance to clean up. Kicked my ass out, said I didn't belong in his infirmary anymore if I was feeling decent enough for sex."

"I THOUGHT somebody sure looked relaxed this afternoon," Yosaku chortles, elbowing Johnny with obvious glee.

Zoro grins despite himself. "Oh man, was he pissed though. Insisted he'd have to air the whole place out, said it smelled like a bordello." He favors them both with a pointed smirk before raising his mug again.

"Ohohoho!" "Niiice…"

None of them have been trying particularly hard to keep their voices down because they're standing in the only relatively deserted corner of Cocoyasi's town square, but it's not long before the swordsman starts mentally kicking himself for the indiscretion. Not because he really cares what anyone thinks, but because their conversation's attracted another of his crew mates- and the one with whom he LEAST wants to discuss his suddenly flourishing- and notably gay- sex life.

"Did I just hear you saying you actually got LAID last night, shitty Marimo? As unbelievable as that even sounds," Sanji snorts, sidling over with cigarette in hand and blowing a thin stream of smoke in his direction. "Who was the unfortunate- err, I mean, lucky lady?"

Zoro side-steps, wrinkling his nose at the stink of tobacco and using his free hand to cover his mug to prevent any airborne ash from floating into his drink. "Who the hell said anything about ladies?"

"Oh." Nose wrinkling. "You're one of THOSE. I should've guessed, considering the piercings and the fixation with swords." Nodding towards the trio of gold droplets dangling from the green-haired pirate's left earlobe and the katana strapped to his hip.

"There's swords 'n then there's SWORDS," Zoro replies, baring his teeth slightly. "I happen to like both kinds. And as for my earrings, well, I suppose there's also more than one way to get PIERCED-" Momentarily shifting his mug to his middle, ring and pinkie fingers to free up his thumb and index finger for an obscene penetrative gesture, his unfriendly grin broadening at the immediate expression of distaste rising on the cook's face. "-isn't there."

He's ignoring the uncomfortable sideways glances Johnny and Yosaku are exchanging. While they've always been a bit wary about straight guys- namely the ones who go out of their way to proclaim their heterosexuality- learning their partnership includes bedroom benefits, HE'S always been more inclined to simply beat the shit out of anybody who takes issue with his or his partners' sexual orientation to the extent of actively hassling him- or them, especially them- about it. He's also never been shy about dropping personal details or comments to deliberately needle people who insist on getting loud about his preference for dick being 'unnatural' or whatever the hell else they might think.

Judging from the looks on Johnny and Yosaku's faces, knowing Sanji and their old partner have already been at each other's throats over far more trivial issues since they met only a day or so ago, they're worried a fight's about to break out. And Zoro can't say they're wrong; he doesn't consider it his place to dispute his captain's choice of crew members, but he didn't particularly like Sanji much BEFORE that snide little 'one of those' comment. If the shitty cook keeps mouthing off-

Before the blond's got the chance to earn himself some retaliation more dire than a few bitterly offensive quips, however, the confrontation's interrupted by a pair of rubbery arms wrapping twice around Zoro's middle from behind and hugging him close, as Luffy pounces his back, chin thumping down on his shoulder. Startled, he comes dangerously close to spilling the contents of his mug all over himself. "Damn it, Sencho, watch what you're doing!"

Sanji's vindictive smirk of amusement at the near mishap vanishes as the captain nuzzles Zoro's pierced ear and jaw until he turns his head to give him a questioning look and then, following a somewhat challenging stare past the swordsman's head in Johnny and Yosaku's direction, captures his mouth in a very intimate, very sloppy, very firm and possessive kiss.

Zoro makes a low, eager noise in the back of his throat before he can stop himself, then draws back laughing. His lover's been exceptionally affectionate since their night and morning together, stealing smooches and happily initiating physical contact whenever it's even remotely possible, and although Zoro's not used to a partner who's so casually indifferent about public displays, he's enjoying it far more than he expected. Rubbing the cook's nose in it, well, that's an added bonus.

"Did Zoro find somewhere we can have sex again tonight yet?" Luffy breaks away to ask flippantly, oblivious to Sanji's scandalized expression. He's pressed tight against Zoro's back, fidgeting a bit, and extremely happy to be there judging by the hard lump the swordsman can feel rubbing amorously against his ass.

"Unless we stumble across a local who doesn't mind us crashing at their place, it's looking like we got a choice of going back to the ship or finding a decent spot outside."

"I asked Nami's sister," Luffy admits. "-but she said there's not really enough room 'cause Nami's sleeping there again tonight. She laughed and told me good luck, though, so maybe she'd let us borrow some blankets or something?"

"I don't mind being outside, I mean, it doesn't look like it's gonna rain 'n it'll be cooler. 'Cause we're gonna be getting all sweaty anyway, so-"

"EXCUSE me," Sanji interrupts, apparently no longer able to contain himself. "Are you seriously standing there telling me that you've been FUCKING our CAPTAIN?"

"Well, I don't recall saying I was talking to you and, technically, our captain's been fucking me, but yeah."

Looking back and forth between them, Luffy's blinking, one eyebrow slightly raised, clearly failing to see the problem. He's still clinging to Zoro's back, and one of his hands has wiggled inside the swordsman's haramaki and then up his torso under his shirt to grip his right pectoral, absentmindedly giving it little squeezes and playing with the nipple. "Sanji, what's wrong? I like having sex with Zoro- it's fun 'n it feels really good!"

Zoro's pretending he hasn't noticed being groped, although it's getting increasingly more difficult not to react. The fingers tugging at his nipple and areola are sending sizzling lightning bolts of pleasure straight through his lower belly to his cock, and his captain's sheer disregard for the fact they've got an audience isn't helping- if anything, it's making him harder. Especially since Johnny and Yosaku's eyes are glued to where Luffy's hand is moving beneath his shirt, faint but deepening flushes staining their cheeks.

As for the cook, well, Sanji looks as though he's about to inhale his own cigarette and can't decide whether to throw a tantrum on the spot or flee before one of the three decides to put the erection beginning to tent Zoro's trousers to good use. He finally stammers out a hasty "I don't give a shit what you do, but get a goddamn room" before stalking away.

"I could've said that to YOU," Zoro grumbles, mostly to himself. "-when you were busy chasing skirts last ni-" He stifles a gasp as Luffy's fingertips dig into his tit, his rear giving an involuntarily grind against the dick behind him and prompting the rubber man to nip excitedly at his piercings and give a quick buck of his hips. "Sencho, HOLD ON. Seriously though, somebody go grab some blankets 'n shit 'n let's get outta here before I end up with my pants around my ankles and a dick up my ass in the fucking town square."

"I wouldn't," Luffy protests indignantly. "But since Sanji left, nobody's paying attention except them 'n they wanna have sex with Zoro too." Which is all true, but-

"Blankets, got it." "Let's meet at that clearing outside town." And with that, Johnny and Yosaku are abruptly gone, leaving nothing but settling dust in their wake.

Luffy's arms uncoil from Zoro's middle but just as quickly latch around his neck and shoulders as the captain leaps up without preamble, hooking both legs around his waist just above his hips and demanding, "Oi, Zoro, piggyback me."

"How old are you again?" the swordsman snorts as he pauses to shift Wado's handle before clasping the undersides of his partner's thighs to steady him and setting off.

It doesn't take long, however, for him to discover that Luffy's ulterior motives are anything but childish, because after a great deal of finding himself nearly thrown off balance by excessive wiggling and having his shirt and haramaki repeatedly yanked, he feels something warm and hard and velvety smooth being pressed against the bare skin at the small of his back and nudged under the waistband of his trousers. He falters mid-step, hissing out the corner of his mouth. "Did you seriously just stick your dick down the back of my pants?"

"Mmm-yep," his captain hums back happily in his ear, tongue darting out to trace the back of it from pierced lobe to tip, and rummages a bit more between their bodies until his cock- unseen by the townspeople surrounding them, thanks to the strategic placement of their clothing- is nestled along the crease of Zoro's ass and being rubbed snugly between his buttocks by the motion of his legs as he walks.

"I'm gonna fuckin' murder you," he breathes, hesitantly raising a hand to acknowledge a cheerful wave from somebody he remembers toasting him yesterday evening and hoping like hell they don't notice the boner he's sporting because the damn thing's just twitched and grown a little larger.

Luffy responds to this threat with badly suppressed laughter against his neck, mouth fastening there to nibble and suck on the sensitive skin- something that the swordsman tolerates until the suction starts becoming a bit too excessive.

"Oi-" He pinches one of the rubber man's thighs, prompting him to break away with a squawk of surprise. "No marks, damn it! I'm not walking around covered in fricking hickeys."

"Hoo-whats?"

"Hickeys," he repeats patiently. "You suck on somebody hard enough 'n for long enough, it ends up leaving a mark 'cause they bruise."

"Oooh..." There's a few moments of silence and a hand delving into his unbuttoned collar to slide down his chest so it can resume toying frivolously with his pectorals and- much more gently- with the sutured laceration between them as the captain considers this new tidbit of information. "… so why can't I do that to Zoro? I mean, I sure wouldn't mind if he left 'em on me…"

Zoro's breath catches as the fingers sliding over his taut nipples linger to pluck at them. "Keep that shit up 'n you'll get your wish." While he's never been particularly crazy about being covered in suck marks and once swatted the crap out of Yosaku for forgetting and getting carried away enough to leave a sizeable one on his collarbone, the prospect of leaving them on LUFFY is pretty damn tempting.

 _I give him a couple of really good, dark ones right on the neck, I bet the cook'll shit bricks_ …

He clears his throat, wishing they were already past the outskirts of town because his trousers are getting distressingly tight; his lover's continuing to fondle his chest while awaiting an explanation, and he can also feel a thin wet trail trickling down his crack from the copiously-leaking dick sliding aggravatingly short of his hole. "I get- I get enough cuts 'n bruises 'n shit from fighting without adding a b-bunch of goddamn pink 'n purple spots all over me too."

Luffy makes a disappointed huffing noise in his ear. "Aww… but what if it's where nobody can see 'em?" Teeth catch one of his swaying earrings and tug gently, making him shiver, then let it swing free. "Just one, so I can see- uhm-" A pause, and when the captain resumes, there's a sly note in his voice. "So I can see how hard I gotta try to make a mark ON PURPOSE, so then I know how NOT to do it BY ACCIDENT."

"Pffft, forget it, Sencho. I tell you to go ahead, next thing I know, you'll be playing connect-the-dots on my fucking thighs."

"Zoro's no fun," his partner grumbles.

He snorts. "That's not what you told the cook."

Luffy blows a loud raspberry beside his ear. "I just mean Zoro could be MORE fun."

"We're literally sneaking away from a party to have a foursome," the swordsman turns his head to retort, expression incredulous. "What more fun could you possibly want?"

"I dunno," his captain admits, "-but if I left marks on you, people would know you're mine." The claim on him once again made in such a matter-of-fact tone that his breath catches beneath the fingertips gingerly caressing the healing wound between his pectorals. "I mean, you let that hawk guy mark you right here where everybody can see 'n it's not gonna go away like a bruise either, it's gonna scar…" And in a slightly sulkier tone. "With MY marks on you, maybe everybody would quit thinking you're just up for grabs."

Zoro stops dead in his tracks, arousal momentarily forgotten. "If this is about sharing me with Johnny and Yosaku, we don't- I don't- need to go through with this if you're having second thoughts, Luffy."

"Nah, I like 'em 'n I like how they get all sputtery when I start messing around with you 'n I wanna find out all the stuff they know about making you feel good. 'N I DEFINITELY wanna watch while they do that stuff to you. It's not anything to do with them."

"Then- Mihawk?" And he knows he's right when Luffy's body tenses slightly against his, but not in the good way.

"… the hawk guy's really strong 'n I know that kinda thing turns Zoro on 'cause he said so," his captain admits reluctantly. "… 'n Nami's sister asked if Zoro's my boyfriend 'n I didn't really know what to tell her so I just said he's my swordsman 'n my friend, but…"

"But that didn't seem like enough, after last night 'n this morning," the green-haired pirate suggests carefully.

"Mhn…"

"Sencho, we're whatever you want us to be. Whether that's just friends that fuck, a couple of guys who're dating- either of those things are fine by me. I made you a promise, that I'd stand at the Pirate King's side- at YOUR side- 'n that's where I'm gonna be, regardless of whether you're calling me your swordsman, your friend, your partner, your lover, your boyfriend or whatever. This whole thing's pretty new to me too. Not the sex part," he clarifies at the confused look that admission earns him. "-but the whole being together bit, 'cause Johnny 'n Yosaku were a thing way before I ended up in bed with 'em 'n they STAYED a thing while I just sorta came 'n went. With you, though-" He scratches his head, searching for an explanation. "I'm not going anywhere, so it's not like with them, where we only got together now 'n then to round up bounties 'n screw each other senseless. You 'n me are gonna be- y'know- actually living together. So I guess we'll just hafta figure out this relationship shit together too." He brushes his lips against Luffy's mouth. "And if you were wondering, nah; while I do still wanna beat him, I'm not gonna just drop everything 'n go running off after Mihawk. So long as you want me, you got me."

The brilliant smile spreading across his captain's face causes a sharp pang in his midsection that's got nothing to do with his injury and everything to do with doing whatever it takes to make his lover KEEP smiling like that, always, because it's so blindingly beautiful, it's almost painful- sort of like looking straight into the sun, and when he moves to kiss those curving lips again, Luffy meets him halfway and there's a moment or two where they forget they're still in the very crowded, very public town square. At least until a couple people nearby start whistling and somebody actually cups both hands to their mouth and yells "YEAH, BOY, GET IT!" at which point they break away from each other laughing, Zoro stumbling helplessly as he tries to resume moving towards the edge of town because Luffy's hands are once again all over him and goddamn it if he doesn't want to get them both somewhere he's able to more privately reciprocate the favor, preferably without these blasted layers of clothes in the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking with a boner's awkward enough, let alone running down a dirt path with one bobbing wildly between your legs because your partner's hollering at you to hurry the hell up, and Johnny's just thanking whatever deity's willing to listen that he's fortunate enough to have the huge tent produced by his obscenely happy dick blocked from view by an enormous, messily-refolded quilt in case they encounter anyone, because while Zoro and his new rubber paramour sure don't seem to be shy about letting people around them know they're enthusiastically screwing each other every chance they get, HE'S a bit more reserved, thank you very much.

Normally he'd say the same of Yosaku, but his fellow bounty hunter's currently so excited about the prospect of them getting their hands on whichever parts of their green-haired friend's body are deemed fair game, he's being far less cautious than usual. Hence the inconvenient hard-on flopping in his own trousers; after listening to their rambling, red-faced explanation that they'd been sent by Luffy, an amused Noriko had escorted them to her place to provide the quilt he's now toting- securing a promise that it receive a thorough washing before its return, of course- and Yosaku had thought it a wonderful idea to jump him in the pomologist's side yard after she'd closed her front door and headed back to the party.

It MIGHT'VE gone a lot further than a sloppy make-out session and a whole lot of frantic mutual frotting if Johnny hadn't reluctantly put on the brakes, remarking that maybe they ought to save their energy- and certain, ahem, bodily fluids- for when they rejoined the two other guys waiting for them, and then it'd only been a matter of hurriedly scooping up the fallen quilt as Yosaku seized him by the elbow and bolted in the direction of the proposed meeting place.

 _There's the tracks the boat left_ , he thinks. _The one Yosaku said he, Luffy-aniki 'n that cook came riding onto the island in, so we must be getting close_. And sure enough, there's the wreckage of the boat itself and, beyond it, the rice paddies skirting the clearing where they'd initially parted ways with the Straw Hats after he'd angrily accused Nami of murdering one of her own crew members.

He's once again thinking he's never been so glad to be mistaken when Yosaku makes a low, inarticulate hissing noise and stops so abruptly he nearly collides with his back, but his protest dies in his throat when he glances past his partner and sees where he's staring and why.

Zoro and his captain are stretched out on the grassy slope beside the path, lying together just beneath the tree line and attacking each other's mouths with such ferocious intensity, Johnny feels his stomach perform a nervous but anticipatory somersault. He's not the least surprised at the aggressive nature of Zoro's movements in particular, considering the swordsman's sprawled flat on his back with his shirt rucked up nearly to his armpits to bare his pectorals, which are being arduously kneaded by the dark-haired pirate who's leaning over him, the nipples protruding from the muscular flesh ruddy and extremely pronounced thanks to the rough handling.

"Holy shit, partner, just LOOK at 'em," Yosaku moans beside him, hands already busy removing the first articles of his own clothing.

"Oi, you could at least let 'em know we're here first before you start stripping 'n whipping it out," Johnny scolds.

Luffy pulls away to glance up at the sudden disturbance, grinning when he recognizes them and raising one hand to give an unselfconscious, welcoming wave before Zoro reclaims his attention by nuzzling under his chin, teeth raking his throat.

Left clutching the quilt, Johnny's not sure whether to spread the thing out on the grass right here, take it a little farther into the shelter of the trees, or just drop it in a heap and- like Yosaku's currently doing- start struggling out of his pants. It's doubtful many other people will be leaving the celebration in the village, but if nobody else suggests moving to a slightly more secluded spot, they might as well start banging in the middle of the bloody road itself for all the coverage the slope offers, and although it's unlikely, it's not COMPLETELY inconceivable that someone might stumble across them.

Thankfully, after a few more urgent nips at his captain's neck and jaw, Zoro manages to collect himself enough to stop and speak, his voice breathless and hoarse. "S-Sorry, Johnny, gimme a sec 'n I'll- come 'n help with that. Meant to wait for you guys, but-" He tries to glare at Luffy, who's grinning down at him, and fails miserably, looking a lot more pleased than irritated like he obviously intended. "This asshole just couldn't keep his hands to himself."

 _Who could blame him? I certainly don't_ , Johnny sighs enviously, watching his green-haired friend struggle out from beneath the Straw Hat captain and rise unsteadily, revealing exactly how heated their exchange was becoming when he's forced to yank at the waistband of his sagging trousers to prevent them sliding down his thighs. His cock's jutting fully erect from the open fly, tip grazing his lower belly as he moves, and Johnny licks suddenly dry lips at the sight, hearing Yosaku utter a helpless little moan somewhere to his right.

He passes over one edge of the quilt with nerveless, trembling hands and Zoro laughs as he accepts it, saying "well, we managed to keep our clothes ON- mostly, anyway," before leaning in- down, thanks to the uneven ground- to kiss him, and at the familiar press of that mouth and tongue, he loses his last thread of apprehension because he knows Zoro wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't one hundred-percent okay with his captain- which is followed by the immediate thought of _oh my god, this is really going to happen, this is HAPPENING_ -

Yosaku's suddenly at his back, arms sliding around his waist, bare erection crushed against his ass while hands busy themselves with undoing his pants and skimming them down to free his aching dick, moaning low in his ear. "Play with his tits, Johnny."

He does, dropping his end of the quilt to slide his palms up Zoro's pectorals without hesitation, mindful of the wound between them but grinding the heels of his hands against distended nipples that grow impossibly harder at his touch, and the swordsman's abruptly growling into his mouth, slick tongue diving towards the back of his throat. Behind him, Yosaku's rubbing amorously between his ass cheeks, hands gripping and pressing them together to add friction, and he's so overwhelmed, he doesn't realize Luffy's approached them until a hand whose touch he doesn't recognize settles around the wrist of the one he's using to grope Zoro's right tit, making him jump, his eyelids flying open.

"Harder," the rubber man murmurs, palm shifting to the back of his hand so their fingers are intertwined. His eyes are dark and glittering with excitement in the shadow the brim of his hat's casting across his upper face, and as Johnny stares at him, he squeezes, forcing the bounty hunter's fingers to close tighter on the flesh he's clutching.

Body tensing, Zoro transfers the quilt to one hand and grabs a fistful of his captain's vest with the other, dragging him closer for a kiss, then switching back to Johnny, and laughing deep in his throat when Yosaku begins protesting that he's being left out, and any lingering concerns Johnny might've had that this situation could be awkward for Luffy vanish when he immediately speaks up in Yosaku's defense, sounding almost offended as he insists, "Yeah, Zoro, you gotta kiss him too!"

"Don't get your dick in a knot, Sencho, I'm getting there," Zoro complains, but he's grinning as he crowds Johnny, leaning past his shoulder to let Yosaku claim his mouth.

"M-M- mmmiddle of the roooad-" Johnny remembers, groaning as he's crushed briefly between them, not wanting anyone to move - Yosaku's cock is an iron bar between his buttocks and Luffy's still grasping his hand, moving it determinedly against the muscled curve of Zoro's chest - but knowing this can't continue unless they're willing to risk being caught mid-coitus by some poor bastard from town or maybe one of Luffy and Zoro's crew mates coming in search of the missing captain or swordsman, a thought he finds simultaneously tantalizing and terrifying.

There's a great deal of frustrated noises from everyone- including Johnny himself- as they reluctantly part, hastily gathering whatever clothing's already been shed before retreating far enough beyond the tree line that they won't be easily visible from the road. Zoro carries the quilt over one arm, his free hand holding up his trousers to avoid being tripped. Johnny's forced to do likewise, although with both hands now available, he's free to wrangle his pants with one hand and stroke himself with the other, studying the swell of bare buttocks visible above Zoro's sagging waistband as he follows immediately behind the swordsman.

As soon as the quilt's shaken out and spread on a patch of fairly even ground, Luffy sheds his vest, drops his shorts around his ankles, kicks off both them and his sandals, and throws himself unceremoniously into the center of it. He flings out his stretchy arms and snags Zoro around the waist while the green-haired pirate's temporary blinded by the shirt he's wrestling over his head, and Johnny can't help but wince at his friend's "ERK!" of alarm, anticipating disaster, but somehow the captain catches him without reopening his chest wound or getting clobbered by the sword strapped to his hip.

For his own part, Zoro cuffs the rubber man's shoulder, cursing, but it seems in the short time they've been together he's already resigned himself to his new lover occasionally hauled him about like a large piece of baggage, because he settles into Luffy's lap without further protest, allowing his shirt to be yanked the rest of the way off and tossed aside.

"Boots," Luffy demands, eyeing Johnny and Yosaku while pointing expectantly to Zoro's feet for a moment or two before dropping his hand between the swordsman's legs. "Pants too."

The two bounty hunters exchange a somewhat bewildered glance- and then break into identical grins as they reach for the boots in question, Johnny firing off a chipper "right away, Captain!" for them both. They're only getting this opportunity since he's willing to share, after all, and there's no harm in humoring his orders for an evening. In fact, it might be fun, considering the somewhat wary expression that drifts across Zoro's face before he's distracted by Luffy's fingers curling around his shaft and beginning to slowly stroke him.

With his footwear and trousers out of the way, they're free to straddle his splayed thighs, one of them on either side, their erections nudging eagerly at his torso, and he promptly closes a hand over each of them and starts jerking them off, matching the casual rhythm with which his captain's fondling his own dick while his thumb rubs heavily beneath the glans on both cocks.

Yosaku steadies himself with a hand on Zoro's shoulder, the other cupping his jaw as he leans down to kiss him deeply, hips rocking, and Johnny's quick to follow, jostling him aside. There's a brief squabble, and then they're taking turns amorously plundering their friend's mouth as Luffy watches with interest over his left shoulder, lips and tongue toying absentmindedly with his dangling earrings and periodically giving a yank forceful enough to make his breath hitch.

The rubber man allows the three of them to amuse themselves for a little while, until he starts getting restless- and possibly jealous of all the kisses being stolen from his swordsman. He makes a small impatient sound that's close to a growl and bites the side of Zoro's neck to get his attention, making him flinch away from Johnny, who's been using his current turn to suck enthusiastically at his tongue.

"O-Oi, settle down, I didn't- I didn't forget about you but I've only got one mouth," Zoro teases, turning to address his captain. "If I wanted to kiss all of you guys at once, I'd need two more of the damn things."

"I wanna watch you do something else. I wanna see-" For the first time since they've begun, there's a vivid flush spreading over Luffy's cheeks. "I wanna see what Zoro looks like doing 'em with his mouth. Sucking their dicks."

"Oh yeah?" the green-haired pirate asks, inclining his face closer to give a moist, gliding lick across his captain's lower lip. "One at a time-?" His tongue retreats and he takes it gently between his teeth, pulling just shy of actually stretching the flesh and letting go when his actions prompt a faint whimper. "-or both at the same time?"

"B-Both at the same time," Luffy answers in a choked, husky voice before kissing him hungrily, hands clutching at his chest and cock.

Johnny groans as the fingers grasping him tighten their hold, Zoro somehow managing to continue caressing both him and Yosaku despite also being occupied returning his third partner's nips and licks and actively combating his invading tongue. There's a careful but insistent upwards tug on his dick, urging him to rise, and he gains his feet unsteadily, Yosaku staggering upright beside him, the two of them still held captive by Zoro's slowly moving, callous-roughened hands.

Once they're both standing, the swordsman pulls away from his captain's mouth to pant, "Who- who's got the lube?"

"In- in the pocket of my shorts," Luffy answers breathlessly, while Yosaku points shakily towards his own jumble of discarded clothing.

"Okay, good." Zoro kisses the rubber man again, this time far more fleetingly. "Mmm, Sencho, you're gonna finger my ass while I'm blowing them." With effort, he pulls from Luffy's grasp and shifts out of his lap, rising to his knees, where he's now level with Johnny and Yosaku's groins. "That way I'll already be all stretched out 'n lubed up real good when you're done watching 'n ready to fuck me."

"Can I keep playing with your dick too?" Luffy asks hopefully as he flings an arm across the quilt to retrieve his shorts.

Zoro grins. "I'd be pretty disappointed if you DIDN'T."

Hands sliding to the bases of his other partners' cocks, he coaxes them to step closer to one another until their tips are nearly touching. Staring at his kneeling lover's slightly parted lips, rubbed pink and more than a little swollen from so much heavy kissing, Johnny doesn't realize Yosaku's angled an arm behind him until his partner's hand closes on one of his buttocks. He inhales sharply, and that's when Zoro's tongue swirls over his glans, making his exhalation escape his lungs in a helpless moan.

Behind Zoro, Luffy's fumbling to open the oil and trying to watch the three of them at the same time, craning to see despite the torturous angle required by his neck. As soon as he manages to spill enough lubricant onto his fingers to adequately coat them, he's abandoning the bottle to crowd up against Zoro's back for a better, more convenient view, wide eyes flicking up briefly to meet Johnny's.

 _He DOES wanna see_ , the bounty hunter thinks dizzily, his dick giving an eager twitch. _He wants to see EVERYTHING_. His gaze drops back to his own crotch, and Luffy's follows it, accompanied by faint gasps from them both as Zoro's tongue tip slides up the underside of Johnny's glans to flick away the droplet of pre-cum welling from the thin slit at the tip.

From their upright positions, neither he nor Yosaku know exactly what's happening below, their line of sight blocked by Zoro's bowed head and broad shoulders, but there's no mistaking the moment the first slick finger strokes between Zoro's buttocks, because he shudders all over and opens his mouth wider, nudging forward and letting the head of Johnny's cock slide along his tongue towards the back of his throat. His fist around Yosaku pumps languidly a few times, and then he switches sides, lips pulling off Johnny with an audible wet popping sound and slipping over Yosaku as his opposite hand begins to move.

Trembling with excitement, the Straw Hat captain's rocking and squirming zealously against him. "Z-Zoro, you're- you're all slippery back here now, so can I- can I go ahead 'n start-?"

Zoro responds with a low, eager hum of approval around the dick in his mouth, making Yosaku cry out, and then tenses as the first finger presses into his body, his eyes fluttering momentarily shut. When they drift open again, he draws back until he's able to sweep his tongue lazily around the tips of both cocks, pressing them against one another as his hands slide up and down both shafts.

Johnny's toes are curling against the fabric of the quilt beneath his bare feet. He may never know exactly what possessed Zoro to learn it, but there's no denying the complexity of wielding three blades at once has resulted in the man developing an almost divine ability to multi-task with his hands and mouth, and since his first tentative foray into exploring the sexual potential of his Santoryu skills, he's become DEVASTATINGLY good at sucking dick. Far, far better than Yosaku, although Johnny will certainly never TELL his partner this, whether or not he's already guessed it by himself.

As though sensing his thoughts, Yosaku squeezes his ass, other hand groping for the back of their friend's green hair and seizing a sparse handful of the short spikes, pelvis flexing so he's driving forward with short, rough thrusts, sliding deliciously against Johnny with each movement. Zoro doesn't fight him but simply opens his jaw wider, uttering soft grunts muffled by the turgid flesh plunging to the back of his throat, back arching to push harder against the finger- or fingers- penetrating his hole. His eyes flick up towards Johnny, inquiring.

The intensity in that gaze sends shivers up his spine, because he knows exactly what the swordsman's asking; he anchors the arm closest to Yosaku around his waist, reaching out to lace the fingers of his other hand with the ones being used to restrain Zoro's head. "P-Partner?"

"Ready- ready when y-you are."

When Yosaku pulls back, Johnny thrusts forward, pushing as deep as he's able to slide into Zoro's throat without throwing him completely off-balance and then retreating to give his partner room and waiting until he's clear to take his next turn. Coordinating their efforts, they're able to sustain a relatively fast pace, alternating thrusts with the same easy awareness of one another's movements they use to defend each other's backs in battle. Trusting their ability to stay in tune and not accidentally choke him, Zoro concentrates on holding still and stealing tiny sips of air through his nostrils whenever his throat's clear, relying on Luffy's weight against his back to support him.

His captain's grinding frantically against him now, panting, one hand working his shaft, the palm of the other producing a wet slapping sound every time it connects with his ass, and Johnny can't tell how many fingers Luffy's shoving in there, but it's surely AT LEAST three given the way he can see Zoro's frame quivering and the dazed pleasure in his half-lidded eyes, and Luffy's watching them fuck his swordsman's mouth with rapt intensity, drinking in everything with enormously dilated pupils, and all at once, it's too much, and he's crying out his release and jerking backwards, left with just enough coherency to attempt pulling out of Zoro's throat before he floods it with semen.

Yosaku's hand releases his buttock, sweeping up his back to turn his head, and then his lover's kissing him relentlessly, tongue thrusting into his mouth, as Zoro's hand closes around him, sliding, pumping, coaxing spurt after spurt of cum from his pulsing dick. Abruptly weak-kneed, he's wavering, clinging to Yosaku to keep his balance, when the other bounty hunter goes rigid beside him, moaning against his lips. From the corner of his pleasure-blurred vision, he can see the elation on Luffy's face, feel Zoro's head bobbing beneath Yosaku's and his own hand as their friend furiously deep-throats his partner, intent on bringing him to climax while the fingers clutching him strive to summon the last drops from his throbbing cock.

"Zoro-" The Straw Hat captain's voice is throaty, urgent with excitement. "C-C'mon, Zoro, make him cum too!"

Yosaku makes a desperate noise, a helpless whine, and Johnny licks his gasping mouth, fingers scratching down his trembling back. Below them, Zoro growls encouragement, sucking and swallowing hard as he burrows his nose and chin against Yosaku's groin, neck extended to make room for the cock he's swallowed down to the root, and when he moves back, it springs from between his lips in a shower of warm, squirting fluid. He seizes it, stroking, guiding the remaining streams onto his neck, collar bone and chest.

Luffy's hand leaves his swordsman's erection and glides up his lower belly, exploring the wet curves of his abdominals as trickles of cum run down them, reaching higher, smearing the wider trails across his pectorals. Fingers circling his nipples and areolas, leaving them slick and shiny with ejaculate. "I want-" He licks Zoro's neck, bites it, hips rocking, eyes dark with lust. "I wanna be inside you." Another bite, harder, hard enough to leave faint teeth marks. "Wanna cum inside you."

"Fuck me," Zoro breathes, still slightly winded and shuddering beneath his captain's hand. "C'mon, Sencho, f-fuck-" His voice breaks as the fingers stretching his rim withdraw, then plunge back inside, his dick jerking, straining in the air for contact with something, anything. "FUCK. ME."

Johnny's no longer kissing Yosaku but staring at the other two members of their foursome, his stomach somersaulting, cartwheeling, and he knows he's going to be begging his partner to do the same to him before the night ends. Despite having reached orgasm just moments ago, despite his cock dangling wet and flaccid between his legs, he's still unbearably horny, and if Zoro won't screw him in the ass and Luffy doesn't want to- well, it's not as though Yosaku's likely to turn him down; his partner's looking at the swordsman and his captain with the same thunderstruck, lascivious expression that Johnny's feeling and has no trouble believing must be plastered all over his own face.

At Zoro's words, Luffy lunges at his mouth, kissing, biting, licking, and a disbelieving groan escapes Johnny's throat, knowing Zoro's tongue and lips and chin are splattered with his and Yosaku's cum. Sure enough, the rubber man's wearing streaks of it himself when he draws back, breathing hard, and looks up at them. "O-Oi… Zoro told me you guys could- could help, 'cause- I wanna watch his face but- I wanna be on top too- 'n he said I can't push on him too much." His fingers gently brush the healing wound between Zoro's heaving pectorals.

"Somebody- somebody gotta- sit behind me, let me lean on 'em. Maybe h-hold my hips up."

"We got you, Aniki." Willing his knees not to give out on him, Johnny bumps Yosaku, and they both drop to a crouch on either side of their friends. "Captain?"

Luffy relaxes his hold on his swordsman's chest, letting him drop onto all fours, and now the bounty hunters can see he's got three digits planted firmly between Zoro's buttocks, scissoring and twisting inside him. He slips them out with great reluctance, fingertips tracing the rim of the opening he's loosened and caressing the glistening, oil-slicked flesh surrounding it.

Head down, Zoro doesn't move for a moment, his arms trembling where they're supporting the weight of his upper body. Only when his captain's hand slides down to cup and lightly fondle his balls does he ease away with a groan, allowing Johnny and Yosaku to coax him onto his back between them, his shoulders and upper back resting against their chests, the midsection of his back in their laps and his trailing legs spread wide to make room for Luffy to scoot close enough to take both their erections in his wet fingers and stroke them together several times in the process of lubricating himself. Satisfied that he's made enough preparations, he grips Zoro under one knee- and pauses, brow furrowing, as he realizes he doesn't have enough hands to lift his lover's pelvis high enough for penetration AND guide himself inside.

"Here," Johnny calls to him, motioning for him to lift Zoro's leg higher and push it back so he can get an arm hooked under it. "Let Yosaku take the other one."

Understanding dawning on his face, Luffy follows his advice, allowing the two bounty hunters to pull their friend's knees towards his chest and lift his bottom off the quilt. It's a somewhat awkward position, bending him nearly in half, but with a bit of effort they're able to raise his rear almost to the captain's groin, without applying too much pressure on the diagonal line of sutures dividing his torso.

Still, Luffy hesitates with his own cock in hand, its slick, broad head pressed to his swordsman's entrance. "Zoro, are you sure you're-?"

"YES," Zoro growls at him impatiently. "I'm fine, now would you please just get that thing inside 'n start fucking me before we all die of old age out h-"

"Shhh," Johnny scolds, head ducking to kiss their green-haired partner silent- or at least incapable of additional complaints- much as he hates that it means he's missing some of what's happening beyond. When he draws back to look, Yosaku automatically takes his place, hooking his elbow beneath Zoro's knee so it frees his hand to wander idly through the mess on his torso, teasing his wet nipples to stiff points until he's making low, urgent noises as he kisses back with frequent use of his tongue and teeth. Sounds that go straight to Johnny's rapidly recovering dick as he watches Luffy with his breath caught in his throat. _C'mon… c'mon, Luffy-aniki, give him what he wants. Fuck him. FUCK HIM_.

Maintaining a firm grip on himself, the captain slides his tip up and down the crease between Zoro's buttocks several times, making him squirm with anticipation each time it passes across his opening, before finally bracing himself with his free hand clutching the underside of his swordsman's thigh. He pushes, moaning, his fingertips digging with bruising pressure into the muscle as Zoro's body slowly dilates to accept his cock.

Johnny finds himself crooning encouragement in a choked voice, murmuring "good, good… yeah, just like that" with no idea which man he's talking to, although it hardly matters, because Zoro's arching in his arms, incomprehensible curses and pleas devoured by Yosaku's mouth while Luffy sinks deeper into his ass, face flushed, mouth ajar, eyes fixed on the point where his shaft's gradually vanishing from view as he buries himself in his lover, and it's such a beautiful tableau, he wants to hold it in his mind forever.

Once he's completely inside, Luffy stops moving, his struggle for control evident in every taut, quivering muscle.

"Relax," Johnny sighs to him. "Just relax."

The captain flashes him a tremulous, feeble smile. "Z-Zoro's- Zoro's just- well, he's really t-tight. He feels so g-good, I'm- I'm afraid to m-move."

"He's feeling good too, with you inside him, Captain. Look how hard he is…"

Luffy groans softly, trailing a finger down the underside of his swordsman's rigid erection before wrapping his hand around its girth, licking his lips when it jumps at his touch.

"He's-" Johnny swallows, watching the heavy bead of pre-cum crowning Zoro's dick ooze free and drip to his lower belly, joining the mingled fluids there. "He's leaking pretty good."

Thumb smearing the fresh droplet already welling from the slit in Zoro's tip, the rubber man groans again, hips giving a little involuntary surge.

Zoro tries to arch beneath him, his cry of pleasure smothered under the insistent press of Yosaku's lips, and Johnny lets out a slow, shuddering breath, hand stroking his friend's trembling inner thigh. "You like that, Aniki? Having him inside you, all hard 'n thick, filling your ass? You want him to start moving, don't you… fuck you 'til he can't take it anymore, shoots his load way, way up inside you…" He's been watching Luffy's hand pumping Zoro's cock now, forcing more pre-cum to leak out, and the swordsman's balls have abruptly drawn up tight, signaling how close he's gotten- on the edge, his body seconds from release. "NOW-NOW-NOW, CAPTAIN, MOVE. FUCK HIM. FUCK HIM NOW!"

Startled, Luffy obeys without thinking, falteringly at first, then finding his rhythm and thrusting fast and hard enough to shake Zoro's frame from head to toe, and suddenly cum's spilling from the green-haired pirate's twitching, pulsing dick, splattering his own chest and belly and dribbling over the captain's fist, and Yosaku's pulled back to let the convulsing swordsman cry out.

 _Fuck. FUCK_. Johnny gravitates instinctively towards Yosaku, meeting his lips just above where Zoro's gasping through his orgasm, body jolted each time Luffy's hips connect with his bottom. He groans into his partner's mouth, both of them caressing the shuddering, cum-drenched skin of the man they're cradling, and while they're toying with his nipples and gripping his raised legs tightly enough to leave marks in his thighs, kissing one another with desperate passion, the Straw Hat captain utters a low wail- his swordsman's name- and comes to a sudden halt bent over Zoro, teeth clenched, face contorting helplessly, hips pressing forward hard with each pelvic contraction.

"Yeah," Yosaku moans around Johnny's tongue. "Yeah, yeah, oh fuck, yeah…"

Rocked against their chests with each rough surge against his rear, Zoro's found his voice again, albeit broken and ragged. "Th-That's it, Sencho, y-yeah, g-give- give me your c-cum, give me all- all of it…"

Luffy's whimpering, nothing but an endless repetition of "Zor-Zoro, Zoro, Z-Zoro" over and over and over again, clearly overwhelmed by the intensity of his climax. His eyes are locked on his lover's face, no longer wide with surprise but half-lidded, and when Zoro stretches out an arm, reaching up to touch his cheek with an unsteady hand, he nuzzles into its palm, moaning softly even as his hips keep unwittingly nudging and pushing and straining.

Attention divided between their exchange and his own partner's increasingly hungry kisses, Johnny can feel his heart thumping in his temples, spurred by the growing ache in his renewed erection. When he shifts, dick brushing Zoro's lower back, the swordsman makes an exhausted noise of amusement, euphoria-clouded gaze rolling towards him. "Heh… ready to go again, huh, Johnny?"

Yosaku lets the leg he's been supporting drop, raising his hand to run a damp finger across Johnny's lower lip, making him shiver.

"Oi," Luffy protests, head lifting, displeased because the abrupt movement of Zoro's pelvis has dislodged his softening cock. "What's going on?"

His swordsman offers him a lazy grin. "What's going on is it's our turn to lounge around smooching 'n getting our energy back, while THEY put on a show for US."

"Oh…" The captain's annoyed expression slowly turns to a smile as he contemplates this, and his gaze is full of anticipation, curiosity and an alarming degree of mischief when it returns to Johnny and Yosaku. "Hey… so can you guys-"


	8. Chapter 8

"So whatcha think we'll find on the next island?"

"Who knows," Zoro replies without opening his eyes, slouching lower in the ofuro so his shoulders are submerged and the hot water's lapping at his neck. "We haven't been here on the Grand Line for all that long, and we've already seen some pretty crazy shit, so it could be anything." The corners of his mouth twitch into an anticipatory grin. "Guess there's only one way to find out, eh, Sencho?"

Luffy's nodding eagerly in agreement before he remembers his swordsman can't see him. "I hope it's something interesting, whatever it is!"

"Somehow I doubt you'll be disappointed. Oi, you comin' in?"

"Well…" He peers over the side to eye Zoro's nude form with interest- and the faintly steaming surface of the water with consternation.

"I'm right here, y'know. 'M not gonna let you drown. Even if I DO owe you one for that bullshit last night."

Sticking out his tongue even though he knows the gesture won't be seen, Luffy swings a leg over the side, breath rushing out as his foot splashes down. "Woo! Maybe Zoro won't let me drown, but I might MELT instea-"

Hands reach out to seize him around the waist and haul him in, and he tenses, waiting for the inevitable as the water closes over his lower body. Zoro's arms are encircling him, though, drawing him close even as he feels familiar weakness creeping through his limbs. The swordsman's voice is soft and reassuring beside his ear. "Relax. I got you, alright?"

He listens, trusting his partner now just as he failed to trust him last night and initiated the pointless brawl that left them both bruised and bleeding. And it's worth the disconcerting sensation of his strength fleeing, because he's settling into Zoro's lap, leaning heavily against his scarred chest with his chin safely well above the water's surface.

Gentle hands caress his bare skin, moving in soothing circles, and with a little effort, he's able to stop struggling against the torpor suffusing his rubber body and allow Zoro's support alone to prevent him from slipping under.

"This is ALMOST as good as fighting," his swordsman mumbles. "Almost."

Luffy bites back laughter. He knows exactly what Zoro means. "We never got an answer, huh? 'Bout who'd win?"

"Brawler or swordsman, yeah. Pffft, I don't know whether to thank Nami for breaking it up before either of us got seriously hurt or be pissed as fuck she interrupted," Zoro grumbles. He's silent for a moment, his fingers still trailing aimlessly around and around on the captain's sides and stomach, but then he stops. "People underestimate you so often. They see that goofy-ass smile you got most of the time 'n the whole rubber thing 'n they figure-" He inhales slowly, lips and nose nuzzling behind Luffy's ear, making him shiver. "They don't realize how goddamn strong you are 'til it's too late."

Amused by how his swordsman's voice has gone husky and the not-so-subtle way he's getting unmistakably hard beneath him, Luffy gathers his remaining energy and twists to face him so they're sprawled belly-to-belly. "Did Zoro get turned on, fighting me?"

"At the time, no, I was just really angry with you for not listening to me. But now, thinking back?" Zoro's hands slide down his back to take firm hold of his ass cheeks, squeezing. "Hell yeah, I'm turned on."

Grinning, Luffy gives a provocative little wiggle, pressing his pelvis against the erection developing below him, and kisses the green-haired pirate's smirking lips. When they immediately part wider, he slips his tongue between them, seeking out Zoro's tongue and prodding at it until his lover realizes what he's doing and begins jabbing back, whereupon their mouths are abruptly tangled and wrestling furiously.

They're both panting heavily when they separate, and Zoro utters pleased, breathless laughter. "Now that's the kind of fight I DEFINITELY don't mind ending in a draw."

Luffy makes an aggravated noise. "Kissing Zoro's about ALL I can do right now." He's been trying to rock his hips, but submersion's made him just too damn lethargic to do more than squirm half-heartedly, raging boner or no.

"Here, lemme help." Hands sliding below his buttocks to the backs of his thighs, tugging forward as they easily heft him aloft, Zoro pulls him into a sitting position on his lap.

His body's still not cooperating, but at least straddling his swordsman's thighs means he's finally getting some friction, even if Zoro's the one doing all the moving, holding him upright while giving lazy thrusts that slide their dicks against each other and send the bathwater sloshing back and forth in the ofuro.

It feels good, without a doubt, but it also doesn't take very long before he starts getting bored. He's itching to get his hands on his partner - give his cock a stroke or two, maybe play with his pecs a little, see how riled up he can get him - but right now he can't even lean forward to start kissing him again. "Zooorooo, I wanna MOVE. I can't do ANYTHING like this."

"You still stretch even if you're in the water, though, don't you? Otherwise you would've drowned in Arlong's damn pool way before anybody fished you out."

"Yeah, but I can't stretch on my own. Somebody else gotta-" His mouth forms an "oh" of understanding, largely because Zoro's grinning, already reaching between their groins to take firm hold of him. "What're you gonna-?"

"Yosaku said," his swordsman murmurs, fingers grasping his shaft an inch or two below the glans as they pull his dick upwards, elongating his flesh until it breaks the water's surface. "-you told him 'n Johnny about how you can blow yourself." Leaning forward to swirl his tongue slowly over the head, eyes watching Luffy's face closely. "Can I watch you do it?"

Oh, this is definitely more interesting than just sitting like a lump, only- "Sc-scoot me closer 'n get up on the bench," he demands. "I want you to help do me, 'n I wanna be able to kiss you lots more too."

"YES, Captain," Zoro laughs. Gathering his legs beneath him, he gives Luffy's rump one last squeeze before slipping his arm beneath it and carefully cradling his mostly limp body close as he straightens enough to ease backwards onto the narrow seat stationed partway down the ofuro's inside wall.

Luffy gives a sigh of relief, flexing his fingers. On the bottom of the tub, the water's level with their necks, but here, it only reaches their midsections. A bit lower on him than Zoro, whose lap he's still perched on, but that suits him just fine because it's not draining quite so much of his energy as before.

"Better?"

Experimentally, he settles his hands on his lover's chest, thumbs stroking lightly over nipples drawn to taut points now that they're no longer beneath the heated water, and snickers when he inhales sharply. "Yep!"

"Oi, I can play that game too, y'know," Zoro scolds before giving the underside of his glans- still raised in the air between their chins- a long, lingering lick.

Groaning, Luffy presses closer, locking eyes with his swordsman as he extends his tongue to trail its tip over the head of his own cock, gathering up the bead of slick moisture there before it can grow large enough to leak free. Tongue retreating back into his mouth, he licks his lips.

"F-Fuck. Nevermind, Sencho, you win."

For a little while, they take turns, lapping and sucking, occasionally pausing to kiss and explore each other's mouths. Tasting himself on Zoro's tongue makes Luffy leak pre-cum even more heavily, though, and they're soon meeting in the race to keep up with the thin, steady trickle, licking each other's lips and chins in the process, until all at once, they're trying to kiss with his dick caught between their mouths.

Overwhelmed, Luffy can't do anything to prevent the small whimpering moans that keep bubbling up in the back of his throat. He clutches at his swordsman's pectorals, squeezing hard, and abruptly Zoro lets go of his cock, allowing it to slide out of his hand and back into the water with a small splash.

The captain cries out when the wet heat of the bath suddenly envelopes his aching flesh, but before he can demand an explanation for why he's STOPPED, Zoro's caught him around the waist and tossed him onto the upper rim of the ofuro, back and buttocks pressed against the curved tile wall above the porcelain, calves dangling in the water.

"S-Sorry, but I wanna-" And Zoro's mouth closes over him again, nudging downwards until he can feel convulsive swallowing around his glans, hands clutching his thighs, pinning him in place and preventing him from sliding back into the tub.

Luffy arches his spine, fingers clawing at the smooth tiles under them, the noises of pleasure escaping him close to sobs. He can't thrust, but it doesn't matter; his lover's moving, head bobbing, drawing back to do that maddening swirling thing with his tongue before plunging forward again, going down on him so far that his nose nuzzles into his groin before pulling off and doing it all over again.

It feels TOO good. He can feel that thick, warning pressure building in his balls. "Z-Zoro-"

Zoro's gaze flicks up to meet his, but he doesn't stop, and the sight of his swordsman's half-lidded eyes studying his flushed face while that incredible mouth continues sliding and sucking on him, swallowing him to the root, pushes him over the edge.

His dick twitches hard before it begins to pulse, and his partner must sense what it portends, because he draws back quickly until only the tip of Luffy's cock's still in his mouth, not swallowing but keeping his lips widely parted so the spurts of cum hitting his tongue are forced to run out of his mouth, flowing down his chin to drip on his pectorals.

Somehow, Luffy gets a trembling hand wrapped around himself so he can stroke through the rest of his orgasm. He doesn't know where to look: at the incredibly self-satisfied expression on Zoro's face or his wet, kiss-swollen mouth or the semen trickling down his chest, a drop hanging briefly suspended from one of his erect nipples before falling to the water below.

Once he's finished ejaculating, Zoro takes him in again, lips pursed around his throbbing dick as they slide towards its base, nudging his hand aside.

Gasping, tilting his head back against the tiles with his eyes shut as he sinks his fingers into his swordsman's short, spiky hair, he doesn't realize Zoro's released his left thigh to hold him one-handed against the wall until he feels his buttocks being parted as calloused fingers slip between them, caressing the tight opening there. The pads of Zoro's fingertips are slippery, rubbing circles around the muscled ring, and with a sudden shock, he realizes he's having his ass lubed with his own cum.

He jerks his head upright, his eyes flying open. _Is this it, is he gonna_ -?

Feeling his sudden tension, Zoro pulls off his dick with a loud, wet noise. "No, not-" He clears his throat. "Not today, Sencho. Just still fingers for now, okay? I want your first time feeling my dick inside you to be somewhere more comfortable than this." One of the slick fingers pressing against his bottom twists gently, sinking into him to the first knuckle and moving in gradually widening circles to stretch his rim. "And jizz might work alright for a finger, MAYBE two with you since your hole's like a damn rubber band- but I wouldn't trust it with anything much thicker."

"Then I want- I want more of Zoro's mouth," Luffy demands in reply. He hooks his free leg over his swordsman's shoulder to steady himself, pulling eagerly at his green hair.

Laughing, Zoro leans closer to lick a curving path up the underside of his dick, pausing to flick his tongue tip teasingly at the sensitive spot just under the glans. "How the hell are you so hard yet, after cumming that much?"

"I d-don't know," he groans, digging his heel into his lover's shoulder blade to get the leverage necessary for rocking his hips and nudging the finger in his ass deeper while also pushing his cock into what he hopes is prime sucking range. "But I can probably do it again, if you k-keep doing that. Not as much as before 'n it'll- it'll take a little longer, but…"

Zoro's gaping at him. "Wait, you're telling me that wasn't just a fluke, when you came twice in a row in the shower that other time? You can shoot multiple wads without going limp between?"

"Not EVERY time I jerk off but, yeah, if I'm really turned on and-" He gives a hard thrust, poking his swordsman's cum-streaked chin with his tip, scowling. "Zoro, come ON. I don't wanna talk, I wanna cum in your mouth again!"

"Huge stretchy dick AND willing to indulge all my kinks AND strong as hell AND multi-orgasmic. Holy shit, fucking marry me."

Luffy's delighted laughter dissolves into a moan as Zoro's lips close over him again, sucking and tugging. He thrusts again involuntarily, trying to push more of his length into the warm, wet suction of the mouth enclosing his glans, and his partner allows it, tongue sliding out of the way to give him more room to move.

A surge of excitement cartwheels through his lower belly. "Z-Zoro, can I-?"

Zoro makes an affirmative, anticipatory noise that makes him gasp as it vibrates around him. Pushing up on his opposite forearm and elbow to better brace himself against the wall, he tightens his grip on his swordsman's hair and begins rocking in earnest, pistoning his shaft in and out of his mouth.

The finger buried in his bottom mimics his actions, drawing back when he does and plunging back inside when he thrusts forward, his lover's palm grinding on his perineum.

Having somebody else sucking his dick's sooo much better than going down on himself. He's learned how to get nearly the entire thing in his own mouth, but it involves folding his body like a pretzel, which is distracting and tends to get uncomfortable fairly quickly, so he usually settles for however many inches he can stretch to face level. While Zoro, on the other, has no trouble taking ALL of him, head angled so his deepest thrusts slide straight into his throat.

Panting, dazed with exhilarated toe-curling bliss, he's disconnectedly trying to figure out how his swordsman's managing to get enough air when the finger inside him unexpectedly crooks and he cries out, hips slamming forwards.

Zoro growls, throat squeezing and rippling around him, rubbing harder on that spot just a couple inches past his sphincter, and he convulses helplessly, twitching cock firing the first short squirt of cum before he can even think about holding back. Without hesitation, Zoro swallows- and keeps swallowing, finger continuing to massage his shuddering, spasming flesh.

Luffy's eyelids want to close but he forces them to stay open, gaze locked on his partner's bobbing adam's apple. He's shuddering against the tiles, abdominal muscles jumping and the movement of his hips gone weak and wobbly, his ass clamping down hard on the finger moving inside it with each erratic pelvic contraction.

He cries out, writhing, as his swordsman uses one of the brief moments between spurts to begin working another digit into his hole. The fingertips of his left hand find the grout line separating two tiles and dig into it, hanging on in sheer desperation, because Zoro's mouth doesn't stop working on him even when he's no longer ejaculating and starting to get sensitive.

Eventually, however, Zoro's need to breathe outweighs his desire to keep sucking and he pulls back with a loud slurping sound and an explosive gasp. It's several moments before he's able to stop panting long enough to form coherent words, but his free hand's abandoned Luffy's other thigh to do what his mouth can't, stroking the slick, semen and saliva-smeared length of the captain's cock to keep it hard. "Th-think you can- c-can- one more- one more time?"

Luffy KNOWS he can. He's already managed more than twice this on his own, once when he was unbearably horny and shortly after he'd first discovered it was possible in the first place, resolving not to stop until he'd found out just how many times he could- quite literally- pull it off. He'd finally quit, however, when it'd started to hurt more than it'd actually felt good. One more time for his swordsman, though, who's obsession with things in threes he finds vastly amusing? That, he can certainly handle with little to no discomfort. Especially since it's unlikely to involve accidentally tying himself in knots.

"Can- can YOU?" he challenges, laughing breathlessly at the immediate expression of proud defiance that rises on Zoro's face and knowing the green-haired pirate's sure as hell going to try, even if it means losing consciousness from lack of oxygen and the excessive heat of the bathwater. A sense of ambition he really shouldn't be encouraging given the likelihood they'll BOTH drown if Zoro passes out and drops him into the ofuro, but he's thinking with the head hovering only a few centimeters from the mouth he's just unloaded in TWICE, of course, and not the one located between his shoulders.

"I trained away most of my- my gag reflex," Zoro's growling at him, voice steadier now that he's had a moment or two to catch his breath. "-learning Santoryu. AND I can hold my breath- for a damn long time. So TRY me."

"Does Zoro want me to c-cum in his mouth again? Or somewhere else?"

His swordsman's lips part in one of those sharp-toothed grins- the kind that make his stomach do excited little backflips. "Where I WANT you to cum's inside my ass… so many times I can't hold it all and it keeps gushing out no matter how hard I try not to move, until I'm laying in a big, wet puddle of your jizz."

Luffy makes an involuntary little "uhn" noise, dick twitching in his lover's fist and hole clenching on his fingers.

"Maybe we can try that next time you fuck me." Hand lifting his erection out of the way but maintaining a steady, sliding grip, Zoro ducks beneath it to nuzzle amorously against his inner thigh close to the groin, breath hot on his skin. "Right now, though? Mmm, I'll hafta think about it." His tongue darts out, tracing the crease where Luffy's leg meets his pelvis then lapping messily up his perineum.

"H-Higher," the rubber man whines, squirming, then groans in frustrated pleasure as Zoro's mouth fastens on the skin just below his balls, applying that same heart-stopping suction and then BITING, fingering his rear with such enthusiasm that he's instinctively bucking his hips in an attempt to drive himself farther onto the intrusion. He wants MORE, not just a couple measly fingers. He wants his body full of Zoro, stretched beyond capacity, whether it's Zoro's cock or- "Fist," he moans, unaware his thoughts are translating into actual spoken words. "I w-want Zoro's fist in my ass…"

A rough gasp escapes his swordsman, followed by a torrent of broken curses muffled as unseen teeth sink into his thigh.

Luffy utters a yelp of surprise, more from being caught off guard than because he's genuinely in pain. He's flying too high on adrenaline and lust right now to care that Zoro's left a clear semi-circle of tooth marks in his flesh. What he does care about is that he's inadvertently driven his lover beyond any semblance of control.

A steady stream of "fuck fuck fUCK FUCK" spilling from his lips, Zoro rears backwards and scrambles to his feet, oblivious to his left shoulder striking the underside of the shelf above the ofuro hard enough to spill towels into the water below. "FUCK!" Yanking his fingers free, he shoves the captain's leg off his opposite shoulder to reach up to grab him by the elbow.

Before Luffy can do more than widen his eyes, fully expecting he's about to land ass-first in the tub, his swordsman's purposely falling backwards, knocking the shower wand off the wall, left shoulder blade hitting the sink with enough force to rattle the pipes beneath it. Yanked away from the wall, Luffy finds himself sprawled belly-first on top of his partner, who seizes his buttocks in both hands and starts rocking wildly, teeth bared and gritted as he furiously grinds their erections together.

Crying out, groping for purchase so he can thrust back, Luffy gets one hand locked on the ofuro's rim while the other seizes Zoro's left tit, and then he's moving, driving his dick- slippery with cum and spit- along the equally stiff length sliding and jerking beneath it.

His lover's fingers are squeezing his rump almost painfully tight, digging into his ass cheeks and rolling them apart and together.

"K-Kiss- kiss me," the rubber man demands, and Zoro's mouth is immediately there, no "oh, captain, my captain" quips now, just lips and tongue and teeth and grunted, breathless obscenities lost in the frantic exchange as Luffy meets him with identical intensity.

Zoro growling his name amidst the curses, eager, fierce. One hand reluctantly relinquishing its hold on his rear, two fingers sliding between his buttocks and delving past his rim, no longer bothering to search for that sweet spot, just working their way back inside and then picking up speed until they're pumping into him with rapid, careless force. The addition of a third makes him cry out, arching, pushing back despite the dull ache in his protesting sphincter, because it's an unexpected, delicious sort of pain- his body's natural resistance to being stretched so wide in this place despite it being composed of rubber just like the rest of him.

Moaning, hips churning, Luffy kneads his swordsman's pectoral and tries to laugh when Zoro shudders all over in response. He squeezes harder, digging in with his blunt nails as he crushes the handful of flesh he's clutching, the nipple and a half-moon of areola protruding between two fingers.

"Sencho-" Zoro snarls, teeth carelessly raking his lips. "Gonna- gonna cum!"

 _How- how hard can I make him_ -? Releasing the ofuro's side, Luffy shoves his hand beneath his partner's rear, fumbling in the water until he locates the crack of Zoro's ass and gets a fingertip against the puckered depression between the flexing cheeks.

"Yes! Yesyesyes fuck ye-!" Zoro's breath escapes in a rush as he pushes, slowly forcing his finger through the opening that's quivering under his touch. "L-Luff- Luffy, NOW. NOW!"

Understanding without needing to be told what his lover wants him to do, the captain curls the digit he's just introduced, seeking out the firm mound of tissue he knows will intensify Zoro's orgasm and stroking firmly across it. At the same time, he wrings the pectoral he's clutching with enough force that several joints in his knuckles pop.

Zoro's hips surge forward, a low wavering cry escaping his mouth as his muscles tense, hole clamping down and cock jerking between their moving bodies. Their gazes meet the moment before cum begins jetting up Zoro's stomach and heaving chest, and Luffy bursts into joyous, panting laughter at the wideness of his swordsman's eyes, realizing that despite Zoro's previous experience and his own novice knowledge of sex, he's somehow managed to make Zoro climax intensely enough to be startled by his own body's powerful response.

He's never seen Zoro squirt like that in the limited time they've been together, but judging by that expression, neither has ZORO, let alone Johnny or Yosaku or anybody else who's been fortunate enough to witness him in such a state.

Immensely pleased with himself, he recaptures his partner's gasping mouth, happy to lose conscious thought in the sensations washing through him from head to toe. The vibrations against his tongue and lips as Zoro moans into his mouth, the slick, trembling skin beneath his right hand and torso. The rigid, pulsing flesh moving in unsteady thrusts beneath his own aching dick. The fingers buried in his ass, no longer active but simply impaling him, spreading the sensitive muscle of his rim, because his swordsman's too stunned to concentrate on both their bodies at once.

When Luffy reaches his own peak, shuddering hard as the tension coiled inside him breaks, he's already cum too much during his earlier releases to produce more than a few light spurts, but they've still got enough velocity to splatter Zoro's pectorals and- in the case of one particularly well-launched stream- his neck. It's also nowhere near as strong as his previous orgasms, but he doesn't mind, largely because he's too distracted by Zoro's flushed, euphoric face and the thin rivulets of their mingled fluids trickling down his trembling sides to dissipate in the bathwater below them.

He's quivering all over as well though as he eventually lets his throbbing, tingling body sink down to lay supine atop his spent lover, too exhausted to care that he's just gotten both fresh and half-dried, sticky cum on his torso and the side of his face squashed against Zoro's chest. He can hear his swordsman's heart hammering away in there, as though he's just run a marathon, and his own pulse is racing, thumping in his groin- and inside his ass, where the green-haired pirate's fingers are still engulfed but now resting limply.

"Oh my god, I think I might've just- I died," Zoro groans. "Dead. I'm dead, Sencho. You fucking killed me."

"No- no dying allowed," Luffy mumbles back tiredly. "If Zoro dies, that'd mean we can't have sex anymore. 'N I really, really really wanna. Keep having sex. Lots 'n LOTS of sex." He lifts his head with effort. "Besides, we haven't done it in every room on the ship yet. Just this one."

"… there's jizz on your cheek."

"There's jizz ALL OVER Zoro," he points out helpfully.

"Yeah, genius- you came on me three times."

"Only twice! 'Cause Zoro swallowed the one time. And he came on himself too."

"I'm pretty sure you WANTED me to cum on myself."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you wanted me to want you to do it."

"O-Oi, that's beside the point!"

Luffy ignores him. "We came in here to get clean but we ended up getting dirty again. Maybe dirt-IER. Shishishi! At least we're in the bathroom, though, right?"

"Speaking of which- would you mind getting OFF me? My head's in the damn sink 'n being bent backwards out of the tub doesn't feel half as good now that my libido's quit screaming at me."

Climbing off Zoro requires peeling loose first since the mess drying between them's been slowly gluing their skin together, and as soon as he's wriggled free and slid back into the water, he's forced to hook both arms over the side to avoid sinking to the bottom like a stone, but now he's able to get a good look at his swordsman's cum-streaked body- and how he managed to keep them both aloft to begin with. Upper back on the sink's edge, lower back on the ofuro's edge, one leg half-folded beneath him, foot on the bench inside the tub, and the other leg stretched out straight, foot braced against the lowest tiles of the wall.

The swordsman's grimacing as he struggles to right himself without toppling out headfirst onto the bathroom floor. "There's nothing like doing really dumb shit while you're desperate to get off, then regretting it later."

"Umm, Zoro?" Luffy asks from where he's draped over the side, gesturing half-heartedly towards the sink. "Is that a crack?"

Collapsing onto the ofuro's seat and slumping backwards against the side, Zoro turns his head to look and winces. "Oh, fuck." He reaches out to snag one of the towels that's been drifting around in the water and wrings it out before tossing it over the side onto the floor. "… maybe we'll get lucky 'n nobody'll notice." Glancing up at the shelf overhead. "Shit- did I knock ALL the towels in?"

Luffy's eyeing one floating near his end of the tub, wondering whether or not he can grab it without requiring a rescue, when there's a sudden burst of loud knocking on the door leading to the storage room.

"OI. ARE YOU SHITTY BASTARDS ALMOST FINISHED IN THERE?"

"YES AND NO," Zoro yells back, prompting a snort of laughter from the captain beside him. "GET LOST, COOK. GO PISS OFF THE STERN IF YOU GOTTA TAKE A LEAK."

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET A GODDAMN SHOWER? I DON'T EVEN HEAR THE WATER RUNNING! HURRY THE HELL UP!"

"Great- guess that means he's gotta take a shit. YEAH, YEAH, DON'T GET YOUR DICK IN A KNOT. AT LEAST LEMME WASH THE CUM OFF MY FACE FIRST, WILL YA?"

Luffy's wheezing against his own forearm, imagining Sanji's expression of horror and disgust, but when the response finally comes after a long moment of awkward silence, he doubles over pounding his fist on the rim of the ofuro, giggling hysterically, and although Zoro's extremely quick to haul him upright when he starts to go under, his eyes are full of premeditated murder.

"It's- it's quite alright, Mr. Bushido," comes the tremulous voice of Princess Nefeltari Vivi, barely audible over the scandalized raging of the cook who's been attempting to procure the facilities for her. "Please take your time, y-you and Luffy-san, and I'll- I'll come back for a bath later."


	9. Chapter 9

Bored. He's BORED. This is so booorrriiinnng.

He'd been excited earlier, when Nami announced their impending departure after their cook- who'd somehow missed the ENTIRE fight against those weird Barbecue Works people- had unexpectedly showed up with the compass thingy that meant they won't need to wait an entire year for THEIR compass thingy to reset itself, but then she'd insisted Sanji and Zoro butcher the game they'd dragged back to the ship, and it's taking FOREVER. He'd tried to talk her into just dragging the animals onto the ship whole, but NOOOPE, they needed to be divided into ribs and briskets and sirloins and a whole bunch of other cuts he can't remember and then wrapped in special paper to keep them from spoiling.

Sprawled on his back on the Going Merry's figurehead, Luffy utters a dejected sigh and continues staring up the clouds and the tops of the palm trees swaying above.

Everybody's BUSY. Nami's updating her log book and chatting with Vivi. Zoro's slicing up the meat so Sanji can wrap it, and they've got Usopp running back and forth carrying the packages into storage. The captain had offered to help too, but he'd been banished to the prow when he'd been caught drooling on a fat steak he'd unwrapped out of curiosity and been admiring in the kitchen. He's been up here ever since, and he's sure that's been AT LEAST an hour, if not longer.

He turns to check his crew's progress, rolling onto his belly, and finds himself automatically seeking out his swordsman.

Zoro hasn't changed out of his ripped, scorched trousers yet, apparently not wanting to dirty another pair, but he's stripped to the waist and there's fresh blood splattered all over him- not his own, but stuff that's splashed up from the carcasses he's methodically dismembering, periodically pausing to argue with the cook about this or that cut. The cleanest part of him's probably his face, where he's sweated away much of the grime, save for a few smears here and there from swiping the trickles of moisture away with his forearm, and the swords he's holding in either hand are dripping red.

Looking at him, Luffy feels a little shiver ripple up his bare spine. He wants to go down there and drag Zoro into the bushes. Or maybe just knock him to the ground right there. Push him down on the blood-drenched grass and rip what's left of his pants off, leave messy wet handprints all over his ass and thighs.

The captain licks his lips, hips giving a little involuntary nudge, rubbing the growing erection in his shorts against the smooth, firm surface on which he's lying. He's imagining his partner naked except for his boots, skin slick with blood and sweat, cock responding to his touch, rising and thickening under the shocked gazes of their crew mates. Zoro flushed with embarrassment, growling at him that they're not alone yet unable to help himself. Arousal fueled by their alarmed audience rather than discouraged.

He grinds his pelvis against the figurehead with a low groan, eyes wandering freely over the glistening curves of Zoro's biceps as his swordsman makes a couple of lazy swipes with his katana, sending a welter of gore flying as a huge hunk of raw meat collapses into quarters. Some of it striking his pectorals and running in fresh crimson streams down his torso, tricking over his abdominals to soak into the waistband of his trousers. A few drops landing on his face.

As Luffy continues watching, hips rocking and breath caught in his throat, his partner sets aside his swords long enough to wipe his face with his bandana- and then ties it over his head, presumably to keep the sweat out of his eyes.

Bare-chested and covered in blood, Zoro looks good. Bare-chested and covered in blood while wearing his bandana, however-

This is the man he initially expected to find in Shells Town. This is the man he'd heard referred to as a demon, and the Roronoa Zoro whose name being spoken aloud made the townspeople scatter away from him and Coby in blind panic.

He can't reconcile the Zoro before him with the lover who unabashedly begged for his cock in front of Johnny and Yosaku. The Zoro down there- currently retrieving his weapons, eyes shadowed by the black cloth stretched across his forehead- looks as though he'd be more inclined to take a partner from behind, gripping their hips hard enough to mottle them with bruises, pounding mercilessly into their body until they scream his name, snarling and biting the back of their neck at the height of his own climax.

It's a scenario far more enticing than he anticipated: his swordsman's weight on his back pinning him flat, bloody fingers making no more than a cursory attempt to ready him before roughly parting his buttocks. Rigid cock spearing him, driving into his hole with enough force to crush his own aching, leaking dick against the ground. Zoro slamming into him, relentless thrusts driving him against the sanguine grass, smearing his shuddering body with the same offal that's covering the green-haired pirate himself.

His dick's throbbing, trying to jerk beneath him but pressed too firmly against the figurehead to give more than a faint twitch. He's got no clue if it's even possible to use blood as lube, and he probably ought to find the idea repulsive, but there's something incredibly carnal- undeniably feral- about imagining having his naked body smeared with the blood of his partner's fallen opponents.

Closing his eyes, grinding harder, he pictures Zoro moving tirelessly behind him, plunging repeatedly in and out of his raised ass, simulating the sensitive nerve endings in his rim until he's writhing in desperation and pleading with his lover to let him cum. Zoro laughing, voice deep and low and dangerous, and ignoring his cries. Raking burning lines on his splayed thighs, breath hot and heavy at the nape of his neck. Licking and incautiously biting at his shoulders, behavior more animal than human.

A patch of sticky dampness is collecting in his shorts against his lower belly, formed by the pre-cum flowing continuously from his tip. In his mind, Zoro's whispering absolute filth in his ear, the sort of things he'd never dare repeat but that he can't deny he loves hearing drop unexpectedly from his swordsman's mouth during sex.

With sudden inspiration, he rolls onto his back and fumbles his fly open, pretending _Zoro's flipping him over, pulling out just long enough to toss him down, seizing one of his legs and shoving it up until his curled toes are hovering in the air above his head before plunging back inside him, holding him in this position, trembling body strung like a bow drawn taut and ready for release_.

His fingers free his dick and wrap snugly around the shaft, not playing idly the way he usually does when he starts jerking off but immediately stroking fast and hard. Pulling firmly enough to stretch himself, just a little.

 _He's got THAT look, the one where he's grinning with his teeth bared and they look like they'd bite right through steel, only he's not grinning at some other guy with a sword he's gonna fight- he's grinning at ME. He's grinning at me like he's gonna EAT me 'n his eyes are all dark under his bandana so he's super spooky but that's okay because I LIKE it. I like not being sure what he might do next, I like that jittery-sorta-kinda-just-a-little-scared feeling in my stomach, n I REALLY like_ \- and here he falters, since fingers are the biggest thing his partner's put up his ass and he doesn't really know yet what it's like having an actual dick in there.

That's changing as soon as possible, he decides as he tugs himself harder. He's seriously- horribly- DESPERATELY- tempted to just sit up and yell down there for his partner, demand Zoro come up here this exact second to have sex with him RIGHT NOW… but there's no way it'll happen. Even if his swordsman's willing to drop everything and join him on the figurehead- exactly like that, drenched in blood and wearing his bandana- they won't have time to do much of anything before somebody comes after them, intent on raising painful lumps on both their skulls. Probably Nami, since Sanji gets so weirded out anytime he's reminded they're boning each other.

Brow furrowing in annoyance at his brain getting side-tracked, he shifts his grip on his cock, rubbing his palm back and forth over the glans while his fingertips massage the extra sensitive spot beneath it. His other hand's struggling with his waistband, his rear rocking from cheek-to-cheek as he wriggles his shorts lower. There. Now he's got room to use both hands on himself, one pumping the shaft while the other keeps messing around with the tip.

 _Where was I? Oh yeah- Zoro's shoving his dick all the way up inside my ass, really fast 'n hard, so it makes that nasty wet slapping noise every time he smacks against me. He's hitting that spot every once in a while, but not enough to make me cum 'n- maybe he's got my wrists pinned over my head or something, with the hand that's not holding my leg up, so I can't touch myself. Like he wouldn't let me in the shower that other time. Only now he's not just using fingers on me, he's got his whole dick in there, but he's being an asshole teasing me 'cause he'll only hit that spot once in a while 'n I can't touch myself but he won't touch me either. I'm begging him to let me cum, telling him I'll suck his dick or put my tongue in his ass or do anything else he wants if he'll just let me cum, but he just laughs 'n keeps holding me down 'n sliding in 'n out_ …

He bites his lower lip to restrain the groan that's threatening to slip from his throat. He's well aware that he most likely could- and would- break loose from his swordsman holding him in such a position if he didn't WANT to be pinned down like that, but there's something strangely erotic about pretending to be helpless. Letting somebody else take control and not knowing what they might do.

 _What if- what if he's doing this in front of our crew? What if they're watching me- their captain- getting screwed in the ass_? His palm, heavily smeared with pre-cum, gives a hard squeeze around the head of his dick, and he gasps. _What if they're watching while he's holding me down, while he's inside me? 'N they can hear all the dirty stuff he's saying 'n hear me begging him to let me cum_? He's starting to shake, his breath coming in short, shallow pants. _They can hear the noises too. The ones his cock makes, moving in 'n out of my hole, 'n_ -

 _When Zoro cums, he does it inside me, 'n everybody KNOWS he came inside me 'cause it makes the wet noises even louder 'n his cock starts coming out shiny 'n dripping. I can feel it starting to leak out 'n run down the crack of my ass, where everybody'll be able to see it every time he pulls back. They'll know he shot his load inside me- inside their captain- 'n I let him do it. That I love having his cum in there, all hot 'n slick while his cock keeps rocking me back 'n forth_.

The pressure in his groin intensifies, threatening to burst free, but it's his next thought that finally pushes him too far over the edge to hold back.

 _When I'm the Pirate King, after I find One Piece, I'll still want him- I'll still want his cock- his cum, inside me, all over me, 'n then EVERYBODY'S gonna know it, not just our crew. The whole world's gonna know I let my first mate do me in the ass. That I let him f-fuck_ -

Cum spurts against his palm, showering his groin and lower belly as it splashes back at him, and he tries only half-heartedly to stifle his cry of completion. His other hand's a tight fist closed around the circumference of his dick, stroking furiously, coaxing out spurt after spurt, and he knows anybody who glances up here will probably be able to see him, head thrown back and spine bowed in orgasm, but he doesn't care. Getting lectured about jerking off in plain view on the figurehead would be totally worth it, if Zoro would just-

 _First chance I get- first chance WE get_ , he groans to himself, fingers lurching along his jerking, fluid-slicked length, _I'm gonna find out how it feels. To have him pushing into my hole, sliding the whole thing in there 'til he can't go any deeper. I wanna find out what kinda noises he makes when he's moving inside me, what face he makes when he knows he can't last any longer- 'n if he tries to pull out at the last second, I won't let him. I'll wrap my arms 'n my legs around him 'n hang onto him so tight, hold him buried in my ass 'n not let go 'til he's done. 'Til he finally stops shaking all over 'n I know I've got every last drop inside me_ …

Panting, Luffy sags back, letting his body go limp on the curve of the figurehead with one arm and both legs splayed and his heartbeat throbbing in his dick where it's still clutched in his trembling hand, the waistband of his shorts pushed down around his thighs.

Now that he's gotten off, he doesn't feel quite so ready to explode, although he's nowhere near finished thinking about the things he wants to try with his swordsman. Because while getting his ass reamed fast and hard's certainly appealing, he also hasn't forgotten about that morning in Cocoyasi when Zoro insisted he go slow and they'd just lain there in bed together, their bodies joined and gently rocking in unison for a long, long time. He thinks he'd like being on the receiving end of something like that too.

He sighs, giving himself a languid stroke and shivering at his increased sensitivity. _I don't know what'd feel better… Zoro spooning my back, pushed all the way up inside me, the same way I was spooning him, inside him… or being face-to-face 'n having him on top of me, just moving real, real slow. Then maybe we could kiss a lot too. Oh, 'n I could reach up 'n squeeze his tits when I eventually wanted him to start going faster. Yeahhh, that'd be the best_ …

 _He's inside me but not really thrusting or anything, just rocking against me so, so slow 'n he can't touch me since he's holding himself up with his hands on either side of me like he's doing a push-up, so he's kissing me instead, all soft 'n slow. I can touch HIM though, so I'm just petting him all over, running my hands up 'n down his arms 'n across his shoulders 'n down his chest, his sides, maybe down his back 'n over his butt_.

Fingers trailing up the underside of his dick, Luffy hums deep in his throat, imagining his swordsman quietly scolding him, smirking, after getting his ass cheeks squeezed.

 _We're supposed to keep going like this, slow 'n lazy, but when I touch his chest again, circle my thumbs around his nipples, he makes that noise. The needy one that means he really wants somebody playing with his tits. So I start rubbing 'n squeezing 'em, tugging on his nipples, flicking 'n rolling 'em, 'n he's groaning, first my name, which comes out like "Lu-Luffy" because his breath's catching in his throat, but when I push his tits together, squeezing harder, so it pulls on his scar, he says "Sencho, oh god, p-please-!_ "

He licks his lips. _I'm not sure if he means "please stop" or "please, more" but his arms are quivering 'n his hips have started rocking faster, moving his cock faster inside me, 'n it feels so good, so hard, so thick, he's sliding in 'n out now instead of just nudging against my ass. I've got my legs wrapped around his waist 'n he's just rocking my whole body back 'n forth while I play with his tits until he's losing control, coming apart, his head thrown back, his mouth open 'n gasping 'cause he's sooo close, he's gonna cum any second now_ -

His hand's curled around his dick again, stroking, tugging, matching the pace he's imagining Zoro's using to fuck him, and the emptiness of the opening between his buttocks and the passage inside him's suddenly distressingly obvious, his body aching for his partner's presence.

 _Maybe I can just_ \- He gropes his way under his ass with his free hand, contorting his arm and stretching where needed so he can part his cheeks with his cum-slicked palm and rub it heavily back and forth across his hole. Biting his lower lip as he feels the puckered flesh twitch involuntarily beneath his touch, trading his palm for the pad of one fingertip and gingerly exploring his outer rim. Discovering that, ohhh yeah, stroking little circles over it himself feels nearly as nice as when Zoro does it, although he's a little disappointed to find his own touch fails to produce the extra charge of excitement ordinarily prompted by his lover's caress.

There's no denying the sensation's intensely pleasurable, however, and it doesn't take much pressure to ease one digit inside to the first knuckle and then slowly to the second; his body's eager but no longer tense with need, his pelvis continuing to throb gently with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

 _I wanna_ \- Exhaling slowly, Luffy withdraws his finger partway, then slides it back inside. _I wanna watch Zoro while I do this_ …

He nearly rolls off the figurehead trying to right himself but eventually lurches upwards on his knees, which- he discovers- makes fingering his own ass a hell of a lot easier since it doesn't involve lying on his arm. He's pushing a second finger inside as his eyes settle on his swordsman, chewing his lower lip because while he's been fantasizing and jerking off, Zoro's made a further mess of himself in the process of continuing to whittle away at the pair of carcasses. In fact, it looks as though he's reduced them to mostly bone, gristle, and odd scraps.

One hand working steadily in front, the other in back, the captain's wondering if he'll shortly get the opportunity to jump his lover in the shower, when Zoro swipes the flats of his blades across one leg of his trousers to remove the worst of the gore then carefully lays them in a clean patch of grass. As Luffy watches through half-lidded eyes, he unbuckles the two empty sheaths and Wado from his side, deposits them beside the dirty katana, and, without further ado, struggles out of his boots and trousers.

Sanji immediately starts screeching, of course, dancing agitatedly in front of the girls to block their view of their abruptly nude crew mate while simultaneously berating Zoro. Who completely ignores him in favor of discarding his bandana on the pile of his filthy clothes and trotting past to dive into the river beside the ship. Meanwhile, Nami's waving the cook away, rolling her eyes at his dramatic gestures. Beside her, Vivi's gone an interesting shade of pink, while Usopp's literally frozen mid-step on his way back towards the gangplank with another armload of packaged meat, red flaring across his cheeks. His mouth, hanging open, silently forms a single word that MIGHT be "green?"

Luffy doesn't care about any of this; he's too busy craning to see where his swordsman's going to surface.

To his surprise, Zoro pops up nowhere near the bank but on the opposite side of Merry entirely, as though he's gone completely beneath the hull. Which is entirely possible considering- the watching captain shivers, remembering those blowjobs the other morning in the bathroom- how long he's capable of holding his breath.

His partner treads water, splashing and scrubbing roughly at his face and neck to remove the blood drying there.

 _Stupid murky water. I can't see anythi_ \- He chokes on his own saliva as Zoro abruptly transitions to floating on his back, torso and pelvis breaking the surface to glisten wetly in the sun, hands gliding up and down his body, the contact bringing his nipples to hard points and his cock to half-mast.

Luffy makes a little growling "hhh" noise in the back of his throat as his fingers tighten on his own erect dick. He unscissors the fingers buried in his ass, taking a moment to savor the stretching sensation before beginning to move them slowly in and out of his hole. _Does he KNOW I'm watching him_?

Zoro's left hand strays back down to play idly with his growing hard-on, stroking the shaft and occasionally pressing it down to let it spring upright again.

 _He's GOTTA, I mean, he went over there where nobody but me can see him 'n_ \- The rubber man inhales sharply as his thrusting digits find that spot inside, prompting a heavy bead of pre-cum to well from his tip. He grips himself near the base and slides his fist upwards, forcing the fluid to run down onto his fingers.

Below, Zoro's teasing his nipples alternately with his free hand while he tugs lazily on his dick, thumb rubbing the head. His eyes flutter closed as he tilts his chin back a bit farther, adam's apple bobbing along his exposed throat as he swallows, and it's all Luffy can do not to simply throw himself over the side to reach him.

He twists his fingers against the slight internal swelling formed by his prostate, trying not to whine as his hips buck involuntarily forward, driving him into the tunnel of his fist. God, he wants to know how it feels to have the slick, silky-firm pressure of his swordsman's glans nudging repeatedly across that spot before pushing deep, deep inside and then drawing back to do it again.

In only a moment or two, Zoro's not fooling around anymore either, stroking himself in earnest, lips parted and chest rising and falling faster with his rapidly increasing gasps for air as he pinches a nipple between thumb and forefinger, pulling hard, a brief flash of strong white teeth visible in his mouth as his brow furrows at the discomfort.

Envisioning those teeth clamping into the nape of his neck, biting sharply enough to leave a ring of bruised marks as Zoro's hands wrench his hips back, imagining the low rumbling growl behind him as his rectum's flooded with hot, salty cum, the captain crumples over his pumping hand, gasping as his own semen spurts out of him in long, forceful streams. His ass clamps down hard, his sphincter squeezing the fingers penetrating it, relaxing, squeezing, relaxing, squeezing-

Swaying, he's got barely enough presence of mind to turn his attention back to Zoro, just in time to witness his partner's climax.

The green-haired pirate's body tenses, his abdominal muscles jerking once, twice, before pulses of fluid begin spilling from his tip where it's tightly pressed to his lower belly, running down his sides to dissipate into the water surrounding him. His jaw's clenched, attempting to hold back his voice, but the muffled "nnngh hhh-ahhh ahhh" that escapes his straining vocal cords is just loud enough to reach Luffy's ears.

Hand giving his cock a few more strokes, Zoro pushes it in the opposite direction again, glans pointed towards his toes, and this time when he lets go and it springs back, droplets of cum fly in an arc, spattering his flushed torso and face much like the blood did earlier. His tongue tip flickers out to lap away a couple of beads that've landed near the corner of his mouth, and Luffy nearly stops breathing, choking on the whimper rising in his throat.

 _He's gotta know I'm watching- he's GOTTA. Look at him, there's NO WAY he doesn't know_. Because his swordsman's raising his wet hand to his mouth, lips pursing around each finger as he sucks them clean one by one, tongue slathering enthusiastically across his messy palm, the hand that was straying back and forth between his nipples now slipping down to smear the broad streaks left by his release across his skin. _There's- there's no way he's not doing this ON PURPOSE_.

Either of them- BOTH of them- could be interrupted at any moment if one of their crew mates ventures too close to Merry's bow, and the captain's marginally aware of this, but only in the sense that the possibility of discovery's heightening his excitement. And that, regardless of what he himself might've been doing, Zoro's ALSO just casually masturbated to orgasm in broad daylight, within several yards of their friends and with little effort to conceal himself.

He'd imagined Zoro reacting with chagrin at being teased to arousal in the presence of- well, not Johnny and Yosaku, obviously, but ANYBODY ELSE, although maybe he's wrong. Maybe Zoro's getting a thrill out of the possibility of someone stumbling onto him. Maybe he just doesn't care. Or maybe- MAYBE he's actually HOPING to get caught. Regardless of the truth, it's enough to stir Luffy's imagination.

If somebody DOES blunder into him and Zoro having sex, would they make a scene or apologize and run away or try to sneak off without being noticed? Or would they conceal their presence but stay to watch?

Luffy might've been distracted but he hadn't missed the way their sniper's gaze had trailed after Zoro's retreating ass. If anybody's likely to hide and watch, it's Usopp.

The thought gives him a delicious shivery feeling all over and makes his softening dick twitch under the absentminded caress of his fingers. Being watched while they kiss and touch each other, watched while one of them impales the other with rigid, oil-slicked flesh or sucks the other to climax or while they ply each other's erections with stroking fists or- or- OR- all the while KNOWING they're being watched but going ahead anyway, not letting Usopp- or whoever else might be watching- realize they're aware of somebody else's wide eyes roaming over their bare skin, avidly studying the places their bodies are joined.

Maybe even getting turned on enough watching them to start jerking off?

If it wasn't for him cumming so much already, he's pretty sure he'd be getting hard again, and it's with great reluctance that he begins wriggling back into his shorts, thinking as he watches Zoro splash himself clean that he'll have to mention this little fantasy to his partner, see how Zoro reacts to the idea of putting on an impromptu show for anybody brave enough to try spying on them…

He could be mistaken, of course, but he's fairly certain his swordsman's going to respond with a wicked, bemused grin and tell him it sure sounds like a hell of a lot of fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Wincing as he steps off the mast ladder pegs onto the wooden floor of the men's quarters, Zoro limps his way to the couch and collapses onto it rear-first with a muffled groan. He closes his eyes, letting his head drop back and trying to ignore the burning pain circling his calves. Between his admittedly overenthusiastic weight lifting session earlier and the frantic scramble to issue their feverish navigator's orders then redirect the ship's course - to avoid that improbable cyclone NOBODY but Nami saw coming - his injured legs are killing him.

He's beginning to doze, lulled to sleep by the Going Merry's gentle swaying and the soft support beneath him, when he's startled awake by a body suddenly crashing down on top of him, the impact rattling his katana in their sheaths and quite frankly scaring the fucking daylights out of him. Only luck and last second intuition prevents him seizing the culprit by the scruff and hurtling him across the room. "Goddamn it, Luffy!"

"Were you napping AGAIN?" his captain demands, ignoring the sandal that falls off his left foot as he wriggles upright on Zoro's lap, draping both arms around his neck.

"Emphasis on WAS," the swordsman snorts. "I figured I might as well- Vivi's got the log pose, but it's not like we're following it anyway, and since we just ate lunch, dinner won't be for hours." He raises an eyebrow. "Honestly, I'm surprised you're not still up there, stuffing your face."

"Sanji threw me out." Looking dejected, Luffy slumps against his torso with an unhappy sigh. "He said he needed to clean 'n stuff, but Usopp's in there too 'n Sanji's really mad 'cause he's got screws 'n bolts 'n junk all over the table. I dunno what he's makin'." He lets his body sag farther, so his chin's resting on Zoro's chest and he's peering up at him. "Nami's asleep 'n Vivi told me to leave her alone since she doesn't feel good, but she's busy 'n I'm bored so I figured I'd try'n find Zoro."

Just slightly too tall to fit properly in the green-haired pirate's lap when he's slouching so much, he's beginning to slide, his rump edging farther and farther off its precarious perch until only his hold around Zoro's neck is preventing him from sliding completely off his knees and falling on the floor.

"Will you sit up already? You're gonna dislocate one of my vertebrae."

Luffy shifts, trailing legs kicking as he attempts to pull himself upright, and Zoro tenses as the flailing foot still wearing a sandal slides down his calf, scraping the self-sutured wound through his trousers and the bandage beneath them and making him utter a soft hiss of pain.

Concerned, his captain stops struggling. "Oi, is Zoro okay?"

"Yeah, it's just one of those damn cuts. Budge over 'n lemme up a sec."

Luffy reluctantly untangles his arms, asking, "Can I come back when you're done?" and looking pleased when Zoro shrugs and nods.

Having successfully shooed the rubber man off his lap and onto the cushion beside him, he pries off his boots and rolls up his pant cuff to inspect the gauze wrapped around his calf. It's blood-stained like he expected, but judging by the brown undertones, he's either bleeding less or possibly even stopped altogether, so he unravels the bandages to take a look.

Wrinkling his nose, Luffy eyes the dark sutures holding together his lacerated flesh with obvious misgivings. "I know you just wanted to get loose so you could save everybody, but wouldn't it be awful hard becoming the world's greatest swordsman without your feet?"

"Eh, I would've figured something out." Zoro stretches out his leg and attempts wiggling his toes, nodding when he's successful. "It's a damn good thing I started in the front, though, otherwise I would've severed the tendons 'n I'd be pretty screwed right now." He unwinds the gauze from his other calf, stretches, wiggles. "Gonna let 'em get some air since I'm not bleeding all over the place anymore."

His captain slides to the floor, grasping his closer foot and lifting it to examine the rough stitching on his calf, frowning. "… Zoro's not allowed to cut off or lose any bits of himself. They're all mine. ALL of them. Including Zoro's feet."

 _How the hell does he DO that? Just talk like he OWNS me, so damn easily, 'n it doesn't make me mad or uncomfortable- in fact, I LIKE it. Maybe a little too much_. He tries to shift surreptitiously, conscious of his trousers being suddenly rather snug in the crotch, but it's no use; his partner's sharp gaze catches his subtle squirming and rises to his face, eyes bright with undisguised interest.

"Neh, Zoro? Since everybody's busy-" Luffy dips his head slightly to nuzzle Zoro's calf, although that expression of intense scrutiny doesn't falter. "Do you think we could-?" His tongue darts from his mouth to trail lightly across the wound he's nosing, his hand creeping up the inside of the swordsman's knee to caress his inner thigh.

A faint hiss escapes Zoro's teeth, which've clenched abruptly at the unexpected but not unwelcome contact.

Unmistakable heat rises in Luffy's dark eyes at this reaction. He traces the curvature of the cut with his tongue tip, then fastens his mouth over it, sucking gently and laughing low in his throat when his lover groans and shifts to spread his legs a bit wider. "I wanna have sex. 'N this time I want Zoro doing me."

"You- you know we might get interrupted, right? If the cook kicks Usopp out 'n he decides to work on his stuff down here instead of staying on the deck?"

"Yeah, but…" His captain's fingers slide over his crotch, pausing to massage his stiffening cock through the fabric of his trousers before continuing upwards to undo them and tug insistently at the waistband. "Does getting interrupted mean we actually gotta stop, or-?" He rubs his cheek amorously against Zoro's calf, licking his wound again, eyes full of excitement and questioning.

Raising his hips to let his pants and haramaki be wrestled down around his thighs, a sigh of relief passing his lips as his aching erection's freed then reversing mid-breath as its shaft's encompassed near the base by a firm grip, Zoro takes a moment to find his voice. "You want- you wanna what? Pretend we didn't notice him?"

"Uh-huh." Luffy nudges between his thighs, free hand reaching up his midriff to push his shirt higher, halfway over his pectorals so his nipples are exposed just below the rumpled hem. "I wanna see if he'll stay 'n watch."

"Is that what-" The swordsman inhales again, more sharply, as lips part around his glans and slide downwards, accompanied by a soft, wet tongue undulating hungrily over his flesh. His fingers are digging into the cushions beneath him, anchoring him in place as he resists the urge to seize handfuls of Luffy's hair and start furiously fucking his mouth. "Is th-that what you were- ahhh, th-thinking about while you were- while you were j-jerking off on the f-figurehead earlier?"

His captain pulls away with a loud slurping noise, a thin strand of saliva suspended between his lower lip and chin and the head of his partner's cock. "I knew it! You DID know I was up there watching you!"

"Well, yeah," Zoro snorts, amused. "Who else d'you think I was putting on a show for? The giants? Those weird-ass squid things with the shells in the river?"

"You should've said something! We could've had sex TOGETHER instead of jerking off by ourse-!"

"Right, like everybody else was gonna just stand around 'n let us fuck."

"USOPP might've," Luffy shoots back, expression smug. "Zoro didn't see him staring at his ass like he wondered what it'd feel like to squeeze."

"We'll deal with whether Usopp's interested in seeing my ass in action IF he shows up. Now, are you gonna go down on me some more or not?"

The rubber man looks more as though he's ready to continue arguing instead, but then his face lights up. "Can we do each other at the same time? Try that sixty-nine thing?"

"Get your shorts off 'n come up here 'n find out," Zoro tells him, smirking as he scrambles upright to comply, but then the swordsman pauses while swinging his legs up to stretch out full-length on the couch. "How the hell do you even know what that position's called? I don't remember the guys mentioning it 'n I know WE definitely haven't done it before this." Sounding a bit grumpier than he intended, not because he's necessarily JEALOUS of Luffy picking shit up elsewhere - he's more than likely to benefit himself from any such experiences - but because he's honestly puzzled WHERE and WHEN he might've done so. And… okay, yes, he'll admit it: also because he highly enjoys being the one providing this sort of instruction for his captain.

"Mmm?" Luffy hums, popping open the buttons holding his vest shut as he throws a leg over Zoro's middle and plunks his bare bottom down on the green-haired pirate's chest before quickly scrambling onto all fours. "Oh, there's these magazines Sanji's got, that he hides behind that one big crate in the kitchen. Next to the wine rack?" He scoots backwards until he's got his dangling dick and balls right in his partner's face, forcing him to grab him by the hips and guide him forward again an inch or two to avoid getting poked in the eye. "The guys in the pics are all having sex with ladies with really, really huge boobs, not other guys, but sixty-nining oughta work pretty much the same no matter what kinda junk you got down there, right?"

"More or less," Zoro agrees, hands sliding up to cup his buttocks. "So that shitty cook's got a porn stash in the kitchen, huh?" Nuzzling his lover's inner thigh, he sweeps his tongue along the underside of his shaft towards the base, chuckling when Luffy groans and tries to thrust. "What'd you think?"

"I got lots of- lots of ideas for stuff I wanna t-try, but-" Arching his back as his swordsman's mouth fastens on his balls, sucking and licking and gently rolling them, the captain encircles the cock jutting towards his own chin with trembling fingers. "I like ZORO'S tits 'n ZORO'S ass 'n I like th-THIS-" His hand's shaking as it strokes slowly, his breath warm and panting as he lowers his face to take Zoro's glans between his lips, tugging lightly on it.

Drawing back long enough to say, "Well, you gotta remember all different people like all- all kinds of- d-different shit," Zoro tilts his head and extends his tongue to catch the tip of Luffy's dick so he can angle it towards the back of his throat, swallowing steadily around the turgid flesh as it enters his mouth. His hands squeeze Luffy's buttocks, his palms lifting and spreading them to allow his thumbs to meet on either side of the puckered opening between them, rubbing firmly along the sensitive tissue.

That's the last they speak for a while, gladly losing themselves in the sensations of being penetrated at one end and engulfed at the other, hips rocking, pushing into each other's mouths even as they use tongue and lips and- carefully- teeth to address each other's erections. Eventually, however, Zoro gives his captain's ass a light smack, groaning as he allows the cock he's been sucking to slip free and hang dripping saliva and pre-cum on his chin and neck. "E-Enough, or I'm gonna bl-blow my load. 'N I'm not like you; I won't- I probably won't be able to st-stay hard for long once I've gotten off. You- you still want me to f-fuck you, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Luffy gasps as he pulls back, panting. "Want you to- to cum inside me too."

"Okay, then listen. I'm gonna let you m-move, decide how fast 'n hard, but- BUT-" Zoro cautions, because his partner's squirming excitedly, struggling to turn around. "NOT 'til I got you ready 'n I'm already in your ass." He can't help smiling at the frustration on Luffy's face. "Oi, oi, I know you, Sencho. I let you do what you want, you're gonna try'n ram my dick all the way in there in one shot." He rewards the dark-haired pirate with a kiss when he reluctantly follows his lead and allows himself to be maneuvered into a sitting position on the sofa, leaning back, his rear at the very edge of the seat cushion and his feet pulled up to make his rear accessible. "We want you to feel good, not hurt yourself. Or me, if you come down too hard at the wrong angle."

He retrieves the vial of lube he's been keeping hidden beneath the sofa itself for lack of a better place and drops to his knees before his captain. "Fingers first, alright? No surprises today- I'm gonna tell you everything I'm doing before I do it." Leaning upwards to rub his face against Luffy's shaft and balls, kissing and licking them while he coats several digits without looking. "You don't like it 'n you wanna stop or you just wanna go slower, you tell me."

Fingers definitely aren't a problem; the first one slides in so easily, his palm's cupping ass almost before he realizes Luffy's taken it with little more than a soft moan.

The rubber man grins sheepishly when he glances up. "I was, umm, kinda playin' around back there earlier, shishishi..."

Zoro grins back. "Guess that means you liked what you saw when I was messing around in the water, huh?"

"Mmm," Luffy agrees, licking his lips and shuddering, fingers clutching tighter where he's gripping his own widely spread ankles as a second finger's introduced.

Stroking slowly, twisting his wrist to make sure he's generously slicking his partner's inner walls, the swordsman laps up the underside of his cock before taking it briefly into his mouth. Inhaling through his nose and holding his breath in order to deep-throat it for a moment or two while he presses in the third finger, pleased when Luffy's eager body opens to accept it without much protest. _Fuck, he MUST'VE done one hell of a job on himself earlier if he's still this loose now_. He pulls back and flexes his fingertips, uttering low, choked laughter around the flesh lodged at the entrance to his esophagus when his captain immediately makes a wavering, inarticulate noise of pleasure at the sudden pressure against his prostate.

Massaging that spot heavily now that he's found it, Zoro nudges forward, sliding his lover's length deeper between his open jaws and easing it back down his throat, the muscles there squeezing and rippling with each swallow until Luffy's whimpering continuously, his hips giving helpless little jerks and his fingers turning white where they're wringing his ankles. _C'mon, Sencho, cum_ , Zoro commands him silently, making a low rumbling "mmm" to vibrate his vocal cords against the dick embedded inside his throat. _Cum for me, so you're nice 'n relaxed_... Fingers moving faster, stroking in quick little circles over the spot, pausing to pump hard once or twice, then coming back and stroking again, pressing firmly as he intensifies his humming.

Luffy utters a strangled cry, back bowing and movements losing what little coordination he's managed to retain until now. He's arching, grunting, erection pulsing within the wet tunnel formed by Zoro's lips and mouth and widely stretched throat, making no effort to hold back his cries of completion as his ass clenches tight around the digits caressing his inner walls.

Eventually, when he's certain his captain's spent and- judging by the trembling in his thighs and the sudden whining note in his voice- starting to get a little too sensitive to continue, the green-haired pirate draws back, clearing his throat and licking his lips.

Moaning, releasing his ankles and letting his legs sag until his heels settle on the carpet, Luffy nearly slithers bonelessly from the sofa when the fingers are pulled from his rear.

"Oi oi," Zoro laughs, stumbling upright to catch him beneath the arms and settle him back on the cushions. "We're not done yet, right?" He leans down to peer into his lover's dazed, half-lidded eyes, nonchalantly allowing his erection- which hasn't flagged, thanks to occasional strokes from the hand not occupied with Luffy's oil-slicked opening- to rub heavily along his inner thigh. "Unless you're too tired to get fucked 'n you just wanna take a n-"

Luffy's hand shoots out to seize his collar, dragging him down to join their mouths, and he laughs as a tongue presses insistently between his lips while ankles hook in the small of his back, heels digging into his spine to urge his pelvis closer.

Trapped between their bodies, his cock drags heavily against his captain's perenieum and balls, no longer at the angle necessary for penetration, and when Luffy starts to wriggle in frustration, biting at his lower lip and chin, he pushes him back, tone teasing but soft. "Slow down, alright, Sencho? Lemme help."

"I don't wanna wait anymore," the rubber man huffs, but he reluctantly relaxes his grip, allowing Zoro to back away enough to grab the lube again, this time popping open the vial to coat his own rigid length. "Wanna feel you inside."

"I'm getting to it, jeez," the swordsman scolds, but he's hiding a smile as he curls slippery fingers around his shaft to smear it with oil and rub his glans up and down his impatient partner's ass crack, gliding repeatedly over his hole before pressing against it. "My dick's gonna feel a lot thicker than my fingers," he warns. "If I go too fast or it hurts, tell me." And then, after a moment of hesitation. "And… don't freak out if you start thinking it feels almost like you gotta take a dump, okay? Totally normal 'n I promise, it only FEELS that way 'n only 'til you start getting used to having stuff bigger than fingers goin' in instead of just comin' out."

"G-Gotcha." Luffy's squirming, pushing himself up on his elbows and stretching and contorting a bit to see what's happening below his waist. He inhales sharply at the sight of the cock poised to enter him, tongue darting out to lick nervously across his lips. "Zoro-?"

"Yeah? Is something wron-?"

"N-No, I just meant- what're you- what're you waiting for? Put it in!"

Zoro's trying not to laugh as he slips his free hand under his captain's knee, lifting it to tilt his pelvis into a better position. "Getting there! Gonna be a lot of- p-pressure…" He's holding himself steady, eyes darting between Luffy's body slowly dilating under the steady force of his glans and the other man's expression, wanting to see both, his teeth clenched as he tries to watch his tip gradually disappearing even while he's searching his lover's face for flickers of pain or discomfort.

There's no sign of distress in Luffy's expression, however, just stunned amazement. His mouth's fallen open, his fingers hooked around the edges of the sofa cushions. Like Zoro, he's attempting to divide his attention between two places simultaneously, and when his gaze meets the green-haired pirate's, the delight and complete trust in his eyes hits Zoro with the blunt weight of a hammer striking his diaphragm.

"W-Widest- widest p-part c-coming," he stammers, feeling heat flare across his skin, darkening his flush, because Luffy's holding his gaze, arms rising to reach for him, and abruptly nothing exists but the intensity of his captain's eyes and the slick heat and pressure of his eager, receptive body.

He lets go of himself, somehow gets his hand under his partner's other knee without making the conscious decision to do so, and then Luffy's clinging around his neck, panting hard into the scant inches of air left between their faces, his eyes widening as his sphincter stretches to admit the broad cap of flesh pushing through it, a faint "o-oh" escaping him.

Hips moving of their own volition in short, rocking thrusts that slide him deeper and deeper, until he's pressed tight against Luffy's bottom, Zoro's trembling with the effort of holding back his orgasm when he finally comes to a stop with his lower belly nudging his partner's balls. "F-Fuck…"

Luffy takes a deep breath, then lets it escape with a noise that's half sigh, half moan.

The swordsman swallows hard enough to not just feel but hear the click in his throat, and when he speaks, his voice is so low, so husky, it's closer to a growl than comprehensible words. "Are- are you-" He clears his throat and tries again. "Y-You o-okay?"

"Mmmgh…" His captain closes the distance between their mouths, licking clumsily across his lower lip and chin and tightening his hold around his neck. "Zoro's- Z-Zoro's so…" He trails off, nuzzling Zoro's cheek with his own before resuming with "I'm- I feel so full down there..." Fingers slip into the swordsman's short locks, lazily twining and playing with them. "Do I- mmm, do I still get to m-move?"

"Y-Yeah, just gimme a sec." He slips his hands from beneath Luffy's knees, trailing his fingers down his outer thighs before curling them under him to grip his buttocks. "Legs around my- m-my waist." It's hard to talk, hard to string words together, when all his body wants him to do is shut up and move, move, move. "Y-Yeah, just like that…" Squeezing his partner's ass, he allows himself a couple of slow thrusts, drawing away only an inch or two before sliding completely back into that wet, clenching tunnel.

Luffy moans in response, eyes fluttering shut- then snapping open abruptly, one foot kicking awkwardly at his rump, his tone full of irritation. "Oi, why'd you STOP?"

"Just h-hang on, okay," Zoro admonishes. "Y-YOU'RE gonna do the m-moving, remember?" Hands cradling his captain's bottom, he straightens, moving cautiously to avoid tripping on the trousers and haramaki that've slipped down around his ankles as he lifts him off the sofa and turns to ease himself onto the cushions. "I just- just needed to m-make sure you were lubed up g-good enough."

Squirming, settling into his lap with both arms and legs still wrapped around him, Luffy considers their new position with growing interest. "Oi, does this mean I can-?"

"Mmmhm. You get to move, plus you c-can kiss me whenever you w-want."

"AND play with these!" Luffy crows, his right hand having found its way to the swordsman's partially-exposed pectorals by virtue of his arm elongating farther and coiling a second time around his midsection. He drags the shirt hem covering Zoro's upper chest higher, pulling it up and out of the way until it's stretched in a narrow band just under his armpits.

"That too, but-" Zoro breaks off mid-snort to groan, clutching at his lover's waist, because Luffy's not wasting any time. He's already experimenting, lifting and dropping his hips to rock his ass on the erection impaling it while his fingers caress Zoro's chest, tweaking the nipples to stiff points and tugging insistently on both those and the surrounding areolas, one side then the other. The hand in his hair twists, tugging, pulling him forward for a kiss, and he surrenders willingly, hands stroking Luffy's sides beneath his open vest before moving them back to cup his buttocks and help him slide up and down.

It doesn't take long for them to find a rhythm, a lot faster and harder than the one Zoro would have chosen if he'd been in control but he doesn't bother protesting even though it means he's probably not going to last very long. His partner's erect again, dick compressed between their abdomens and leaking abundant pre-cum down their flushed, sweat-beaded skin as it's stimulated by their repetitive movements.

In short time, Luffy discovers that tilting his hips backwards while riding only the first inch or so of his swordsman's cock allows him to grind his prostate against the glans. He's kissing Zoro when he cums, his triumphant shout muffled by his own tongue as it snakes enthusiastically within the green-haired pirate's mouth.

Panting, fluid-splattered chest heaving as rubber fingers smear across it and try to squeeze wet, slippery flesh, Zoro gets a hand between them to grasp his captain's still-dribbling erection. Thumbing the slit, keeping the shaft hard while Luffy continues rocking straight through the afterglow and beyond, no longer keeping the thrusts shallow but plunging down on him in long strokes that swallow his length from tip to root until he's shuddering, poised on the edge.

"C-Cum," Luffy insists when he's beginning to think he can't hold back any longer, hand tightening on his left pectoral. "Wanna feel you- c-cum inside me. Zoro-"

With these words echoing in his ears, Zoro stops fighting his impending orgasm. He releases his lover's dick so he can clutch his buttocks in both hands, matching the deliciously painful grip on his aching tit as he wrenches control from Luffy and holds him aloft just high enough to give his own hips room to move, shoving frantically into him, fucking him with such furious abandon that the younger man's shortly wailing his name, thin jets of warm fluid erupting between their bodies for the second time even as Zoro climaxes himself. He buries his face against the junction of Luffy's neck and shoulder, cursing, growling, biting as his straining cock twitches and throbs, spilling spurt after spurt of semen deep into his captain's convulsing flesh.

Moaning, Luffy grinds heels against his spine, blunt nails scratching lines of fire across his sweat and ejaculate-streaked chest.

Kicking his trousers loose so they're dangling from one foot, Zoro twists, toppling his partner backwards onto the sofa and planting his hands on either side of him, thrusting until sensitivity forces him to slow his movements and he's eventually doing little more than occasionally rocking their hips together.

"Zoro…" Luffy breathes, hands slipping to the back of his neck to draw his face close for yet another kiss, legs remaining locked tightly around his middle to keep him inside as long as he's still hard enough to stay there.

The swordsman sighs and sinks down to meet him, allowing him to once again take the lead and gladly parting saliva-moistened lips under the insistent pressure of his tongue, although this exchange is far less frantic than their interactions earlier, the fingers touching him no longer yanking his hair or clutching at him but running gently over his damp skin. Doodling delicate, rambling patterns on his shoulders, stroking soothingly along his neck and jaw, curling around his left ear and sending the gold droplets dangling from the lobe swaying more wildly, jangling softly against one another. The ankles crossed in the small of his back bear down now and then, urging his pelvis forward, and each time he obeys without protest, giving a firm thrust even though he can tell his cock's beginning to go flaccid.

Drawing back long enough to murmur his name again, his captain gazes up at him through half-lidded eyes, kiss-swollen mouth curved in an enormous, sated grin. "Shishishi… I don't know what I like better: being inside Zoro or having Zoro inside me…"

"Maybe we c-can-" Zoro falters as a heel nudges at his tailbone and his hips roll forward automatically, his words dissolving into a garbled "mmmghhh" when Luffy's fingertips trail over his left pectoral, tracing the broad red marks and stinging scratches he's left there. "Hhh ah… m-maybe we can- mmm- start fl-flipping a coin or something." He shifts his weight to one arm, freeing a hand to push open the flaps of his partner's vest to expose his chest and abdomen, pushing up a bit to give himself enough space to caress them- and laughing out loud as his gaze moves lower. "S-Seriously, Sencho? You're hard AGAIN?"

Luffy peers down his own body to where his dick's resting on his lower belly, sounding somewhat sheepish as he says, "Well… yeah… I mean, Zoro feels really good." He gives another nudge with his heel and hums as his swordsman patiently indulges him with another thrust. "Mmm… r-really, REALLY good…"

"I'm not gonna be able to fuck you 'til you cum this time, you know. I'm getting too soft to-"

"That's okay, just- touch me?"

Zoro obliges him, hand sliding down his abdomen to take hold of his erection. It's not as desperately rigid as it'd been when they started, but it's still undeniably firm. Definitely hard enough to pump, and he begins doing so, following his captain's breathless directives to speed up or slow down or shift his grip, although Luffy's mostly satisfied with lengthy, languid strokes and a thumb rubbing occasionally in the sensitive hollow on the underside of the glans.

He reaches his peak shortly before Zoro's about to slip out of him, the contraction of muscles in his groin and rectum actually ejecting his swordsman's nearly deflated cock along with a small gush of cum. This time his climax is too weak and his fatigue too great for any noise beyond a soft, whimpering moan to emerge his throat, but there's no mistaking the single milky spurt that escapes his tip.

Zoro's not in the least surprised by the lack of volume. "No damn wonder; you gotta be running dry by now," he murmurs, letting go to trail his fingertips through the slippery mess coating his exhausted, panting lover's stomach. He lowers himself again to kiss Luffy's chin, the corners of his mouth, his lips, each of his closed eyes, smiling when his actions are greeted with feeble laughter. "And tired as hell. 'Cause I know I could sure use a nap 'n I only came ONCE."

"Can we?" Luffy asks drowsily. "Nap, I mean, not cum again. I don't think I COULD cum again right now." He yawns as Zoro's arms encircle him, easily shifting his supine form as the green-haired pirate moves to settle against the opposite arm of the sofa with him sprawled on top. "Shouldn't we… mmm… clean up or…" Trailing off as his head comes to rest against Zoro's sternum and nuzzling his nose under his chin with a contented sigh, body relaxing.

"Nah, just sleep 'n we'll worry about it later. I doubt dried jizz'll be much harder to scrub off the cushions than fresh jizz." The swordsman closes his eyes, too lethargic to care that the two of them and half their clothing are a sticky, drying mess as well. _Besides, it's not like Nami's gonna come down here to smack us. I doubt Usopp would even say anything- 'though, from what Sencho claims, he might go hide somewhere to jerk off. 'N the cook_ \- He can't resist the sense of smug satisfaction that causes the corners of his mouth to twitch into a vindictive smirk. Because while Sanji might wake them up hollering his head off, he's certainly not going to risk touching either of them when they're covered in each other's bodily fluids, not even with his shoes. Or sit on this sofa ever again, likely even after it's been thoroughly cleaned and no stains are visible.

 _Nami probably WOULD clobber us later, for destroying the peace or whatever, if that blond dipshit wanders down here 'n starts howling about how me 'n Luffy contaminating the furniture with gay germs or some stupid shit like that, but oh man, would it be worth it to twist his homophobic-ass boxers in a knot_.

Just before he dozes off, he sleepily recalls the comment Luffy made the other morning about wanting to fuck in every room on the ship- and reminds himself to suggest making the kitchen table- or maybe even the countertop- the next location on their unwritten checklist. It shouldn't be too difficult to convince his captain, after all, not with the fridge in such easy reach...


	11. Chapter 11

"Oi, watch it, shitty bastard! You keep that- that THING-" The furious stab of a forefinger, held well out of actual touching range, towards the crotch of Zoro's trousers. "-away from me!"

"Come off it, dumbass. YOU'RE the one who backed into ME."

"It's YOUR fault for standing so close! How do I know you weren't just waiting for the chance to rub your moldy piece all over me, you-"

"First of all, my dick isn't MOLDY. I can't help my pubes match my hair," the swordsman snarls, taking a step forward, his hand brushing warningly against his katana handles. "Second, I'm NOT INTERESTED in your scrawny blond ass. You're annoying, you reek like an ashtray and probably taste like one too, not to mention you've made it pretty goddamn clear you're STRAIGHT. 'N no matter WHAT you seem to think, guys like that AIN'T MY FRICKIN' TYPE."

Shifting his balance to one foot, clearly ready to launch a vicious kick should one or more swords be drawn on him, Sanji appears more than willing to escalate the argument, when Luffy decides he's had just about enough and shoves his way between them, bracing a hand of each of their chests. "Saaanji, Zoro doesn't even NEED you like that anyway, not when he's already got me!"

His swordsman gives a bemused snort and relaxes slightly under his touch, responding with a brief crack about his lack of modesty in rating himself and his own performance so highly but also grinning to make it known the joke's not intended maliciously. The cook, on the other hand, sort of flinches away from his palm and fingers, as though he's been burnt.

Luffy frowns at him and lowers his hand, not sure whether to feel hurt or annoyed or a little- or maybe a lot- of both.

Zoro's quite obviously very annoyed and not shy about expressing his irritation. "What's your deal?" he demands. "Just 'cause he likes my cock doesn't mean he's automatically interested in getting his hands on YOURS. We both got better ways to spend our time than chasing a guy who's not into fucking other guys."

 _Like having sex with each other_ , Luffy nearly adds, but manages to close his mouth again with these words unspoken, because while they're true, emphasizing this point prooobably won't help defuse the situation. Besides, everybody's still pretty mad about the sofa. He and his partner-in-crime have thus far escaped a serious beating since Nami's feeling so lousy, but after catching part of Sanji's rant about them defiling the furniture, she'd wearily promised to knock their skulls together as soon as she's back on her feet.

"Watch your language in front of the ladies," the cook growls, but he's at least got the grace to look chagrined by his overreaction to their captain's harmless touch.

Not sure what the fuss is about a couple colorful words - one of which is nothing but slang for a body part, anyway, and one possessed by a heck of a lot of people - since their navigator's asleep, her face flushed with fever, and Vivi doesn't appear to be paying attention, too engrossed in her study of the map unfurled on the red-head's desk, Luffy crosses his arms. "Zoro's right; I don't want anybody else but him for sex. I like you, Sanji, only not like THAT, 'n Zoro already said he feels the same way."

"I'm not sure I'd call LIKE the right word," the green-haired man mutters.

Sanji bristles, clearly ready to lunge past and resume his tirade, but he halts when he realizes Luffy's seized a handful of his shirt.

"Nobody's gonna try'n get in your pants if you don't want 'em there," the captain tells him in a tone far more stern than his usual one. "Okay? Nakama don't do things like that." He turns to wrinkle his nose at Zoro, giving his torso a little nudge. "'N YOU oughta quit sayin' mean stuff on purpose to make Sanji mad."

"It's so easy though," his swordsman retorts- only to flinch as he's jabbed with merciless force in the left nipple, which Luffy's positive MUST still be sore from their romp on the sofa in the men's quarters. "OW! Okay, okay, I'll stop- y'don't gotta poke me." Although his smirk's hinting otherwise, the mischievous dimple in the corner of his mouth suggesting _well, actually maybe you SHOULD, just not there 'n not with your finger_ …

Flustered, the rubber man bites the inside of his cheek, feeling heat flare across his face, and he gives his partner a light whack on the chest. "ZORO!"

"Oi oi oi, I didn't say anything!"

Luffy narrows his eyes. _Nooo, but I KNOW what you're thinking_.

His swordsman's grin broadens.

Sanji's watching their exchange, looking as though he wants to protest but he's also no longer certain why or exactly what to say. "You guys-" he finally grumbles after several seconds of awkward silence. "You guys act like you're a couple."

"So?" Zoro asks, one eyebrow lifting.

"Well, it's just-" The cook makes a face that's not quite a grimace. "It's WEIRD, alright? I mean-" He gestures helplessly to Luffy. "He's our CAPTAIN and you're- you're both GUYS."

Luffy blinks, unsure what point's being made.

"Again- so what?" Thankfully Zoro seems more exasperated now than angry. "Show me where it says two guys can't be a couple. So far as I'm concerned, a couple's just two people doin' shit together. Maybe they both got dicks, maybe they don't, but what do you EVEN CARE?"

"I-"

"Does it really- like, REALLY matter that much that we're both guys?" the captain asks. Personally, he doesn't understand why Sanji seems to think it matters, why ANYBODY would think it matters, but he's learning that some people just react really weirdly to guys like him and Zoro. Or like Johnny and Yosaku. Who'd quietly related a few of their own unpleasant encounters with such people before urging him and Zoro to take care of themselves before they'd parted ways back at Cocoyasi Village.

"No. It doesn't." Zoro's brow furrows slightly. "Or at least it SHOULDN'T. Not when the people that're- y'know- actually INVOLVED with each other are alright with it 'n happy together." He sighs when Luffy continues looking at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation. "Okay, lemme put it this way. Remember what I said before, how different people like different stuff?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. So the cook likes girls, right?"

"Yeah?" "Definitely," Sanji blurts and shrugs when they both glance over at him. "Well I do!"

"What about you, Sencho. You like girls?"

Luffy gives his swordsman a funny look, because isn't this the exact same thing they'd talked about before? When he'd mentioned the dirty magazines he'd found in the kitchen AND what he just stated AGAIN literally a couple minutes ago? "I TOLD Zoro- I like HIM. I only wanna have sex with HIM, not girls or other guys or- well, anybody else." He bites his lip. "I don't want anyone else. Just you."

Zoro smiles. "Yeah, you did tell me that. Which means the real question is, if you're not interested in fucking anybody but me, do you think that makes it wrong that he-" Pointing towards Sanji. "-only wants to fuck girls?"

"O-Oi," the blond in question sputters, glancing nervously towards where Vivi's frowning down at the map beneath her fingertips and then over his shoulder at their- presumably- unconscious navigator. "Watch what you're-!"

"Shut up and listen, okay? Luffy. Is there anything wrong with the cook not wanting to bang other guys?" He raises a hand when Sanji opens his mouth, cutting off his annoyed "of course not!"

Luffy's already shaking his head. "Nah, Sanji just likes who he likes. Just like you 'n me. And Nami. And Vivi. And- well, I dunno if he's interested in girls or guys or both or whatever, but like Usopp too." He shrugs. "Everybody just likes whoever they like 'n that's just- well, that's just the way they are, right?"

Zoro turns his attention back to the crew's cook, who's resumed watching them with a distinctly unreadable expression, and quirks an eyebrow, raising both hands and holding them with the palms turned up, as if to ask "alright, there you go, so what do you think?"

Face remaining neutral, Sanji studies the swordsman for a moment or two, before asking cautiously, "… so does that mean you guys are- what… dating? That you're- ah- boyfriends or something?"

Luffy immediately turns his gaze towards Zoro in desperation- only to find Zoro already looking at him and placidly awaiting whatever answer he feels inclined to give. Left to his own devices, he shrugs. "Uhm… maybe?"

"You're- you're letting him SCREW YOU 'n you're SCREWING HIM, but you DON'T EVEN KNOW if you're dating or not?"

At the incredulous, somewhat aghast tone of Sanji's voice, the captain looks away, uncomfortably lost for words and abruptly finding the pattern of the carpet under his sandal-clad feet incredibly fascinating. He likes Zoro, likes sex with Zoro, likes how it feels when they're together, kissing and touching and having fun with each other, but Sanji's making it sound… wrong. Like there's something really bad about him wanting to feel good.

While he might be tongue-tied, however, Zoro is most certainly not.

"Again, what's it matter to you, shitty cook?" his partner's demanding. "You're not the one fucking me- or getting fucked. Luffy is, which means it's between him 'n me. HE'S the one deciding whether or not he wants anything besides sex-" Zoro reaches out, and Luffy inhales sharply as his swordsman's fingers touch his jaw, thumb brushing gently against his chin. "-'n, honestly, whatever he decides is okay."

Relieved despite himself, he raises his head and grins at the green-haired pirate, hoping the magnitude of his gratitude's visible in his eyes. "Thanks, Zoro."

"Not a problem, Sencho." Voice softening even further, mouth dimpling and eyes crinkling in a way that makes him feel warm inside. Not the flushed arousal he'd experienced earlier, but just- calm, steady assurance that everything's alright and he's exactly where he belongs, and he senses Zoro feels it too because his lover's smiling back with genuine affection and caressing his face with a distinct lack of regard for Sanji fidgeting uncomfortably beside them.

Their bucolic moment's interrupted when the cook hesitantly clears his throat to say, "O-Oi, I'm… I'm gonna head top-side, see if Usopp's spotted anything. His- his shift should be ending soon, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Luffy answers slowly, distracted. He reluctantly tears his gaze away from Zoro's as the other man's hand drops from his cheek. "Who's got watch next?"

"Uh…" "Beats the hell outta me."

"Ah, I believe that would be me, Luffy-san," Vivi announces, looking up from the navigation desk with a smile.

Sanji performs a spastic, noodling dance on the spot, intent on offering to take her place but also obviously overwhelmed by the thought she might've overheard the earlier conversation if she'd been paying enough attention to catch their captain's question.

"Idiot," Zoro mutters, shaking his head, and Luffy can't help snickering, lacing his fingers with his partner's when their dangling hands brush. To his immense satisfaction, Zoro gives a little squeeze of acknowledgment and simply hangs on instead of pulling out of his grip, not protesting when Luffy begins swinging his arm back and forth a bit.

"No-no-no, Vivi-chan, I'll be fine with this," Sanji's insisting as he begins tying a heavy scarf around his neck, waving away the princess of Arabasta's repeated attempts to lend him her puffy winter coat. "You keep that- you're cold." Turning towards the stairs, he pauses mid-knot with the scarf's tails dangling from his fingers. "Luffy? Marimo?"

"Mmm?" the captain asks while, beside him, Zoro inclines his head.

"Since I'll be in the crow's nest, would you- would you guys mind-?"

"Keeping an eye on Nami?" Luffy grins.

"Pretty sure we'd be doing that anyway, you dumbass," Zoro snorts. "-whether you asked or not. She's our crew mate too."

"… thank you…" the cook tells them quietly, offering an undeniably tremulous smile- but a smile nonetheless. There's not much time for awkward shuffling or accusations of sappiness, however, because Vivi's calling them from where she's dropped to her knees by the bedside to once again check Nami's temperature, her voice filled with concern.

Chaos reigns for a while as Luffy immediately begins suggesting implausible methods of medical treatment, much to everyone else's disgust, and gets himself smacked into a wall hard enough to rattle the paneling and have insult added to injury when a framed photograph tumbles down to land corner-first directly in his face. He's retrieved by Zoro, who sighs, hoisting him upright by the collar of his vest and then keeping his fingers curled in a tight grip on the fabric to prevent the captain from getting underfoot again while Vivi and Sanji discuss the approaching darkness and dropping the anchor for the night.

The rubber man's eventually turned loose when Zoro excuses himself to go deal with the capstan and Sanji heads for the crow's nest to relieve Usopp and, with nothing particularly important to do himself, Luffy wanders over to join their blue-haired friend beside the bed as she's laying a fresh damp cloth across Nami's sweat-beaded forehead.

He's evidently been forgiven for his earlier trespass, because Vivi greets him with a faint smile and slides over to give him a place to sit down.

"Are you really that cold?" he asks, tugging curiously at the sleeve of her coat.

Her smile broadens. "Luffy-san, my homeland's a desert, remember? It doesn't snow there, and it's only cold at night, when most people are home and asleep."

"Ooohhh… so that's why your duck's poofed up like that?" The captain gestures towards Carue, who's settled on the carpet near the bed's foot, legs folded beneath him and bill tucked under one wing. At first glance, it seems as though he's asleep, especially considering he hasn't budged for quite some time- not even while Zoro and Sanji were trading insults- but he opens his only visible eye upon hearing Luffy's question, examines him without any real interest, and then promptly closes it again.

"Yes; his down- the fluffy layer under his feathers- helps keep him warm." Vivi yawns suddenly and blushes, hurriedly covering her open mouth with her hand. "Oh! E-Excuse me- it's been a long day." And smiles wryly at Luffy's amused laughter. "I know, I know. Nami-san scolded me for worrying too much about formalities."

He grins. "Yeah, we don't really bother with that kinda stuff. Don't you think it's a lot easier, just sayin' what you wanna say instead of thinkin' 'bout how it gotta sound so much you make your head hurt?"

Judging by the look the princess gives him, that's generally not a problem she encounters. But then she bites her lower lip. "In that case…" Shifting her gaze back to Nami's face. "I'm- I'm glad you and Mr. Bushido were able to talk to Sanji-san. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop on your conversation, but I couldn't help overhearing it, and, well-"

"Nah, me too," Luffy agrees. He's relieved the discussion ended the way it did, because if what he and Zoro said this evening sticks in Sanji's head, then maybe- MAYBE- the cook might stop acting like the two of them have some weird disease that he's afraid of catching if he spends too much time around them. He doubts his swordsman and Sanji will ever be best friends - their personalities clash too much and they disagree on far too many points for that - but he'd be a lot happier if they tolerated each other's presence a little better. Of course, it'd probably help if Zoro didn't derive such vindictive glee from rubbing the knowledge he's getting laid in the blond's face. It'd probably help A LOT, to be honest, and the captain guesses it's something else they'll need to discuss.

This DOESN'T, of course, mean that he's not taking his partner up on his recent offer of sex in the kitchen. Just that they'll need to be extra careful that Sanji doesn't find out about it. Zoro's liable to be disappointed he won't be able to make such a transgression a bragging point, of course, but-

"-and Mr. Bushido complement each other very well," Vivi's informing him. "Even if you're not terribly discreet about- ah…"

"Having sex?"

"Y-Yes. That."

Luffy shrugs. "I don't care who knows what we're doin' 'n neither does Zoro."

"You've, um, made that quite apparent, yes…"

He's about to say he's not sure what the big deal is, considering animals don't bother hiding what THEY'RE doing EITHER and nobody yells at THEM for having sex in public, when he hears the heavy stamping of boots overhead, and then Zoro comes trudging down the steps from the storage room, brushing melting snow from his shoulders and the front of his shirt.

Vivi shudders at the sight of him, rubbing her arms vigorously through the bulky sleeves of her coat.

"Anchor's down," the swordsman announces. He's alternately flexing his fingers and rubbing his palms together as he speaks, every inch of bare skin prickling with gooseflesh. "Brrr... I swear it got a hell of a lot colder out there in the last couple hours." He cups his hands together and exhales heavily into them. "Usopp's on his way down. Said he hasn't seen shit- no islands, no other ships, no nothing."

"Not even that weird watermelon guy again? The one who tried to eat Merry earlier?" Luffy asks, rising to follow Zoro as he wanders over to the corner bar to poke through the available liquor there.

"Nope, just snow, snow 'n more snow." Zoro's frowning as he rotates a bottle to examine its label. "Damn, I was hoping she'd have something decent down here, but it's all that flowery crap. Oh well." He makes a selection at random and proceeds to rummage through the drawers until he finds a corkscrew. "Oi, Vivi," he calls, voice raised to carry across the room. "-you wanna warm up, c'mere 'n try some of this. Couple of drinks, you won't notice the cold anymore."

The princess declines the offer with a polite smile, but Luffy leans in to take a suspicious sniff at the bottle once it's been uncorked- and recoils with a noise of blatant disgust at the aroma wafting free. "Blegh! That doesn't smell like flowers! It stinks like moldy grapes!"

"Mmhmm." Zoro raises the aperture to his lips and takes a quick swig. He grimaces, wrinkling his nose. "Tastes like 'em too, but it's better than nothing. 'Cause I sure as hell don't feel like goin' back outside just to hit the kitchen wine rack. Wanna try a sip?" he asks and muffles laughter with the back of his hand in response to the captain's appalled expression. "Alright alright, heh- just means more for me."

"Nami's gonna yell at you for drinkin' her booze."

"She gotta catch me first," Zoro snorts, although Luffy's amused to see his swordsman's eyes dart briefly in the direction of the bed to make sure their navigator's still asleep before he raises the bottle again. Not even Zoro likes getting thumped by Nami; she's got good aim and she hits HARD.

His own gaze drifts over the curve of Zoro's hand, sliding along the broad, rough knuckles wrapped around the bottle's neck, and while the irresistibly phallic sight stirs a vivid memory of those same fingers curling firmly around his dick to stroke him towards climax, he's also remembering his lover clasping his hand just a short time earlier, unconcerned about openly returning his display of affection despite Sanji's presence, and which thought thrills him more, he can't decide.

He presses closer, angling his body alongside Zoro's frame, resting his weight against him, and when the other man immediately adjusts his posture so they're leaning into each other, it feels like the most natural thing in the world to rest his head on Zoro's shoulder blade, slip an arm around him and snuggle into his flank.

"Mmm, you're warm," his swordsman observes before taking another swig of alcohol.

Luffy rises on tiptoe to press his cheek against Zoro's neck, nuzzling his nose into the hollow behind his ear and snickering when his breath stirs the fine hairs on the bare skin there, prompting a vigorous shiver and a soft curse. "Zoro feels like an icicle." His fingertips trace the upper edge of Zoro's haramaki before dipping inside, searching out the hem of his shirt and slipping under it to touch his abdominals. Caressing the cold flesh until the muscles begin to relax beneath his touch.

His partner's appreciative sigh catches audibly when he reaches higher, palm grazing a protruding nipple as hard as a chip of marble.

Grinning, the captain rubs slow circles over the stiff bud and taut areola, his other hand shortly rising to seize Zoro's opposite pectoral, squeezing and kneading that side heavily through the thin weave of his shirt. Rolling and tugging sensitive tissue between his fingers until his swordsman's eventually forced to put down his drink to avoid spilling it and clutch the edges of the counter, his head slightly bowed.

A quick glance behind him shows Luffy that Vivi's face is buried in her folded arms, resting on the bed at Nami's side, her parka-bundled shoulders and back gently rising and falling in the beginning stages of sleep. Emboldened, he sweeps his tongue along the smooth curve behind Zoro's ear, pelvis pressing to the seat of his trousers and rocking a bit, rubbing firmly against his buttocks.

"You're- you're nuts if you think- you're talking me into- taking my clothes off," Zoro breathes even while his body's arching to push his chest more insistently into the hands groping it and simultaneously press backwards to meet the hardening erection that's nudging his ass. "It's t-too fucking cold, even down- down here."

"Just wanna play around a little," Luffy murmurs back. "Or- maybe more than a little..." He mouths hungrily at the side of his lover's neck, using the tight grip on his pectorals to momentarily crush them together. "Bet I could warm Zoro up, make him forget about it being cold." Thumbs stroking the nipples jutting beneath their touch, trapping them against his forefingers, pinching, pulling. "Bet I do it better than-" Another nip, using more teeth this time. "-than some nasty rotten grape water."

Groaning faintly, Zoro turns his head to bring their lips together. "Sencho, you're terrible," he scolds after reluctantly pulling away again, amusement softening his already hushed tone. "If-" He breaks off, shuddering, as he's squeezed even more roughly. "If Vivi notices 'n freaks out 'n she w-wakes up Nami, we're- we're both dead."

"Nah, Vivi fell asleep." The swaying momentum of his pelvis pushing his lover flush with the bar counter, trapping him between the two stools.

"Hold up," Zoro protests and, when the captain pauses, twists around to face him. His hands take hold of Luffy's hips, slip past them to settle on his buttocks and pull him closer. When he gives an instinctive nudge forward, his movements grind their groins together and he can feel his swordsman's cock thick and eager against his own through the layers of clothing between them.

He kisses Zoro, uttering a small noise of annoyance at the alcohol flavoring the older man's lips and tongue but he's not perturbed enough by the taste to stop. He deepens the kiss instead, parting his lips to allow his partner better access as Zoro returns the favor with enthusiasm.

The hands cradling his ass are squeezing, massaging and working determinedly to spread his cheeks wide inside the fabric of his shorts, and he can't restrain the needy whimper that slips from his throat as fingertips press against the sensitive flesh between them, stroking lingering circles around and across his hole. His abdominal muscles flex involuntarily, his sphincter contracting as he presses harder into Zoro's touch, wishing his clothing wasn't preventing his partner's fingers from caressing him directly- or working their way inside him.

"You're shaking," Zoro whispers against his mouth, voice low and rough, hands gripping him tight enough to prompt another soft, helpless sound of desire. "Shit, I love when you-" He bites gently at Luffy's lower lip and chin. "-when you make that noise…"

"I- I want Zoro," the captain breathes. "I want- I want you."

"Tell me." His swordsman's tongue sweeps across his parted lips, delving teasingly between them. "Tell me what you want from me, Sencho." Fingers sliding slowly back and forth, continuing to stimulate his anus with the rough material that's rubbing relentlessly over the sensitive, tingling nerves.

"I-" He feels his face heating, flushed by both mounting adrenaline and no small amount of excited embarrassment that they're having this conversation HERE, only a couple yards from two of their nakama, sleeping or not. The touching, the stifled gasps and groans produced by what they're doing to one another - his hands have returned to Zoro's pectorals, working determinedly to wring small grunts of pleasure from the older pirate's throat - are less intimidating than vocalizing the thoughts tumbling haphazardly through his head.

"Tell me what you're imagining right now."

He swallows, pressing his forehead to his lover's, letting the slow, unhurried movements of their hips rocking in unison sway their bodies against each other. "Zoro in-inside me again…"

"My fingers-?" Those digits tracing the seam dividing the seat of his shorts, pressing it deeper into his crack, until he can feel the fabric threatening to dilate his rim. "-or my cock?" Zoro's hidden erection grinding into his own with enough force to catch him off-balance, only his swordsman's embrace preventing him from toppling over backwards.

"Cock," he replies in a breathless, strangled voice, reaching for Zoro's neck and shoulders, intent on wrapping his arms around them and climbing Zoro like a ship's mast until he's gained enough altitude to rub his bottom against the tent in Zoro's trousers. Even if they don't get fully- or even partially- undressed, maybe they can create enough friction moving together to get off anyway, and- _We're not REALLY breaking our promise to Sanji, 'cause if we're in the same room, we can still keep an eye on Nami- sort of- even while we're_ -

Distracted by this admittedly faulty logic, Luffy doesn't catch his partner's eyes widening or the warning forming on his lips moments before something heavy and blunt whacks him in the back of the skull with a blow sufficient to smash his face squarely between Zoro's pectorals- a lucky accident that muffles his yell of startled protest.

When he raises his head, scowling and gingerly rubbing his cranium as he turns to identify who or what struck him, he finds himself face-to-beak with Carue, feathers ruffled and eyes narrowed and glaring.

"Get lost," Zoro hisses at their unexpected audience. "Go back to sleep!"

"Yeah, you can't have Zoro- he's mine." Sticking his tongue out briefly at the agitated avian, Luffy returns his attention to his swordsman, hand slipping around the back of his neck to disrupt his irritable contemplation of their feathered shipmate and draw him into another fervent kiss- only to flinch and break off with a loud "OW!" as he's pecked once more. "Go away! We just wanna- OW!"

Zoro stares incredulously at Carue, who's no longer simply poised to strike but now raising both wings in what's clearly a threatening manner. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me. Are we seriously getting cock-blocked by a goddamn DUCK?" Evidently, because a moment later he's yanking away the hand still resting on Luffy's ass with a sharp curse as the goddamn duck in question snaps viciously at his fingers. "OI, QUIT THAT SHIT!"

The captain yelps as the nip intended for Zoro lands on his rump instead and flings himself up his lover's torso, now scaling him not with sexual intent but in a panicked attempt to protect his smarting hindquarters from additional trauma.

"Okay- okay-okay-okay! Everybody settle the hell down, right now!" Arms wrapping around Luffy to simultaneously shield him from attack and prevent his wild scrambling from toppling them both to the floor, Zoro locks eyes with Carue. "C'mon, bird, fuckin' chill out. We get it- we're stopping, alright?" He bares his teeth as the duck tilts his head, eyes still narrowed, contemplating. "I swear to god- if you even THINK about nailing me in the nuts-"

Carue fluffs his feathers, slowly resettling his wings along his sides and turning his head to preen while one bright eye remains suspiciously fixed on them.

"You think he'd follow us up to storage?" Luffy asks forlornly, conscious of the relentless, unfulfilled throbbing in his groin as he remains clinging to Zoro's upper body.

"Probably not, but-" His swordsman sighs, sounding equally frustrated. "We told the cook we'd keep an eye on shit down here." He shifts the hand braced beneath Luffy's lower back, thumb caressing the captain's bare spine where his skin's exposed between the bottom hem of his vest and the waistband of his shorts. "Raincheck?"

"Mmm, yeah." Nuzzling his face into Zoro's spiky hair and inhaling slowly, feeling his stomach do that eager little flipping thing at his partner's distinct scent, Luffy utters a regret-tinged sigh of his own. "Raincheck…" He bites his lip, wondering if Usopp would be willing to cover for them once he shows up, just long enough for something quick that'll relieve the pressure pulsing in his balls.

In the meantime, however… Zoro's showing no immediate interest in setting him down, and he's happy to amuse himself by playing with the taller man's hair, running his fingertips through the short green locks over and over and over while listening to Zoro grumbling at Carue and the duck's scolding but hushed quacks in response. Growing increasingly more relaxed- even drowsy- as his thoughts wander back to their earlier conversation with Sanji and realizing with bemused surprise that he'd been mistaken when he'd said he didn't know exactly what he felt for Zoro. That he's known all along how he feels, and that there's far more than the promise of frequent sex drawing him to the older pirate.

Eyes closed, a smile curling his lips, he leans his cheek against Zoro's temple and continues toying idly with his hair while he savors the soothing sensations of Zoro's fingertips doodling tireless, random patterns on his lower back as his swordsman- his first mate, his friend, his lover, his partner, his boyfriend- argues quietly with Vivi's duck.


	12. Chapter 12

"Shit!" Zoro exclaims as the coin he's in the process of slapping down on the back of his left hand twists under his right palm and squirts sideways out of his grip, evading his attempts to snag it midair and striking the floor edge-first with a small thunk before rolling promptly out of sight between a stack of crates and some coiled heaps of rope. "Son of a-"

"You see what it was, before it fell?"

"Nah, my damn hand was in the way," the swordsman admits reluctantly. He supposes he COULD'VE just told Luffy it'd landed tails-side up, but that would've been cheating. He wants to win, but he also wants to do it fair and square, with the risk of losing to heighten his anticipation. Not that he's technically losing EITHER way it turns out, but- "C'mon, help me look."

Unperturbed by the delay - they're already naked, after all, flushed and damp with perspiration from the exertion of some seriously heavy foreplay after slipping away from the party on the deck - his captain joins him at the spot where the coin disappeared, cuddling up alongside him and draping an arm comfortably around his middle as they stoop down to search the floor together. "Does it still count if we find it?"

"We BETTER find it- I need every last beli I've got."

"You could always borrow some money from Nami if we can't."

Zoro snorts. "Sure- 'n have her charge me some ridiculous interest rate even if I promise to pay it right back." He casts an appreciative look over his lover's very bare, very visibly aroused body. "Besides, do you really feel like getting dressed again 'n going back out there, just for that?"

"Yeah, I guess everybody'd get pretty mad if we just showed up like this, wouldn't they," Luffy snickers, grinning. His fingers, which've been casually massaging Zoro's hip and upper thigh, slide beneath the swordsman's left buttock and move inwards, trailing lightly up and down his perenium.

Exhalation harsh and shuddering, Zoro allows him to continue for several moments, savoring the tight, aching pangs of sexual hunger that surge through his lower belly and groin whenever the roaming digits stray forward far enough to caress his balls or back to briefly circle his hole. But then, as his gaze sweeps the floor through eyes now half-lidded with lazy pleasure, it's caught by the soft gleam of gold. "O-Oi."

Luffy glances up from nuzzling amorously against his shoulder. "Mmm?"

"I found-" In the process of reaching out to reclaim the coin, he falters, staring, and laughs out loud. "Oh, what the hell." Because, lodged neatly in the narrow crack between the adjacent floor boards where it's rolled, the five-hundred beli piece is neither heads nor tails but standing upright on its rim. "Guess that settles whether I gotta toss it again."

He's stretching out his hand again when Luffy speaks, breath warm and voice husky in his ear, fingertips rubbing firmly around the underside of his cock's base, palm cradling and gently but insistently rolling and squeezing his balls. "Why do it again?"

Too distracted by the hand fondling him to process what this remark could possibly be suggesting, Zoro turns his head to frown at his captain, confused.

"I'm rubber, y'know. I stretch. So..." Mischievous glee glints in Luffy's eyes. "-what if we DO both win the toss?" The thumb settled against his perenium shifts, finding the puckered depression between his buttocks and teasing it with brief, circling strokes. "Zoro could have me inside him while he's inside me."

"Wh-" The swordsman swallows, trying to moisten his suddenly parched throat. "Who goes first though? 'Cause it'd probably be better if your dick's already all the way up my ass before I put mine up yours, right, otherwise you might only be able to get a couple inches inside me when you-" He feels his face heating up at the obvious eagerness implied by his hurried words. "I mean, you're sure you'll definitely be okay, staying stretched like that?"

Looking extremely smug at the reaction his suggestion's caused, Luffy responds by wrapping his free hand around himself midway down his erection and pulling, elongating his shaft until he's able to press his heavily leaking tip to Zoro's torso, leaving broad wet streaks on the older pirate's abdominal muscles as he slides it up and down several times before nudging between his pectorals.

"Fuck…" Zoro licks dry lips, hands rising to grasp his chest and push his tits together, creating a snug valley to squeeze his lover's glans as it's rubbed against him. "If you're- if you're sure, then-" He stifles a groan when Luffy's tip slips free and pulls away a bit to smear glistening pre-cum on his nipples, brushing back and forth between them until they're both standing out in small, hard points, the areolas surrounding them drawn taut by the sticky dampness and repeated contact. "God, Sencho. You-" Taking a deep breath, struggling to regain a measure of self-control. "You wanna ride me or you want me to fuck you on all fours or-?"

It's his partner's turn to flush, expression momentarily distant as he contemplates his choices, tongue darting out to wet his lower lip.

Grinning, Zoro releases his pectorals and slips the fingers of one hand around the portion of Luffy's cock that's been stretched into a perpendicular rope of warm flesh, trailing his loose grip slowly, slowly downwards. "Or… maybe we could try something new."

"N-New?" Luffy asks, shuddering, seizing his wrist to prevent him pulling away and rocking slowly in his grasp. Taut flesh pulling through the tunnel of his fist, lengthening farther each time his hips draw back.

"You remember that thing Yosaku did, the second time he n-nailed Johnny? Where h-" Zoro's breath catches short, his eyes locked on the thick string of pre-cum dangling precariously between his left nipple and the copiously leaking head of his captain's straining dick. "-he turned Johnny damn near on his head 'n fucked him almost upside down?"

"Hhh- uh-huh…"

"If I do that, but face the other direction-"

"I can watch myself going inside Zoro's ass, while he watches himself going inside me…" Another heavy, glistening bead oozes from the slit at Luffy's tip and the strand tenuously joining their bodies breaks, swinging free to spatter across Zoro's ribs.

Groaning, he closes his fingers tighter, pulling. Unrelenting grip forcing Luffy to follow when he drops the remaining way to the floor, the coin forgotten as he uses his free palm to balance on hand and knees. "G-Get inside. Get inside me 'n then I'll try'n st-stand up while you lay down on your back, see if you can pull your legs up so I can ride your dick while I fuck you."

"Here-" Luffy's already fumbling one-handed for the vial of lubricant resting on the crate beside them, using the other to rub himself between the swordsman's buttocks, where he's being guided by insistent tugging.

Zoro jolts as cold oil spills down his ass crack, forced to let go of Luffy's cock in favor of preventing himself from falling on his face, but before he can protest, a finger's breaching his bottom, turning his hiss of dismay into a low moan as the digit presses past his rim and slides deeper. His body doesn't offer much resistance; there's cool wetness running down his perenium, dripping from his aching balls and rigid length, and he wonders if there's any lube left or if Luffy used ALL of it. But then a second finger's joining the first, twisting, scissoring, thrusting, and he ceases to care.

His captain's breathing hard, erection nudging insistently at the back of his thigh, throat producing a throaty whine of impatience at the delay necessary for such preparation. He introduces a third finger, gives a cursory poke or two, and then all three fingers quickly retreat to make room for one much thicker appendage.

"Yesss," Zoro groans, back arching to push his rear towards his lover's pelvis, thighs gaping wider to accommodate the dick sliding into his trembling body. "God, Luffy-" An unsteady glance over his shoulder at hearing a wavering "Z-Zorooo…" moaned to him in reply allows him a glimpse of Luffy's flushed, rapturous expression, and he exhales soft, ragged laughter at the sight.

It's laughter that chokes off when the younger pirate's hips buck forward, forcing the remaining few inches of that substantial cock past his dilated rim and further stretching his already distended sphincter. Burying it deep inside him.

Groin now pressed tightly against Zoro's bottom, Luffy sighs, allowing his upper body to sag bonelessly onto the swordsman's back. "Mmm… you feel sooo, so good, all t-tight 'n hot 'n wet in there…"

"Goddamn, you're- you're HARD," Zoro murmurs once he's caught his breath again, eyes closed and forearms quivering.

"Well, yeah." Luffy's nuzzling between his shoulder blades, lips and tongue and breath warm and welcome on his bare skin. "For you… 'CAUSE OF you." Sliding his hands up and down his partner's sides, he begins giving shallow thrusts, rocking his hips just enough to shift inside him without creating much friction. "Is- is it okay if I- if I cum already? 'Cause I'm prob'ly g-gonna if I move a whole- a whole lot more'n this. I should be able to keep going though," he adds hurriedly. "I feel like I could- could stay hard for a while. But it'll be a lot easier to stretch after I c-cum at least once."

"Sencho, you- y-you can cum TWENTY times for all I care, so long as you-" Splayed fingers curling, digging his nails against the floor, Zoro breaks off briefly, gasping, as he's taken at his word and his captain's speed and momentum abruptly increases. "-st-stay inside 'n- d-don't- don't stop- don't-" He can't finish, can't concentrate, not with Luffy panting hard behind him, each quick stroke driving home with the dull slap of moist flesh colliding and the obscene wet sounds of cock plunging in and out of his oil-slicked hole. "Y-Yeah, like that- ah- ah, don't- don't stop!"

"Z-Zoro-" Luffy's voice is thick, strangled, urgent. He's extremely close to the edge.

"Fuck me," Zoro demands breathlessly. He braces his hands and knees, begins rocking back to meet his lover's thrusts. "C-C'mon, yeah, fuck- fuck- fuck me, cum for me, Sencho, c-cum inside m-!"

There's a grunted whimper somewhere behind him and then Luffy's fingers are scrabbling for his hips, seizing him in a sudden vice-like grip and forcing him to hold still. Body shaking uncontrollably against his back and rear as its steady movements degrade into frantic, sloppy lunges, spurting dick twitching and pulsing inside his ass.

"Sencho," he groans again, tightening his rectal muscles to squeeze the shaft stretching his flesh and wheezing short-winded laughter when Luffy gasps and clutches him harder. Doing it again. And again. And again. Milking his captain's release, coaxing him to spill every possible drop. "Yeah, that's it, Sencho, g-give- give me all of it. All of YOU."

Luffy eventually slumps over his back, burning face burrowing between his shoulder blades, wobbly arms sliding past his sides and beneath him to hug him firmly around the middle. He's puffing, struggling to find enough air, even as his hips continue moving languidly, providing him with enough friction to stay erect although he's clearly experiencing increased sensitivity.

"Shit… I love when you c-cum inside me." Feeling the arms curled around him tense, Zoro grins despite the insistent, unfulfilled ache in his balls. "I can feel it, y'know, when you're shooting your load. You- you stop pounding me for a couple seconds 'cause you- ah- you c-can't stand pulling out anymore, but I can feel your dick squirming in there, squirting- squirting all the- all the way up inside me..."

"Z-Zorooo-"

"It- ah- it feels good for you too, right? When I t- when I tense up while you're c-cumming, almost like my- like my ass wants your j-jizz so bad, it's trying to- to suck you d-dry?"

The next thrust's rough enough to jolt his entire frame, the arms encircling his waist clasping tighter, hauling him back to meet each consecutive stroke. Luffy's voice is ragged, beleaguered, moaning "Zoro- Z-Zoro- Zoro" over and over again, muffled where his gasping mouth is pressed to the swordsman's back.

"Can you- can you feel how- how slippery 'n wet I am, filled with your cum? How it's p-pooled in there, sloshing around your- y-your cock every t-time you-?" He cries out as his lover rams his hindquarters, elbows folding beneath him so he's sent sprawling with his ass hiked high in the air and Luffy hunched over it, once again taking him fast and hard.

"Zor- Zoro- Zoro, I'm g-!"

"M-More, Sencho, give me- ah- ah- more- ah- f-fill- fill me up 'til my ass can't hold it anym-more 'n it's squirting out 'n r-running down my- my legs every time you-"

Luffy draws back, pulling nearly all the way out of him, and then SHOVES back inside, the next attempt to shout his name dissolving into a long, incoherent groan of completion and relief. Pelvis giving frantic little surges against his bottom, fingers digging into his inner thighs, helping to hold them spread wide. Thumbs occasionally grazing the raging erection jutting from his groin.

He desperately needs to cum. The overwrought nerves in his rim are singing, tingling and throbbing around the cock impaling him, and it feels amazing, but without consistent stimulation of either his prostate or his own dick, he's not likely to reach orgasm. And his captain's been too eager, driven too far by his vulgar speech to have the presence of mind to accommodate him. At the moment, he's simply too caught up in indulging his own pleasure to give Zoro's much consideration.

Honestly, though, Zoro isn't offended; Luffy needs this, needs to unwind after the events that took place on Drum Island. The rubber man had suffered more damage during their time there than anyone else in the crew, even Vivi, whose gunshot wound had turned out to be little more than a graze.

 _Shredded his fingers 'n toes damn near to ribbons, carrying Nami and the cook up that damn mountain. I don't know HOW he can stand hanging onto me so tight- it's gotta hurt. AND he got himself blasted by cannonfire. Didn't bounce it off either- took the damn explosion right in the face, from the looks of it. Shit, I wish he'd be more careful. He might be rubber, but he still bruises and he still bleeds_ …

Proof of this lies scattered amidst their carelessly discarded clothing, in the form of the unraveled lengths of gauze Luffy had insisted on removing after they'd snuck in here a while ago, and Zoro's been acutely aware of the rough texture of healing tissue on the tips and pads of his enthusiastic partner's fingers and the palms of his hands rasping across his bare skin every time they touch him.

Those hands are now sliding up and down his abdomen and thighs, pulling him tight against Luffy's heaving chest and quivering lower body. Just how he managed to get off again so fast, Zoro has no idea, but it seems he'd barely recovered from that first orgasm before being catapulted into the second; he's shaking all over, his breath gusting hot on the swordsman's shoulders and the back of his neck.

"You- you alright?" he asks teasingly. "-or do we need to- ah!" Spine arching as an unexpected rolling of hips finally- FINALLY- puts the cock impaling his ass at the proper angle, so the broad cap of the glans begins rubbing heavily over that sweet spot every time Luffy rocks into him. "Fuck- ah- yeah- yeah, right- right there, captain, d-don't- don't stop-" He leans his face against his forearm, eyes half-lidded and lips parted to voice his satisfaction as the thrusts sway his body, the repeated stimulation of his prostate producing a familiar, gradually expanding pressure that begins to throb in his groin and lower belly, but then- as he realizes Luffy's slowing, movements growing languid- a snort of feigned disgust escapes his nostrils and open mouth. "Unless you- mmm- need a break for a while?"

"NO," Luffy protests, emphasizing his distaste for THAT idea with a wicked snap of his hips. "You AGREED. You said we could- ah- we could d-do each other at the same time." He gropes under Zoro, hooking rough fingers around him, tugging. "I want this- I want ZORO inside me."

"I said- ah- I said we could TRY," Zoro reminds him, nudging gratefully into the hand encircling his base. "I've never done shit like that before, so for all I know, it- nnn- it might not even WORK." He pushes himself up and shifts his weight to one hand so he can reach back to pat Luffy's sweaty flank with the other. "C'mon, lay down on your back 'n- lemme sit up."

His partner promptly flops over backwards, pulling out of him, which is somewhat of a disappointment, although he supposes that does make it easier to struggle up on his haunches and turn to consider just how the hell they're going to coordinate this.

Panting, not to mention looking extremely pleased with himself, Luffy's laying with his limbs sprawled spread-eagle, cock standing at attention with its entire length glistening from tip to root with lube and cum, and Zoro makes a low, involuntarily noise in the back of his throat at the sight.

He licks his lips, unable to tear his gaze away as he runs trembling fingers through the cleft of his own buttocks, exploring the slick mess surrounding his hole, stroking slowly along its rim and groaning again when he feels how loose being vigorously fucked has left him. "Goddamn it, I just- I wanna jump on your dick 'n ride you 'til I can't fuckin' walk a straight line."

"Shishishi- Zoro ALREADY can't walk a straight line," Luffy chortles, eyes following the movements of his fingers with keen interest. "That's what Sanji says, anyway. Something about you getting lost a lot 'cause you dunno how to walk in a straight line 'cause NOTHING about you's straight."

Zoro grimaces. "PLEASE don't talk about the cook while I'm fingering myself. It's one hell of a mood killer." He continues studying his captain, mentally playing through all possible scenarios where this mutual penetration thing might actually work. "Okay… uh- can you pull your knees up to your chest, but- like- keep your legs spread 'n then kinda rock back so you got your ass in the air? Oh yeah- 'n hold your dick sticking straight up too so I can try'n- uh, just sorta- sit- on it."

The more he says, the less certain he becomes that it makes any sense, but Luffy's far less worried about the logistics and happily folds himself like a pretzel without any complaints. "Like this, right?" Hooking his knees with his elbows and- as Zoro watches in bemusement- crossing his calves behind his head, which raises his ass off the floor planks. "M'kay, now what? What's next?"

"What's next is we get your dick back where it belongs- somehow," the swordsman replies doubtfully, thinking _wow, we're both gonna look stupid as fuck_ as he scoots backwards, craning his neck to get a better idea of where his ass needs to go. But- _whatever. It's not like we're putting on a show for somebody 'n getting judged on our performance or something_. Besides, it doesn't matter how ridiculous it LOOKS as long as it FEELS good.

Lifting his rear higher, he backs up a bit more and finds Luffy's cock ready and waiting, hot and hard and slick where it's jutting towards him from between the younger pirate's splayed fingers, and Zoro's so stretched out and so damn wet himself that there's very little resistance when he allows his hips to sink down. Luffy's thick shaft glides easily past his rim and into his sphincter, quenching the empty ache that's been pulsing inside him ever since he felt it slide out a few minutes earlier.

With a sigh of relief, he raises his hips slightly and then lets them drop, settling lower, taking his captain deeper and grinning when there's a soft, wavering moan somewhere behind and below him.

Well, he thinks, dubiously considering his new view, this is certainly… interesting. He's half-straddling, half-perched on Luffy's perenium, while his upper half's leaning forward with his fingertips brushing the floor as though he's about to spring off a diving board at a moment's notice. The only part of Luffy that's readily visible from this bizarre position's the curve of his buttocks and a small stretch of his lower back. If he turns his head, he's able to catch a glimpse of dark, unruly hair framed by bare feet. _Damn, that looks uncomfortable_.

"Uh, you okay back- err- down there?" he calls over his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, I'm good! So you gonna stick it in or not?"

"Just be patient, jeez!" Surveying the portion of Luffy's ass that's accessible beneath him - an act which requires pushing his own balls to one side, out of the way - Zoro's relieved to find that the small pucker of flesh he's searching for doesn't appear as though it's at TOO extreme an angle for him to plant his dick. Hell, with a little patience and a lot of luck, they might even be able to pull off this stunt without too much extra effort or a whole bunch of additional stretching after all.

"Zoro?"

"Hang on, okay? Gonna prep." Warning given, he dampens his thumb with moisture from his own inner thigh, taking advantage of the excessive amount of lubricant from earlier, and slides it across his lover's hole. Moving in slow circles, lightly tracing and teasing the rim until Luffy begins to squirm and whine at him to hurry up, his opening actually twitching under the delicate touch. "Heh, you really want me here pretty bad, don't you?" Thumb pressing down, continuing to move in circles but rubbing more firmly now. "Mmm, I can feel your dick jump inside me every time your asshole twitches…"

"Zoro, PLEASE."

Hoping he doesn't fall on his face, Zoro raises his free hand to collect more lube - the oil's heavily streaked with the stickier texture of still-damp ejaculate, he's smugly pleased to note - using his opposite thumb, trapping the pucker of Luffy's anus between the pads of both and rubbing it, squeezing it, spreading it wide to make his rim gape, exposing the softer flesh within. "Ever used a mirror to see what you look like in here?" He dips the tip of one thumb inside, stroking it gently around and around and around the inner rim. "Everything inside you's red. And not just red, but that really bright, really gorgeous, shiny red, like rubies are red. Or apples…"

His thumb pushes deeper in a series of short, firm thrusts. He's moving his hips and rear as well, rocking, riding Luffy's dick while playing with his hole, and god, the noises- the pleading whimpers coming from his captain's throat are going straight to his own cock. "Looking at you down here makes me wanna eat you out, tongue-fuck your hole 'til you're begging me to let you cum." God, he's so fucking hard, it hurts.

His second thumb joins the first, both digits pumping, the rest of his fingers curled around Luffy's ass cheeks, squeezing and massaging them as he uses that tight grip to maintain his balance. And then he's rising higher on his toes, one hand abandoning Luffy to seize his throbbing erection and guide it down, pressing his tip to that eager, pulsing, oil- and cum-smeared opening and pushing past the rim he's still holding partially agape with his other thumb.

He's straightened too much, however, in his haste to bury himself inside his partner, and as he's bearing down, thrusting his way home inch by delicious inch, Luffy- keening his name in a strained, breaking voice while clutching awkwardly at his hips- abruptly slips out of him, firing a hot load of fresh cum against his ass before sending another spurt splattering across the crates beside them. Startled, Zoro nearly loses his balance, letting go of his captain's bottom and flinging one arm out to catch himself, teeth gritting as he stubs several fingers in the process.

"Sh-Shit! Sorry, SORRY!" Luffy curses breathlessly as his orgasm's waning, fumbling between them. "I didn't mean to let go, damn it, but-" He makes an aggravated noise upon discovering how difficult it is getting inside again and STAYING inside without accidentally pushing Zoro right back out of him, even when he's got a hand wrapped around his dick to hold it steady and try to follow the swordsman's tentative movements. "Zoro, this is DUMB! How're you supposed to move? It's no fun if you can't do anything but sit there 'n WIGGLE."

"Told you it might- ah- might not work. Don't worry about it, Sencho, okay? It's your turn now, so just lemme-"

"Yeah, but-" A pause and a groan in response to another thrust, this one far more effective now that Zoro's given up and decided he'd better move before his cock decides nothing's happening and goes to sleep. "I really, really wanted to- ah!"

"Like I said, it's- nngh- it's okay. In fact, if you- if you want, we c-can switch positions or something, so you don't- ah- don't get stuck like that, with your- your feet behind your head."

"Nah, I d-don't mind. I-" Luffy breaks off panting for a moment, hands clutching at the swordsman's hips and buttocks. "I got a- a real good view of your- ah- of your ass like this." He squeezes, laughing, and then his thumbs creep inwards, caressing the slippery sensitive tissue at the center. "Z-Zoro's so, sooo wet back here." His breath catches. "I can see my- my c-cum leaking out of him every time he moves…"

Zoro groans as the fingers exploring his rim begin tentatively mimicking the same actions he used while teasing his lover earlier, circling and teasing and delving briefly inside, aided by the copious fluids continuing to escape his hole. He can FEEL it running out of him, warm then cooling on his bare flesh in the open air.

Seeing- HEARING- his reaction, Luffy's confidence increases, evident in his growing enthusiasm, and Zoro's honestly beginning to struggle a little holding back when the fingers rapidly pumping him unexpectedly withdraw and pat him on the ass to get his attention, accompanied by his captain's pleasure-slurred but gleeful voice. "O-Oi- oi, Zoro, I got it!"

Zoro makes an unintelligible noise, momentarily too dazed by the slick, snug tunnel hugging his cock to comprehend what's being said to him. "Ah- hhh- y-you- you what?"

"I figured it out! What to do so we can- mnngh-" Luffy's wriggling under him, grunting, doing something he can only wonder about because he can't see squat. "Ah- ah- THERE!"

In another moment, Zoro feels the smooth, blunt head of his partner's glans nudging at his entrance once again. Puzzled but willing to entertain whatever Luffy's got in mind, he lifts his rear slightly to give him more room to maneuver. "Not that I'm- mmm- n-not that I'm complaining, 'cause y'know I'm- ah- I'm always happy as hell having your dick up my ass, but-" He groans as Luffy continues sliding slowly back and forth inside him, pushing a little deeper every time. "That- that doesn't feel any different than- than before. I mean, it feels good, but I don't know what you-"

Something firm, something wider than Luffy's shaft bumps his rim, retreats, and then bumps him again, harder. His eyes, previously drifting closed, fly wide open as he tries to wrench himself around to see whatever's pressed against his ass, threatening to push INSIDE his ass, but his own cock's still embedded in Luffy while he's impaled ON Luffy, both of which are effectively trapping him in place. "Sencho, what the- what the hell? What the fuck're you-?"

"It's-" Luffy stifles a moan. "It's- uh- it's a knot. Has Zoro ever seen what happens? When a couple of dogs-"

"You tied your DICK in a KNOT?" Unsure if he's horrified or impressed or maybe a bit of both.

"Well, yeah- how else am I supposed to keep it from- ah- from popping outta Zoro's ass whenever he moves? I mean, it- nnn- it keeps a dog's dick inside another dog, d-doesn't it? So it should work for us too!"

"Oh my god."

"It just- ended up being- um- a little- ah- a little bigger than I thought it'd be…"

"D-Doesn't that HURT?" Zoro's accepted that he can't turn around, but he persists in looking worriedly over one shoulder and then the other, wishing he could at least catch a glimpse of Luffy's expression. Sounds of pain can be awfully difficult to distinguish from those of pleasure without the accompanying visual cues, and if the other man's actually injured himself-

"Not- not really? It feels- mnn- weird… but… good weird…" Luffy nudges that THING against him again, and this time it's vaguely recognizable as part of his dick… albeit a bulging, distressingly misshapen portion of it due to the shaft being looped over itself. "Mmm, yep, DEFINITELY good weird." He shifts the knot back and forth, rubbing it teasingly against Zoro's distended opening and wiggling the length of cock that's already inside him. "Oi, Zoro…"

The swordsman moans aloud when his body tightens instinctively under the pressure. He's startled by his own volume and the plaintive, needy note audible in his voice, and the sudden chill that dances across his skin raises the short hairs on the back of his neck and leaves his nipples protruding in hard, aching points.

"… Zoro?"

Zoro doesn't have a clue how to respond. He's thinking _Sencho, you're insane_ and he's thinking _there's no way that thing'll fit, absolutely no goddamn way_ and he's thinking _what the hell, I'm not a fucking dog_ and then he opens his mouth, and he SAYS "you'll need more lube" and he SAYS "no- you'll need ALL the lube" and he SAYS "just use whatever's left in the bottle 'n we can buy more later" and after a brief moment of uncharacteristic, stunned silence, Luffy asks him in a rather surprised, awed tone if he's really sure about this.

"You suggested it 'cause you wanted to try it, didn't you?"

"Well… yeah, but- I figured you'd tell me no."

Zoro flushes, fighting the urge to bury his face in both hands. "Look, y-you already tied your dick in the damn knot, so- so, we might as well just-" He sighs, not wanting to consider how much he's probably going to regret agreeing to this, but- "What the hell, go for it."

Realizing he is indeed serious, his captain utters a joyous whoop of excitement and NOW all he's thinking is _oh please god let the lube be within easy reach_ and _let there be enough of that shit left_ and _oh god, who am I kidding- there's not enough lube in the entire Grand Line; I'm gonna fuckin' die. Death by rubber dick, they can engrave that on my tombstone_.

"I'll go really, really slow," Luffy's promising in a voice husky with anticipation and lust, and the lube MUST have been in easy reach and there must've also been a lot more of it left than Zoro thought, because the fingers that've started tracing circles around his opening are positively dripping with the stuff, smearing it generously along the rim and the portion of cock not yet inside him. "-'n Zoro, if it starts to hurt AT ALL-"

"Trust me, you'll be the first to know if-" Zoro gasps as the oil-drenched knot presses up against him again, slipping and twisting between his buttocks. "You'll be the- oh, fuck, that feels so-" He's moving before he can think about what he's doing, hips rocking, rubbing himself more firmly against it and at the same time thrusting into Luffy's upturned bottom. Whatever firmness his own erection had lost while they were talking during the last few minutes has returned with a vengeance; his brain might doubt the sanity of what he's about to let his lover attempt, but terrible idea or not, his body's eager for it.

"Just- mmm- just yell if hurts 'n I'll stop, o-okay?"

"Y-Yeah, okay, I'll- ah- ah- AH!" Two fingers are prodding him, pushing their way into his ass alongside the shaft already transfixing him, working lube under his rim and stretching it wider. "NO, D-DON'T STOP- KEEP GOING."

"That- that wasn't a- a hurting sorta yell?" Luffy asks, clearly hesitant to resume.

"No-" Zoro's laughing breathlessly, throat tight, heart racing. "No, oh god, that was a holy shit, that- that feels really good kind of yell." He swallows, closing his eyes and groaning as Luffy's dick pulls out a few inches, gives several shallow thrusts, then slides back in, bringing with it a third finger. "You- you manage to g-get that thing inside me, though, you better- you better be able to- ah- get it- back out."

"If not, it's a- ha hhh- it's a good thing that c-cool reindeer turned out to- to be a doctor, neh?"

"Luffy, I swear-" He inhales sharply as the knot's pushed firmly against his hole, the fingers hooked under his rim tugging carefully but insistently. "If I-" Pressure- not pain, but intense pressure. His flesh stubbornly resisting but also displaying the first signs of surrender, dilating wider, stretching open to make way for the wet tangle of cock poised to enter him. "If I g-gotta- gotta drag you with me to- ah- ah- oh fuck, oh fuck-" Luffy's massaging him, kneading and stroking and coaxing, and slowly- slowly, slowly, slowly- his body's responding. "Lu-Luffy- AH- Luffy, please- oh- oh- oh my GOD, I'm-"

He's been forced to postpone his own movements in favor of simply clutching his captain's hindquarters, his breath rasping in his throat and his vision blurring around the edges because the sensation of pressure and expansion's becoming tinged with discomfort and the first twinges of pain. Not so severe that it warrants insisting for Luffy to stop- or even merely take it slower- but still poignant enough that he's breaking a considerable sweat and trembling all over.

"Al-Almost, Zoro- you're-" Slick fingers probing steadily, sliding along his inner rim while rotating the knot slowly from one side to the other and back again, working it farther and farther inside, and Luffy sounds nearly as shaken as he's feeling. "You're so- so, so c-close." A deep, wavering inhalation. "Just- just a little m-"

A steady, unrelenting PUSH and pain flares around Zoro's rim and through his sphincter, the room suddenly blazing too bright around him as his eyes widen in disbelief, and he's clenching his teeth to keep from screaming, beads of moisture standing out in the corners of his eyes because the pressure in his opening's become nigh unbearable- but then the whole thing- the pressure, the knot, his protesting muscles- it's all abruptly shifting, his body closing quickly over the large gnarl of flesh it's just enveloped. His head droops forward of its own volition, his mouth falling open, harsh panting breaths emerging from it in gusts.

"Zor-" Luffy makes a choking noise. Tries again. "Zoro, it's- it's all in-inside." One of his hands has risen to grip Zoro's hip, his fingertips digging in hard. "You can- you can move n-now. Without me c-coming out."

"F- F-FUCK," Zoro manages, inelegant, voice breaking. He swallows, reeling. The tension's no longer straining his hole, but it's still there, pressing heavily on his prostate where the knot's come to rest now that it's inside him. "Sencho-"

"L-Look."

The knot moves suddenly, trying to retreat, and the swordsman arches as it grinds forcefully against his prostate, tugging him down as it fights- unsuccessfully- to squeeze back out of him. Pleasure made exceptionally potent by the accompanying sting in his aching rim surges through his pelvis. He's unaware he's keening, his own voice unrecognizable to his ears, and Luffy's crying out with him because his body's fallen into unforeseen, frantic motion, driving his cock deep inside his captain's rear in fast, helpless lunges.

His control's gone, his composure shattered. Every time his hips draw away for another thrust, he tugs on the dick knotted inside him- and it tugs back, reeling him in, squeezing that ultra-sensitive place within his throbbing, overstimulated rectum until he's sure he's going to burst.

Pinned beneath him, length being repeatedly stretched and ass pounded mercilessly, Luffy's writhing. Guttural wails erupting from his throat, his hands clawing for a solid grip on what little of Zoro he can reach and leaving vivid nail marks on his flanks and rhythmically flexing buttocks.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck!" Zoro's growling, spitting another expletive with each slam of his hips, his own hands clutching the spread ass cheeks he's shoving himself between with reckless abandon. "Gonna- gonna c-cum!" He tightens his grip, yanking Luffy's rear towards his pelvis every time he gives another thrust. Breaks off long enough to pull back until nothing but his tip's plunging in and out of his lover's hole, savoring the wet sucking noises this makes, heat roiling in his lower belly, his orgasm building- building- building- as the knot tugging inside him rocks heavily against his prostate. "C-C'mon, c'mon, c-" He chokes on his own saliva, feeling the wave of impending release cresting inside him. "F-Fuck- ah- ah- ah- hhh-!"

And then the wave breaks and he thrusts home, pushing urgently, driving his cock deep into Luffy, all the way inside until he can't go any farther, his aching balls crushing themselves against and rubbing back and forth on his captain's spasming hole, and as he's flooding that clenching, pulsing tunnel with the cum that's spurting from his throbbing dick in thick, hot streams, Luffy's thrashing and bucking wildly beneath him, shrieking his name and criss-crossing the thin scarlet lines on his lower torso with fresh scratches.

Zoro's hips don't want to stop moving of their own volition, rocking his and Luffy's bodies where they're joined, each intimately connected to the other, and each movement brings another rush of pleasure spiraling up his torso, until hypersensitivity finally begins to kick in and he's forced to MAKE himself hold still- or at least try.

Luffy's no longer mauling Zoro's spine or wailing loud enough to raise the dead, but he is clutching his hips with shaking hands and continuing to make quite a lot of overwrought noises, particularly whenever any sudden shifting tugs at the still-buried knot.

 _I'm not surprised- if MY dick aches this much_ , the swordsman thinks, _his must feel like it's gonna fuckin' fall OFF_.

Personally, although he's relieved that his balls no longer feel as though they're liable to explode, Zoro's frustrated that he and his partner weren't able to watch each other's faces at the moment they climaxed together. This is the second time they've accidentally synchronized orgasms, and until meeting Luffy, he didn't think that actually happened- to ANYONE, EVER. He'd certainly never experienced anything like that with either Johnny or Yosaku, not even with all the times the three of them did that daisy-chain thing where somebody was in the middle both catching AND pitching. Someone always hit their peak too soon or too late, but nobody ever managed to time it right so they orgasmed together, not even when they made deliberate efforts to cum simultaneously.

 _Maybe Sencho's my soul mate_ , he muses silently- and gives his head a violent, dismissive shake when he catches himself grinning. _Settle down, dumbass, just 'cause you're swapping body fluids or dating or whatever doesn't mean shit's THAT serious_.

His unexpected movement prompts a soft whimper from the man sprawled under him as it pulls on the length of flesh anchoring them together. A whimper rises behind him as unseen hands scrabble for a better hold on his hips, and then Luffy cries out, trying to arch under his weight and nearly unseating him. "Zor- ZORO!"

"Lu-" he calls back in a throaty moan that leaves him gasping for air because the knot inside him's lurching against his prostate again, but he tries to ignore it, concerned by the frantic undertones in his captain's voice. "Luffy? Are- are you okay?"

"I- I can't c-cum. I mean, I keep cumming but I can't CUM."

Frowning, Zoro opens his mouth to ask what the hell the younger pirate means, but before he can do so, he puts two and two together. "Wait, you're not telling me-" His balance wavers and he realizes his knees are threatening to give out. If he doesn't move- and soon- he's going to fall, and that's something neither of them are likely to enjoy. "The- the knot?"

Luffy makes an affirmative noise. At least- it SEEMS like an affirmative noise; he's panting so hard now, it's hard to tell.

"H-Hold on, alright?" Taking a deep breath, Zoro pushes up on his toes, a strangled curse him as the pressure inside him spikes while he's fumbling to pull his softening, semi-erect cock free. "Shit, Sencho, you gotta- mnn- you gotta try'n- relax- for me…" Groaning, because Luffy's body doesn't want to relinquish its prize, sphincter clamped tight on his shaft despite everything being so slick and slippery.

His lover's moaning rises to a full-fledged cry as he finally eases out, rim twitching and convulsing around him, and he can't help biting his lower lip at the sight of his own cum, trailing after his emerging glans in milky, translucent streamers before rolling away down Luffy's buttocks towards his tailbone and lower back. God, if he wasn't so thoroughly spent and also increasingly worried about how the hell he's going to get the dick out of his own ass, he'd be tempted to play with that used, leaking hole. Slide in some fingers and maybe dip his tongue into it a couple dozen times...

"Zoro- Zoro, p-please, I'm-" Luffy's fingertips are digging harder into his hips. "I'm g-gonna- I need to-"

"You gotta- ah- you gotta pull out- before I can- can help untie you." Zoro swallows, his throat clicking. "Listen, I'm- I'm gonna get back on all fours. You follow me. Now."

He moves before he's got the chance to talk himself out of it, trusting his captain will be right behind him, and it's a DAMN good thing that Luffy doesn't try to argue or ask questions but immediately begins struggling to unfold himself and scramble after him, because moving AWAY from Luffy stretches the living cable connecting their bodies, pulling the knot in Zoro's ass taut, pulling it against his prostate with such crushing force that he nearly blacks out.

Hunkered facedown, trying for the second time not to scream, he's shuddering all over, half-hard cock squirting a thin jet of semen onto his belly and the floor beneath him - something he didn't even know was physically possible - and then Luffy's on top of him, caught in another of those strange dry orgasms and berserk with desperation, rutting shamelessly against his ass, clawing at his back, wails muffled by a mouthful of his shoulder.

"OUT," Zoro roars at him, inner muscles spasming, eyes screwed shut. "NOW! GET IT OU-!" His demand deteriorates into an incoherent snarl, his spine bowing as the pressure inside climbs and the knot's sliding, stretching him painfully wide and forcing his body to discharge another violent spurt of cum- and then Luffy's tumbling away head over heels with a sharp yelp of surprise, limbs flailing.

His breathing ragged, his rear throbbing in that confusing blend of pain and pleasure, Zoro slowly rolls over to find his captain frantically untangling the knotted section of his dick.

"I'm- I'm sorry- I-" Luffy's face is pale, his eyes huge and filled with chagrin. "Zoro, I d-didn't wanna-" He's shaking, radiating distress- but he's also hard and very close to orgasm, clear fluid dripping freely from his tip as he clutches himself with trembling fingers.

"C'mere."

"B-But I still- I need to cum 'n-"

"Sencho." The swordsman holds his arms out. "C'mere."

His lover's hesitant, clearly worried about hurting him- about HAVING hurt him already- but Zoro silences the stammered apologies and nervous inquiries with soft, thorough kisses, pulling Luffy atop him as he settles back with his thighs lolling apart, one hand rubbing soothingly at the base of his spine before sliding down to cup his buttocks and gently guide his pelvis forward.

Even poised to enter him and shivering uncontrollably with his need for release, Luffy stalls, drawing back from his lips to search his face with concerned eyes and a furrowed brow. "Z-Zoro, are you- are you sure? You don't need to-"

"I WANT to," Zoro states firmly. He shifts the hand cradling the shorter man's rear, lightly trailing his fingertips across the wet pucker between them and smiling when Luffy moans and nudges forward with his hips in response to his touch. "You weren't trying to hurt me, Sencho. No more than I was trying to hurt you." He snorts. "We got carried away doing something pretty goddamn stupid 'n I think we're both gonna be pretty fucking sore for a few days, but THANKFULLY I didn't end up needing to drag you by the dick out in front of everybody to find Chopper 'n explain to him how my boyfriend got himself stuck in my ass trying to fuck me like a dog."

Luffy utters shaky, wheezing laughter.

"Now PLEASE, quit dicking around 'n do me the NORMAL way- WITHOUT that blasted knot- before your poor nuts explode."

"Shishishi, o-okay, okay, I-" Words that dissolve into a soft groan as the pad of a finger's pressed to his hole, stroking, probing.

Zoro flicks his tonguetip across his captain's parted lips, tilting his pelvis to raise his rear a bit more. His free hand drops from where its been toying idly with Luffy's dark hair to grip his hip, urging him onwards. "Want you inside me. Now. Please?" And then he's sighing, savoring the sensation of being filled once more as Luffy slides into him with one long, smooth, wet thrust and immediately goes rigid over him, crying out, eyes closing, body slowly rocking in place as he finally finds the release he so desperately needed.

There's discomfort too, of course. It's inevitable, after being used so hard and so thoroughly earlier, but Zoro chooses to dismiss it, concentrating instead on Luffy's voice, his euphoric expression, the way his cock's jumping and pulsing as it discharges spurt after spurt after spurt after spurt.

"Heh- does that feel good, Sencho? Being buried inside me, cumming inside me?" He presses his fingertip past the rim he's been stroking and begins making tight circles just inside it, grinning as Luffy moans his name and gives a short burst of frantic little thrusts before plunging deep inside again. "God, I love it when you're inside me, when you're fucking me, when you c-cum inside me. I love how- how you look when you can't hold back anymore 'n y-you're gonna fire your load. I love the expressions your face makes when you go over the edge."

He's laughing breathlessly, delighted because Luffy's rocking harder again, looking bewildered but pleased by this unexpected litany. "I love- I love the noises you make. I love the way you say my name. I love-" And with that, his breath catches in his throat.

Oh.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Chapters 13 and 14 were written as a birthday gift for someone very special to me; I hope they were worth the wait!

xxx

"Welcome back, Sencho… spot anything over there that caught your interest?" Zoro asks, the dry sarcasm of his tone belied by the playful smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Personally, it's not something I'm into, but I wouldn't blame you for deciding you wanna try playin' both sides."

Rolling his eyes, Luffy plops down on the ledge where his swordsman's resting one arm while he lounges against the retaining wall in the shallows of the bathhouse's enormous heated pool. "Nooo, OF COURSE NOT-" He swivels around on his bare bottom to dangle his feet and calves in the warm water beside the green-haired man, who's submerged to his waist, seated on the narrow bench running along the pool's interior. "-'n Zoro knows it too! I just wondered why the other guys cared so much 'bout lookin' over the wall. The girls' side looks pretty much the same as this one."

"It's obviously 'cause they're a bunch of bloody perverts."

"Says you." Luffy's bright eyes are dancing with amusement. "I saw you starin' at my butt while I was up there." He raises his foot to brace it on Zoro's chest, toes flexing as he kneads the older pirate's left pectoral suggestively. "I know Zoro jumped in here to hide that really big boner he got. I saw it before he went underwater."

"Yeah, well. I glanced over 'n saw my boyfriend up there with his towel around his neck 'n his balls swinging in the breeze. I mean, with your ass stickin' out like that, you looked like you were waiting for somebody to come bend you over the damn wall 'n bang you cross-eyed. OF COURSE I had a boner."

"Shishishi…" Luffy shifts, squirming his splayed toes downwards, trailing them slowly over the curves of well-defined abdominal muscles. The devious grin spread across his face widens when his searching foot encounters the erection in question, semi-turgid flesh remaining persistently elevated below the water's surface. He tilts his head, wiggling his toes. "HAD, huh?"

Zoro makes a stifled hissing sound, fingers curling sharply where they're resting on the ledge as his hips give an involuntary nudge, pushing his cock more firmly against the underside of his captain's foot.

Amusement fading into an expression of intense, speculative interest, Luffy sucks his lower lip between his teeth as he inhales slowly through his nose. He captures his swordsman's glans between two toes and pushes down, squeezing the shaft and causing it to harden and swell as his foot slides slowly down its length.

"F-Fuck," Zoro breathes- and tenses, mouth open, lips parted and quivering slightly, when the toes reach his base and the underside of his partner's foot rubs briefly against his balls before beginning to move in the opposite direction, traveling back towards his straining tip. The hand he's not using to cling to the wall clenches briefly into a fist, then flails open again, clutching for Luffy's thigh and seizing it in a vise-like grip that's probably going to leave small bruises where his fingertips are digging into the damp flesh, halting his lover before he can start pushing down again. "Sencho-"

Biting his lip a bit harder at the sensation and sight of Zoro's hand squeezing his thigh tight enough to make the flesh bulge between his fingers, Luffy allows his legs to loll farther apart, displaying his own stiffening cock. Even without direct stimulation, his body's quickly become aroused, the tempo of his pulse increasing as a familiar, urgent ache fills his loins.

He's not particularly surprised. During the last few days, he and Zoro had been far too busy to spend any real quality time together, save for some sleepy kisses and languid, half-hearted caresses they'd exchanged during that night spent in the wasteland that'd once been Yuba. Their robes had proven too cumbersome for anything more complicated, and besides, they'd been parched and exhausted after an afternoon of traveling under the desert sun. Conservation of their remaining energy had meant seriously limiting regular activity and eschewing sex altogether.

NOW, however-

"Mmm… wanna mess around-?"

"Here?" Zoro asks, sounding a lot more incredulous than the captain anticipated.

"Why not?"

"We're in the palace baths, Luffy, not on the ship," his swordsman reluctantly points out. Clearly torn because he's begun to stroke Luffy's inner thigh despite his audible skepticism, thumb moving in small wobbling circles and migrating gradually inwards until its rough knuckle brushes repeatedly against the base of his stiffening cock. "Vivi's dad-"

"-owes us one for kickin' Crocodile's butt, remember?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Zooorooo, my balls feel like they're gonna EXPLODE if we don't-" Luffy reaches down to touch himself, fingertip sweeping through the thick bead of moisture welling from his tip and smearing it across his glans when he starts rubbing lightly at the sensitive spot under the head. "Ah…"

"You're gonna get us arrested," Zoro scolds quietly, but his gaze is focused on that glistening streak of pre-cum, his face flushing with desire. "Thrown in the damn dungeons or maybe even fuckin' executed..." His pelvis flexes again beneath the water in direct defiance of his words- a clearly deliberate action that thrusts his fully-recovered erection along the sole of Luffy's foot and through his splayed toes.

"Nah, n-nobody can see anything, not from- from all the way over there-" He tugs the hand from his thigh, clasping it firmly to his aching dick and stifling a groan when Zoro's fingers curl automatically around its girth. "-'n even- even if they could, I wouldn't c-care." Biting his lower lip and shuddering as his flesh throbs in that snug grasp. "I want Zoro r-really, really bad, see? I NEED him."

To his surprise, however, his lover continues hesitating, hand motionless on his shaft and eyes reluctantly abandoning its leaking tip as they shift upwards to meet his gaze. Brow creased with- is that concern?

"Sencho, seriously though. Maybe- maybe this isn't such a good idea right now..."

"Oi, why not? You never had a problem with other people being around befo-" Luffy's eyes widen abruptly, dropping from Zoro's face to the raw slash marks on his torso. Wounds he knows were inflicted during the older pirate's encounter with one of Crocodile's subordinates- that paramecia-type user, the one made of steel.

Had the Boner guy done more damage than he'd realized, or had Zoro's wounds simply grown worse during that final battle, when the crew had been trying to help Vivi locate and disarm the bomb in the square? Luffy's not sure. He'd missed an awful lot of that stuff because he'd been too busy fighting Crocodile himself, but he'd heard about all of it later. It's no wonder Zoro's acting so weird then, when his chest looks like his opponent tried to carve him like a roast. "Ah! No, it's okay, I can wait if Zoro hurts too much to-"

Zoro reddens, his expression of trepidation abruptly dissolving into embarrassment and annoyance. "M-ME? No, I'm fine! I'm worried about YOU, dumbass!" He pulls his hand free and raises it to the captain's midsection, fingers stopping just shy of brushing the inflamed, bruised-looking area an inch or two below his sternum. "Luffy, that bastard IMPALED you. You-" His voice softens, dropping in pitch to a hushed murmur. "You could've died…"

"But I didn't," Luffy protests. "I'm right here 'n I'm totally f-" He breaks off, flinching involuntarily as Zoro probes his upper abdomen and quirks an eyebrow at his immediate squawk of pain. "Ow!" Batting away the fingers examining him. "Okay! Okay, okay, so I'm sorta sore. But really, I'm-" Falling abruptly silent, words of reassurance caught in his throat because his swordsman's leaning closer to press gentle lips to his injured flesh.

Hand braced on his hip to steady him, Zoro kisses his torso a second and then a third time, mouth lingering and breath warm against his bare skin, stirring goosebumps that rise and fall across his torso and arms and thighs in a tingling wave. "Chopper warned me, I gotta be careful with you."

Flustered by the unexpected tenderness, Luffy swallows around the tightness constricting his windpipe. "You don't- you don't gotta be THAT careful." He slips trembling fingers into Zoro's hair, combing briefly through the short spikes before shifting under the older pirate's chin to tilt his head up so they're once again gazing into one another's eyes. "Zoro, I'm OKAY. I'm alive 'n I'm okay 'n I'm-" He makes a low, frustrated sound. "I'm really, really horny, okay? I want you. I want you kissing me 'n touching me all over 'n making me feel good 'n I wanna do all that same stuff for you too. I WANNA HAVE SEX."

Wincing at the rising volume of his voice, Zoro makes an impatient shushing gesture with his free hand. "Not so loud!" He stares up at Luffy's face, considering, and sighs. "… Chopper's gonna murder me."

"No he won't, 'cause I'm the captain. I'll just tell him you were following orders." He continues stroking his partner's scalp, pleased by the half-lidded expression with which he's rewarded, as though Zoro might melt against him at any moment or maybe even start rumbling like he's some sort of well-sated, lazy feline. "Mmm… what if I said Zoro can do the thing with my dick? Y'know, that thing he got so excited about trying that he started jerking off while we talked about it?"

As he expected, the hand resting on his hip spasms, clutching him more tightly, and Zoro's eyes lose their dazed look, flashing fully open to regard him with undisguised lust. "Shit, Sencho, that's- that's fighting dirty..."

"C'mon, Zoro, PLEASE," Luffy cajoles, knowing he sounds plaintive and overeager, probably even desperate, but not particularly caring. The throbbing in his groin's become unbearable given the close proximity of Zoro's body. He wants Zoro's hands and mouth on him, banishing that ache as they propel him towards climax. "Jerk me off- wait, no, do me with your mouth 'til I cum 'n then we can do the other thing. Or anything else you want. ANYTHING, long as you TOUCH me."

Considering the hunger burning in his gaze and the way his pupils dilate slightly as he registers those words, Zoro's interest in this offer's nearly overridden any lingering concerns or doubts he might have, and when his swordsman finally concedes defeat with "… just… promise you'll tell me if something hurts or- or you gotta stop for whatever reason," his voice is low and rough with eager impatience.

"I will, I will," Luffy agrees hurriedly, fingers sliding to the base of his lover's skull and urging his head down. "Just- ah… ah, Zoro's mouth feels so, sooo good…"

Seated on the ledge with his back to their hosts and the other male Straw Hats, the captain's able to block from view what's happening only a few yards away from where the larger group's busy talking, hiding how Zoro's risen to a kneeling position between his legs, lips and tongue addressing his balls and rigid length, fingers digging into the undersides of his thighs while holding them spread wide.

He's forced to clamp his lower lip firmly between his teeth to hold back the moans of giddy pleasure threatening to burst from his throat; now that Zoro's committed, he's happily working his partner over without hesitation and without mercy, sucking and licking and nibbling, applying devastatingly effective hints of his teeth whenever it's least expected.

The splashing from the nearby fountain's loud enough to muffle the panted breaths and little helpless whimpers escaping Luffy despite his best efforts to contain them, making it less likely they'll be discovered and interrupted. He supposes he ought to be glad of this, but the falling water's also drowning out some noises he wants very badly to hear: namely the wet slurping sounds produced when Zoro eventually stops playing around and goes down on him in earnest, deep-throating his twitching dick with such enthusiasm that saliva's escaping one corner of his mouth to dribble down his chin and drip into the water below.

Luffy's fingers are tangled in his hair, tugging sharply on the short locks even as he struggles to avoid shoving Zoro's head down and burying himself in his swordsman's convulsing esophagus. His thighs are shaking in Zoro's grasp, his abdominal muscles jumping. He wants to buck and thrust against the mouth encircling him, the lips and tongue gliding up and down his shaft, but someone's bound to notice if he starts pumping his hips and-

 _So close- I'm- oh, I'm so close- 'n if somebody realizes what's going on 'n they say something- if SANJI says ANYTHING- something dumb that makes Zoro STOP 'cause he decides he's gonna go fight him_ -

If Zoro stops bobbing his head and sucking and licking and doing all that other amazing stuff with his mouth to run off and exchange blows with Sanji before Luffy's able to reach climax and shed the tension built within his body, he's pretty sure he'll die on the spot. His skin feels too hot, too tight, his balls heavy and full to bursting beneath the aching length of his erection.

A choked whine of desperation wriggles out from between his clenched jaws, his hands knotting into fists in their scant hold on Zoro's hair, and he feels the grip on his trembling thighs tighten in response. The lips pursed around him sink abruptly towards his pubis, a deep growl reverberating within Zoro's throat as it engulfs him, slick walls squeezing and rippling against his overheated flesh.

Feeling his sphincter beginning to contract and his balls drawing up tight, he tugs frantically on his lover's hair in a last ditch attempt to signal his impending orgasm, but Zoro ignores the gesture, nose nuzzling into his lower abdomen and tongue slathering messily at the underside of his shaft near his groin. And then it's too late to worry about whether or not he's given an adequate warning because the wave of pleasure surging inside him crests and breaks and crashes down, his cock jerking as it spurts forcefully within the confines of Zoro's throat.

Luffy's eyelids flutter shut. His head drops back involuntarily, his teeth gritting hard enough they nearly draw blood from his trapped lower lip given the effort necessary to contain the sharp cry of completion rising in his chest.

Fingers kneading, firmly massaging his thighs, mouth working eagerly and spasming esophagus coaxing pulse after pulse of pent-up cum from his shuddering body, Zoro's making appreciative, encouraging humming noises that Luffy can't quite hear over the waterfall but that he can definitely FEEL, vibrating through him.

With his eyes closed and his mind clouded by pleasure, the captain's caught completely off guard when the hands clasping his thighs tighten their grip to pull him forward. He stifles a yip of surprise, his own hands flying free from his partner's hair to grab for the edge of the ledge as his buttocks slide towards it.

Zoro doesn't yank him into the water, however, but pulls back, coming off him in one agonizingly slow, sliding, sucking motion before ducking low beneath his still-erect dick. That dexterous tongue tip flickers briefly against his perineum before trailing downwards, its owner's inquisitive gaze rising to meet his eyes and gauge his reaction.

Stomach lurching with excitement, Luffy tries to relax his white-knuckled grip on the pool's retaining wall, inching his rear forward until he's precariously balanced with only the support provided by Zoro's hold on him preventing him from slipping completely off the stones. It's a disconcerting position; he trusts Zoro not to drop him, but he can't help hanging onto the ledge anyway, his body convinced it's about to fall despite his head knowing otherwise.

Zoro gives him an utterly feral smirk before sinking even lower in the water to nuzzle amorously against his exposed bottom, breath short and hot on the sensitive flesh between his ass cheeks. His tongue darts out again, ghosting across the puckered ring there, the tip circling it ever so lightly that Luffy can't help but strain forward in hopes of increased pressure, one hand returning to the back of his swordsman's head to pull him closer.

He inhales sharply as Zoro's mouth presses more firmly between his buttocks, tongue no longer teasing but lapping heavily at his hole. Then the grip on his thighs tightens, and the wet muscle's breaching him, twisting and writhing as it slithers inside, forcing a low groan from his parted lips. "Z-Zor- ahhh…" Thighs quivering uncontrollably, threatening to squeeze shut, he allows his eyelids to flutter closed, fingers stroking absentmindedly through the green spikes beneath them.

Zoro utters muffled, barely audible laughter, head inclining slightly so he can wriggle his tongue deeper, swirling it in enthusiastic circles. After a moment or two, it slowly withdraws, only to plunge immediately back inside, spearing Luffy's core, again and again and again, and he can't keep his legs spread any longer. His thighs clamp shut over his lover's ears, his pelvis beginning to rock involuntarily, bouncing his bottom and lower back repeatedly against the ledge's hard surface as Zoro tongue-fucks him with ruthless vigor.

It's not the most comfortable position but he can no longer contain the little "ah-ah-ah" sounds bubbling up his throat, and he's way too wound up to care that he's likely giving himself bruises let alone increasing the odds of drawing attention to himself and his thoroughly engrossed partner, and it's only when his increasingly enthusiastic squirming nearly topples him off the ledge that either of them realize the nearby conversation's halted.

Knees still hooked clumsily over Zoro's shoulders while the older pirate kneels frozen between his legs, Luffy tilts his head back to peer upside-down at the other men now staring in their direction with varying degrees of confusion, dismay, and- well, he's not quite sure how to interpret the expression of mingled embarrassment, curiosity and longing on Usopp's face. "Ah, h-hey guys," he addresses them sheepily. "Were- were we getting too loud?"

His words come out husky and breathless from holding back his voice, causing the pinched distress on Sanji's face to change into outright horror. Apparently while the cook SUSPECTED they might be engaged in some risquè activity, he wasn't expecting such outright casual confirmation of it.

The captain of the royal guard appears equally scandalized, while the king looks more amused than offended by his guests' shameless behavior. Chopper, on the other hand… Chopper looks PISSED.

"ZORO," the diminutive doctor growls as he transforms explosively into Heavy Point, sending his abruptly inadequate towel fluttering to the tile floor.

"Look, I tried talking him out of it, but-" Zoro pauses to free his head from the tangle of Luffy's legs, swiping distractedly at his saliva-dampened mouth and chin with the back of one hand while the other continues clasping the rubber man's thigh to prevent him from sliding off the ledge. "-he didn't wanna listen, okay?"

"He's still recovering! So are you!"

"Yeah, well, try tellin' that to our dicks," Zoro grumbles back, clambering to his feet. Nude body slick and shining with dripping water, he ignores the strangled "good GOD, Marimo, REALLY?" as he gestures unapologetically to his erect cock- the sight of which makes Luffy lick his lips, his own stubbornly persisting hard-on giving an unsubtle twitch of interest. "Chill out, alright, Chopper? I promise I won't break him." His eyes return to Luffy's face and he gives a soft snort of amusement at the unrepentant hunger he finds there. "OR let him break himself. OR me."

"Not like you COULD break me," Luffy retorts, perversely inclined to challenge him to attempt quite the opposite, and he yelps loud laughter when he's unceremoniously scooped up in Zoro's muscular arms so his lover can glower at him face-to-face with their noses almost touching. "-unless you wanna try, shishi!"

"Don't tempt me, Sench-" Breaking off with a curse because Luffy's wiggling enthusiastically in his grasp, brushing repeatedly against his groin. "O-Oi. You better quit that- unless you'd rather settle for your own hand. 'Cause I can always put your ass down 'n go see if I can have some more fun without-"

"NO." Struggles ceasing immediately, Luffy throws both arms around Zoro's neck. "No, I want YOU." He's aware Zoro's probably only teasing him - it's not likely HE'D be happy resorting to masturbation EITHER, especially when it means missing out on the new thing Luffy's promised to let him try - but he's not willing to take the risk.

"Well, you heard what the captain said," his swordsman announces to their audience with a shrug. Moving cautiously to avoid slipping on the wet tiles, he steps out of the pool with Luffy cradled in both arms. "So we'll be in the room if anybody needs us. 'Though you might-" The faintest flush finally, FINALLY rising across his cheeks, evidently brought on by the thought of what's going to happen once they're free to resume. "You might wanna, uh, take your time heading back."

"I don't even- ugh." Sanji rubs his face into his hands before raising both in an abject plea. "You know what- fine. Whatever. Just- NOT on MY bed. Not anywhere NEAR my bed."

"Zoro- Luffy-" For a moment, Chopper looks as though he's about to launch into full lecture mode and begin a lengthy diatribe about the possibility of their injuries being aggravated by unnecessary physical activity, but then his shoulders slump in resignation. "You're- you're going to have sexual intercourse no matter what I say, aren't you."

"Yep!" Luffy confirms cheerfully as he's carried past. His eyes are on Usopp, however, who looks as though he's about to suffer an aneurysm at any moment, his face red as he stares down at the towel he's fraying the edge of while tightly clutching it in his lap. Luffy wonders if the sniper might be hiding a boner of his own with that towel, and he's surprised at the smug thought of "well too bad, 'cause I'm not sharing" that instantaneously follows this notion while his arms tighten reflexively- possessively- around Zoro.

"-and please, PLEASE make sure you're following all the proper safety precautions," Chopper's saying as he trails behind them for several steps. "If you need lubricant and condoms, I-"

"Are- are you going out there like THAT?" Usopp squeaks suddenly, having finally glanced up- to stare at Zoro's retreating bottom, Luffy's certain- and realized they're not stopping to snag fresh towels. Which wouldn't necessarily be a problem, except there's not a stitch of clothing in sight since their rumpled, filthy outfits were whisked away by the palace staff for cleaning and mending when they first entered the bathhouse and the fresh clothing they were promised has yet to be provided. "But you're- you're-"

"Naked?" Zoro finishes, pausing to turn and address him. "Yeah, 'n I'm not wasting time waiting for somebody to bring me shit so I can get dressed when everything's just gonna come right back off anyway."

Usopp's gaze automatically drops to the swordsman's bare crotch and then quickly, reluctantly skitters away, his florid hue intensifying, and Luffy's forced to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grinning.

"Condoms," their doctor repeats sternly as he approaches, undeterred by their states of undress.

"Chopper, he's RUBBER." Zoro's tone is full of impatience and exasperation. "You know what happens when you rub two balloons together, don't you?"

"Are you saying I'd SQUEAK?"

"Honestly I have no idea- but having you roll on a condom only for us to find out your dick imitates somebody squeezing the hell out of a mouse every time you move- god, that's the LAST thing I want right now."

Usopp barks anxious laughter. Sanji utters a faint "oh my god" and closes his eyes with a hand clasped to his face, fingers twitching as though he's longing for a cigarette. Nefertari Cobra, however, is chuckling and not bothering to hide his amusement despite the obvious chagrin of the man seated beside him.

"Go," the king tells the Straw Hat captain and his swordsman, gesturing towards the door. "I'm sure we can manage to occupy your friends for an hour or so. Igaram will ensure that the servants know to leave you undisturbed as well."

Casting a quick glance down at Luffy and seeing the delight and eager anticipation in his expression, Zoro clears his throat. "M-Maybe you could make it a little longer, like- ah, how 'bout two? Two hours…"

Igaram sputters at this impudent request but Cobra merely inclines his head in acquiescence, looking even more entertained.

Grinning broadly, Luffy leans his face closer to Zoro's to catch one of his dangling earrings between his teeth and give it a quick, sharp tug. "Zoro! Bed!" Laughing in delight when his lover shivers, skin breaking into gooseflesh despite the warmth of the bathhouse and adam's apple bobbing as he swallows hard before replying with a husky "aye aye, Captain."

Usopp's staring again, lower lip caught in his teeth, and Luffy catches the sniper's eye with an excited little wave of farewell as Zoro turns to obey his orders, beaming unabashedly at him from the comfortable cradle of his swordsman's arms. Silently mouthing "see you later" and watching Usopp's face go from blushing to outright BLAZING, he drapes his arms around Zoro's neck and rides from the room in smug triumph.

He's still snickering under his breath when the bathhouse door clicks closed behind them.

"Jeez, we're damn lucky the king didn't flip his shit," Zoro mutters. "Igaram sure looked ready to flip HIS."

"Nah, Vivi's dad's okay," Luffy assures the older pirate, grinning as he snuggles happily against his chest. "He thought it was funny!"

"More like he's happy as hell you're into dicks, 'cause it means chances are good you're not gonna suddenly try'n ask to marry his daughter or fuck her or something as a reward for takin' out Crocodile."

"No way! I like Vivi- I LOVE Vivi- but not like THAT." Luffy makes a face. "I mean, if we got married, people would probably want us to HAVE KIDS 'n stuff." He leans his forehead against Zoro's cheek, nuzzles into his neck, noses his earlobe to send the droplets hanging from its piercings swaying and jingling. "Besides, I CAN'T get married, 'cause I got a boyfriend. I've got ZORO, 'n I wouldn't be able to keep him if I married Vivi."

"… actually… a lot of people get married to make alliances 'n for other political shit 'n… sometimes they keep their old lovers or even take new ones as royal consorts. I guess you can do pretty much anything you want when you're a king…" A pause. "Once you're the Pirate King, you're gonna have people throwing themselves at you, wanting to marry you or fuck you. Or get fucked by you."

There's an oddly cautious note in Zoro's voice, a hint of discomfort the captain doesn't quite understand but also knows he doesn't want to keep hearing. He curls his arms more securely around his swordsman's neck, fingers combing into his hair. "I don't care what other people want. When I'm the Pirate King, Zoro's still gonna be my boyfriend. Right?" Wriggling until he's able to wrap his legs around Zoro's midsection and cross his ankles behind his back, clinging to him with all four limbs now as they continue towards the privacy of their room- or so he assumes, since he's far more focused on his partner than their surroundings. "Or my consort-" He brushes his lips against that pierced earlobe, licks and draws it briefly into his mouth to tug gently with his teeth. "-or whatever Zoro wants me to call him." Running his tongue around the ear's outer shell. "Will you keep being mine? When I'm the Pirate King?"

"Yeah," Zoro breathes, stumbling to a halt. "Yours…" His hands slip down from where they've been resting on Luffy's lower back to cup his buttocks. "… always…"

Pleased, Luffy leans back to cradle his face in both hands and begins to kiss him, softly at first but with growing enthusiasm when the fingers gripping his ass squeeze harder and start to knead. He presses his hips forward, the muscles of his inner thighs straining as he uses their grip around Zoro's middle to rock against him.

Feeling the erection sliding between their torsos, Zoro growls into the rubber man's mouth and spins to pin his back to the nearby wall of the corridor they've been traversing. His fingers trace the curves of Luffy's buttocks, trail slowly up and down the crease between them before one forefinger delves deeper into it to stroke the puckered flesh there, making him arch his spine and break away from the kiss open-mouthed and gasping.

"Z-Zoro!" His heart's thudding faster in his chest, spurred not only by Zoro's touch but also by the knowledge that someone could come along at any moment. Turn the corner to discover them not merely nude but actively messing around in the hallway, see Luffy himself, trapped panting and writhing against this wall as his lover teases him. "Ah! Zoro-"

The digit probing his ass begins to move in a slow swirling motion, gently stretching his rim wider and sending a thin trickle of pre-cum dribbling from the tip of his cock to smear across Zoro's navel with his next thrust.

"Mmm," his swordsman sighs, nipping lightly at his lips and chin. "Luffy, god, you're so fucking hard…" Caressing, pressing, exploring just inside his body in search of that hidden sweet spot. "You like this, Sencho? Getting fingered right out here in the open, where anybody could catch us?"

"More-! I want- ah, Zoro-" He bites back, moaning, then bucks once- twice- as liquid pleasure spasms through his rectum and lower belly. "Th-there, Zor- ah ah ah!"

"You're getting off on it, aren't you." The finger retreats to make a hasty trip to Zoro's mouth, where both it and the digit beside it are moistened with copious saliva. They're wet and warm when they return, rubbing heavily around his hole, massaging the aching ring. "I saw those faces you were making at Usopp too." Dipping inside, twisting, scissoring, rubbing his prostate, and there's no escape with the wall so close behind him, nothing but relentless stimulation. "You let everybody know we were gonna fuck soon as we got to the room, but you made DAMN sure he was paying attention…"

"Ah ah ah-!"

"Did you want him to follow us, sneak in 'n see what you're gonna let me do to you?"

Luffy's started rocking involuntarily, driving himself onto the fingers embedded within his rear. "Z-Zoro- Zoro, PLEASE. I n-need- ah!" He's panting, nails digging into the broad shoulders he's clutching, throbbing erection continue to leak heavily down his swordsman's taut abdomen. "Need it. N-Need YOU. NOW."

"Shit," Zoro groans, voice gone low and throaty. "I think you'd- you'd let me fuck you right now, right here, 'n I'm- I'm pretty sure I'd do it too, if we had the lube with us." He stumbles back a step or two, pulling the captain away from the wall, reluctantly pulling his fingers loose. "C'mon, Sencho. You were right. Bed."

Head spinning with the strength of his desire, body demanding the return of the fingers that abandoned it and begging for release, Luffy cries out in surprise as he's hefted onto Zoro's shoulder, draped belly-down over it with his ass hiked high in the air. One arm encircles the backs of his thighs to hold him steady as his partner begins walking- and the free hand of the other rises to part his buttocks and sink the same re-moistened fingers back inside his slick, exposed hole.

When Zoro thrusts those two questing fingers deeper, his callous-roughened palm pushes firmly against Luffy's rump, the resulting pressure grinding his dick against the older pirate's collarbone, and he scrabbles wildly, panting, his splayed fingers hooking into claws that scratch parallel red lines across Zoro's bare back and force a guttural groan of muddled pain and pleasure from his throat.

There's obvious concern and apprehension in his voice, however, when he follows this spontaneous noise with Luffy's name, his steps slowing as he turns his head to address his trembling lover's flank. "O-Oi, listen, if this isn't okay, I can- I WILL stop 'n put you down, right now, if you're not-"

"N-NO," Luffy gasps, hips flexing helplessly, struggling to undulate his body in a way that might encourage the fingers penetrating him to resume pumping. "No-no-no, Zoro-" He squirms, moaning when every movement rubs his rigid cock against firm flesh slippery with his own pre-cum. "Zoro, don't- don't stop. Don't stop for ANYTHING."

"… 'n if we really do run into somebody between here 'n the room?"

"I don't care! D-Don't stop, not for any- not for anything 'n n-not for anyBODY either." He's almost painfully engorged, excited by the risk they're taking, by the prospect of being caught in such a position. He's the captain of his ship, the man who's declared he'll conquer the Grand Line and take possession of the greatest title and treasure of all time- and he's allowing his first mate to haul him along thrown over one shoulder like a sack of grain, his ass bare, its exposed rim shiny with spit and stretched wide to accommodate intruding fingers. Not to mention anything else Zoro might decide to push in there…

He utters another soft groan and shivers, momentarily overcome by shameful excitement at what he's agreed to- what he's allowing done to his body.

It's as though Zoro's reading his thoughts; the swordsman's fingers resume their previous activities with considerable enthusiasm, their owner crooning encouragement while he works diligently to insert a third digit as he resumes walking again. "Mmm, being in the bathhouse must've really relaxed you, Sencho. You're so greedy, sucking on my fingers like this…" He presses the heel of his hand to Luffy's perineum, rubbing firmly and laughing when his actions produce increasingly louder and more reckless vocalizations. "You gonna ask me to do shit like this when you're the Pirate King too? Suck your dick 'n eat you out under the table during meetings, tell everybody it's time for a break when I see you're getting bored listening to them 'n carry you out over my shoulder, fingering this-" His fingers give a rough thrust, making Luffy cry out. "-tight, greedy ass right up on deck where anybody can see 'til you beg me to take you to the captain's quarters 'n fuck you senseless?"

"Z-Zoro-"

"Or maybe you'd like trying it the other way sometimes too."

"Ah ah!" He can feel his lover's pace quickening beneath him, understands he's not the only one whose remaining patience is a frayed thread threatening to snap under the tension of desire. "Ah! Zor-!"

"When you're the Pirate King, I want you to pull me down on your lap during meetings," Zoro tells him, voice raw with need and breath hot against his hip. "Touch me all over while you're talking to everybody. Play with my tits through my shirt 'til my nipples're standing up nice 'n hard, slide a hand down my pants, squeeze my ass-" His fingers abruptly withdrawal, freeing his hand to fondle Luffy's buttocks. "-'n my dick-" Fingers trailing down the captain's perineum and over his balls to seize his dick, ease its length from beneath his abdomen so it's hanging downwards, allowing a circling thumb to smear the large beads of moisture oozing from the tip around and around the blunt dome of the glans.

 _Is he- is he gonna_ -? The breath catches in Luffy's throat, his eyes going wide. _Right here in the hallway_?

"-touch me all over 'til I'm so worked up, I can't fuckin' think-"

He moans as his shaft's grasped near the base and pulled, stretched away from his groin. _Here. He's- he's doing it HERE. He's actually gonna- do it- do it HERE_.

"I want you to sweep everything off the desk with your arm," Zoro growls. His fingers are trembling where they're curled around the erection he's slowly, steadily elongating, his wrist twisting to bring the protracted flesh closer again. "The maps, the paperwork, everything, 'n then I want you to shove me down on my belly so I'm bent over the desk with my trousers 'round my ankles-"

The captain's unaware he's whimpering softly and continuously, his fingers clutching for purchase that doesn't exist, groping uselessly at Zoro's lower back and upper curves of his buttocks. He knows what's about to happen, knows he could stop it with a single word- just one word- if he's really that worried about anyone seeing, knows that Zoro would wait until they've reach the room, but- he doesn't want Zoro to stop and he doesn't want to wait either.

"I wanna know everybody's watching," his swordsman continues. "-when you take your dick in your hand 'n pull it out, slide the tip up 'n down my crack, rub it b-back 'n forth over- over my hole..." Voice wavering as he matches actions to narrative.

Luffy cries out, fingertips digging into Zoro's sides and lower back as he feels the broad head of his own cock slip between his buttocks, slicking his dilated rim with a thin layer of pre-cum. Pressing briefly against his hole and then easing back to slide teasingly across it, making him whine, and the pure note of disappointment in the noise he's making surprises them both.

"Fuck, oh, fuck," Zoro groans, nearly colliding with the support pillar they're passing because he's craning his neck, trying to catch a glimpse as he drags that damp, leaking tip over Luffy's quivering flesh. "Just listen to-" He swallows audibly when continuous stroking against the opening prompts a string of broken, whimpering gasps. "Damn, if- if I can't find the right room, we're just- I think we're just gonna need to use the first one we find with a bed."

"Zor-!" The rubber man's plea dissolves into another incoherent noise when he's nudged more firmly against himself, barely conscious of his hands roaming Zoro's back in desperate search of a grip that might aid his impatiently jerking hips. Zoro's not pressing forcefully enough to let him get inside, but if he can find some leverage, raise his rear and rock backwards-

He's close to begging by the time he's tumbled onto a mattress strewn with rumpled bedding, barely recognizing that they have miraculously arrived at the correct room, frantic with need and disoriented from having the blood rush to his head while dangling upside-down, the world spinning as he seizes handfuls of the fitted sheet and struggles onto his stomach to begin thrusting helplessly against the bed. "Zor- Zoro? Zoro, wh-where are-?"

"Oi oi, I'm right here, Luffy." His swordsman's hands settle on his hip and waist, shifting him, working a pillow under his pelvis to raise his bottom and take the weight off his injured midsection. "Had to grab the lube." Zoro moves over him, dropping a few hasty kisses down his spine before grasping his buttocks to spread them wide. "Mmm, pretty sure this is where I left off when we got interrupted."

Feeling the tongue lapping across his hole, Luffy cries out, hips lunging.

As good as it feels, it's not quite enough after already being prepped so thoroughly, and he's about to say so when his lover pauses to reach under him and eases his dick away from the depression he's made ramming himself into the pillow's side, tugging it back between his legs, stretching him, and then the tongue and lips and hungry mouth abruptly return, falling voraciously on his ass and cock alike while the hand gripping his shaft resumes stroking the former with the slippery tip of the latter.

The captain tosses his head back, mouth agape, keening in surprised pleasure as he arches and writhes under the onslaught of licking and sucking and wet pressure. The delicate nerves densely packed throughout his rim and crowded in the hollow beneath his glans are singing, lighting up the dark behind his closed eyelids in a fireworks' display of sensation.

Merciless teasing without penetration eventually reduces him to a shuddering mess, whimpering "please, Zor-Zoro, please, PLEASE" over and over, propped on his elbows with his fists yanking the sheets and his entire body trembling uncontrollably, perineum and inner thighs slick with saliva and traces of pre-cum.

"You- you should- see yourself, Sencho," Zoro pants when he draws back to catch his breath. "Begging for- for your own dick." He fumbles in the sheets for a moment or two using his free hand, and then presses two fingertips dripping with lubricant into Luffy's upturned bottom. "I want you to feel it inside you, feel how- how good you feel- when you're inside me. All hard 'n thick, sliding in 'n out…"

Hips rocking unsteadily to push the fingers deeper, Luffy moans in reply. The pair of digits scissor inside him, twisting, pumping, coating his inner walls and trailing lightly over his prostate as they withdraw, making him jolt and protest their loss aloud.

"Almost there, Sencho, I promise." Lube-smeared fingers on his erection now, circling the glans and skimming down the shaft, cool on his overheated, aching flesh. Voice strangled, eager. "God, your dick feels like steel- you must wanna get it in there so bad, fuck your own ass 'til you can't take it anymore 'n unload inside yourself." The hand squeezing his cock, curled around the portion that's normally its base, pulls a little harder and touches his oiled tip to his equally wet, clenching hole, skating across its aperture, circling, prodding, teasing. "C'mon, Sencho, tell me- tell me how bad you want it 'n maybe I'll let you have it."


	14. Chapter 14

"Tell me," Zoro repeats, choked and breathless because he's begun stroking himself with the hand not gripping his captain's stretched-out shaft, smearing the remaining lubricant on his trembling fingers along his own rigid length. "Tell me how- h-how bad you- you wanna fuck yourself…"

Ass hiked in the air, hips working restlessly as he rubs the wet, gaping pucker between his buttocks against the leaking glans pressed to it, Luffy whimpers in reply, splayed fingers digging deeper into the rumpled sheets. "Z-Zor- Zoro- Zorooo-"

The wanton desperation audible in the dark-haired man's voice, which keeps breaking repeatedly as it calls out his name, makes Zoro's cock jump hard in the tunnel of his fist. He licks his lips, eyes locked on Luffy's glistening rim, watching how it draws tight every time he allows his lover's erection to trace its edge- only to flare open again when he attempts to impale himself, and it takes all of Zoro's restraint not to simply seize him around the middle, shove his own aching hardness inside and pound him into the mattress until his name's not just being moaned but outright screamed.

"Z-Zoro," Luffy pants again, back arching. He rocks his pelvis backwards, squirming, fighting to work his bottom onto the protrusion he can't see and groaning in frustration when it eases away, evading his efforts. "ZoRO, C'MON. PLEASE. Lemme- lemme just-"

"That's definitely what you want?" Shifting to straddle his captain's calves, Zoro nudges between his thighs as he pushes his lower body against the backs of them. "Your own dick in your ass, fucking you raw, while I-" He gives a tentative thrust, eyelids falling half-closed as his oil-slicked flesh glides through the gap. "Mmm- while I th-thigh-fuck you?"

Sensing an opportunity, Luffy squeezes his legs tighter together, increasing the friction as Zoro continues moving and also trapping him in place because pulling away will mean losing that delicious, continuous pressure. Exhaling a shaky "shishi" when Zoro groans and immediately begins thrusting harder. "Y-Yeah, put it- Zoro, put it in, please, put it-" Gasping when his cock remains steady this time when he pushes back, breaching his quivering opening instead of continuing to tease him. "Ah! Oh, it's- it's-"

"Slow," the swordsman groans, staring. "Go- go slow if it's t-too much or you-" He trails off, watching Luffy's hole stretch wider, eagerly swallowing the glans bearing down on it. "Fuck. You're just- oh, oh my god, Luffy…"

Luffy's panting, whimpering low in his throat as he tries to peer back over his shoulder to catch a glimpse, but while his eyes are a little wide and his mouth's hanging open, he doesn't appear to be in any true discomfort. And he certainly has no intention of slowing down from the looks of it either; he's rocking, hips jerking, eagerly working his dick deeper into himself.

Mesmerized, Zoro touches the place where his partner's penetrating his own body, caressing his dilated rim, the thick shaft transfixing it and the damp stretch of smooth skin between there and his dangling scrotum and the base of his elongated dick. "Shit, Sencho, th-that's- that's so fucking HOT..." He slides his hand lower to cup Luffy's balls, thumb pressing against his perineum and rubbing heavily.

"Zor- AH!" Body spasming, his captain clutches at the sheets. His hips pump helplessly at the pillow under him, instinctively thrusting forward even though their movements fail to piston his twitching cock in and out of his clenching rear.

Zoro does it for him, momentarily forgetting to keep moving his own lower body because his full attention's on Luffy coming utterly undone below him.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah! Zoro, I'm-" Writhing, getting one hand on the bed's other pillow and dragging it to his chest so he can wrap both arms around it, clutch it against him, cling to it. "Zor-! ZORO! AAAHHH, ZOROOO!"

"Fuck… oh, fuck. Does that- does it feel good, Sencho? Cumming inside yourself?" Zoro groans wordlessly at the sight of Luffy's rim constricting repeatedly, squeezing the shaft he's thrusting into the rubber man's hole, his quick, steady movements accompanied by the lewd noises of the fresh ejaculate squelching within those quaking inner walls.

"Z-Zoro," Luffy whimpers, breathless, frantic. "Zoro- I want Zoro- in-inside."

Laughing shakily, thinking he's probably going to end up shooting his own load the moment he's inside, if he manages to hold back long enough to GET in there and doesn't just cum prematurely all over both of them, Zoro starts pulling Luffy's dick free so he can take its place- and his lover utters a sharp cry of protest, shoving himself after it.

"Zoro, no! I-" The younger pirate moans as his own length sinks back into him, cheek squashed against the pillow he's still grasping. "I mean I want- ah- I want Z-Zoro inside TOO." He undulates his hips, rubbing his face into the pillow. "Want both. Want Zoro to d-do me while I'm still- ahhh…"

Zoro can feel his heart pulsing in his neck, his inner thighs, the stiffness jutting up from between them. He swallows. "I don't-" His throat clicks and he's forced to try again. "I don't wanna hurt you. Are you- are you sure you can-?"

"Zoro, PLEASE. I need-" Luffy claws the pillow away from his face, revealing he's flushed to the tips of his ears as he cranes his neck to cast a pleading look behind him. "I want it. I wanna-" He shudders all over, making a low eager noise. "I wanna- ah- be full with- with both of us, Zoro, PLEASE. Get- get inside me."

The urge to jokingly ask if that's an order catches in the swordsman's chest, and he obeys with the question left unspoken. Pushing Luffy's cock deep before letting go and rising to seize one of his bucking, quivering hips, his other hand steadying his own erection to help him begin pressing the tip inside next to his captain's shaft.

He's forced to pause, panting raggedly, when he's buried only halfway, because Luffy's so hot and so wet and so, so TIGHT around him that he's wavering on the edge of orgasm just pushing inside.

His partner either won't or simply can't stop moving, however, desperate lunges slowly inching him deeper into that cramped, cum-flooded passage. The sounds bursting from Luffy's clenched throat aren't showing any signs of stopping either, and it's a relief that while he's being incredibly vocal, moaning and gasping and crying out Zoro's name over and over and over, there's no pain or fear audible in his voice, just ecstasy and amazement.

Groaning, Zoro strokes his flanks and lower back with both hands, occasionally tracing a fingertip along the rim of his distended hole, biting his lower lip when the gentle touch causes it to clench, squeezing their juxtaposed cocks more tightly together. "God, Sencho- Sencho, ah, you- you're so tight…"

Luffy whimpers in reply. He's digging into the pillow crushed in his arms with fingers hooked like talons, head turned to the side with one cheek smashed against the mattress so he can look past his own trembling, squirming body to meet Zoro's gaze. His mouth's hanging open again, breaths rushing in and out in harsh gasps, his lower lip puffy from being bitten and worried between his teeth so heavily.

 _Fuck, I wanna kiss him_ , Zoro realizes distractedly. _Not JUST kiss him, but wrap myself around him 'n hold him_.

He's staring into Luffy's pleasure-dazed face but in the corner of his vision, he can see the discoloration on his captain's arched back, marking the exit wound from the hook that punched through his torso, and abruptly their limited contact's not enough. He needs Luffy in his arms where he knows he's safe, can clasp his lover's chest and feel his heart beating.

His hand's outstretched before he registers his arm's in motion, caressing Luffy's upturned cheek and jaw, stroking his parted lips, and when Luffy's mouth closes on his fingers, sucking and licking eagerly between them, it sends a bolt of white heat shooting straight to his straining cock. His hips rock forward to meet Luffy's bottom with a dull slap, both of them moaning in unison as he buries himself fully.

"Zoro-" Voice muffled by his fingers, breath hot and moist on his skin. "Zor-" Galvanized to sudden wriggling motion, Luffy twists under him, arms snaking around his neck to pull his torso down. "Zoro!"

"Luffy, wh-what the h-" Zoro breaks off, exclamation dissolving into a startled cry as the rubber man gives a few clumsy kicks, one leg rising to squeeze- somehow, impossibly- between their joined bodies while he turns his lower half until they're sprawled together belly-to-belly. "Ah! Oh- oh, fuck, Sencho, you-" Forearms shaking wildly as he pushes his torso upright to take his weight off Luffy's injured midsection, because his captain's dick has remained embedded but it's also stretched to compensate for the position change and is now coiled snugly around his own cock. Taut and rolling on his shaft each time his hips sway in one direction or the other.

Luffy's fingers are combing through his hair, stroking the back of his neck and his shoulders and biceps, touching every part of him within reach. Arms looped at least twice each around his chest to draw him close, hands cradling his jaw while Luffy's mouth seeks his lips, shamelessly begging for kisses.

Zoro finds himself cursing enthusiastically between ardent lip-locks, flexing pelvis settling into a slow rhythm that does little more than shift his length back and forth a bit within his lover's tightly packed hole- and inside the loop of elongated flesh wrapped around his shaft, which prevents him from pulling out very far but also surrounds him like a stiff rotating ring.

Clutching his upper body, attempting to moan his name and capture his tongue at the same time, Luffy's moving more and more erratically beneath him, a sure sign that he'll soon reach climax.

"C-Cum," Zoro gasps down to him, biting lightly at his chin. "Let me-" He growls low in his throat as Luffy nips back, shifting his balance to one arm and sliding his free hand down the younger man's waist to take hold of one of his buttocks, squeezing hard. "-feel you-" Sucking Luffy's tongue into his mouth, moaning as his partner arches up against him, grazing nipples stiff with desire and slick with sweat. "-ah- c-cum, Sencho. I wanna- ah- wanna feel you cum- inside yourself. Ah, ah- oh fuck, c'mon- c-cum- all over- my dick inside you."

He trails his fingertips between Luffy's ass cheeks, tracing his rim, savoring how widely it's distended to accommodate both their cocks, and his captain cries out, sensitive tissue twitching, trying unsuccessfully to contract at his touch.

"Mmm, you're- you're so fucking f-full." Massaging Luffy's shaft just below where it's penetrating that overstretched hole- and moaning along with him because he's inadvertently massaging himself in turn. "Got such a- such a greedy ass, swallowing m-more than it can- can handle…"

"Zoro-" Luffy's voice is strangled, hoarse. "Z-Zoro, sh-shut up 'n kiss- k-kiss me."

He does, plunging his tongue into Luffy's mouth, hips surging forward as he uses the hand on his lover's rear to push their groins more firmly together, and Luffy tenses, then convulses hard beneath him, helpless wail of orgasm muffled by his lips. The heat and wetness in which he's enveloped abruptly increases, and when he gives another thrust, a spurt of warm fluid escapes Luffy's spasming rectum, squirting past their entwined erections, forced out by the increased pressure.

Zoro tears his mouth free to utter a shout of his own; the coil of flesh around his shaft's tightening with each muscular contraction, and the repetitive squeezing is enough to push him over the edge. The elbow of the single arm supporting his weight wobbles, threatening to drop him onto Luffy's chest as he shudders above him, jerking cock spilling heavy pulses of cum deep inside his body.

Luffy's groaning, clinging around his neck and leaning their foreheads together, nuzzling ardently against his cheek. Legs lifted to wrap around his waist, heels digging into the small of his back, urging him to keep moving. Between their connected, grinding bodies, semen's trickling freely from the rubber man's widely stretched, over-filled rim to drip onto the sheets beneath them and periodically spatter Zoro's groin and thighs when he gives a particularly strong thrust.

He struggles to his knees, bringing Luffy upright as well when his lover's limbs remain wrapped securely around him, allowing him to slip both hands beneath his rear and cradle his bottom while rocking slowly against it. Pushing up inside, sighing at the sensation of warm cum leaking out around his dick and over his throbbing balls to run down his inner thighs, trying not to wince at his increasing sensitivity.

Luffy must spy the flash of discomfort on his face, because he makes a rather winded but inquisitive noise, drawing back slightly to peer at him with concern.

"My dick thinks- I oughta take a break," Zoro explains breathlessly before leaning in to kiss him. "-but it can complain- all it wants." Another kiss, thorough and lingering. "I like it- mmm, I like it where it is…"

Unwinding the arms tangled around his torso, his captain cups his face between his hands, humming happily in agreement and kissing back with lazy, well-satisfied enthusiasm. His lower body's moving languidly, his heels planted on Zoro's buttocks and digging into them to spur him into action whenever he begins to falter.

"Damn, you're so- so wet in there," the swordsman murmurs between kisses, hands squeezing his lover's rear, pushing his cheeks together to make his hole even tighter. "So full- 'n most of it's yours…"

"Zoro's- ahhh- Zoro's still hard, even though he c-came."

"Mmhmm." Zoro draws back to give a longer thrust, laughing deep in his throat when Luffy groans involuntarily and clutches him. "It's- ah- it's 'cause you're wrapped so t-tight- around my dick." He releases his grip on Luffy's buttocks to rub large soothing circles on his hips, the undersides of his thighs, his lower back. "It's like I'm-" He kisses Luffy's mouth. "-wearing-" Licks along his lower lip. "-a cock ring." Sucks briefly on it. "One that's- ah- just a lil' too small, but- god, it feels so fuckin' good."

"Cock ring?" Luffy asks huskily. He lets go of Zoro's jaw with one hand to run fingers over his hair, petting it, trace the curve of his ear and toy with the hoops and droplets suspended from the lobe. "What're those-" Tugging playfully on the piercings, not hard enough to cause genuine pain but forcefully enough to make Zoro inhale with a soft hiss. "-like, do people- mmm, do people really wear rings on their dicks?"

"For sex, yeah."

"One of Sanji's magazines- it's got stuff like that." There's a thoughtful note in Luffy's voice. The one that normally portends disaster but- given the current subject- it makes Zoro's pulse speed up for entirely different reasons. "People wearing- ah, blindfolds 'n tied up with ropes 'n-" He gives the hoop pinched between his thumb and forefinger another firm tug. "… other things, like-" Giving an ommph of surprise when Zoro's lips interrupt him.

"The cook's got- bondage magazines?" the swordsman questions him when their mouths separate.

"If the ropes 'n big fake d-dicks 'n knobby things going in people's butts stuff is bondage, then yeah. Just the- ah, just the one, though, 'n there weren't any guys doin' things to other guys, just to girls." Luffy looks greatly disappointed by this. "It was shoved aaall the way back behind the fridge though 'n-" He stops, his expression brightening suddenly. "Oi oi oi, would Zoro wanna try that kinda stuff? 'Cause two guys could use ropes 'n blindfolds 'n put all those things in each other's asses too, right?"

"Are you tellin' me you wanna tie me up 'n fuck me with the biggest dildo beli can buy?" Zoro teases- and makes a startled noise as his partner's body promptly reacts to these words, sphincter tensing and elongated, coiled cock squeezing him via a strangle rippling motion when it twitches involuntarily. "Ah- shit, mmm, I guess I'm gonna take that as a yes…"

Arms slide around his neck and shoulders as Luffy nuzzles under his chin, kissing and nibbling his jaw and beginning to breathe more heavily again. "Zoro-" The heel of one foot's pressing down on his tailbone, wiggling lower in an attempt to grind between his buttocks and urge his hips forward. "I wanna- ah, I wanna cum again. I want you to-" Luffy pushes back a bit to meet his eyes, face naked with desire and flushing beneath his avid gaze. "Make me cum again, Zoro."

Smiling, Zoro leans in to kiss him, tongue-tip traveling the crease of his lips to coax them open, and then he's devouring Luffy's mouth as he lowers him back to the bed and its rumpled sheets. Hands roaming his sides and flanks and- very gently- his bruised midsection and lightly heaving pectorals, disengaging once and only very briefly to murmur "yes, Captain" before gladly losing himself once more to the sights and sounds and textures of their coupling bodies and the taste of his lover's kisses.

xxx

He never meant to doze off himself, intending only to keep Luffy company while he napped before dinner, but Zoro's woken by the faint noise of fabric rustling a few feet away.

Too relaxed to feel genuinely annoyed by the oversight, he lifts his head from where he's been sprawled with his nose tucked behind his sleeping partner's ear- and freezes when slight movement draws his attention across the room to the topless redhead frowning at herself in the full-length mirror beside the door.

Nami must've heard the mattress creaking under his weight when he first moved, unfortunately, because her eyes shift to meet his in the reflective glass.

"DON'T hit me," he warns, keeping his voice pitched low to avoid disturbing Luffy. "I just woke up, okay? I had NO FREAKING CLUE you were here."

"Obviously," the navigator snorts, turning to face him and crossing her arms beneath her bare breasts, evidently untroubled that she's addressing him clad in nothing but a pair of satin panties. "Otherwise you might've covered up instead of just laying there with your sweaty, post-sex dick hanging out." She smirks. "Nope, you were UNCONSCIOUS when I came in. If Luffy wore you out enough that you didn't hear me knocking earlier, I evidently missed one hell of a show."

Oh. His gaze darts down to where his flaccid cock's resting in plain view, and he tries not to grimace when he sees the amount of dried cum starting to flake off his groin and thighs. Beside him, their slumbering captain's just as much- if not more- of a mess. Whoops.

He contemplates pulling one of the sheets over them to hide the evidence but quickly decides not to bother. He might accidentally wake Luffy since at least half of the loose bedding's trapped underneath their naked bodies, the sheets don't look a whole lot more presentable - spots of them are still damp, in fact - and, anyway, Nami's already seen it all and she seems more amused than angry.

Moving slowly to avoid jostling his partner, he sits up instead, scrubbing fingers through his hair and yawning. "What're you even- doing here? Did somebody forget to warn you?"

"Oh no, I heard aaall about the two of you going at each other like tigers in heat before traipsing off to lock yourselves in and turn the room upside down. But Vivi left with Igaram's wife to get dressed for dinner and I got bored sitting around alone. Besides, I haven't decided what I'M wearing." She pauses. Raises one shapely eyebrow. "Having sex in the bathhouse, though, Zoro? Right in front of the crew- and the KING? Honestly."

"Oi, we weren't FUCKING, okay, we were- … well- it wasn't THAT type of fucking. And HE started it!" Zoro grumbles, gesturing to the rubber man beside him.

"If he jumped off a cliff-" Nami begins, only to break off giggling. "Oh, who am I kidding- you'd dive off headfirst after him. A lovesick idiot with no sense of self-preservation."

Heat blazes up Zoro's neck and across his cheeks. "I'm not- I mean, I don't-" He takes a deep breath, flustered and also flustered by the very state of BEING flustered. "Will you PUT A SHIRT ON, for godsake? I can't talk to you with your freakin' tits jiggling all over the damn place like tha-"

She only laughs harder, clasping a hand to her mouth to muffle the sound but doing nothing to restrain the movement of her breasts. Her free hand's extended towards him, index finger jabbing repeatedly at the empty air.

Irritated but also confused, he looks down to see where she's pointing and discovers his hand's resting on Luffy's uppermost hip- where his fingertips have been unconsciously doodling small lopsided circles and other random shapes for the last few minutes, gently caressing their captain's warm bare skin at the same damn time he's been sputtering about being dubbed lovesick.

He flushes harder, raising his chin to glower at Nami, but he doesn't move his hand. Let her decide whether he's being defiant or simply doesn't want to break contact because he enjoys it. Or maybe a bit of both.

"This isn't-" The redhead clears her throat, her expression growing serious as her amusement fades. "This isn't just about sex for you anymore, is it?" She tucks a loose lock of hair behind her ear, studying him. "If it ever even WAS that simple."

"I-" Zoro's automatic denial- that his attraction to their captain could possibly be based on ANYTHING but sex- dies in his throat. He can't bring himself to lie about this, not even to save himself more teasing. "I don't have a clue what the hell this is, but-" His gaze returns to Luffy, traveling up his spine to the healing injury on his back and then higher to the exposed curve of his neck and his tousled dark hair. "No. It's not just about sex or fucking or whatever you wanna call it."

The thought occurs to him that although HE'S been referring to what they do together as fucking, he's been using that word out loud, asking Luffy to fuck him, asking if Luffy wants to fuck- although he LIKES saying it, likes the way saying it makes Luffy's eyes darken and his breath catch and his adam's apple bob in anticipation…

… it's often a poor choice of words to describe what they're doing. And "having sex" isn't much better. It's too… banal? At least he thinks that's the correct term.

Anyway, neither "fucking" nor "having sex" is adequate for what happened between them either, when he'd acceded to his captain's demand, lowered him to the mattress and… made love to him? Making love. Is that a better phrase for what they've been doing together? Or does stuff like double-penetration, self-penetration, all the dirty-talking and the whole stretchy dick thing in general make the sex too kinky to call it that?

 _I don't know! I only know I wanna make him happy and make him feel good, and the shit we do together's fun even when some of it- okay, a LOT of it- goes a little over the top. Because I TRUST him. 'N I love how he makes me feel, regardless of whether we're in bed or out of it. When he asked me if I'd keep being his even after he becomes the Pirate King, I_ -

"You should see yourself right now," Nami muses, interrupting his thoughts. "You make the dumbest, GAYEST faces when you're looking at him sometimes." She's not bothering to hide her smile. "Like he's the sun lighting up your sky."

Embarrassed, Zoro kneads the junction between his neck and shoulder as though working an imaginary knot out of the muscle. "Kinda hard to not look gay when I actually AM, y'know, pretty fucking gay." He raises his gaze to stare at her, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Speaking of gay… how's it going with Vivi?"

Nami's face flushes a brilliant red and she spins away from him to select a garment from the large pile draped across the foot of another bed. "I don't-" She pauses to shrug the gown she's holding over her head and shimmy into it so she can peer at her reflection in the mirror with far more interest than strictly necessary. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Zoro."

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that," the swordsman mutters. He slouches back on one elbow, retrieving a rather badly squashed pillow and wrinkling his nose at the streak of dried ejaculate smeared across its case before shrugging and wedging it under his shoulders so he can lie back with his arms tucked behind his head. _Not like we didn't get jizz all over the rest of the bed too. The maids are gonna love us_.

"She's not going to come with us," Nami says after a few moments of silence, without turning away from the mirror or lifting her gaze. "I think she wants to- at least a little bit- but she won't."

"I, uh- I'm sorry."

He's trying to formulate a better response when his partner stirs beside him, making a low noise of sleepy inquiry. Feeling Zoro touch his side in quiet reassurance, the rubber man rolls over to peer at him groggily through half-lidded eyes before slipping an arm over his chest and throwing a partially-folded leg across his pelvis, snuggling into his side with a contented sigh.

Zoro doesn't hesitate; his arm slides around the younger man's shoulders to shift him closer and when Luffy's cheek nuzzles up against his pectoral, he buries his face in his dark hair. Closing his eyes as he inhales slowly, deeply and wonders for the hundredth time how he always seems to find his lover's scent so intoxicating, even when mingled with the less pleasant odors produced by vigorous sex. He sincerely doubts anybody else on the crew would find the smell of Luffy's sweaty, semen-splattered skin so appealing.

 _Johnny and Yosaku sure never smelled this good after we got done fucking- just like they needed baths really bad. Either there's some weird-ass pheromone shit going on that makes me think Sencho always smells great no matter what- or I'm just really fuckin' gross_ , he thinks- and then finds himself grinning into Luffy's hair. _Hell, maybe it's a little of both. 'Cause normal people prrrooobably don't get off on getting sliced up in sword fights. Or helping their boyfriends fuck themselves. 'N I KNOW normal people don't have boyfriends who can tie their own dicks in KNOTS_.

Normal people, he muses, don't know what they're missing.

"Beli for your thoughts?" Nami asks, and he looks up, startled, to find her watching him in the mirror.

"Uh…"

She eyes his expression of guilty chagrin with suspicion. "Actually- nevermind. I'm sorry I asked." And as she redirects her attention to the new gown she's donned while he was distracted. "You guys do look pretty cute together. Although- you'd be a heck of a lot cuter right now if you weren't covered in each other's cock snot."

Zoro makes a choking noise as he fights not to bark loud, obnoxious laughter directly above Luffy's ear. "Wha- what the hell, Nami- are you for real? That's nasty."

"GUYS are nasty," she retorts, turning sideways to examine her figure in the mirror. "Rude, loud, smelly-" Shooting a pointed look in his direction - "MESSY" - and shaking her head. "I really don't know what you see in them- or at least what you see that makes you want to hook up with any of them- even if that only means jumping into bed to scratch THAT particular itch." She hoists her bosom slightly, examining the gown's neckline and her visible cleavage with a critical eye. "Girls are so much better, Zoro. They're pretty- THEY SMELL GOOD. Seriously, you don't know what you've been missing."

Fingers moving slowly up and down Luffy's side, trailing over smooth, warm skin and meticulously outlining the occasional faint scar- most of which are only distinguishable by touch alone- Zoro's resumed studying his sleeping features. "I don't think so… I think I'm pretty damn happy the way things are, thanks…" He reaches up with his opposite hand to brush a stray lock of hair away from Luffy's closed eyes. "Besides… some guys aren't so bad…"

"Ooohhh nooo, I was riiight," Nami groans softly, and he realizes she's been watching him again via the mirror. "-and you're not just a little in love with him either- you've got it baaad." But although he feels his face heating up again, he doesn't challenge her observation because despite the teasing words, the navigator's tone is gentle and achingly sympathetic. And maybe even a little wistful.

At least it sure sounds that way to him, and he's abruptly and acutely aware that when the Straw Hats leave Arabasta, he won't need to worry about whether or not his lover's boarding the ship. If anything, it's the other way around: HE'S the one who'll be coming with Luffy, who's been getting increasingly impatient with being landbound and being parted from the Going Merry for so long now that the adventure's over. Free food and sex- sex in a real bed, that is- will only keep him distracted for so long before he starts seriously pushing for the crew to depart.

"Oi, Nami? I really am sorry," he eventually says. "About Vivi, I mean. I know you were hoping that-" Hesitating, because he doesn't want to choose the wrong words, not when she's got those unusually distinct hints of pain and regret in her expression and not when they're having this moment of- what, exactly? Solidarity, yes, but also shared vulnerability; he might be literally naked right now, sure, but their conversation's also been making him feel emotionally naked, and he can sense Nami's heart laying bare as well in this moment as surely as her breasts were bared earlier. Things she's allowed him to witness only because they're alone except for Luffy, who's oblivious to everything save whatever he's dreaming curled in the circle of his first mate's arms.

He's not exactly sure how serious it's gotten between Nami and Vivi, too preoccupied with a billion other things including his own confusion about the relationship between himself and his captain, but he's known SOMETHING'S there. The side-long looks and more-than-casual little exchanges of physical contact have made it pretty damn obvious, at least to him, although he's kept his mouth shut because he wouldn't be surprised in the least to discover the crew's cook is one of those guys likely to start going on about "hot lesbians" and it's bad enough having to listen to the pervert drool over the women individually let alone having him start fantasizing aloud about them TOGETHER. Especially they've been so shy and- well, yeah, cute- about the whole thing.

 _Who knows, maybe they DO wanna knock each other's socks off 'n they've just been taking it really slow. I don't really care one way or the other- that shit's between them 'n nobody else's business_.

In any case, however Nami might feel about the princess of Arabasta - whether she wants to bed her or just kiss her a lot - she's trusting Zoro in a way he never expected, and while he's got no idea why she's confiding in HIM, it's becoming very important to him that he doesn't fuck this up. "I know she's really important to you. Maybe if you just explain to her how much you-"

Nami waves a dismissive hand, but there's a distinctly brittle note in her laughter. "Who are you- who am -I- kidding? She's ROYALTY. And I'm just-" She shakes her head. "I'm just a small-time thief from some backwater town in East Blue who's got a little experience growing mikan."

Zoro almost, ALMOST tells her she's an accomplished enough thief that if she quit screwing around and put a little effort into it, she could just STEAL their blue-haired friend's HEART- if she hasn't done so already- but he decides she might not appreciate his admittedly godawful sense of humor right now. He's trying to cheer her up, not piss her off.

So instead he says, "Uh, I'm pretty sure Vivi doesn't give a flying fuck about titles 'n social status 'n all that shit. She literally ran away from home- from THIS place, an actual goddamn palace- to infiltrate a bounty hunting organization 'n then after her cover got blown, she didn't just ask for our help, she frickin' joined us." Continuing to caress Luffy's side and back while he speaks, in case what's turning into a pretty long-winded monologue vibrates his chest under his partner's head enough to startle him awake thinking something's wrong. "Sencho never asked her to help run the ship or take watches or eat meals with the crew or any of the other stuff she ended up doing. She WANTED to help. That's just how she thinks- what she's like- 'cause- 'cause she's Vivi." He frowns. "Does that make sense?"

Nami, who's turned away from the mirror to listen, nods.

"She doesn't care that we're pirates 'cause we're nakama 'n that's more important. So if she's into you as much as I think she is, it's 'cause you're- y'know- YOU." He hesitates. "She might decide to stay here instead of coming with us, but if she does, it's not gonna be 'cause she doesn't think you're good enough for her. Or that the crew's not good enough. It's gonna be 'cause it's her duty or 'cause she made a promise or some shit like that, 'cause she's really serious about that sorta stuff 'cause she's Vivi 'n those're the kind of decisions she makes." He clears his throat. "For whatever it's worth."

Nami's staring at him, hands clasped loosely at her waist. After a moment or two, just when he's starting to think he should've kept his damn mouth closed and left the whole thing alone, she gives a tiny shake, as though she's coming back to herself. "I-" He's startled to see her eyes beginning to shimmer slightly, as though she's holding back tears. "… thank you. It's worth a lot, actually."

"You're not gonna- like- start crying, are you?" He asks suspiciously, somewhat alarmed because he has no idea how to deal with crying women in general, let alone a crying lesbian. "I mean, I can't exactly hug you or anything. I'm covered with dried jizz." He glances down. "Dried jizz- 'n about a hundred-plus pounds of jizz-filled rubber..."

"Oh my god, Zoro, that's DISGUSTING," the navigator groans, but she's struggling not to laugh as she swipes at her teary eyes with the heels of her hands. "YOU'RE disgusting."

"Ehhh, you're just mad I don't give a shit about your tits."

She snorts laughter. "Sure, whatever." Then grins. "You should've seen Luffy's face, earlier- he honestly didn't have a clue why the other guys freaked out when I whipped open my towel. I think he only fell because Igaram bumped into him."

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious girls don't do shit for him either. Since, y'know, he came back 'n wanted to climb my dick instead." Zoro smirks at Nami's melodramatic gasp of feigned indignation and slightly more serious declaration of "alright now, enough with the TMI, you sleazy exhibitionist" before returning his gaze to the captain snuggled alongside him. Expression softening when he recalls Luffy's amusement at being lightheartedly teased about gawking over the wall- as well as their conversation about his rise to Pirate King attracting would-be suitors.

 _Your consort, huh_? he muses. Trying it out in his head. _Roronoa Zoro, World's Greatest Swordsman 'n Royal Consort to the Pirate King_...

"Hey, Zoro? Whatever you're fantasizing about right now, I should probably let you know- you're totally making that really dumb gay face again."

xxx

Author's note: Chapters 13 and 14 were written as a birthday gift for someone very special to me; I hope they were worth the wait!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: I haven't really needed to list any warnings for this fic so far, but I thought I should probably give readers a heads-up that there's a brief incident of watersports towards the end of this chapter. It will not be a recurring theme.

xxx

A covert sideways glance at his swordsman- strolling along with one hand in his trousers' pocket and the other casually resting on his katana hilts while his battered face wears an expression of placid boredom- reveals nothing out of the ordinary, and the exasperated redhead trailing them down the dock clearly doesn't suspect a thing, but Luffy's not fooled. Having grown sensitive to his lover's moods, he's well aware of the tension hidden beneath that calm exterior- and Zoro's barely-contained fury lies just beneath his skin like the boiling waters of a flash flood surging against a failing dam's weakened retaining wall.

Following a brief exchange with those crew members who'd remained aboard the Going Merry and were therefore reasonably alarmed to see them returning bruised and splattered with their own blood, the two men part ways with Nami on the ship's main deck and push through the door to the caravel's storage room on their way to the head and a quick wash while she stomps off to help Chopper collect his medical bag and other first aid supplies from the men's quarters.

The captain enters the bathroom first, refusing to be intimidated by the invisible yet palpable aura of violence surging at his back, but when Zoro follows him inside and slams the door shut so hard the glass rattles in the porthole window frame, gooseflesh prickles the skin all over his body.

With the door closed, the silent, seething presence beside Luffy makes the close quarters feel almost claustrophobic, but he tries to ignore it. Kicking off his sandals. Shrugging out of his dirty, bloody, beer-soaked vest to scowl doubtfully at the ripped seam gaping along one side of the garment. If he's lucky, maybe he can find somebody willing to sew it for him; otherwise he'll likely stab himself a couple hundred times in the process of accidentally stitching the whole blasted armhole closed.

NOT Nami. She's too angry right now, and even if she wasn't, she'd still charge him some amount he'd never have any hope of paying back in full, let alone with whatever accrued interest she'd demand.

That's alright though, because she's not the only one handy with a needle and thread.

"Oi, Zoro-" he begins as he turns to address his partner- only to find himself caught completely off-guard by the broad, calloused palm planting itself against his sternum and driving him backwards into the bathroom wall, colliding hard enough to make him grunt as the air's expelled from his lungs.

When he opens his mouth to protest, nothing emerges because his swordsman's stepped inside his immediate space to kiss him with savage intensity, crushing him against the tiles. He has just enough time to register that Zoro's bare-chested, body stiff, before fingers dig into the flesh of his right forearm and pin it over his head.

A thigh rigid with taut muscle forces its way between his legs to rub insistently against his groin, sending his adrenaline surging and the blood rushing from his head to the partial erection he's had the entire walk back to the ship, courtesy of the bar fight charging his libido. He groans, feeling his dick hardening further under the pressure, and begins kissing back with enthusiasm, groping forward eagerly with his free hand to unfasten his lover's trousers and reach inside.

Zoro slaps his fumbling fingers away with a snarl- and bites him. Teeth sinking into his lower lip ferociously enough to draw fresh blood that's quickly lost in the drying crimson already smeared below his nose and mouth from being punched repeatedly by that nasty Bell captain earlier.

Startled, both confused and excited by the sudden pain, Luffy jerks back involuntarily, coming dangerously close to slamming the back of his skull against the wall. His hand jerks upwards to Zoro's chest - whether to push the other man away or try to yank him closer, he doesn't know himself - but when his palm settles on the closer of those burning, sweat- and blood-smeared pectorals, Zoro GROWLS at him. Kisses him harder, sucking at his tongue and now throbbing lip.

The hand on his own chest shifts, squeezing him roughly, catching a nipple and part of its surrounding areola between thumb and forefinger and pinching, and he tries to yelp, rising on his toes, the wet spot of pre-cum inside the crotch of his shorts nearly doubling in size when he thrusts his leaking, aching length against the hip and thigh pressed tight to his pelvis.

His cry of mingled pain and pleasure's lost in Zoro's mouth, swallowed whole, as teeth rake his lips and tongue. The frighteningly strong jaw containing them tenses as though preparing to levy a second and far more devastating bite, the fingers gripping his throbbing nipple giving a tugging TWIST and those clamped on his captive forearm tightening in their attempt to force it higher and keep him awkwardly balanced on his toes.

ENOUGH. Irritated and disconcerted yet aroused by Zoro's behavior all at the same time and bewildered by his own contrariety, Luffy braces himself as best he can against the wall at his back and SHOVES, dropping immediately into a fairly relaxed defensive position in case his swordsman comes hurtling back at him.

To his relief- yet somehow also to his disappointment- Zoro releases him and stumbles backwards to a standstill beside the ofuro, katana rattling at his hip while he steadies himself on the tub's edge with one trembling hand. He's panting, his mouth and chin glistening with saliva from so much aggressive kissing.

"What's going on?" Luffy asks him, brow furrowed. He touches his tingling, swelling lip and winces. Ordinarily, he doesn't mind Zoro using his teeth a little while they're kissing- or doing other things- but Zoro's also never drawn blood before, and he can't decide how it makes him feel. It's sort of scary, but in that exciting-scary kind of way. His dick sure seems to think so, in any case; he's distressingly hard, the crotch of his shorts is pitched like a tent and they're chafing the hell out of him.

His disheveled partner offers him a shark's grin that sends a flutter of nervous elation rippling through his belly. "Nothing. What's wrong, Sencho? Looked like you were getting a little pissed off for a second there." And then he's abruptly in motion again, slipping inside the rubber man's lowered guard.

Luffy tenses, unsure what he's planning, and then goes boneless, moaning, as one hand begins heavily palming his balls and the base of his cock through his shorts, followed by a wet mouth closing on the place his neck meets his shoulder. Sucking and lapping, tongue teasing the cord of muscle in his neck and tracing the ridge of his collarbone. "Ahhh… Z-Zoro…"

He's starting to rock his hips, fingers curling into the waistband of his swordsman's trousers to pull him close enough to rub against- when Zoro fucking bites him again, hard enough to leave a stinging semi-circle of tooth marks between his neck and shoulder.

"OW! ZORO! Zoro, that h-" He breaks off as he realizes the teeth digging into him haven't actually let go, that the older pirate hasn't STOPPED biting him, and he's abruptly furious. "OI, QUIT THAT!" Pushing off the wall for the second time, although instead of shoving Zoro away again, he uses the grip on his trousers to spin him and, after the teeth clamped on his shoulder abruptly release their hold, throws a forearm across his chest to barrel him backwards into the door, rattling the entire thing in its frame and knocking the curtain rod askew.

Zoro gives way without struggling and without protest, making only a short, audible whuffing sound as his back strikes the door's surface hard enough to take his breath away. His pupils are dilated, his chin lifted slightly to bare his throat, and when Luffy moves in closer to glare at him, arm staying raised to pin him in place, his lips part wider to let his tongue move slowly between them as he waits to see what the captain intends to do.

Now that their positions are reversed and he's pressed firmly against Zoro's pelvis, Luffy can feel the distinct shape of a substantial erection in his lover's trousers, confirming that he wasn't the only one fired up by the confrontation with the Bell captain and his men. Not to mention the strange guy- guys?- with the pies who'd talked about the age of dreams and insisted the sky island was real.

He cautiously lowers his arm, fingers trailing down Zoro's chest and abdomen and over the waistband of his trousers and down the front of them to the hard bulge beneath the tented fabric, feeling it stir at his touch. Hearing the sharp inhalation that accompanies this, he looks up, frowning. "Why'd Zoro get all rough 'n weird when he just wanted to have sex? I was starting to think he wanted to fight instead!"

The corner of Zoro's mouth twitches upwards, but the smile he's offering is wan and self-deprecating and doesn't quite reach his eyes, which are dark with badly concealed frustration and anger. "Not sure-" His adam's apple jerks as he swallows. "Not sure I deserve it. To feel good, I mean. After what happened."

Luffy blinks, confused.

"YOU ORDERED ME TO STAND DOWN," his swordsman growls, pupils contracting so rapidly that the rubber man almost takes a step back, because although it's been discarded on the bathroom floor along with his shirt, Zoro's exuding that same miasma of brutality and bloodlust as when he dons his bandana during battle. Only his comprehension that it's not actually aimed at him, not really, keeps him anchored in place.

Well- that and his dick jumping eagerly in his shorts, and the fact that he can feel Zoro's doing the same under his palm.

"You ordered me to stand down," Zoro repeats more quietly but no less passionately. "You ordered me to let those assholes beat the shit out of you, 'n I listened- because you're my captain." He's trembling all over, quickened pulse throbbing visibly in his neck.

"… everything turned out okay though, right? 'N it's not like- it's not like I can take it back now. It's over, so can't we just-"

"Fuck me." Swallowing forcefully, throat convulsing. "I want- I want you to fuck me, Sencho. I want you to slam me into the wall. Choke me while you fuck me, pound my ass 'til I'm screaming your name." Uttering a short bark of broken laughter. "Make me promise. I'll never let anybody else touch me, not ever again. Or touch YOU."

The pain and tenderness in his lower lip forgotten, Luffy catches it between his teeth, uncharacteristically speechless because he can not just hear but sense the truth in his agitated lover's voice.

"I want you to do whatever the hell you want with me. To me. Here, now."

He can feel Zoro's cock straining against his palm through the layer of fabric between them. The growing dampness in his own clothing because the steady leak of pre-cum from his own aching erection has increased dramatically with his swordsman's words.

"Anything." And then with desperation and reckless abandon, having apparently mistaken his silence for hesitation. "Damn it, Luffy- please. Whatever you want, okay? I just- I need you to fuck me, so will you PLEASE just-"

"Y-YES," the captain blurts, assent erupting from a throat that's suddenly so dry and tight, he's having difficulty breathing. "Yeah. Okay." Heart hammering in his chest, his stomach doing a backflip of excitement at the way Zoro's pupils have instantly expanded into wide, dark pools in response to him agreeing to honor his plea.

He raises his free hand to stroke the pulse thrumming in Zoro's neck with his thumb, and the other man utters a shaky little moaning sound, hips flexing to push more insistently against his opposite palm.

 _Can- can I seriously do anything right now? Did he really mean that? Will he really let me do ANYTHING_?

Only one way to find out.

He tightens his hold on his lover's throat- and Zoro shudders, chin lifting a bit higher, pelvis squirming, cock grinding into his touch.

 _Oh. Oh, wow_ …

Dizzy with the prospect of being left completely in control, Luffy trades his grip on his swordsman's neck for one in his hair, getting just enough of a handhold on the short, spiky green locks to drag his head to one side. Tentatively at first, but with growing confidence and elation when his actions prompt a soft groan and- most importantly- no attempt to stop him.

The gesture bares Zoro's neck and, impulsively mirroring his partner's earlier actions, Luffy gives it a rough bite. His other hand leaves the tent in Zoro's trousers to seize his hip and tug him forward, bringing their groins together and stiff erections rubbing firmly against one another as he fastens his mouth over the deep indents he's made, licking and sucking hard enough to bruise. And although Zoro usually protests such treatment, shaking him off and scolding him before he can leave anything more than the faintest suck marks, this afternoon he's yielding without complaint.

He's leaning against the door with his trembling hands gripping either side of the frame tightly enough to make the wood creak.

Enthralled, breath caught in his throat, Luffy abandons the vivid mark he's raised and promptly begins making another, this one just above his swordsman's collar bone, as he reaches behind him to slide his free hand down the back of his open, sagging trousers and seize one of his buttocks, squeezing hard while dragging his pelvis closer.

When his touch shifts lower and moves inwards, the tip of his middle finger locating that tight pucker of flesh and pressing its center, rubbing in tiny circles, Zoro hisses, hips bucking and one hand leaving the door frame to clutch his arm.

He breaks the suction he's created to give his partner a sharp warning bite before raising his head and shrugging the hand off. "Nuh-uh." He licks his lips, feeling smug satisfaction as he studies the pair of reddish ovals he's left on the older pirate's flushed skin. "Zoro said he'd let me do whatever I wanted. That I'M in charge." Suddenly anxious to discover exactly how far he can go before he's reined in and told enough is enough. "Did I say he could touch me?"

Zoro's eyes flash and for a moment he looks as though he's about to fire back something scathing, but then he takes a deep breath and says "… no," voice low and husky and tinged with indignation.

"Yeah, exactly. No touching 'til I say it's okay," Luffy insists. He's trying not to squirm with excitement. Having his actions and his orders occasionally challenged will make this- this odd sort of game they're playing, or whatever it is, a lot more interesting than having Zoro just quietly accept whatever he does.

And sure enough, although Zoro reluctantly returns to clinging to the door frame with both hands, as soon as the finger stroking his rim stops teasing him and begins pushing inside, he's reaching for the rubber man again. This time trying to grab him by the hips to grind their cocks together.

"Oi!" Pulling his fingertip free, Luffy takes him by the waistband and whirls around, flinging him down onto the closed toilet lid with sufficient force that he sprawls with his legs parted and his back resting against the curved tile wall behind the bowl.

"SIT," the captain commands in a stern voice, freeing his dick from the confines of his shorts with trembling hands. "… stay…"

He'd intended to begin stroking himself under Zoro's avid gaze while deciding what to do next, but he's no sooner smeared the pre-cum dripping from his tip around his glans than his first mate abruptly disobeys, not merely struggling to stand but also reaching for him in direct defiance of ALL his orders.

"OI!" He barks, planting a bare foot square on his swordsman's crotch and using it to shove him back onto the seat. "Oi, I SAID-"

A strangled noise erupts from Zoro's throat. A sound somewhere between a groan and a whine, loud and unrestrained and so desperate, so NEEDY, that Luffy nearly falls on his ass in surprise.

After regaining his balance, he raises the same foot again to settle it tentatively between Zoro's thighs. Pushes down, treading- at first cautiously and then more firmly- on the oblong shape within his trousers.

He's delighted when Zoro responds by promptly making that plaintive, wavering noise again and arching sharply beneath his toes, one outstretched arm knocking several bottles of shampoo and conditioner off the ofuro's side as he gropes helplessly for a secure hold on its rim.

Watching with widened eyes and his swollen lower lip caught carelessly between his teeth, Luffy grinds his heel against the base of his partner's cock, breath catching in his throat when it twitches forcefully under the pressure and Zoro moans again, head rolling back on his shoulders and knuckles going white where they're clutching the porcelain.

 _From my FOOT_ , the rubber man contemplates with no small amount of awe. _All that just 'cause I'm STEPPIN' on him_!

There's a heavy flush darkening the bridge of Zoro's nose, staining his cheeks and visible even on the tips of his ears. He's lifted his head again to stare through half-closed eyes down to where Luffy's toes are energetically kneading his groin, his tongue periodically darting out to moisten parted, panting lips.

The captain's own mouth feels drier than the Arabasta desert but he tries to lick his lips anyway as he reluctantly removes his foot, lowering his leg so he can reach out and tear open his swordsman's fly with shaking hands. Wrestle the obstructing trousers down and send the katana clattering to the floor and one boot flying, although he gives up when the other leg gets tangled around the boot below it and leaves the whole pair of pants hanging from that calf, because Zoro's staring up at him with silent urgency, the muscles along the insides of his shamelessly lolling thighs quivering and jumping uncontrollably.

It's better without the fabric in the way. Much, much better. His heel skids far more easily along that silky, engorged tissue, crushing it against Zoro's flat, muscular abdomen. His toes are now able to curl over the head, squeezing the glans with its growing bead of clear moisture before splaying apart to slide slowly downwards with it trapped between his big toe and the digit beside it, smearing the pre-cum beneath them.

"L-Luffy- ah, f-f-fuck-"

Luffy can't help himself; hearing that tone of raw desperation, he's grinning as he shifts his weight so he can grind the ball of his foot against the underside of the shaft just below the glans. Pulling the skin taut while applying firm pressure to the spot that's particularly sensitive, and seeing the way his partner's heated gaze suddenly loses focus, he knows he could probably finish it like this. Finish HIM like this.

It's tempting to try. See if he can really bring Zoro to orgasm using his foot alone, make him cum all over his own stomach just from being stepped on…

But his own dick's painfully stiff, protruding thick and neglected from the shorts still clinging stubbornly to his hips, and he wants- he wants a lot more than his own hand.

He wants to thrust himself into Zoro's eager body, pin him against the wall or the floor while pounding full-length into his ass with merciless fury. Until he's crying out, gasping and moaning and shouting himself hoarse and and making at least three times the noise he usually makes during sex.

Until he forgets all about the humiliation of the beating they endured, and he's focused on nothing but the mouth and hands on him and the cock thrusting deep inside him. Until he's writhing and begging for release, aware of nothing but his captain taking him hard and fast and rough, and he's no longer dwelling on what happened in that Mock Town bar.

 _I didn't realize what I was asking him. I was thinkin' 'bout what we promised Nami 'n I was thinkin' 'bout what Shanks said all those years ago- but… I WASN'T thinkin' 'bout what it'd mean to ZORO_ , Luffy contemplates, staring at his swordsman's flushed face and heaving chest. _'Cause when I told him not to fight back, I was asking him to LOSE. To stand there 'n let somebody beat the crap out of him- out of both of us- after he promised me he'd never lose again. After he swore it on his sword_ …

He'd expected Zoro to return to the ship horny and frustrated - it's becoming commonplace for them to sneak off together following battles to work off each other's excess adrenaline - but he hadn't anticipated him being so UPSET. If he'd had any idea, he might've-

But no, there's no point in wondering what would've happened if he'd dealt with the other pirates differently. Like he's already told Zoro, it's too late, and even if he sort of wants to, he can't wind back the clock's hands and tell Zoro to go ahead and beat the crap out of their assailants like Nami had started insisting they do once she realized the confrontation couldn't be avoided.

What he CAN do, however, is give his partner what he's asking for… and while punishing him for following orders with such unswerving obedience seems not just ridiculous in Luffy's mind, but downright kinda stupid, he's not going to turn down this opportunity to do whatever he pleases. ESPECIALLY if Zoro's going to let him leave marks.

 _I wanna see what kind of noises he makes if I bite him while I'm inside him, moving_ …

Reluctantly tearing his gaze from his lover's pleasure-fogged face, the captain casts it about the tiny room, searching in vain for somewhere better suited for what he intends. There's not really enough open space to lie comfortably on the floor, not without banging elbows and knees against the tub or somebody cracking their skull on the underside of the sink.

Maybe if he shoves Zoro chest-first against the ofuro, bends him over the side with his ass raised and-

 _No_ , he thinks. _No, I want him looking me in the eyes while I'm doing him, and I wanna watch his face when I finally let him cum_...

He eyes the toilet where Zoro's slouching, perched precariously on the closed lid. It'll be awkward, squatting low enough to keep his pelvis even with his swordsman's rear and stay inside him, but the only alternative is dragging him back through the door into the storage room with its spacious floor and convenient pile of canvas tarps- and Luffy can't wait that long. Just thinking about it, he suddenly can't wait AT ALL.

Impatience momentarily overrides his common sense, and he's already holding his dick in one hand to steady it and rub its throbbing tip on the tight pucker of Zoro's hole before he remembers they need lube. Or SOMETHING slippery anyway, and something that's going to STAY slippery, because even if he could work up enough spit to do a halfway decent prep, it's going to dry up long before he's finished. He wants Zoro WET, slick and welcoming.

But what can he-

THERE. He lunges for the nearest bottle still sitting beside the ofuro, sending the last of the toiletry items Zoro hadn't already knocked to the floor tumbling aside in his haste to wrap his fingers around it. Spinning the cap clear across the room to ping off the mirror over the sink in his frantic attempt to unscrew it. Spilling nearly a quarter of its contents onto the toilet's lid and base and the floor when he tries to pour a thin stream over his panting swordsman's perineum and parted buttocks.

He tosses the uncapped bottle carelessly aside, ignoring the thump as it lands in the bottom of the empty tub and rolls across the porcelain, too busy emitting choked laughter because Zoro's cursing, shuddering at the chill of the barely room temperature liquid dripping down his rear to form a slippery puddle on the seat beneath him.

While he didn't get a close look at the label, it's a good bet the shampoo or body wash or whatever the hell he grabbed belongs to one of the girls- probably Nami, because the almost sickeningly sweet scents of orange blossom and water lily are rising around them. Luffy doesn't care, not about the flowery odor and not about the horrendous mess he's made, because Zoro's continuing to curse, demanding that he hurry while gripping himself beneath the knees to hold his legs spread wide.

Grabbing his first mate by the underside of one thigh to steady him, the captain plunges first one, then two digits into his hot, clenching flesh. Stroking and scissoring, working as fast as he dares, his ardor spurred by the stifled sounds of pleasure escaping Zoro's throat every time he brushes the sensitive bundle of nerves only an inch or two inside.

He's scarcely breathing as he hurriedly withdraws his fingers from that wet, sucking heat and hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts to shove them unceremoniously down his thighs- wrestling them out of the way- as Zoro slouches farther backwards in his seat, lifting both legs higher and curling his lower body up to meet him.

There's more than enough lubricant, possibly a little too much, because his glans slips uselessly across his lover's slick skin until he pauses long enough to steady his shaft with trembling fingers and start pushing inside, and then Zoro's grunting, teeth gritting and abdominal muscles tightening. Doing- something- that's tensing his body, clenching his hole shut against the intrusion.

"Z-Zoro, what-" he manages to choke out. "What're you-?"

His swordsman laughs, low and strained and breathless, the foot still wearing a boot kicking at his rump to spur him on. "What's- what's- wrong, Sencho. Thought you were- gonna- fuck me."

"I'm TRYING," Luffy growls. He nudges again, harder. "Damn it, Zoro, lemme IN!"

Instead, Zoro continues clamping down, fighting him, until he's reduced to gripping the green-haired pirate by both thighs, fingers digging into the flesh, as he leans over him panting. Hips jabbing with increasing desperation, droplets of sweat beginning to bead on his face from the intensity of his exertions.

Until all at once, the resistance disappears, and he's falling forward, pelvis colliding with Zoro's bottom as his cock drives deep inside, plunging past rim and sphincter alike in one harsh thrust, and Zoro's convulsing beneath him, and they're both crying out.

Luffy doesn't give either his partner or himself time to adjust. He can't; the urge to move's too strong. And the friction's gone after a thrust or two, eased by the copious moisture, so it doesn't take him long to find a fast, brutal rhythm that bounces his swordsman's body vigorously enough to send small ripples through the muscle of his biceps and heaving chest. He's gasping Zoro's name as he moves, a frantic "Zor-Zo-ro- Zo-ro- ah-ah-ah- Z-Zor-!" tumbling from his lips.

Each penetrating lunge drives a sharp exhalation from his lover's lungs as the hips slamming against his rear buck into him with such violence that he's lifted momentarily off the seat, but when Luffy considers exercising a bit more restraint, his last remaining shreds of coherency warning him to ease off in the event he's being TOO rough-

"H-Hard- harder! Lu-ffy, HARDER!"

There's a great deal of strain in Zoro's urgent voice, but not much discomfort and absolutely no hesitation, so- eyes narrowing and nostrils flaring- he complies with a vengeance, filling the small room with the sounds of furiously slapping flesh.

Wrapping his right hand around the ofuro's rim and hanging on for dear life, Zoro jerks and gasps beneath him, flails hopelessly at the wall's slick surface with his free left hard, searching desperately for somewhere to cling. Failing to locate a handhold there, he gropes wildly for Luffy's sweat-slicked shoulder, forehead colliding with his collarbone as he inadvertently drags his upper body down. "AH-AH-AH-AH-AH!"

"OI!" the captain protests as he's pulled off balance, fingers sinking deeper into the widely-spread thighs he's clutching as he tries to keep his balance. "D-DON'T-!"

One foot, planted solidly in the center of the liquid pooled around the toilet's base, suddenly flies out from beneath him and abruptly he's falling, wrenching Zoro's hand free and pulling his swordsman down on top of him.

Somehow, against all odds and despite the resulting tangle of limbs and their painful collision with both the floor and the ofuro's base, they stay joined, and when Luffy recovers from having the wind knocked briefly from his lungs after landing on his back with Zoro straddling him, he finds himself being cursed vehemently by a partner who's not struggling to gain his feet or insisting he pull out but rather slamming down against his pelvis, riding his cock with indomitable ferocity. Not snapping at him for falling but angrily demanding a explanation for why he's STOPPED MOVING.

 _Wow. Oh my god, wow, Zoro's really- mmmn_ \- He bites the inside of his cheek when the hips poised over him rise and then rock downwards yet again, forcing him back into that wet, constrictive tunnel. Too overwhelmed for his brain to formulate coherent thought. _Z-Zoro's really- r-eally_ -

"-told- you- I- want- you- to- ah-ah! -to- FUCK- ME!"

"Zo-ro-" His hands have once again found the other man's body, one lifting to grasp his side and guide his movements while the other wraps in a loose fist around his shaft so he's plunging through a tunnel of squeezing fingers each time his hips flex to raise him off the flesh on which he's impaling himself. "Ah-ah- Zo-ro!"

"Come on- you bastard," Zoro growls, ramming down harder. "COME- COME ON. Don't just- lay there- damn it! Get up 'n- FUCK ME!" Unabashedly goading him to action.

 _I've never- never seen him like this before. Is this what happens when_ \- Reeling, his head swimming with exuberance and guilty pride, because HE's responsible for this. Denying his swordsman release in battle, twisting all that adrenaline and anticipation for a decent fight into insatiable, reckless lust.

"GET UP- 'N- FUCK ME!"

Well, he certainly didn't tell Zoro to stand down INTENDING to fill his mouth with the vulgar requests he keeps snarling, but Luffy can't deny he's going to thoroughly enjoy GRANTING them.

There's not really enough room to roll over and regain his position on top, but he does it anyway, reluctantly pulling out, banging his elbow against the tub and nearly smashing Zoro face-first into the nearby wall and door frame in the process of shoving him down on the tiles. Trapping his lover beneath him sprawled partially on his side facing the door, a tight handful of spiky hair used to pin his flushed cheek and brow against the floor while a firm grip beneath his uppermost knee forces his calf and booted foot and dangling trousers into the air over his head and brings his lower body more than halfway off the tiles, bending him nearly double.

Legs spread wide, knee crushed against his chest and leaving his rear fully exposed and his glistening, gaping hole accessible to the cock pushing urgently between his parted buttocks, Zoro scrabbles fruitlessly for purchase on the floor with the arm not pinned beneath his own torso- and cries out, writhing, when teeth sink into the tender skin behind his upraised knee at the same moment his rim dilates wider around the shaft forcing its way into him.

Licking the ring of marks he's just made, Luffy groans as he finishes shoving full-length into his swordsman, tightens his fingers around the older pirate's boot-clad ankle, and resumes the rough, frenetic pace from earlier.

With nowhere for Zoro to secure a good grip, the captain's lunging thrusts batter his pinioned, shuddering body forcefully enough to begin inching him across the tiles, and there's no demands now, just an endless stream of "FUCK- FUCK- AH-AH-AH FUCK!" pouring endlessly from his mouth, his ass clenched tight around Luffy's pistoning cock.

Luffy's elbow and hip are colliding with the ofuro each time he jerks back to deliver another stroke, and maintaining his precarious position's a constant struggle to avoid tumbling headlong into the plumbing beneath the sink, but he's far too preoccupied to care or even truly notice, his gaze darting between where he's repeatedly burying himself and his lover's contorting face.

He pulls harder on Zoro's hair, yanking his head back to get a better look at his crumpled, quivering features, dimly aware he's likely causing as much pain as pleasure given the wet tracks of moisture streaked across other man's cheek and temple but also conscious that Zoro's given no indication for him to stop. In fact, the string of broken words and noises dropping from his mouth is once again including the occasional plea for him to go HARDER.

 _So loud 'n t-tight 'n_ -

He jerks Zoro's head back farther still, prompting a choked cry of "FUCK!" when he also refastens his mouth behind his knee, biting and sucking and licking with desperate enthusiasm, leaving fresh tooth marks and almost assuredly raising another dark bruise. One that, unlike the marks on Zoro's shoulder, will later be completely hidden by his clothing but that they'll both KNOW is lingering there- a secret memento from this moment.

A moment they're both so fully immersed in that neither of them registers the sharp rapping knock on the bathroom door or the muffled, questioning voice on the other side that precedes the entrance of their redheaded navigator, who barges through the door she's just yanked open- and nearly steps on them before stopping dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Mouth working soundlessly as she takes in her grunting, groaning crew mates, their blood and dirt and sweat-smeared bodies entwined and writhing on the floor-

Only to find her voice again when her nostrils detect a familiar floral scent and she spots the thick amber-colored liquid seeping down the floor drain and also pooled on the toilet lid and running down its base and smeared across the ofuro's white porcelain surface. "EXCUSE ME, but is THAT MY SHAMPOO?"

Face turned upwards by the hand yanking his hair, Zoro spots her first when his tightly-shuttered eyes fly open at this sudden screech of outrage, and his body gives a frantic, violent heave as he attempts to scramble upright, but he lacks the leverage to break Luffy's grip, and his warning gasp of "Na-" dissolves into a throaty "AAAHHH" when the captain straightens mid-thrust to see what's wrong and unexpectedly slams directly into his prostate.

"Why the HELL aren't you using YOUR OWN goddamn lube, instead of TAKING MY-" Nami halts her angry, semi-hysterical outburst to do a small backwards dance, because the swordsman sprawled at her feet's convulsing and crying out, abdominal muscles spasming as his jerking, spurting cock splatters the tiles near her retreating sandals with cum. A totally involuntary act, considering the horrified chagrin mixed with the relief of release on his face, but- "ZORO, WHAT THE FUCK?"

"OUT," Luffy shouts up at her, glaring, not disconcerted in the least but rather INFURIATED because he'd been distracted- looking at HER- and completely missed his lover's brow furrowing and mouth going slack as his orgasm struck. He'd known Zoro was close, but he hadn't realized he was THAT close. Or bargained on the moment being spoiled- STOLEN- by an intruder.

"I- I THOUGHT ONE OF YOU IDIOTS FELL AND HIT YOUR HEAD," Nami resumes at full volume, evidently intent on justifying her presence, although it's unclear whether this is for their benefit or to relieve her own embarrassment. "I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE FUCKING ON THE GODDAMN BATHROOM FLOOR USING MY SHAMPOO AS LUBE!"

"GET. OUT." Luffy roars back, and something in his expression causes her to take another step backwards and nearly trip on the raised threshold as she stumbles over it, her own anger forgotten and one hand clutched to her chest as though her heart's skipped a beat.

"Ch-Chopper was looking for you, but I'll- I'll tell him you're busy," she informs him in a wavering voice, hesitates, and finishes with "... and- and SOMEBODY owes me for that bottle of shampoo" before fleeing the rest of the way back into the storage room and slamming the bathroom door shut behind her.

Scowling darkly, Luffy turns his attention back to the man laying panting and spent beneath him. "Zoro CAME! I didn't say he could cum! And he said NAMI'S NAME when he did!" He's shifting as he speaks, yanking Zoro's leg towards him and bracing it extended against his chest, swatting the trousers hanging in his face over his shoulder. "Not mine, NAMI'S!"

"O-Oi, I wasn't-"

"Zoro's supposed to say MY name. I'M the captain." Hips giving a few tentative rocks to test their new position, his arm hugging his partner's upraised leg tighter against his torso. "I'm YOUR captain. You don't say ANYBODY'S name but MINE."

At this declaration, Zoro's lips curl back a bit, baring his teeth. "Is it- ha- is it- an order then? Or d'you- think- you get to- to decide who I- AAAH!"

"YOU- started this," Luffy reminds him, delivering another even rougher thrust. "You said- I could- do what- whatever I- nnngh- whatever I w-wanted. 'N I'm- ah- I'm tellin' you- you're- you're nobody's but MINE."

And what he wants right now, more than anything else in the world, is to put that expression of pure helpless desperation back on his first mate's face, drive the breath from his lungs and reduce him to stammering, pleading incoherently. Until he's moaning the very thing he promised earlier.

 _Nobody else touches you, Zoro. Nobody but ME_.

"Fine," Zoro growls. "I'm yours. But lemme- lemme put my- my damn leg dow- nnn, ah-ah- Sencho, wh-what're you-" Back arching despite his awkward position because even though he's already cum- because he's JUST cum- his body's ultra-sensitive, and Luffy's taking full advantage of that, the hand that's no longer yanking Zoro's hair having plunged between his thighs to encircle the base of his cock before it has the chance to go more than slightly soft. Fingers squeezing, restricting the blood flow and working to keep him erect until his body recovers enough to respond on its own.

Breath hissing between his clenched teeth, Luffy thrusts faster, gaining speed and momentum until his thighs are slapping against his partner's buttocks with punishing force, propelling him inside until the rim and sphincter stretched tight around his shaft are both spasming and clenching involuntarily and Zoro's once again uttering nothing but that continuous, throaty "AH-AH-AH! F-FUCK! LU-! AH-AH! LU-LUFFY!"

He feels the muscles in his thighs start to tremble, the wave building, molten heat rolling to an explosive boiling point in his lower belly, and then he bites Zoro's calf through his trouser leg as he climaxes, slamming his spurting cock deep. Staying there for several moments, grinding so hard his pelvis begins to ache in protest at the abuse, and then he's in motion again.

He loses himself in sensation, in plunging into his lover's body, and time blurs into endless repetition. Hammering away until the next orgasm surges through him, rocking more slowly but with no less force while he's cumming. Resuming full-length strokes as soon as he's finished.

How many times, he doesn't know, but the growing soreness in his groin and pelvis eventually brings him back to himself- and Zoro, who's evidently shouted himself hoarse because he's no longer coherent enough to produce anything but a low, choked "uh-uh-uh" as the muscles of his inner thighs jerk involuntarily.

They must've shifted again at some point; the swordsman's legs are now splayed limply on either side of Luffy, his bottom pulled up to rest in the captain's lap, one of his arms lifted and braced against the wall beneath the sink to prevent his head being banged against it and the other laying alongside him, fingers periodically making weak clutching motions at the tiles. His cock's an iron spike in Luffy's tight grasp, the glans flushed dark.

 _Have I- have I been holding him back all this time_?

Dull pleasure tinged with pain shudders through his body as he climaxes again, and he bites his lower lip, stifling a gasp, forcing his body to slow and eventually come to a stop. Still buried inside because he can't pull out yet, not when his legs seem to have fallen asleep folded under him with Zoro's weight on them.

His prolonged, frantic thrusting's worked their substitute lubricant into a literal lather of suds and semen that's pooling on the floor where it's leaking from his partner's well-used hole and dripping between their sweat-slicked bodies. He'd be a lot more amused by the idea that he's been churning cum bubbles in Zoro's ass, though, if it wasn't for that nasty burning sensation in the opening to his urethra. Apparently he's been going at it hard enough to get suds UP THERE too.

 _What was it, that Zoro said that one time? Stuff that seems like a good idea when you're horny but turns out not to be so great afterwards_? Maybe using Nami's shampoo as lube wasn't such a good idea for more reasons than making the navigator angry at him for taking her things without asking…

"Luff-" Zoro interrupts, breaking into his thoughts with a wavering moan, cock twitching in his hand.

"C-Can't move- anymore," Luffy tells him, increasingly aware of how uncomfortable he's become now that he's no longer dazed by lust. "Hurts. 'N- I think gotta pee."

Zoro slurs something in reply, and he blinks, sure he's mistaken, positive he didn't hear that correctly.

"I'll jerk you off, okay? I'll be right back- just lemme get up 'n-"

"… tol' you… piss'n me…"

"I'm- Zoro, I'm not gonna- PEE- on you."

"I s-said-" Zoro groans, "-in me, not- on me, but-" He lets his head loll to one side so his cheek's resting on the tiles while he struggles to focus his gaze on Luffy's face through half-closed eyes. "… same- same difference." His hips give a weak nudge upwards, trying to pump into the rubber man's curled fingers. "You- ah- you already- m-marked me- every other way. Might- might as well- f-finish the job…"

Luffy makes a choked noise in the back of his throat, free hand groping for his lover's abdomen and pressing down in hopes he'll stop trying to move. His dick aches worse than he realized, and he can't imagine how Zoro's ass must feel, after being on the receiving end of all that rough, recurrent thrusting. "Ah- stop, stop!"

"C'mon, Sencho- just-" Bare foot twitching, heel digging clumsily at his flank, attempting to pull him closer. "… just let- let go."

"Z-Zoro-" He can feel his hand shaking where it's resting palm-down on Zoro's stomach. Not because he's disgusted, no- it's just a little urine, after all, and it's not like honoring the request'll actually HURT his partner- but-

"You already- uhn- already shot like- fifty loads- into my guts. What's- what's one more."

His heart's pounding too hard in his chest. Too fast. This is beyond his first mate begging for his dick, demanding to get fucked harder, letting him bite and scratch and raise bruises. This is Zoro dropping any remaining pretense of pride and voicing a desire to be not just dominated but humiliated, to have his body claimed and marked as territory.

 _Nobody else touches him_ , he thinks wildly. And: _Mine. If I- if I do this- I'm not letting anybody else have him, not again, not EVER. He's MINE_.

He finds that sensitive spot beneath Zoro's glans with his thumb, presses and rubs it, hissing involuntarily as Zoro arches, sphincter contracting around his slowly softening shaft.

"Ah- S-Sencho… pleeease…"

His bladder gives another distressed throb and this time he doesn't fight it. This time he doesn't tense up but relaxes. Dismissing his confused intellect's nonverbal protests that Zoro's body is neither the starboard side of the ship nor the toilet beside him and concentrating on his partner's rigid cock. Stroking it steadily, urging him towards the climax he's been denied.

At first it stings, when he lets go. It BURNS. Then there's nothing but relief as the suds that've been irritating him are flushed out and the pressure in his lower belly begins to ease.

Hips jerking, Zoro's moaning, voice breaking and helpless. There's pre-cum glistening on his tip- a clear, swelling bead that balances there precariously until the captain swipes his thumb over it. He can feel Zoro getting gradually looser inside, rectal walls expanding to contain the fluid spilling inside him, while his rim clenches spasmodically in the effort to hold it there.

It's not until he feels the trembling belly beneath his opposite hand getting firmer, skin drawing tight against his palm, that Luffy begins to realize, much to his alarm, how much fuller his bladder had been than he anticipated, but now that he's reached mid-stream, he can't seem to STOP.

Panicking, he pulls out instead- and promptly discovers he's still got too much of an erection remaining to easily redirect the flow, which means he's hitting Zoro's lower body and midsection, splashing his quivering inner thighs, groin, and heaving chest and abdomen. Tugging a lot harder than he intended on his swordsman's cock, and the older pirate convulses, crying out his name.

Cum spurts in an arc from Zoro's tip as he orgasms violently, the muscular spasms within his rectum ejecting one monumental gush and then several smaller ones that further drench Luffy's wet thighs and considerably increase the size of the puddle beneath them.

His entire body trembling uncontrollably and his limbs flopping, Zoro makes a low, strained noise while his cock continues jerking, spilling gradually weakening pulses of ejaculate onto his own stomach. When the hand gripping him by the shaft relaxes then releases him to cradle his hip, he flinches.

Stream of urine waning then sputtering out as his bladder empties, Luffy feels a cold knot squeezing his heart. A roiling in his stomach that's got nothing to do with needing to pee or with arousal- and everything to do with horror and despair. That flinch... Zoro, flinching away from him. His first mate, his swordsman, his lover. HIS Zoro. FLINCHING. FROM HIM.

 _This isn't what I wanted_!

Pulse hammering in his throat and chest, he touches his partner's bare, wet skin again, using only his fingertips this time and nervously moistening his lips before asking very quietly, "Z-Zoro?"

His swordsman's gaze rises, seeking his face, pupils dilated and unfocused, eyelids wavering, and then Zoro's uttering a soft, guttural moan as all the color drains from his complexion and his pupils and irises alike are rolling backwards out of sight as his body sags in a dead faint.


	16. Chapter 16

"-oro? Zoro, can you- can you hear me? ZORO!"

Blinking groggily, Zoro forces his eyelids open with extreme reluctance to find his captain peering down at him, face pale with concern. It takes several seconds for him to realize he's sprawled naked on the wet tiles of the Going Merry's bathroom floor with his head and shoulders nestled in Luffy's lap and shaky fingers moving through his hair, unsteadily stroking his scalp.

He's also soaking wet, and there's warm water drumming against his rib cage from the detachable showerhead wand Luffy's clutching with his opposite hand as though someone might attempt to wrest it from his grip at any moment. "Sen-" His voice catches and he lifts a shaking hand to his throat, which feels as though he's been gargling with sand. "S-Sencho?"

"Yeah… you're awake…"

"Shit, did I pass ou-?" His query dissolves into an unbidden noise of distress as he tries to lever himself upright on one elbow and his vision nearly greys out when his spine protests. And not just his spine; his entire body's complaining at top volume. Especially everything below his waist. It feels as though he's been fucked raw, his ass pounded for so long that it's left his rim stretched wide and gaping even now that he's empty.

Well- maybe not completely empty. As he lets his abused pelvis sink back to the floor, he's made abruptly aware of the slippery mess between his buttocks when his movement sends a little more of the fluid left inside trickling free.

Luffy sees him shifting and looks embarrassed. "I didn't know if I should- … I mean-" His gaze slides away momentarily, studying the floor before hesitantly returning. "I wasn't sure if it was okay to spray the hose right on your butt 'cause-" His eyes are slightly too wide and brimming with distress. "I- I think you might be, uhm, bleeding a little bit…"

"Oh. Yeah. That can happen sometimes, even with lube, if the sex gets really rough." Zoro tells him, feeling a strong pang of regret. There's no longer room in him for anger, except at himself, and that's mostly chagrin and disgust for causing the fear in Luffy's anxious gaze. _God, what the hell was I THINKING_? "It's alright- it's not your fault."

"S-Sorry… I- … I should've asked Zoro if-"

"Oi. Oi oi." He raises a hand to brush his lover's cheek with his knuckles. "No. No, you DID ask. I was the idiot who kept pushing you, kept telling you to fuck me harder." Cupping Luffy's jaw with his palm. "I should've never even THOUGHT about asking you to do me like that when I was so angry." He sighs. "Johnny 'n Yosaku never wanted to mess with the really rough shit. They tried to warn me off it when I got interested- 'n I'm guessing this is why. I- I should've taken what they said a lot more seriously, Sencho. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I mean, some of it was alright. A lot of it- maybe even most of it?" the rubber man admits hesitantly. "… honestly, there was only ONE thing that was just kinda ehhh…" He's resumed using the detached showerhead to rinse the remaining traces of sweat and suds and cum and urine from Zoro's prone body. "I mean, I dunno how much you liked it, but- well, if you really did 'n you really, really, REALLY want me to do it- the, umm, the pee thing- again sometime, I guess that'd be alright, but…"

The swordsman can feel heat suffusing his face and burning at the tips of his ears. "Oh. Uh… well, it was sort of interesting, but… it's nothing I'm gonna desperately miss if it never happens again. I'm pretty sure once was enough." He barks laughter at the immediate, guilty relief that steals across Luffy's face at this declaration- and tries not to wince as his body protests the sudden jerky movement. "It- it was one of those things I've always been sorta curious about, okay… 'n, well, it SEEMED like a good idea at the time. But I gotta say, I DEFINITELY like being covered in your CUM a hell of a lot more than I like being covered in your PISS."

"Me too. Ah- I'd rather cover Zoro in my cum, I mean." Continuing to carefully sluice him clean. With a hand that's shaking badly enough to make the streams of water jitter as they move into the crease between his groin and thigh.

"Sencho…" Zoro gently pries the handle from his fingers. "Oi, it's okay- or at least I'M okay. I fucked up big-time 'n that part's obviously NOT okay. You must've been worried as hell when I passed out 'n then you realized I was bleeding down there… I should've warned you about what could happen, but I didn't 'cause I was too pissed off to take the time to explain. That was wrong. I'm really sorry I scared you 'n I'm gonna make sure nothing like this ever happens again."

"O-Okay…"

He beckons for Luffy to join him, and the younger man eases free to stretch out alongside him in the narrow gap between his body and the ofuro beside them. Slipping an arm around his middle, Zoro draws him closer, pulling him on top so they're laying together belly-to-belly, and redirects the spray, moving it up and down his back so the warm water's cascading over them both.

Luffy's tense at first, sprawled stiffly against him, but gradually he begins to relax. Body slowly shedding tension until he's snuggled atop Zoro with his nose and cheek nuzzling his collarbone, fingertips toying with the long scar dividing his chest.

"See, there's a right way 'n wrong way to do this shit - the really rough stuff, I mean - 'n I- well, I definitely didn't do it the right way when I skipped the explanation." Zoro kneads his captain's lower back with the hand not holding the showerhead wand, massaging away any remaining rigidity in the muscle on either side of his spine just above his buttocks. "You're supposed to talk about what you wanna do- decide what's okay 'n what's not. You're NOT supposed to just start fucking without figuring that out- OR without a safeword you can use if something starts getting too intense 'n you wanna- or need to- stop."

He pauses, in case Luffy decides to ask for clarification, but his lover remains silent save for a small, soft noise as his fingers tease out a particularly stubborn knot.

"You gotta take care of each other too, after," he continues. Nosing into Luffy's hair, rubbing his back, his side and hip, the upper curves of his ass. Aiming the sprayer at the backs of his thighs, hand following, moving in slow circles, sliding between his buttocks and stroking there too. "Especially if shit gets really wild 'n somebody gets roughed up a lil' too much before they realize they should've used the safeword to call it quits, or maybe they just don't wanna use it 'n they end up passing out like I did… or you get some blood, whether you meant to or not…"

Forehead pressed against his chest, his partner groans, hips shifting languidly as his legs part to grant better access to his perineum. "Zoro- Zoro, that feels really good but- I- I don't think I can-"

"Shhh… don't worry about it. All you gotta do's relax 'n keep feeling good." He guides the showerhead lower, aiming the jets between Luffy's thighs. Kissing his hair, his temple, the whorls of delicate tissue in the shell of his ear.

The water's running off his captain's pelvis and down his own inner thighs, and while he's not sure he could stand the spray hitting him directly in the ass, not yet anyway, at least he can tolerate this. He'll need to rinse off better and soak in the ofuro later if he wants to walk without limping- not to mention sit without leaping into orbit- but for now, this is alright.

He tries not to tease Luffy, knowing he's likely sore as well from going at it so enthusiastically, and switches to rubbing his shoulders when he starts getting a little too excited about the hand caressing his rear. Only to make him hiss when kneading fingers squeeze a bit too firmly on the ring of tooth marks close to his neck. "Damn. Sorry, Sencho- I got you pretty good, didn't I…"

"Mmn, 's'okay. Not like I didn't get Zoro back twice as hard." Luffy touches the love bites in question on his neck and collarbone, tracing the edge of one darkening bruise. "Though I'm NOT sorry." There's an edge of wary challenge in his voice. "… Zoro said I could do whatever I wanted…"

"Yeah, I did say that, didn't I," the swordsman agrees, amused. He tucks a damp lock of dark hair behind his lover's ear, smiling when Luffy leans into his palm with an expression of distinct relief. "Just don't get too used to marking me up, okay? I mean, I've got a rep to uphold." Making it clear that he's joking by pressing a soft kiss to Luffy's mouth, hand cupping his cheek.

The rubber man responds with a content sigh and kisses back, curling both arms around his neck.

"You smell like oranges," Zoro tells him between breaths. "EVERYTHING smells-" Another kiss, slow, lazy. "-like oranges." He exhales laughter. "My ass- mmm- my ass probably smells like oranges."

"I didn't wanna wait." One arm staying hooked around him, the other slipping loose so its owner's hand can find his chest and begin caressing his pectoral. "Zoro didn't wanna wait either!" Squeezing lightly, thumb grazing his nipple then returning to roll it gently, tracing the inner areola surrounding the stiffening bud. "He wanted- he NEEDED me, really bad."

"I did… I needed my captain- 'n he made damn sure I got him." He sighs. "Nami's gonna fuckin' murder us." Then snorts. "Me first, probably. I can't believe I nearly jizzed on her FOOT."

Luffy, leaning in to kiss him again, breaks off laughing. Face thumping down against his collarbone briefly to muffle bright "shishishi"s of amusement. "You MUST'VE been worked up pretty good, though, Zoro- you don't usually squirt like that."

"Like you, you mean," Zoro teases, drawing him back into the kiss that'd been postponed. He shifts the showerhead wand, spraying his captain's back again so the water streams down between their torsos, renewing the slickness of his skin beneath Luffy's kneading hand. "Mmm… getting fucked hard felt so good- and then you started-" A light nip at Luffy's lower lip. "-biting me while fucking me-" Another nip, accompanied by a gentle tug. "… 'n then Nami was there- watching us-"

His flaccid cock gives a halfhearted stir against his partner's groin, and Luffy pushes up on his chest to peer down between their bodies, laughing. "Zoro!"

"Don't worry, I doubt I'm getting it up much more than that, at least not right now anyway," Zoro assures him, the corner of his mouth quirking. "But yeah, when I looked up 'n saw her watching us- watching you fuck me on the floor-" His breath catches. "… shoving your dick all the way inside me, with her right there-"

"I couldn't stop… I didn't WANNA stop," Luffy admits sheepishly, although he's grinning through the flush rising on his cheeks. "You felt too good- all tight 'n hot 'n wet… 'n really, REALLY slippery…"

"Heh, well what'd you expect, after pouring half a bottle of shampoo in my ass." He grimaces. "EXPENSIVE shampoo, knowing Nami."

"… really bubbly expensive shampoo…" Luffy blanches at the look he receives upon mumbling this observation. "Uh…"

"… bubbly? Sencho, were there BUBBLES comin' out my ass while you were fucking me?" Zoro demands, eyes narrowing.

"N-Not, like, FLOATING BUBBLES or anything, but there was some- umm- some suds, yeah. I think most of it's gone now though?"

"… I think I better hose myself out before that shit tries to dry 'n starts itching like I got a nest of ants in there."

"Probably, 'cause it got up my dick a little bit while I was inside you 'n THAT part didn't feel good AT ALL," Luffy complains good-naturedly while squirming backwards to squat on all fours between the swordsman's feet, giving him just enough floor space to sit up without banging his head on the sink. "It kinda burned more than it itched, but it went away when I- uh-" He stalls, face reddening again.

"Pissed a lake in my ass?" Zoro teases. He raises the spraying showerhead to aim it at his captain's face, laughing aloud at the resulting screech of protest and flailing limbs.

His grin stutters into a grimace when he turns the stream on himself, knees pulled up to give his fingers room to work, and Luffy's by his side immediately, dripping face radiating concern. "Does it hurt?"

Zoro flashes him a strained smile but doesn't answer. He's breathing through his nose, his teeth clamped shut.

"Here, lemme-" Luffy wriggles in closer, one arm sliding around his back to support him and the opposite hand stealing up his inner thigh to where it meets his body. "Hold the shower thingy 'n I'll try'n help. My fingers are skinnier."

Relieved, the older pirate props his newly freed hand behind him so he can lean back farther, willing himself to relax. "Just go really slow, okay? I'm pretty sore."

"Uh-huh." A pair of slim fingers probe gingerly at his rear, scissoring his rim open to accept the warm water drumming against it. "That feel okay? Or too much?"

"No, that's- that's good," Zoro sighs, eyelids drifting momentarily shut. He pulls the sprayer closer, resting it between his thighs and letting his weight settle into the arm around him.

Giving his middle a reassuring squeeze, his captain nuzzles his shoulder, his ear, his cheek, offering a welcome distraction. Pressing a kiss to his mouth when he turns his head before drawing back to eye him suspiciously. "You'll tell me if I gotta stop, right?"

"Promise," he mumbles- and gasps as the digits inside him rotate slightly, one fingertip skating across a spot that makes his abdominal muscles jerking and his hole clench.

"Oi, is Zoro-?"

"F-Fine."

"Are you sure, 'cause-"

"Yeah, I'm-" He inhales, inner thighs jumping. "F-Fuck! Sencho- Sencho, you're- ah, y-yeah, right th-there."

"Do I stop or-"

"Keep- keep going." His cock's still mostly limp but there's no mistaking the little spasms of pleasure that jolt through him each time Luffy touches him in the right place. "Oh shit, yeah, yeah, keep doing that- right there." The second fingertip's joined the first, not thrusting or pumping - he doubts he could take that right now, with his rectum aching so badly - but flexing slowly against his prostate. Pressing and moving in little circles right there, until he's tilting his head back and panting.

Luffy's kissing every bit of him within reach, his shoulder, his neck and the underside of his jaw, the corner of his parted lips, crooning nonsense he's getting too overwhelmed to register, although a lot of it sounds like praise. And his name. His name's the only part he understands consistently- his lover murmuring "Zoro, ZORO, Zoro" against his throat, along his jaw, into his ear beside his lightly swaying earrings.

"Oh fuck- oh fuck, Luffy, I'm-" His hand's shaking on the showerhead wand, pulling it tighter to his body and mashing Luffy's hand against his pelvis as the jets squirt water past his rim and they've probably used up most if not all the hot water by now and that'll give Nami something else to get mad about, but oh god oh shit oh shit he doesn't even care, so long as Luffy's fingertips keep kneading like that inside his gaping, flooded hole. "Luffy, I'm gonna- I'm gonna c-cum!"

"But Zoro's not even hard!"

"I don't- oh god- I don't think it MA-!"

This- THIS is what he'd wanted and what'd prompted him to suggest his partner piss inside him. That sensation of being pumped full of so much liquid, it's trickling back out, escaping in small gushes or- under pressure- quick spurts.

He loves having his captain's cum pooled inside him, leaking wet and warm down his thighs, and with his eyes closed and with Luffy holding him so close, mouth now latched onto and sucking the side of his neck just below his ear, it's easy to imagine that it's not shower water running back out of him but cum. So many loads fired inside- so much hot jizz shot into his ass that he's full to the brim and overflowing.

 _I don't think it MATTERS whether or not I'm hard_ , he's trying to say, but the moment he reaches "matters" his voice breaks and all that emerges is a helpless cry of "AAAHHH!" because he was right. It doesn't matter.

His body tenses, hugging the digits stroking his prostate and squeezing out a sizable gush of water, while a thin stream of ejaculate squirts from the slit at the tip of his flaccid cock, briefly forming a puddle on his rigid lower belly before dribbling away down his side.

"Oh!" Luffy exclaims in his ear, sounding incredulous and bemused. "You really did cum!" He laughs and kisses Zoro's open, gasping mouth, fingers continuing to massage his shuddering flesh.

Adam's apple bobbing, the swordsman groans as his internal muscles contract again- and again- and again- and then again, his balls drawing up tight against his body and his dick twitching sluggishly. Each spasm clenching his hole as he drips a little more fluid onto his own stomach.

Nuzzling his pierced earlobe and happily sighing encouragement while rubbing his lower back, Luffy's able to coax a few last milky droplets out of him and then he's sagging, shaking all over and breathing hard as he allows the showerhead wand to be plucked from his limp hand and turned off before having his tingling, throbbing body eased to the floor.

"That's A LOT better," his captain declares triumphantly, slumping down on top of him to pet his heaving chest and cum-smeared abdomen. "THAT was what I wanted."

"D-Dunno- what- you're talkin' 'bout, but- you're gonna get- all messy again."

"Doesn't matter 'n besides- it's MY turn to do the care thing for Zoro."

Gazing up at Luffy through heavy-lidded eyes, Zoro debates reminding him that the need for aftercare TECHNICALLY only applies following the kind of rough, role-driven fucking they'd engaged in earlier, NOT following a spontaneous round of relatively gentle fingering, and that right now he's really just initiating some post-sex cuddling- and then decides it's not worth the trouble.

It doesn't matter, and besides, he's enjoying this. His lover's hands on him, moving lazily over the curves of his pectorals, traveling slowly up and down his sides. Fingers caressing the line of his jaw and the thick cord of muscle in his neck and tracing the ridge of his collarbone.

He supposes they'll eventually need to vacate the bathroom and face their crew mates' ire. Nami's already pissed off for various reasons and the cook will be pissed off because she's pissed off, but he's got a feeling Chopper's going to be angry as well, if not downright furious. Not only because they've neglected having their wounds treated for so long in favor of vigorous sex in the most unsanitary spot on the ship, but also because he hadn't stopped Luffy from using what the doctor will almost certainly refer to as something like "an unapproved lubricant."

Not that he'd been paying enough attention to give the label on the bottle more than a cursory glance anyway, but Zoro hadn't exactly been in the right frame of mind to CARE. He'd just wanted his captain inside him and battering him against the nearest flat surface, and while he knows better and he'd known better then too, if Luffy hadn't actually thought to grab the damn stuff in the first place-

 _Shit, I probably would've let him fuck me DRY- or at least let him try. 'N I thought I was sore NOW_ -

"Mnn?" Luffy draws back from his mouth to study his face. "You okay?"

"I'm good," Zoro assures him, arms closing around his waist to pull him close again. "Get back here- I didn't say you could stop."

"Oi, I'M the captain. I'M in charge, so I'M the one who says when we're done, shishi…"

"Oho, okay then- well in THAT case- I guess that means you're ready to get dressed 'n go tell Nami you commandeered her shampoo 'cause you're the captain," he teases, lacing his fingers behind Luffy's back. "… 'n since she's been so generous about handing it over, you won't throw her in the brig for interrupting you."

"Oi oi oi, yeah right, Zoro- I'd DIE." Then, frowning slightly. "Do we even HAVE a brig?"

"Not really. 'Though we should," Zoro mutters. "There oughta be somewhere we can throw that woman if she starts causing trouble."

Luffy blinks, evidently taking a moment to catch up with the change in subject, but then he laughs as it dawns on him that his partner doesn't mean Nami but rather their newest crew mate, and settles down with his arms folded on Zoro's chest and his chin resting on them. "Aww, nah- Robin's okay!"

"She wasn't just Baroque Works' second-in-command and Crocodile's lieutenant and OUR ENEMY," the swordsman complains for what feels like the hundredth time. "She was an ASSASSIN. She actually ADMITTED she was an assassin too, like who the fuck even does that?"

"Uh-huh. 'N Zoro was a bounty hunter. The PIRATE HUNTER." Luffy's suddenly got that alarming mischievous look in his eyes, his mouth curving into a smirk as he wiggles demonstratively in the muscular arms clasping him. "Did you have sex with the other pirates you caught too?" Smirk widening into a leering grin. "Maybe Zoro just hasn't turned ME in yet 'cause he likes my dick too mu-" He yelps laughter, body arching, as Zoro gives him a good hard smack across the buttocks.

"Oi, that's a crock of shit 'n you know it. Besides, you know I DON'T LIKE your dick," Zoro growls, aiming a playful bite at his nose. "I LOVE your dick- AND your ass-" Giving both cheeks of the latter a firm squeeze just for the satisfaction of hearing his captain's breathless squeak of surprise. "-AND the rest of you too, you idiot. They couldn't raise your bounty high enough to make me wanna turn you in."

Luffy's continuing to laugh, which is good, but he's also gone spectacularly red in the face, which- while it's undeniably entertaining- is making Zoro's heart go absolutely berserk in his chest. He's not sure if the dramatic color's a response to their risquè banter or to getting swatted and groped OR if his nonchalant quip about loving ALL of his partner hasn't come off quite as casually as he intended.

 _Goddamn it… why'd I even say that- why didn't I just leave it alone, let it stay a dick joke? If he starts asking me questions- if he wants to know how I feel about him or he straight-up asks me if I love him, like LOVE-him-love-him, I don't know what the hell I'm gonna say. Nami was right; it's definitely about more than sex, but- is this serious? REALLY serious? Or just some stupid crush 'cause I never had anybody I could call my boyfriend before_?

Johnny and Yosaku have taught him a great deal about his own anatomy and how his body- and his partner's body or, in their case, partners' BODIES- function during various kinds of sex, but neither of them have ever been anything more than fuck buddies to him- or he to them. They've always enjoyed making each other feel good when they've got the opportunity, sure, but it's never really been about anything beyond pure, uncomplicated sex. No strings, no commitments. Friends with benefits.

THIS is different. LUFFY is different.

There's still sex of course, loads of sex, and it's GREAT sex, but there's also a lot of post-sex cuddling, and that's something he never experienced before climbing- okay okay, TUMBLING- into bed with his captain. Because whenever he'd screwed around with Johnny and Yosaku, although there'd been plenty of casual contact while the three of them lay sprawled together in a sweaty, cum-smeared heap for a few minutes after exhausting themselves, they'd generally treated each other's bodies as pieces of comfortable furniture once they were finished fucking. It'd never been long before they'd been on their feet, tossing one another the articles of clothing they'd scattered when the urge struck them.

But after sex with Luffy, there's spooning and lingering caresses and lazy, affectionate kisses, and even though it'd secretly unnerved Zoro a bit in the beginning, now he looks forward to it. Now he's disappointed when they DON'T have an hour to lounge around curled in one another's arms while they talk or doze or just lay there in content silence with their fingers lightly exploring each other's warm skin, making a game of finding the faintest, nearly invisible scars that can be discerned by touch alone unless under direct sunlight.

 _Shit, I'd fight an entire Marine fleet with one arm tied behind my back for twenty-four hours- for ONE DAY- of doing nothing but laying around in a real bed with him. Like that couple of hours in Arabasta, only with no interruptions, nobody walking in, no last minute dashes out the back door 'cause somebody's after the crew. Just me 'n him 'n a huge thing of lube 'n maybe some of those toys Johnny used to talk about getting his hands on. Spend the whole damn day fucking 'til we get too tired to keep going 'n fall asleep cuddling, then wake up 'n do it all over again… 'n again… 'n again_ …

Zoro supposes there's also other things they could do together given the opportunity- things that don't involve ripping off each other's clothing- but-

Sex is easy. Sex is familiar and relatively straightforward and doesn't confuse or frighten the hell out of him like the prospect of shit like, oh, asking Luffy out to dinner. Because asking his partner to dinner would be actively COURTING him, the sort of thing the cook THINKS he's doing when he gets all stupid and noodly making eyes at every woman in sight. That's not courting, it's flirting.

 _Courting is- is the kind of shit you do when you don't just wanna fuck somebody or get fucked by 'em, courting's what you do when you wanna MARRY_ -

He can't do this. He can't let his mind keep wandering in this direction with his captain's flushed, laughing face inches away or he's going to end up doing more than accidentally being a little too transparent about his feelings. He's going to end up blurting "I THINK I LOVE YOU!" in Luffy's face, probably scare him half to death, and almost certainly fuck up whatever good thing he's found here.

 _Change the subject, NOW_.

"ANYWAY," he mock-growls, "-this isn't about me, it's about HER, 'n the point is: I don't trust her."

Luffy's laughter dies away, although there's still the hint of a smile hanging around his lips when he counters with, "But Zoro trusts me, right."

Zoro bites back the impulse to return fire with a snort and "… the fuck do YOU THINK" because despite the inflection that implies this is a rhetorical question, there's the tiniest hint of trepidation in his lover's eyes, and he understands immediately what's being asked.

 _Does Zoro STILL trust me? After I hurt him, not just during sex but before that- when I made him choose between disobeying my orders or standing aside watching while I got hurt_ …

"Yeah," he says softly, bringing his right hand out from behind Luffy's back to cup his cheek and slowly run his thumb along the small scar beneath his eye. "Yeah, I do. I trust you."

Smile broadening, genuine now, the rubber man nuzzles against his palm while continuing to hold his gaze. "And I trust Robin. She's a good person."

"You know she's killed people."

"Uh-huh. 'N so's Zoro."

"… point taken." The swordsman studies him silently for a second or two before sighing in resignation. "Okay, Sencho. I'll trust your judgment on this 'n try to play nice. But-" he cautions as Luffy's eyes light up. "That doesn't mean I won't keep a damn close eye on her."

"I know you're gonna. You always watch out for the crew 'n make sure everybody stays safe." Leaning forward to briefly brush lips with him. "Just don't forget Robin's part of the crew now too, okay?"

Zoro starts to make a noncommittal noise deep in his chest, only to segue into a throaty "mmn" when his lover kisses him again, mouthing insistently at his lips until he parts them to admit the tongue seeking entrance between them. Feeling Luffy's hands wriggle out from where they're trapped between their bodies to reach up and slide through his hair, toying with the green spikes as they move back to cup his skull and draw him forward, deepening the kiss.

He's allowing his own tongue to be coaxed into a sinuous, impassioned tangle of moist flesh, his thumb stroking back and forth over the small line of raised scar tissue below his captain's eye, when there's a hesitant, stuttering knock high on the bathroom door beside them.

Luffy gives a short groan of frustration against his mouth and increases his efforts, determined to ignore the interruption as long as possible, and Zoro's inclined to do the same in hopes whoever's out there will go away, but then Usopp speaks up from the storage room beyond, voice tremulous.

"O-Oi, Luffy? Z-Zoro? Listen, I'm really, REALLY sorry but Chopper keeps asking for you guys 'n Nami's gotta use the bathroom 'n Sanji says he's gonna kick down the door if you don't let her in soon 'n everybody's just getting really mad 'n I DON'T WANNA DIE."

The fingers rubbing the short bristles at the nap of Zoro's neck TWITCH, and Luffy makes another grumbling, fretful noise before pulling back to aim a petulant scowl at the closed door with its dangling curtain rod.

Trying not to chuckle at his partner's expression, Zoro clears his throat. "Tell 'em we'll be out in a minute or two, alright? We just gotta finish washing up 'n throw some clothes on."

"O-Okay…" A pause. "Just… try'n make it quick… please?" There's the faintest sound of footsteps retreating, then silence.

"I can't believe he was more afraid of them being pissed off than he was interrupting us," the swordsman snorts. "Think we should be offended?"

"It's your ass he wants to oogle," Luffy mutters, sounding uncharacteristically bitter. "Maybe he thought he could get a peek if the window wasn't too steamed up…"

Zoro blinks. That's certainly new. _Is he JEALOUS_?

If so, it's something they probably ought to discuss. Not now, because they've run out of time, but he'll keep it in mind for later, when they get a better opportunity to speak without interruptions.

"Well, he can oogle it all he wants, but my ass is officially done for the day," he tells his captain, sealing the statement with a kiss. "-'cause SOME rubbery bastard fucked me senseless 'n made me cum my damn brains out." He gently bumps their foreheads together, dropping his voice to a conspiratorial stage whisper. "Don't tell my boyfriend, though. He's the guy who's gonna be the Pirate King 'n he doesn't like to share, so he'll kick your ass if he finds out you've been slipping it to me without asking him first…"

As he hoped, Luffy's irritation fades into exasperated amusement as he squirms upright. "Zorrro, you dumbass. That's ME. I'M the one who's gonna be the Pirate King, 'n I'M your boyfriend!"

"Huh. Guess that means you gotta kick your own ass, the-" He breaks off laughing and trying to dodge the hands slapping at his chest and shoulders, a futile effort since Luffy's perched on his midsection. "Oi oi!" Capturing one flailing appendage, he brings it to his mouth and brushes his lips lightly along the knuckles. Grinning and feeling his heart give a hopping, lurching skip when a little pink begins creeping back into Luffy's cheeks at the gesture. "C'mon, Sencho, let's finish up here, go apologize to Nami 'n let Chopper wrap us head-to-toe in bandages before either one of them or the cook decides to throw our sniper overboard."


	17. Chapter 17

Stretching lazily, Luffy yawns as he rolls onto his side- only to sputter awake as he gets a sudden mouthful of coarse fur. He sits up spitting furiously and pawing at his tongue while he gropes blindly for his straw hat where it's resting on the opposite side of the loudly snoring cloud wolf he's been using as a pillow.

He seizes the hat by its crown and plops it onto his head, hand resting there momentarily as he looks back and forth, groggily scanning the bonfire clearing and its other occupants.

The girls are out of sight, presumably secluded in their tent, but he can see Sanji and Chopper from where he's sitting and the weird knight and his bird horse thing and a lot more wolves. There's no sign of his swordsman's familiar green hair, however, and as he continues searching the shadows of the enormous tree roots in case Zoro's propped himself against one, he realizes Usopp's missing as well.

Frowning, the captain eases to his feet and brushes dust from his shorts as he turns this information over and over in his sleep-hazed mind, fiddling with it like a brain teaser puzzle.

It bothers him that they're both absent at the same time, and it bothers him that he's bothered. He TRUSTS Zoro- trusts his boyfriend's dedication to both him and the crew, and he trusts Usopp too, because the sniper's his FRIEND. He doesn't like being suspicious. Wondering if they're off in the jungle somewhere, kissing each other… or maybe doing a little more than kissing. Maybe doing A LOT more than kissing.

It'd been fun at first, seeing Usopp get flabbergasted every time Zoro took off his shirt. Watching him cast sidelong glances at the older man's rear while he exercised on the ship's deck. Speculating WITH Zoro about whether or not their long-nosed friend would be interested in joining them to fool around in the storage room or- if three people could possibly manage to fit comfortably- the crow's nest.

He'd known he wasn't sexually attracted to Usopp, but he'd been pretty excited at the prospect of a threesome anyway, having discovered the kind of things that became possible after adding another partner or two during that afternoon he and Zoro had spent with Johnny and Yosaku outside Cocoyashi. Recalling how well the four of them had managed despite his lack of attraction to the bounty hunters and their lack of attraction to him, he'd reasoned that this was also a case where it didn't really matter who was attracted to whom, so long as everybody's dicks got hard enough for whatever they intended to do together.

But then, at some point, something had begun to change. He'd become less inclined to seriously consider sharing his swordsman's affections and more resentful of than amused by Usopp's continued interest in him. The sniper's blushing and stammering had ceased being entertaining and started wearing on Luffy's nerves, and he'd found himself actively striving to discomfit his friend. Making a point of displaying his claim on Zoro by hanging on his arm or kissing him with complete disregard for whoever might be nearby. Trying harder to leave visible marks on him during sex too, tooth imprints and bruises that others would see and recognize as caution signs. MY boyfriend, so HANDS OFF.

As a testament to this newfound possessiveness, Zoro's now sporting purple smudges on his collarbone and shoulder from their intense interlude in the bathroom after leaving the Mock Town bar. Already beginning to fade to yellow around the edges, the hickeys had been mostly obscured by his usual shirt, but in that blue tank top he swapped out for the white henley after it got soaked while he battled sky sharks during the first attempts to explore beyond the altar, the marks are right there in the open for anyone to see. The sight had garnered some surprisingly good-natured teasing from Nami and a ribald remark or two from Sanji, but Usopp had simply stared until Zoro'd caught him at it and raised an inquiring eyebrow, whereupon he'd suddenly become very interested in assisting Sanji with preparations for dinner.

 _But he kept SNEAKIN' looks at Zoro- 'n me too whenever he figured I wouldn't notice, 'n a couple times it seemed like he wanted to say somethin' or ASK one of us somethin' but- he never did. At least he didn't come talk to ME anyway_ …

The rubber man's standing there chewing anxiously on his lower lip and debating if he really wants to go poking into the jungle beyond the clearing, where there might be a risk of blundering upon the exact sort of scene he's worried about, when Zoro himself comes stalking out of the shadows with a bulky object hefted aloft in one arm. As he approaches the low firelight, the formless shape beside his head's revealed as Usopp's rear; he's carrying the sniper slung over his shoulder, legs and arms dangling.

Luffy's briefly frozen in place with his breath caught in his throat, recalling a hallway in the Arabasta palace and his swordsman's fingers thrusting into his upturned bare bottom, his body flushing hot with anger and dismay as his tired mind half-convinces him he's witnessing something similar here- but then a burning log collapses in a firework of sparks and he realizes Usopp's not only fully clothed but he's also not moving and his moment of paralysis breaks and he's dodging and hopping over comatose wolves, hurrying to meet his crew mates.

Seeing his obvious concern as he approaches, Zoro raises his free hand, finger lifting to his lips and voice hushed. "Everything's okay, Sencho. He's not hurt- just asleep." And, seeing Luffy's confusion. "He woke me up, said he needed to take a leak. I told him to just go by himself but then he didn't come back, so I went looking. Found him passed out; I guess he got lost or something 'n wore himself out wandering around." He stoops to shrug Usopp off his shoulder, gingerly lowering the sniper to the ground beside a sleeping wolf- and muffling a chuckle as he immediately rolls towards the shaggy animal and hugs it to him like an over-sized teddy bear.

"I woke up 'n you were gone again- you guys were BOTH gone- 'n I didn't know where you were," Luffy says, stepping forward and reaching out to seize a handful of his lover's tank top. After being separated from him for hours prior to the crew reuniting at the sacrificial altar where the Going Merry's currently resting, he wants intimate physical contact- needs the reassurance- but he's not quite sure how to ask for it.

To his relief, he doesn't need to find the proper words. Zoro's arms simply close around him, one hand settling between his shoulder blades and the other against the small of his back, bringing their bodies together. "Oi, I'm right here, Sencho." Forehead gently bumping his. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"No. No, I just-" He falters, unsure how to explain without sounding insecure and really stupid. He already FEELS that way, not to mention guilty as hell for allowing himself to doubt either of his nakama- doubt the loyalty of his PARTNER- for even a moment.

"Oi," Zoro says again, more gently, straightening to nuzzle a cheek against his forehead before favoring it with a soft kiss. "I was gonna head back out after I dropped him off, take a quick piss myself since I'm up already. Wanna come with me, keep me company?"

"Yeah, okay…" He reluctantly releases his swordsman and allows him to step away, glad to accept the hand he's immediately offered and clinging to Zoro's fingers as he's led away from the firelight. Realizing as he follows that he actually needs to pee as well, now that he's no longer too distracted to recognize his own bladder's urging.

Neither of them are overly concerned with modesty, not since they've had ample time to examine every inch of each other's nude bodies, not to mention thoroughly explore those places untouched by sunlight no matter how bright, so they don't bother moving off in opposite directions to urinate, choosing instead to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with the campsite at their backs.

Zoro lets loose immediately, but Luffy's forced to shuffle a bit, and he makes a choked little noise in the back of his throat when the flow finally starts, his brow furrowed in distress and discomfort.

"Still hurts, huh…"

"Y-Yeah," he breathes, sagging slightly as his swordsman's fingers touch his lower back and begin massaging just above his buttocks, grateful for the distraction. "Not as much as yesterday, but-" He scowls. "Stupid shampoo."

"Nami would probably say you deserve it," Zoro snorts. "No- no, I didn't mention anything to her about it fuckin' up your waterworks 'n Chopper won't bring it up either 'cause of his whole doctor-patient thing. But you know she'd say it, considering how long she went on about what that shit cost."

"YOU'RE okay, even though your ass was full of the stuff," Luffy mutters.

"Yeah, but I didn't get it up my dick, remember."

"… mmmghhh…"

The hand on his back rubs a few more slow circles, then moves over to settle on his hip. "Tell you a secret, though. I know EXACTLY how much it sucks."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh. One time me 'n Johnny 'n Yosaku were screwing around 'n-" Zoro stops, clears his throat. "Okay, y'know how I said before how I don't like chocolate that much?"

"Yeah? Zoro said it's too sweet, right?" Finished, Luffy shakes off and turns towards his lover without bothering to yank up his shorts, swaying his hips forward to lean against him.

"Well, I do like bitter stuff better than sweet, but… Yosaku, uh, wanted to try some new shit he'd heard about, so we bought this chocolate 'n melted it 'n then dripped it all over my dick so he 'n Johnny could lick it off."

"FOOD?" Luffy demands, feeling his stomach perform an acrobatic flip of excitement. "YOU USED FOOD FOR SEX? YOU CAN DO THAT?"

Laughing deep in his throat, Zoro pulls him closer, arms encircling his waist. "I had a feeling that'd get your attention. Yeah, you CAN do that, but you gotta be careful what kinda food- or at least where you put it." He sighs. "Turns out if you've got melted chocolate or syrup or anything like that ON your dick 'n you go straight to fuckin' somebody without washing off first, you can rub that shit right UP your dick. Unfortunately for me, I went straight from gettin' sucked off to bangin' Johnny's ass 'n it hurt to piss for DAYS… 'n- uh- ever since then, chocolate's just sorta grossed me out."

The captain cringes, but although he can certainly sympathize given his current predicament, he's much too interested in the prospect of sex involving food to stay dismayed for long. "If you DON'T get it up there, though, you can use pretty much anything, right? RIGHT?" He's bouncing on his toes, fingers now gripping the straps of Zoro's tank top on either side, hauling eagerly on them. "I mean, does it always gotta be the kinda stuff you use for dessert or can it be-"

"-pieces of meat?" His swordsman finishes, tone teasing. "I think most people use sweet shit like chocolate or strawberries 'n whipped cream, but if you're really that desperate for protein, I GUESS meatballs 'n gravy could work too. If you're, like, creative with 'em."

Luffy tugs harder on his tank top straps, hauling him in for an enthusiastic kiss, and when Zoro eventually- reluctantly- breaks away, he's laughing again, and it's one of the absolute best sounds Luffy thinks he's ever heard. He nuzzles his partner's chin, panting softly, lips working along his jaw. Lower body pressing tighter against him. Nudging eagerly. Rubbing.

"Mmm, you're really that excited about sucking meat gravy off my cock, huh?"

There's a hell of a lot more than the mention of meat gravy that's roused Luffy's libido but he's sure it'll be far too much trouble explaining all the reasons behind the hardening erection he's pushing at Zoro's groin, so he doesn't bother trying. Instead, he licks his lips, a wavering groan escaping his throat when he realizes the other man's trousers are still unfastened as well and if he can just push the untucked hem of that tank top a bit higher-

Zoro does it for him, yanking the fabric out of the way to expose his body from crotch to midriff, letting Luffy's glans slide against warm bare flesh. The hands at his back drop inside his open, drooping shorts to grip his buttocks and squeeze, pulling him closer.

He shudders, nudging harder, whimpering as the pre-cum beginning to leak from his tip collects on his lover's skin and makes it slippery and slick beneath his jerky thrusts.

"Don't- don't forget what Chopper said," Zoro murmurs, breath stirring his hair. "You can't- ah- you know we're not supposed to-" Hands shaking, clutching his ass tighter. "Not 'til you're- mmm, 'til you're over that shit 'n I finish healing."

Luffy whines in frustration, hips pumping, fingers scrabbling at his tank top straps, his collarbone, his shoulders. "I don't care! I need to- I need Z-Zoro." Voice breaking, pleading. "I- I need you- I NEED-!"

"Hang on, Sencho, h-hang on-" The hands gripping the younger pirate's ass cheeks are abruptly cradling them, shaking his shorts and one sandal loose and leaving the other sandal dangling precariously from his toes as he's lifted off the ground. "Hold onto me." Zoro takes a stumbling step or two backwards to brace his spine against one of the gigantic tree roots, shifting Luffy higher until his cock's dribbling head nudges up along his sternum, its length coming to rest lodged between his pectorals. "H-Here- here, Luffy, here. I know it's- it's not exactly the same 'n it won't feel as tight, but-"

The captain's already in motion, knees gripping Zoro's torso, hands tearing at his rucked up tank top until he can get it shoved up all the way between his collarbone and neck. Trusting the hands cupping his bottom to support him as he grabs for his swordsman's pectorals, roughly palming the nipples while he squeezes the heavy muscles tighter around his erection. His hips are rocking hard, fast, frantic. He's not going to last long, but when he says so, stammering out the words between sloppy thrusts, Zoro just laughs softly.

"It's okay, it's okay. Oi, no, I'm NOT just sayin' that- I mean it! Not every time's gotta be a marathon… quickies are good too." Nipples stiffened to hard protruding buds beneath his touch. "Cum for me, Sencho- cum for me. Cum ON me. Cum all over my tits 'n then we'll head back 'n get some more sleep."

Panting, Luffy squeezes harder, kneading. Fingers digging in deeply enough to leave red bands and crescent-shaped nail marks. Eyes fixed on his own flesh, glistening in the moonlight with the clear fluid he's smeared along his partner's pectorals. A small gasp forced from his throat each time the sensitive underside of his glans strokes across the rough ridge of scar tissue angling across Zoro's chest.

"Cum for me," Zoro growls again, voice low and insistent- and ducks his chin to lap over the dripping head and dip his tongue tip into the slit on its crown each time it nears his mouth. One of his hands rotates under Luffy's buttocks as he spreads the cheeks wider, slipping a fingertip between them to stroke lightly at the tight pucker of his hole while he moves.

"Ah- ah- Zoro!" He undulates his hips more forcefully, the other sandal dropping from his foot. The finger teasing his rim's moving in spiraling motions, and when the tongue flickering at his tip suddenly begins swirling around in a similar fashion going in the opposite direction, his hands leave Zoro's chest to grab for his head, fingers seizing scant handfuls of hair as he loses control.

His cock twitches hard, sending a long spurt of cum splattering down Zoro's left cheek and across his parted lips, extended tongue and lowered chin. Dripping onto his pectorals, it trickles into the valley between them, further lubricating the damp skin, and Luffy cries out as he gives a burst of rapid thrusts, ejaculate flying out in stringy streams to paint his lover's neck and collarbone.

Zoro catches the last couple of smaller spurts in his mouth, head darting forward to let him run his cum-coated tongue from Luffy's glans to his base and up his lower belly with one smooth, slathering lick that leaves him shuddering uncontrollably and moaning at the spasms of pleasure continuing to pulse through his body.

He doesn't protest when he's lowered so Zoro can kiss him hungrily, surrendering to the tongue delving between his lips and hooking his knees over the older pirate's hips to cling more tightly to him. His slowly softening dick continues throbbing where it's now sandwiched by his groin and Zoro's taut stomach.

His first mate's pelvis gives an experimental nudge and Luffy sighs when he feels the rigid flesh nestled between his buttocks sliding across his hole, his fingers stroking the short green hair beneath them while he hastens to kiss Zoro more deeply and twine tongues with him, sharing the taste of his own cum as he begins rocking his hips again. Using his momentum to help slide the cock under him back and forth against his body, he drops a hand to seize and wring one wet, heaving pectoral.

Groaning into his mouth, Zoro gropes for a better hold on his ass cheeks and crushes them together on himself as he begins thrusting. Most- but not all- of his movements are short and sharp, setting a rhythm of fast, hard lunges occasionally punctuated by periods of slower, more gentle swaying.

Luffy abandons playing with his hair and caresses his cum-streaked cheek and jaw, kisses giving way to gentle applications of teeth. He trails his fingers down his swordsman's throat, curls them around his neck, feeling Zoro swallow hard under the thumb pressed to his adam's apple. The opposite thumb circling the areola and hard nipple beneath it, rolling the stiff tissue, pinching it against his forefinger and tugging, pulling, stretching until the wet flesh slips from his grasp.

Zoro's no longer simply groaning but trying to cry out around the tongue that's surged into his mouth, body tense, hips moving with increasingly wild jerks. When his nipple's captured again and yanked- HARD- his lower body lunges forward, and he makes a strangled gasping sound, cock twitching between Luffy's buttocks as it begins spilling thick pulses of cum.

The captain exhales delighted laughter. THIS is the sort of rough play he enjoys- the kind where Zoro's responsive to pain, excited by it and eager to have his limits tested, yet not so overwrought by stress and guilt that he'll demand violence to the point of actual injury. THIS is discomfort he doesn't mind causing.

His own lower half's been swaying as he rubs himself against his lover, and he moans when he feels one more powerful spurt flow directly over his hole and immediately starts to rock his hips with greater intensity, sliding his slick, dripping rim back and forth along the throbbing shaft while tightening his grip on Zoro's throat. He can feel the voice box under his fingers vibrating with the helpless noises he's swallowing before they can fully emerge from Zoro's parted lips.

It takes a long time for his partner to calm down. Even after his climax ends and he's gone soft, he continues clutching Luffy against him, trembling hands running up and down his back, sliding over his ass and roaming beneath it to explore his cum-spattered rim and perineum. Dropping kisses on his mouth, his chin, his neck, and Luffy does his best to reciprocate those landing near his lips even though fatigue's starting to catch up with him, making his eyelids so heavy they're threatening to drift close as he strokes Zoro's pectorals and shoulders and neck and throat, heedless of the moisture he's smearing everywhere.

Eventually, however, his hands begin to falter and he sags forward to rest against his swordsman's chest, exhaling a happy "mmm" of contentment when he's immediately enveloped by strong arms that prevent his relaxing body from sliding towards the ground. "… shishi… Zoro really likes it when I grab 'n squeeze his neck, huh…" he observes sleepily, forearms dangling down his partner's back from where they're hooked limply over his shoulders. "Does it hurt or feel good or both?"

"Maybe a little of both when you're pushing in the right spot on my throat, but mostly it just feels really good," Zoro admits. He shifts, getting his feet more solidly beneath him because he's been leaning so heavily against the tree root at his back that his boots have begun slipping out from beneath him on the leaf-litter covering jungle floor. "I never knew I'd be so turned on by getting choked during sex…" He lets his head droop forward, leaning his forehead on Luffy's temple as he utters tired laughter. "If I had any idea how hard it'd make me cum, I sure as hell would've jumped all over it a LONG time before this. I sure hope you're up for doing that again sometime, 'cause damn…"

"I don't mind, not if Zoro likes it- 'n he's sure I'm not gonna hurt him for real."

"Nah, you weren't even close." Zoro yawns, jaw brushing his cheek. "Honestly, you could probably squeeze a lot harder. I bet it'd feel AMAZING getting off while I'm sorta lightheaded from having my air cut off. Like, not enough to choke me out or anything, but just enough to-" He gives Luffy a little jostle. "Oi, stay awake, Sencho. We still gotta clean up 'n walk back to camp."

"Don't wanna." He summons the energy to curl his arms around his lover's neck and cling stubbornly when the other man tries to set him on his feet. "Carry me."

"Stand up, damn it- my pants fell down. We're not going anywhere with 'em wrapped around my ankles."

"Nnnrrrghhhhh…"

"… look, I promise I'll carry you back if you lemme put you down, just for a couple minutes. You gotta find the rest of your clothes 'n stuff anyway- unless you wanna go back half-naked 'n get slapped cross-eyed by Nami first thing in the morning when she gets flashed by your junk the second she crawls outta the tent."

Not that their navigator would seriously care - they could probably both walk around nude all damn day without much of a reaction from her - but Sanji's liable to be offended on her and Robin's behalf and make such a nuisance of himself that she'll target Luffy as well, for being the cause of all the fuss. And maybe Zoro too, for being the obvious reason why the captain's bare-assed in the first place.

"Fiiiiiine," Luffy groans and reluctantly disengages to hunt for his shorts and sandals, allowing Zoro to stoop and grab the waistband of his trousers so he can drag them back up his calves and thighs and resettle his katana at his hip. When the captain straightens with his shorts dangling from one hand, having wiggled his toes back into his footwear, he finds Zoro peering at his own torso with an expression caught between bemusement and dismay.

"Jeez, Sencho, you WENT OFF. Here, you might as well have my bandana 'cause there's no way it's big enough to- ah, shit, you got it on my shirt!"

"There's some on Zoro's face too."

Sighing, his swordsman seizes his tank top by the hem, yanks it off over his head and turns it inside out before using the wadded fabric to mop his chest and stomach clean. "Messiest captain on the Grand Line." He squints his eye shut as Luffy reaches up to wipe his cheek with a corner of the bandana. "Mnn, thanks." Body melting gladly into the kiss that follows, the hand not gripping his soiled tank top rising to caress Luffy's jaw before sliding back to thread its fingers through his hair.

"Sorry I got your shirt dirty," the younger pirate breathes when their mouths finally part.

Zoro responds to his apology with another thorough kiss, licking at his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth and tugging it gently between his teeth. His hand shifts to cradle the nape of Luffy's neck, fingers kneading, kissing him more and more hungrily until his lungs are straining and he's digging his nails into both sides of his first mate's bare upper back, shorts once again laying forgotten on the ground at their feet.

He's panting when Zoro starts to pull away, chest aching with his need for air, but his pelvis continues moving instinctively, following his partner's retreating lower body to push harder against him.

Zoro laughs, and when he speaks, his voice is soft, teasing, short-winded. "Thought- you were- tired."

"I was- but- then- Z-Zoro woke me up…" He exhales shakily, clutching Zoro's back while his hips give eager little nudges that put firm, exquisite pressure on his renewed erection. "I can't- I can't sleep- like this." He tilts his face up to meet his gaze through half-lidded eyes. "-need you again, Zoro- I need-"

He's interrupted by Zoro's mouth, by the tongue darting between his parted lips and the fabric-enveloped hand that's slipping between their groins to cup and massage his balls before seizing his cock near the base.

Surprised by the unexpected texture, he twitches backwards, then gasps against his swordsman's mouth and thrusts excitedly into his grip. _Shirt- that's- that's his shirt. The shirt Zoro was wearing- the one I got cum on_ \- He whimpers around the tongue now exploring his throat, hips bucking more vigorously. _He- he's j-jerking me off with his shirt. He- oh_ -

The tongue withdraws from his mouth and glides moistly across his lower lip and chin as the fingers curled around his shaft tighten their grip so he can feel the skin sliding up over his glans, alternating with the much rougher weave of the tank top wrapped around it. Zoro's kissing and licking along his jaw, nuzzling under it and nudging his chin higher to press kisses to his neck and throat, hand stroking faster.

"Z-Zoro- ah- please- please-!"

His lover's lips move against his neck, murmuring something too soft for him to hear over the hammering thud of his heartbeat in his ears, and then Zoro's mouthing the pulse in his neck, biting gently, latching onto it and sucking and-

Oh- oh god, yes, he's- he's cumming, his dick throbbing hard in Zoro's grasp as it spurts over and over, soaking the fabric bundled around it with warm fluid, and he cries out at the sensation of the wet shirt sliding on his twitching flesh, raking his nails down Zoro's bare back.

"That feel good, Sencho?" his partner purrs against his throat, putting a slight twist into his wrist's movements, cloth-covered palm caressing and grinding lightly over his glans until he's shuddering from head to toe, thighs quivering so hard his knees nearly give out when Zoro coaxes another short spurt from his arching body. Kisses and mouths and licks his adam's apple, rumbling low laughter when he raises his voice again in helpless pleasure, hips moving in fast, hard lunges. "Mmm- god, Luffy- when you make those noises, Luffy, I just-"

Whimpering, Luffy scrabbles at his back, unable to stop humping rapidly into the fist fondling his cock even though his sensitivity's skyrocketing.

"You came so much but you're still so, so hard," Zoro croons, face rubbing against his neck, breath hot on his sweat-slicked skin. "Just like the last time you fucked me, Sencho." He nuzzles up the rubber man's neck to lick along the curve behind his ear. "You were so hard inside me, fucking me, cumming inside me over 'n over 'n over…" Lips closing over the lobe, sucking, tugging.

The grip on his erection shifts and there's sudden pressure on his perineum, two fingers pushing forcefully against him there and rubbing his prostate from the outside while the other three stay wrapped the root of him, pumping, and then he's thrusting wildly along his swordsman's wrist and forearm as heat begins to surge through his lower belly and groin. "Z-Zoro- Zoro, ah- ah ah- Zoro, oh g- AH! ZORO! ZORO, I'M-!"

"Yeah, that's it- that's it," Zoro groans in his ear. "Cum for me!"

Mouth open in a soundless cry, eyes scrunched shut, Luffy goes momentarily rigid, spasms tightening his sphincter and making his dick jerk uncontrollably as a weak spurt of cum escapes its tip into the drenched wad of Zoro's tank top, and then his knees buckle and he's falling.

Zoro catches him, dropping the shirt to scoop him up in both arms and kissing him and everything's spinning and his skin's tingling and he's trembling all over and he can't do anything but moan and try to cling to his lover's shoulders.

Nothing seems to work; his arms have gone as weak as his legs, his fingers sluggish and curled uselessly and refusing to maintain their grip. His ears are ringing, deaf to whatever Zoro's sighing into them between kisses his lips are too slack to return, but he feels far too good to mind, because his entire body's humming with satisfaction under the hands gently roaming his lower back and sides and ass and belly and damp thighs as he's cradled against Zoro's solid form.

"-watching your face when you cum," the older pirate's murmuring when his senses finally start functioning properly again to let him register words coherently. "Seeing you feel good getting off makes me wanna just do you again 'n again 'til you've got me covered in so much cum, I'm dripping…"

Making a drowsy noise of interest despite his weariness, Luffy runs his fingertips over the trio of small gold hoops in Zoro's left ear, listening to the quiet chiming as the droplets suspended from them sway and clink together. "Zoro's really got a thing for my cum, huh?"

"God, Sencho, you have no idea. I keep thinking it'd be fun to just lay naked on the deck with my ass lubed up one afternoon… let you fuck me every time you walk past, drop loads in me for hours 'til I'm so full of your jizz, there's a giant puddle under me from more of it leaking out every time you do me again."

Luffy sucks his lower lip into his mouth, attempting to picture this- and laughs aloud when his mind immediately conjures an image of his first mate dozing off while waiting for the next round.

"What."

"Zoro," he snickers. "Falling asleep in a big pond of my jizz 'cause he's so used to napping on the deck."

"I don't know- that sounds like the opposite of a problem to me."

"What do I do, though, if you're asleep when I come back to have sex again? Am I supposed to wake you up first, or do I just-" Flushing a bit. "-um, wake you up with my dick?"

Zoro snorts. "Well, I'd HOPE you'd wake me up first. I wouldn't wanna miss out on anything, and besides- it'd be freaky as hell waking up in the middle of getting fucked and not knowing, at least for a few seconds, who'd stuck their dick inside me. I mean, it's not like anybody besides you would actually drop trou 'n just shove himself in there, but-"

Luffy's been biting his lip, thinking there's somebody besides him who'd at least be TEMPTED if not actually brave enough to follow through, when suddenly he can't hold back any longer. "Zoro?" he interrupts. Blurting out the rest without letting himself stop to reconsider what he's asking. "If Usopp decides he wants to do more than stare at your butt- like, if he decides he really does wanna have sex with us 'n he actually ASKS, would y-?"

"No."

The captain's breath catches. He'd been hoping for a negative response - he can't deny it - but he hadn't expected Zoro to answer so quickly, without so much as a moment's hesitation. I thought he'd at least think about it for a minute or two, or- or he'd wanna talk about it or something.

He swallows. "R-Really?"

"Really. You're not into it. Maybe you were at first, but you're not now, 'n I might not know why, but honestly- that doesn't matter."

"What if-" Hating that he's asking, because even though he needs to ask, he doesn't WANT to ask, because he's a little afraid of the answer. "What if I said I was okay with… just you 'n him. Doin' something."

"No," Zoro tells him again. "'Cause you're NOT okay with it. Not really." His fingers are trailing slowly up and down Luffy's spine, hand moving over his bare back beneath his vest. "… 'n even if you were… it wouldn't be like us messing around with Johnny 'n Yosaku. Usopp doesn't strike me as a one-night stand kinda guy; I think if he does ask somebody if they're down to fuck, it's gonna be 'cause he wants 'em as a long-term partner."

"… oh."

"Yeah. I mean, I like Usopp 'n sex with him could be fun, but he's not the one I-" Zoro falters, his hand going motionless.

"… mmm?" Luffy's been listening- he's STILL listening- but he's beyond exhausted and entirely too comfortable, his nose tucked under Zoro's chin and his cheek nuzzled against his collarbone, the older pirate's voice a soothing rumble in his ear. "… not the one you-?"

"N-Not the one I wanna do boyfriend-type shit with. Casual fucking would be alright, maybe, but- that's not fair to him if he's looking for more 'n-" The arms around him squeeze a little tighter. "I'm not gonna risk hurting somebody just to get laid. Besides, this wouldn't be some one-time hook-up with a random guy we probably won't see again for a few years or longer or maybe EVER. This is somebody who LIVES with us. Even if he agrees to a no-strings fuck… you're gonna see him- have to talk to him- every damn day. 'N if him just LOOKING at me's bothering you that much already-? No. It's not worth it."

"… okay," Luffy says. And then, "… good."

"The fact you're GLAD I said no pretty much means I made the right choice," his swordsman tells him wryly and then noses his bangs away to kiss his forehead. "I'm okay with bringing in somebody else for sex, but only if YOU'RE seriously into having 'em there too 'n they know it's just a short-term loan- not some kind of, I don't know, relationship contract. That's fine- 'n even repeat hook-ups with the same people are fine, like if we'd run into Johnny 'n Yosaku again 'n you'd be alright with it- but I don't-" He pauses, long enough that Luffy turns his head farther to the side to look up at him through half-closed eyes. "… I don't wanna be actually dating anybody else but you."

His words make Luffy feel like squirming. Not in a horny, got-another-boner sort of way but a soft, squishy sort of way, and he can feel his face heating up. It's not from embarrassment, not exactly, although it's definitely something akin to embarrassment. He tries to hide it with bravado, but he's too flustered to prevent himself from stammering. "Well- well, good, 'cause- Zoro's n-not ALLOWED to- to date anybody else or have any boyfriends except- except me! 'Cause I'm- I'm his captain!"

Zoro flushes a truly alarming shade of red, but he's also choking on sudden laughter. "F-fuck, is- is that your logic for- for EVERYTHING? 'I'm the captain!'?"

"I AM though," Luffy insists, but he's also beginning to giggle- and sounding pretty loopy from lack of sleep.

"O-Okay then, Captain," Zoro teases, head lowering in an attempt to kiss him that's botched rather badly because neither of them can stop laughing long enough to let their lips do more than brush fleetingly. "You can- you can consider me claimed." He makes a startled noise as Luffy wraps both arms around his neck and smashes their mouths together briefly.

"Yeah, 'cause you are," the captain declares with a sleepy albeit smug smile after pulling back a bit. "You're MINE." He laughs and leans up to meet his lover's mouth again as he closes in to kiss him- only to yawn enormously in his face instead. "… nmm… 'orry, 'oro…"

"I don't know how the hell you're even still conscious," Zoro murmurs. He redirects his aim to land a playful smooch on Luffy's nose. "Oi, I'm gonna take my shirt down to the water- try'n rinse it out. I think the sharks'll leave me alone if I stay on the bank." He shrugs. "If not, I guess I know what we're having for breakfast."

"Sky shark steaks," Luffy agrees drowsily, stifling another yawn.

"Heh. C'mon, Sencho- get your shorts on, lemme grab my shirt, 'n let's see if we actually make it back to camp this time. Catch a couple more hours of sleep before we gotta hit the ground runnin' with everybody tryin' to kill us again."


	18. Chapter 18

He'd scowled when his gleefully chortling captain took one look at Chopper's handiwork and announced he resembles a mummy with so many bandages binding his neck, arms and torso, but Zoro's in considerably better humor after he's killed half a dozen tankards full of booze. And he's feeling even more cheerful after wiping out a baker's dozen, with the discomfort from his extensive electrical burns masked by the pleasant haze brought on by consuming so much strong alcohol.

As he anticipated, Luffy's everywhere, dancing with Skypieans and Shandians and fellow Straw Hat pirates alike and raiding the hastily assembled banquet tables whenever he's between partners. He's also been wandering over occasionally to make sure he's not neglecting his boyfriend, but Zoro's repeatedly shooed him away with reassuring words, insisting he's more than content to sit and drink and watch Luffy fling himself into the heart of the celebration.

He can't deny it, though; it's been extremely tempting to get up and join his lover, take him by the hand and whirl him along in the line of dancers stamping and cheering their way around the bonfire. Spin him 'round and 'round until they're both dizzy from exertion and slick with sweat and laughing in one another's arms, seeking each other's mouths with absolute certainty and a complete disregard for the multitude of eyes watching them in the flickering light of the flames.

He lowers his newest tankard with a regretful sigh, eyes following Luffy's frolicking silhouette with silent longing. The reactions of the numerous strangers surrounding the crew don't concern him; the possibility of someone taking offense and raising a fuss at the sight of them together isn't what's keeping him sitting here on his ass, daydreaming like a love-sick fool, instead of out there with his body pressed so tightly against Luffy that there's no room to breathe between them, let alone give anyone else the opportunity to cut in and pull either of them away.

No, the problem's his injuries. Getting flash-fried multiple times by that self-proclaimed god would've caused the same sort of damage even if he'd been wearing his usual attire, but in a tank top, he'd had nearly twice as much skin exposed to the full brunt of Enel's attack. Beneath the gauze, he's raw and sore and itchy, and simply moving hurts like hell. The scant weight of the linen wrap itself feels too heavy, creating too much pressure, and being touched is even worse.

Burns are nothing like lacerations from swords or other edged weapons. Those, he believes, he could disregard. Or at least endure with better grace, given they'd be localized- a cut here or slash mark there to stitch and bandage and dismiss. But the scorched flesh on his torso's EVERYWHERE, and although Chopper slathered him heavily with some sort of burn cream before applying the bandages, whenever he flexes a joint, it cracks and bleeds and stings.

He knows he's not the only one Enel struck with lightning, but it seems as though the others weren't affected quite as badly. Most likely because, unlike him, they hadn't been wielding naked steel at the time. His katana had inadvertently betrayed him by amplifying the electrical charge and sending it surging through his arms and chest with crippling force.

Now that his bloodstream's laden with alcohol, the pain radiating through his torso is a lot less severe but he's still aware of it lurking just beneath the buzz. While sitting here alone, he can almost tune it out, but dancing's undoubtedly going to bring his discomfort back full force. Hell, he's not sure if he can tolerate light cuddling let alone gyrating all over the place. He normally loves cuddling with Luffy but right now he's afraid it's more than his overworked body can take, and as long as his captain's preoccupied with dancing and feasting and socializing, Zoro doesn't need to worry about accidentally snapping at him for being jostled.

Speaking of Luffy, here he comes again now, animated and flush-faced and laughing.

"Zoro!" he shouts, flinging himself down with joyous, carefree abandon, thankfully not directly into the swordsman's lap but onto the unoccupied patch of ground beside him- although he does immediately wriggle his upper half onto Zoro's crossed legs the moment he's sprawled flat. "Zoro, you're missing EVERYTHING!" Rolling onto his back to grin up at him. "Aren't you really super booored, hanging around over here by yourself?"

"Nah, I'm good," Zoro tells him, smiling as he holds his tankard aloft and to one side to give his lover more room. "I'm having plenty of fun watchin' you…" He runs the bandaged fingers of his free hand through Luffy's hair, attempting to smooth it without much hope for success. His captain's got a perpetual case of bedhead thanks to his hat. It's presently serving as an unlikely pillow, resting on Zoro's thigh while he caresses the dark locks fanned out this way and that across its woven brim.

The clumsiness in his gesture doesn't go unnoticed. Concerned, Luffy reaches out to capture his hand and draw it close for meticulous inspection, brow furrowing further when he tries to interlock their fingers and registers the stiffness in the joints. "Is Zoro okay?"

"Mmhmm. Chopper just got me wrapped up in so much crap, it's hard to move."

He's not lying, not exactly. Their doctor DID wrap him in an absurd amount of gauze. And he's apparently poured enough booze into his system that holding hands doesn't hurt as badly as he'd feared.

Luffy locates the snipped end of the bandage tucked under the other layers and picks it free, unwinding the fabric with a surprising amount of care. He bares Zoro's fingers to peer at each calloused digit in turn and then moves on to his palm, studying the lines crossing it.

"O-Oi, Sencho, what-"

Uncharacteristically quiet, Luffy pulls his hand closer still and nuzzles into its palm, breath warm on his skin. Gaze shifting up to watch his face, lips dragging lightly- gently- across his wrist.

Zoro feels his heart give a hard thump, his eyelids falling half-closed as his lover's tongue darts out to trace a slow wet path up the fate line on his palm… looping down along the arc of his life line before coming back up a second time… and trailing with excruciating languor to the tip of his middle finger. He groans low in his throat as Luffy's mouth closes over it, lips and teeth sliding slowly downwards until he's sucking it to the base.

His captain hums laughter and continues holding his gaze, snaking an arm around his waist to rub his lower back just above his trousers' waistband. Kneading his flesh through the fabric of his tank top in search of skin not swathed by layers of gauze. Tongue curling and swirling around his finger, eyes bright with amusement and mischief as they roam his face, taking in the hot flush beginning to darken his cheeks.

"L-Luffy, if you- if you keep doing that-"

Luffy releases his finger with a wet pop and a soft "shi-shi-shi" before grasping and gently tugging his thumb with his teeth, lapping at the web between it and his forefinger.

"Fuck…" Zoro breathes, nearly spilling his drink as he presses his thumb deeper into Luffy's mouth. He raises the tankard, tilting it back as he hurriedly gulps down what remains so he can toss it aside and give Luffy his full, undivided attention. With the booze burning its way down his throat and chest to his stomach, he leans down to kiss his partner, not pulling his thumb free but slipping it along the inside of his cheek to hook him like a fish.

Uttering a rough, interested noise at the strong taste of alcohol on the tongue delving into his mouth, Luffy kisses back enthusiastically, arm looping over his neck while the opposite hand rubs harder at his back. Fingers groping into the seat of the swordsman's trousers to seize one of his buttocks and squeeze it firmly, he shifts his body in Zoro's lap, rolling onto his side so they're facing each other. His hips thrust forward shamelessly, searching for something solid for his lower body to grind against.

Zoro adds a hint of teeth, his free hand popping open the buttons of Luffy's vest so he can reach inside. He ignores the dull ache in his sore neck and shoulders caused by curling forward, stroking his captain's pectorals and toying lightly with his nipples until they're standing up in stiff points and he's making small helpless noises.

It takes an incredible amount of effort to pull back and glance around to find out what sort of attention their actions have drawn. Luffy's less inclined to care; his hand abandons Zoro's neck and drops to shove up the hem of his tank top, bunching the fabric up around his middle, face nuzzling amorously against the bare skin of his lower belly. A moment later, wet heat dips into his navel.

He stifles his gasp, aware there's already quite a few sets of eyes fixed on him and his lover. "Sencho… n-not that I'm complaining, but what's- what's got you so wound up. You're- ah- you're sure in a mood…"

Fingers tug impatiently at his waistband, undoing his trousers while Luffy noses harder at him, lips and tongue and teeth addressing his flesh with increasing excitement. He breaks away just long enough to meet Zoro's eyes, his voice husky. "… the Wipe guy…"

"W-Wyper?" Zoro asks, fingers trembling as they brush along his captain's temple and cheek. He wants to search nearby faces, find out how many people have realized what's happening in their midst and whether or not they care, but he can't tear his eyes away from Luffy's hand worming its way into his open pants to seize his cock and draw it out, thumb rubbing under the head.

"Yeah…" His partner's breath is hot on his glans, so achingly close that his erect length's twitching involuntarily, trying to bridge the scant distance to those kiss-swollen lips while a bead of clear fluid wells larger and larger at its tip. "He wanted to know if-" Luffy's hand makes a slow but steady pumping motion, grip tightening, forcing out more pre-cum. "He wants Zoro. He asked if I'd send Zoro to his tent, if he wanted to go…"

Hot and cold shivers across the older pirate's burnt skin beneath his bandages, his breath catching in his throat as he asks, "He- he didn't know? About us?"

"I dunno, but-" Stroking him again and again, until that precariously balanced droplet grows heavy enough to dribble free. "If he didn't… he does now." Thumb collecting the moisture, smearing it slick and shining down the underside of his shaft.

Zoro's pelvis jerks upwards, his other hand splaying wide against Luffy's side then clenching tight on his waist. His heart's pounding harder and harder in his chest, and when he thrusts again intentionally, pushing through the tunnel of fingers grasping him and bumping his tip into Luffy's saliva-dampened lips, he can't hold back the low moan that claws its way from his throat and escapes into air that's begun to cool since night's fallen.

Once he's started moving, there's no stopping, even though they're being watched openly now. Not that there's much to see with his captain's body blocking their view, but it doesn't really matter because they know Luffy's playing with him, oh god- Sencho's giving him a handjob in front of dozens of people- and knowing it just makes him fuck harder and faster into Luffy's fist. Panting and gritting his teeth each time his glans rubs against Luffy's lips, and Luffy's licking at him, tongue sliding over him, hot and wet and squirming so its tip presses into the slit-shaped opening at the crown, teasing out more pre-cum.

The hand down the seat of his trousers has shifted inwards, a pair of fingertips stroking back and forth over his hole, and he wants the damn pants OFF, wants Luffy's fingers inside, helping to push him over the edge. He wants his dick in Luffy's mouth, he wants Luffy's lips pursed around him, sucking, taking him deep.

He's so focused on Luffy, he doesn't register the sound of approaching footsteps until someone touches the back of his neck and startles the hell out of him.

He jerks his head up so violently, he nearly topples over backwards, and only Wyper's hands dropping to take him by the shoulders allow him to recover his balance. The Shandian's hands are big, his grip strong, and despite the shock of being interrupted, Zoro feels a surge of hot desire flood his lower belly.

Of course, that might also have something to do with the fact that Luffy promptly resumed stroking his cock as soon as he stopped thrusting.

And interestingly enough, his captain doesn't look particularly dismayed by Wyper's presence. Or even much surprised by it, for that matter.

"He asked if- you'd send- send me to his t-tent, huh?" he manages, not bothering to hide the choked eagerness in his voice.

Luffy offers him a grin that's sly, pleased and sheepish all at once. "He DID ask. 'N Robin said you kept lookin' at him, after you guys knocked down the giant jack. So I thought that maybe- y'know?" His smile falters a bit, replaced by sudden concern. "If Zoro wants to, I mean."

"What- what about you?" It's getting more difficult to think with those fingers stroking up and down his stiff length. And Wyper's hand gingerly exploring the left side of his neck, index finger trailing over his earlobe and making the droplets dangling from the piercings jingle while the warrior waits patiently for them to end their banter and reach a decision.

"Mmm, his hair's kinda funny-" There's a soft snort of derision somewhere above Zoro, and he gives Luffy a half-hearted swat, concerned the rubber man's going to drive their prospect partner away rather than enticing him to join them. "-but he's really strong 'n-" There's a raw edge creeping into Luffy's voice, a tremulous excitement that's a relief to hear but simultaneously pretty damn unnerving, because when Luffy's that excited, chaos almost certainly follows. "… his tattoos are neat 'n I wanna watch him- umm, I- I wanna see Zoro in the middle…"

"You want him to fuck me-?" Zoro asks, feeling the hand on his right shoulder tense. "-while I f-fuck you?" Upon seeing Luffy nodding eagerly, almost before he can finish the question, he laughs low in his throat and turns his head to look up at Wyper, pausing to wet his lips with his tongue before he speaks again. "Think you're up to it? I'm pretty sure you got banged up worse than me…"

"That won't be a problem, Blue Sea dweller," the Shandian growls, but he's smirking as he shifts closer, relinquishing the earring he's been fiddling with so he can part the grass skirt tied around his waist to let them see he's fully erect beneath it. Taking himself in hand and leaning his hips forward so he can rub his damp glans across Zoro's jaw, leaving a heavy streak of pre-cum.

Lips parted, eyes half-lidded as he leans involuntarily into the cock pressed to his cheek, the swordsman swallows hard. "Luffy?" Nothing more than his captain's given name, but his wavering voice is full of questions: is this really alright, are YOU alright, is shit gonna get weird if we do this?

Luffy responds by bowing his head to engulf the head of his dick with hungry suction, making him gasp out loud- and when his mouth opens wider, Wyper shoves inside with brusque force, hands seizing clumps of his hair to wrench his head to the side. Cock driving to the back of his throat and down his esophagus, forcing him to cling to the closer of the warrior's bare legs.

Fuck. FUCK! He can't see, he's blinded by Wyper's groin and abdomen grinding into his face, the dry grass rustling against his cheeks, and he can feel Luffy going down on him so frantically there's teeth occasionally grazing him, and he bets he'll be paying for that later but right now he's just too horny to care. His captain's sucking him off and their enemy-turned-ally is buried balls-deep in his throat, and it's all happening right out here in the open. People- probably including his own crew members- are watching him shudder and jerk and buck between them.

Luffy's finger has resumed circling his rim, and he's trying to thrust himself onto it, growling and whining his frustration around the cock plunging over and over down his esophagus. He's dimly aware of Wyper- in a voice thick with ardor and broken by pleasure- calling out orders for the other celebrants to give them space.

Zoro can't find it in himself to give a shit if their audience listens or not. The tattooed man shoving tirelessly into his mouth could be calling for the other Shandian warriors to join them, and in his aroused and uninhibited state, he'd be more than willing to let them all line up and fuck him in the ass one after the other.

He tries to cry out when Luffy's mouth pulls off him, thrusting wildly into the empty air while he struggles to breathe around Wyper's cock. His skin's tingling all over, hot and cold, hot and cold, while his partners squabble. Over lube. Over condoms, produced- he learns much later- after Chopper catches wind of what's going on and realizes there's no talking them out of it. Least not Zoro himself, who's so worked up that after Wyper withdraws from his mouth, he's trying to hike his ass in the air and growling for somebody to "hurry up 'n fuck me" before his partners can finish peeling him out of his trousers.

Kicking off his sandals and shorts, Luffy rolls onto his back and tugs the swordsman down on top of him so they're lying face-to-face, a hand slick with oil groping between them to stroke his dick and grasp it and pull him closer, spread legs lifting to hook over his hips. A heel on his rump, digging against him, gathering him in, and one moment he's nudging between Luffy's buttocks, pushing, and the next moment his lover's body is yielding under the pressure and he cries out as he slides into clenching heat.

Once he's inside Luffy, he's lost, his palms planted on the ground on either side of the younger man's torso and his hips rocking instinctively. Locking eyes with him, groaning "S-Sencho…" when he feels Wyper's hand on him, wet fingers running up and down the curve of his ass while more lubricant's drizzled into his crack, running cool over his rim and down his balls.

"Zoro," his captain gasps back, rocking with him, delicately stroking his neck and chest and arms and watching his face for any sign that the repeated contact's aggravating his burns. "Zoro- Zoro- Zoro…" Hands moving in soothing circles down his sides to his hips, gripping them, slowing his movements. Leaning up to press kisses to his chin and jaw. Fingers slipping back to take hold of his buttocks, squeezing and spreading them wide.

Zoro arches his spine, thrusting, his eyelids falling shut as he feels a digit far thicker and more calloused than any of Luffy's press past his rim and work its way deep into his hole, slicking his inner walls with lube. When Wyper introduces a second finger almost immediately and curls both to rub their tips heavily against his prostate, he moans, the sound swallowed by Luffy's mouth as he continues to kiss and lick and bite at Zoro's lips and sigh his name.

"Your swordsman's ready…" Wyper tells him. He continues stroking, but his voice is softer than earlier and slightly lilted with inquiry, almost as though he's requesting permission to proceed.

Shuddering, rocking himself backwards onto the fingers buried in his ass- and forward into Luffy's welcoming body- Zoro starts panting harder as his captain reaches back to touch him where he's being penetrated. Tracing the upper edge of his rim while his bottom's scissored generously to ensure he's stretched and relaxed enough.

"Okay, but b-be C-CAREFUL with him," Luffy warns, a note of fierce protectiveness accompanying the admonishment. "If he tells you- if he tells you to stop- even if you're al-already inside-"

"Harming the man was never my intention! If it was, I would've issued him a challenge, not expressed an interest in fucking him," Wyper retorts angrily, pulling his fingers free in an abrupt motion that makes Zoro cry out in protest at the sudden loss of pressure. "And whatever you might think of me, I'm not a savage. I understand consent as well as you." This point made, his voice softens again. Not much, but enough to make it clear that he considers them in control of this encounter. "Should EITHER of you ask me to stop- at any point- I'll respect your wishes."

The Shandian's been making adjustments to his scant attire, maneuvering the trailing rushes comprising his skirt aside to allow his exposed cock to brush teasingly against Zoro's rear and the backs of his thighs as he prepares to enter him, but he's also hesitating, giving his partners ample time to rescind their invitation.

"Zoro?" Luffy's peppering his face with kisses again, legs clamped tighter around his middle to hold him still. Hold him deep inside. "Is it okay, Zoro? Do you want him to-?"

"Pleeease," the swordsman groans, desperate to move, desperate to cum, not caring that he's begging. Not caring that whoever's currently within earshot can hear him asking for a tattooed stranger with a mohawk and wings- actual goddamn WINGS- to fuck him. To plunge into his lubricant-slathered, quivering asshole and fuck him until he climaxes and spills himself into Luffy. Fuck him until he's sprawled spent and limp in his captain's arms, fuck him until he's positively shattered and sobbing with pleasure- and then fuck him some more. "C-C'mon, please, Sencho, tell him yes. Say he can fuck me 'cause- I want- I need him to f-fuck me, oh god, just-"

"Do him," Luffy groans to Wyper. "Do him while he does me, 'til we both c-cum. But do him- do him real slow or Chopper'll try'n kill everybody. He's- he's still mad 'cause I did Zoro too- too hard last time."

"Alright."

Zoro gasps as the broad, blunt dome of Wyper's glans bumps his hole, the rough material of the grass skirt parted around the warrior's cock scratching and prickling his buttocks as it crumples against them. The firm flesh rubs leisurely back and forth over his rim, finds his center and pushes, and he's vaguely aware of Wyper's breathing growing ragged and shallow with effort.

Luffy's kissing him, hands holding his buttocks apart and kneading them, heels digging into his lower back to prevent him from shoving himself backwards. The rubber man's clenching his sphincter in rhythmic pulses, internal muscles massaging him with slick heat, and it feels good, but it's not enough. He needs more.

And he's given more; breached from behind, body distending to accept the oiled, condom-sheathed shaft sliding slowly into it, he closes his eyes and cries out. His mouth continues gaping while his back bows, driving him deeper into Luffy.

"Fuck, you're- you're TIGHT," Wyper grunts, easing back a bit, reaching forward to steady himself by grasping Zoro's shoulder near his neck, and giving a staunch thrust and then another to work himself farther inside. "Tell me if- uhn- if I get too- too rough, swordsman."

"Mmn- mnn!" Tearing his mouth away from his captain's, Zoro exhales rough, throaty laughter and starts rocking his hips, pushing back to meet the Shandian's pelvis. "You- you're fuck- fuckin' me in the ass. Ah! You might as- might as well call- ah- c-call me Zoro." He turns his head to flash the other man a shaky but brazen grin. "And don't- don't worry… I can- mmm- I can take- anything you c-can dish out."

Beneath him, Luffy laughs breathlessly and squeezes his ass with both hands, tugging, urging him deeper, deeper, deeper with each progressive thrust.

"Alright then, ZORO…" Wyper's voice is a deceptively gentle murmur, but there's an edge of sharp amusement in it as well. "… let's let your captain be the judge of who's the better lay."

Zoro opens his mouth again to argue that Luffy's not in the best position for such a task, given Wyper can claim HE'S responsible for anything ZORO does, but all that emerges is a wavering groan because the warrior's moving in earnest now, fucking him with long, slow strokes. The hand on his shoulder shifts to gather the straps of his tank top into a crumpled handful of fabric, pulling the neckline taut around his throat like a leash while Wyper's cock glides in and out of him.

Moaning and squirming as their partner's weight presses Zoro down on him, adding extra momentum to the swordsman's eager thrusts, Luffy explores the slippery flesh between his buttocks with the fingertips of one hand. Caressing Zoro's dilated rim and the rigid flesh impaling him.

His captain's other hand cradles his cheek, coaxing him to stop trying to crane open-mouthed over his shoulder at the man buried inside him.

 _Jealous_ , Zoro thinks disconnectedly, obediently returning his gaze to Luffy's face. _Sencho doesn't mind sharing, but_ \- He nuzzles into the hand petting his jaw and neck, panting hard against its palm. _Nobody's allowed to steal the show. They can fuck me, but I'm not- I'm not theirs. I'm HIS_.

Mine. It's in Luffy's pleasure-dazed expression, in his gaze, in his touch and the way his thighs are hugging Zoro's middle and his body's arching up to meet Zoro's thrusts. Mine. Mine-mine-mine.

"Sencho," he groans, wondering what his lover can glimpse in his own eyes. _Yours. YOURS. I'm yours. Oh, fuck- oh god, I love_ \- "Luffy… LUFFY-"

Luffy's arms fold around his neck and draw him closer, closer, closer- until their mouths meet and meld and their torsos sandwich the rubber man's erect dick, streaking their sweat-dampened skin with leaking pre-cum, and Zoro's forearms and biceps are trembling with the effort of supporting their combined weight and with the strain of holding back his orgasm, because he's there- he's right there on the edge. Hips moving on autopilot, plunging him into Luffy then rocking him backwards on Wyper's cock, over and over until his aching balls are drawn up tight and the muscles of his inner thighs quiver every time his rear collides with his Shandian partner's pelvis.

Wyper's hand on his hip is gripping him tighter with each thrust, and the fist clutching his tank top's pressed against his back, grinding so hard between his shoulder blades that he's in serious danger of his braced elbows giving way and spilling him to the ground.

The pressure on his bandaged burns hurts, but the pain's merely fuel on the desire raging in his gut, sending those hot and cold chills tingling up and down his body. He'll pay for it later, but right now, he doesn't care. Right now all that matters is the thick shaft skewering his well-used hole and the moist heat sucking greedily at his throbbing length and Luffy's mouth. Devouring his kisses. Licking, biting, gasping his name with greater and greater urgency.

"C-Close-" comes a rumbling warning from behind him. "I'm- uhn- very close."

Hearing this, Zoro starts giving an extra little twist of his hips, tensing his sphincter and choking on laughter when Wyper curses.

"Me- me too," Luffy breaks away from his mouth to gasp. "Zoro- Zoro, c-cum with me, okay?"

"Sencho, I'm-"

"CUM," his captain orders, voice cracking like a whip, and Zoro's cock begins to twitch and jerk and spill his seed as though he's been trained to orgasm on command.

He'd been drawing back for another thrust, and the first spurt's so close to Luffy's entrance, it nearly trickles out before he shoves back inside and starts rutting frantically against the younger man.

"Zoro!" Luffy spasms and bucks beneath him, hips angled to take the wild thrusting against his prostate, and then he's cumming too, with force sufficient to fire long wet streams straight past his own head, and Zoro's got just enough clarity left to hope nobody was sitting over there, before Wyper utters a low growl and starts fucking him hard and fast. Hips straining against his bottom with every forward stroke, glans pounding the spot inside him that sends spasms surging through his groin and fresh dribbles of cum squirting out of him.

Trapped in the middle, he's at the mercy of his partners' bodies. Luffy's sphincter is contracting repeatedly on his dick, while the warrior bent over him hits his prostate again and again and again, both of them milking him dry while his hole clenches spasmodically around the cock inside him.

There's only one thing missing- but judging by the state of his captain, it'll be remedied easily enough.

"Sencho-" he moans, slack-mouthed and shuddering as he gazes down at Luffy. "S-Sencho, in me- please-?"

Understanding, Luffy- still panting- slides both arms around his torso and tugs him forward, prompting a muffled groan from Wyper as Zoro slides off him.

The swordsman lifts his shaking hands from the ground to grasp Luffy's forearms, digging his fingers into the flesh and crying out loudly, his spine bowing, when the rubber man's persisting erection lances his rim and slides full-length into him as he's settled on his lap. The shaft transfixing him is slick with cum, his passage still thoroughly coated with lube, and Luffy's moving him easily, gripping him around the waist and bouncing him. Shifting him up and down on that slippery pole.

Spent, Wyper's hanging back and watching them, fumbling to remove the used condom dangling from his deflating cock because he can't tear his gaze away.

"C-C'mere," Luffy calls to him, panting. "C'mere 'n touch- touch Zoro while I- uhn- while I do him."

"… are you sure that's-"

"Y-Yeah-" Zoro stammers. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back, gasping at the sensation of his lover's dick gliding in and out of him. "Yeah, it's- ah- it's fine. You c-can play w- ah-ah-ah!"

"Play with his t-tits," Luffy helpfully concludes. "He- mmm- he really, r-really likes that."

There's a moment or two of silence, and then Zoro feels warm breath stir the fine hairs at the nape of his neck and large hands come to rest on his sides, just above where his captain's arms are curled around his lower back. He moans as they slip tentatively around the front to settle on his pectorals.

"You're sure that doesn't hurt?" Wyper murmurs beside his ear, sounding genuinely uncertain for the first time since he's joined them.

"It does hurt, but- ah! N-No, don't- don't stop! It's okay, it's- mmm, y-yeah… oh fuck, yeah," Zoro sighs as the palms rubbing his bandaged chest through his tank top begin fondling him a bit more firmly. "H-Harder- ah- yeah, yeah, j-just like tha-"

"Z-Zoro?" Luffy interrupts abruptly. "Do you-" He breaks off for a few seconds, panting, his thrusts slowing, and then he resumes. "Do you think- you're gonna- uhn- gonna be able to c-cum again, or should I just-" Another pause. "I'm- ah- I'm actually really- like REALLY, really- close again, 'n-"

"Probably n-not for- for a while, so just- ah- j-just go ahead," the swordsman assures him, forcing his eyelids open so he can gaze down at the younger pirate's flushed face. "Either way, you- ah- you feel-" He shudders as Wyper's hands knead his pectorals, squeezing them in rhythm with Luffy plunging up inside him. "Shit- shit, that feels so gooood, Sencho. Just- go ahead 'n do it, okay? Cum inside me…"

Luffy's pupils expand slightly upon him hearing these words. Licking his lips and tightening his hold on Zoro's middle, he starts moving faster, hips surging upwards and bouncing him hard.

This time, Zoro keeps watching him. Leaning backwards a bit to rest his weight on the Shandian behind him, letting Wyper feel how vigorously he's being fucked- and giving Luffy a better view of the place their bodies are joined. "Lemme- mmm, lemme feel it. God… yeah, lemme feel you c-cum in my- ah! Cum in my ass, Sencho." He hears Wyper inhale sharply and can barely resist the urge to grin. "C-C'mon, Captain, shoot your- shoot your load in my- in my hole…"

Luffy makes a guttural noise in the back of his throat, staring at where he's sliding hard and wet through Zoro's gaping rim. The color's rising on his face, and the same flush is beginning to darken his neck and collarbone and the expanse of bare chest visible between the flaps of his unbuttoned vest.

"I love it when- when you f-fuck me," Zoro groans. He tenses his body, tightening his sphincter around his captain's cock, his voice dropping to a growl with the exertion required. "You're so- hard 'n you feel so- you f-feel so- so fucking GOOD when you're- inside me…" He's rocking his own hips now, Wyper's frame giving him the added leverage he needs to drive himself down on Luffy's twitching erection when his damn arms and legs are still refusing to function properly after being on all fours for so long.

"Zoro- oh, Z-Zoro, I'm-"

"Do it," he demands, getting one hand between his thighs and tilting his pelvis farther forward, slipping past his semi-erect lube- and cum-slicked dick and damp balls to caress Luffy's shaft while it pistons in and out of his clenched hole. "Here, where- where everybody c-can see, Luffy."

Whether or not anyone hung around to actively watch them, he has no clue; he hasn't exactly been paying attention to his surroundings beyond what his partners have been doing to him. But it doesn't matter. Not when he knows his lover fantasizes about people spying on him- on them- and has a serious kink for fucking in public places and performing other acts of exhibitionism. Of course, Zoro would lying if he said he didn't understand- okay, APPRECIATE- the appeal.

And sure enough, as he anticipated, Luffy's movements are losing coordination, devolving into that clumsy desperation he always displays moments before orgasm.

"C-Cum, Sencho- cum inside me so- so it's leaking out my- uhn- out my hole while you- mmm- while you fuck me," he croons, splaying fingers on either side of Luffy's thrusting, jerking length and stroking the edges of his own widely stretched opening. "I wanna- uhn- I wanna feel your d-dick going- ah- in 'n out when I'm- uhn- all wet 'n sloppy in here."

"Fuuuck," Wyper breathes, hands convulsing hard enough to make the swordsman flinch.

But he dismisses the pain flaring in his mishandled tits, because Luffy's coming undone beneath him, crying out so sharply that the sound bursting from his lungs borders on a wail, and he's in frantic motion, pounding wildly into Zoro's ass as he cums, then clutching him around the waist and holding him down, trying to ram his spurting cock deeper even though his balls are already pressed hard against the older pirate's bottom.

Zoro's trying to laugh and moan at the same time, hips continuing to rock and shift his lover's pulsing shaft back and forth inside him, petting his heaving chest and belly and the wet juncture of their connected bodies while his pectorals throb in protest at the wrenching they received from Wyper.

When he recovers his breath enough to speak, he turns his head to look at the flabbergasted Shandian he's resting against and raise an eyebrow, favoring the warrior with a broad smirk. "So- so what was it you were saying, SKY DWELLER? About my- my c-captain judging, who's the better lay?"

Alright, so maybe he should be a little more gracious towards their host, considering the guy didn't demand his and Luffy's heads right from the start for pulling this kind of shit in what amounts to the public square instead of taking him up on his offer of a tent. AND considering the guy's got one damn nice cock AND knows how to use said damn nice cock AND didn't mind being asked to wear a condom on said damn nice cock.

 _But then again_... he muses as he grins down at Luffy- sprawled beneath him, skin flushed and glistening with a sheen of sweat and cum, limbs trembling uncontrollably and panting breaths escaping in little helpless whimpers, looking overwhelmed and dazed but also very, VERY happy- ... _nah, 'cause I think it's pretty fuckin' obvious who's the better lay_.


	19. Chapter 19

Darkness, silence, and the fact that he's actually WARM again are the first things Luffy registers when he manages to stay awake long enough to start being truly aware of his surroundings. He's been drifting in and out of consciousness for hours, catching garbled snippets of conversations held between what seem like familiar voices and instinctively swallowing the small sips of broth offered to him whenever he's cognizant enough to accept the spoon being nudged against his lips.

No one's talking now. It's dark and quiet and in another moment he realizes the glorious, toe-curling warmth enveloping his body is radiating from the muscular figure sprawled alongside him with an arm curled securely over his midsection and cradling him close.

"Z-Zor-" His throat doesn't exactly hurt, but it's very dry, making speech uncomfortable. "Zoro?"

"O-Oi, welcome back, Sencho," his swordsman murmurs, stirring. He sounds as though he's also been asleep- or at least catnapping- and looks it too, yawning as he pushes himself up on the opposite elbow and leans in to examine Luffy's face more closely and peer into his half-closed eyes. "How you feelin'?"

"Waaarm…"

Zoro smiles. "Good." He moves closer still, brushing his lips against Luffy's jaw, a little below his mouth. "You scared us pretty bad, y'know." A pause. "You scared ME."

"I didn't mean to," the captain tells him drowsily. "I just- wanted to keep everybody safe…" His heart lurches suddenly in his rib cage and he opens his eyes wider, abruptly a lot less sleepy and unable to keep a note of fearful trepidation from creeping into his voice. "Robin! Zoro, is- is Robin okay?"

"Yeah, Sencho, she's fine. She's right over there. Everybody else is too. They're all okay, I mean."

Luffy raises his head to squint into the barely visible distance towards where Zoro's pointing, pushing back the blanket a bit while wriggling to sit up within the circle of his arm- and then he pauses, blinking. "Oi. Zoro's naked." He glances down at himself. "I'M naked." He shoots a look of interest mixed with chagrin at his lover, who's now grinning. "I'm not complaaaining 'cause I LIKE being naked with you, but Zoro, Chopper's gonna ANNIHILATE you, sneakin' in here 'n takin' all my- all OUR- clothes off."

"Nah. Not this time, anyway. 'Cause believe it or not, he's actually the reason we're both naked. See, Robin warmed up pretty easy-" Slipping his arm free, Zoro rolls flat onto his back, allowing Luffy to lean across him for a better look at the dark-haired woman asleep on the pallet beside theirs. "-but we had a real hell of a time with you. Got you thawed out quick enough, but you wouldn't stop shivering." He raises a hand to give the younger pirate's cheek a gentle but persistent tug, stretching the skin then letting it snap back into place. "Chopper thought it might've been trickier with you than it was with Robin 'cause you're rubber 'n- well, obviously she's not. But anyway, he said sharing body heat would be the safest way to raise your temperature without bringing it up too fast."

"So Zoro got to strip 'n strip ME 'n then climb in with me to warm me up? Shishi- I bet Sanji loooved that."

"Heh, yeah. His bad luck some of us guys go commando."

Snickering, Luffy settles down with his upper half draped across his partner's torso and his head nestled in the hollow between his chest and shoulder. He utters a contented sigh as the blanket's pulled up and tucked around him, followed by Zoro's arms closing firmly over-top the fabric to clasp him tight.

"The rest of the crew's been outside most of the afternoon, keepin' an eye out for that ice guy, just in case he came back 'n we needed to move in a hurry," Zoro murmurs in his ear. "-but it's been pretty quiet 'n you two seemed like you were doin' alright, so once it started getting late they decided they better get some sleep too." He nuzzles his nose into Luffy's hair. "Still, we went ahead 'n doubled the number of people on watch- at least for tonight- since you never know when the shit's gonna hit the fan. So Nami 'n the cook are both on deck right now, 'n the other guys are in here."

"Mmn…" Luffy replies drowsily. "… 'kay… sounds good…"

He's starting to doze off, lulled back to sleep by the steady thump of his swordsman's heart and the warm breath stirring his hair and the fingers giving little absent-minded caresses along his back and sides, when Zoro suddenly speaks up again, chest rumbling beneath his ear. "Oi, Sencho…"

"Mmn?"

"…what do you think that guy was talkin' 'bout, when he said all that shit about Robin? That she's dangerous and she's betrayed all the organizations she's ever joined."

"I dunno but I don't believe it. Not any of it." He squirms closer so they're lying belly-to-belly with their legs tangled, rubbing his cheek and nose and forehead against Zoro's collarbone and privately reveling in being able to cuddle naked without being disturbed. Even if their makeshift bed's nothing more than a thin pad with a fitted sheet, the blanket they're curled under, and a pillow or two, spread out on the floor of the tiny meeting hall that also contains the kitchen and helm.

"He seemed so sure…" Zoro mutters. "I mean, I get the bit about her bein' dangerous, 'cause she IS dangerous considering she's trained as a goddamn assassin 'n all, but- fuck, Luffy, did you see her face? When she recognized him? I don't think I've ever seen her look at anybody like that before- she was TERRIFIED."

Luffy casts a worried glance towards their sleeping historian. "… yeah… yeah, she was…"

"Well… I guess if there's anything she thinks we oughta know, she'll tell us eventually, right? I mean, she seems happy being part of the crew, at least so far as I can tell."

"I TOLD Zoro she was a good person."

Corner of his mouth quirking in a wry smile, Zoro tilts forward to plant a kiss on his nose. "Yeah, yeah, I know you did. Guess you were right."

"You GUESS? Oi, you KNOW I'm righ-!" Luffy's good-humored rebuke trails off into a low "mmmnnghhh" as his swordsman, who's been rubbing his lower back, starts working the stiffness out of a bruised muscle. "Unnngh…"

"You need to stop getting the shit beat out of you so much in the same day," Zoro scolds, digging fingers into his flesh. "You were black 'n blue from head to toe BEFORE you got your ass frozen, 'n now you're knotted up all over too."

"I can't help it that split-head guy played dirty!" Trying not to wince as the kneading fingers find another sore spot, the captain reaches up to touch the gauze pad taped in place on Zoro's forehead. "Besides, you got hurt too, playin' that ball game, AND you got your arm frozen."

He's answered with a noncommittal grunt.

"ANYWAY, we won Chopper back 'n we didn't let the lazy ice guy take Robin, so everything's okay." He nuzzles his nose under his lover's chin and closes his eyes, concentrating on the warmth and strength of the hands moving over his back. The calluses on Zoro's palms and the pads of his fingers feel a bit rough on his bare skin, but he doesn't mind. It feels good, being touched- even when some of his more stubborn muscles require pressure so firm that it borders on painful.

In fact, he even nods off for a few minutes. And wakes to discover his cheek's damp from the drool spilling from the corner of his slack mouth onto Zoro's pectoral. He rubs the back of one hand across his lips and stifles a yawn.

"You should go back to sleep," Zoro tells him softly. "You could use the rest 'n I promise, I won't try to just sneak out when it's my turn on watch. I'll wake you up to let you know I gotta head for the crows nest. But until then, go ahead 'n nap on me all you want."

Greatly tempted to do exactly that, Luffy lowers his head and snuggles closer, once again closing his eyes and humming happily when he's kissed on the forehead and temple and upturned cheek.

This time, however, his brain doesn't want to cooperate. He can't stop thinking about the Davy Back battles and what might've happened if they hadn't won that last round. And there'd been something Zoro said, that he'd nearly missed because everyone had been talking at the same time. Something about-

He finds himself frowning, trying to remember. "Oi, Zoro-?"

"Mmm?"

"Right after I beat Split-Head 'n we won the Davy Back? You said something about the crew?"

"… oh, right. I said there'd be no point in me being a pirate if I wasn't on this crew."

Luffy contemplates him silently for a moment or two and then asks, "What would-" He pauses, wondering how to word it. "… what would Zoro have done if they'd picked him instead of Chopper 'n… we hadn't won either of the other rounds? Or if we'd won Chopper back in the second round the same as we actually did but I lost the third one 'n Split-Head decided he wanted Zoro. Would he have actually- y'know, really gone with them, if they'd won?"

Zoro's silent for so long following this question, he raises his head to look at him, half-convinced he's not answering because he's fallen asleep. But oh no, Zoro's very much awake, and Luffy feels a chill sweep through his body at the expression on his face.

His swordsman's jaw is set, a small muscle in it jumping repeatedly, and his eyes are feral in the dim moonlight entering the room through the porthole windows.

"Yeah, I would've gone," Zoro says softly. "I would've gone with them to honor the bargain we made. I would've gone with them 'n after we set sail, I would've cut down every last soul on that ship 'n waited for you to come 'n get me."

The implication's brutally clear. No longer a Straw Hat and therefore no longer considering himself a pirate, he'd be under no obligation of loyalty. But he'd still be well-armed. And furious.

Luffy stares at him, breath caught in his throat, heart pounding furiously- and throws both arms around his neck, driving their mouths together in a messy, searing kiss. He groans deep in his chest when Zoro closes those rough, callused hands over his buttocks and arches up into him, and oh god, Zoro's HARD- not just erect but jutting rigid as steel against his inner thigh- and Luffy can feel himself stiffening in response, and there's just as much desperation in it as lust.

 _I could've lost him. I could've LOST HIM! I could've lost any of them, for real, over a stupid challenge I agreed to without really thinking about what could happen 'n_ -

He starts to protest when Zoro pulls away from his lips and gasps instead when the older pirate doubles under his chin to mouth hungrily at his neck, covering it in kisses and licks and the occasional bite. The hands on his ass grip his cheeks more tightly, pulling and pushing and urging him into motion, and abruptly his hips are swaying, rocking, pumping. He squirms, shifts- and his eyelids flutter briefly shut as his dick thrusts along Zoro's and his glans skids between their taut abdominal muscles.

"Gotta- stay quiet," Zoro insists softly, breath hot on his throat. "Should let- R-Robin sleep." His hands are squeezing, kneading, pressing Luffy's buttocks tightly together and then spreading them wide. "If we- if we- wake her up then-" A finger slipping into the gap, its pad stroking his exposed pucker with maddening delicacy. "Ch-Chopper really will- ann- ah- annn- annihilate us…"

Nodding shakily because he doesn't trust himself to speak, Luffy unwinds his arms from his swordsman's neck so he can lever his torso upwards and get a hand under him, braced between the older pirate's pectorals. He looks down, hoping he'll be able to watch their cocks sliding together, but while he can feel their flesh getting slick from the copious pre-cum he's leaking on Zoro's belly, it's too dark to see much of anything with the blanket bunched around his middle, where it settled after slipping off his shoulders and down his back.

But that's okay, because there's another, better place to look. His lover's face. Lips parted, mouth panting and moist… half-lidded eyes gazing up him and the depth of emotion in them hits him like a fist driving into his solar plexus. _Don't stop. Don't EVER stop looking at me like that_ …

He cups his palms against Zoro's chest, splaying his fingers over it to seize as much of that thick muscle as he can fit in both hands and trailing his thumbs lightly across the already protruding buds he finds awaiting them and swallowing giddy laughter when Zoro presses into his touch with a choked curse.

It's his turn to bite his lower lip and the inside of his cheek when his partner retaliates by pushing more firmly on his hole, working a fingertip inside him, rotating it in small circles until he's loose enough for it to thrust in and out. He lets his breath out in a soft rush, determined to stay quiet, and grasps Zoro's nipples- and a good portion of his areolas- between thumb and forefinger, pinching, tugging, and before either of them realize what's happening, their escalating play's become a high-stakes game, each determined to make the other cry out despite their resolve to remain silent.

With a finger buried in the captain's bottom and easy access to his prostate, Zoro has the greater advantage, and he's merciless. He brings Luffy to the edge again and again, only to cease rubbing and stroking and slow the rocking of their hips as soon as he feels his inner muscles beginning to clench, repeatedly denying him release. It's somehow wonderfully erotic yet agitating to the point of madness and too much yet not enough, all at the same time.

Not that Zoro doesn't appear to be struggling quite a bit holding himself back; his cock's leaping excitedly between their abdomens, wet with the excessive amount of pre-cum dribbling from Luffy's tip, and he's gritting his teeth, crushing the back of his skull whenever his swollen nipples receive a yank that strays solidly into the territory of pain.

Luffy loses track of time passing, loses count of how many times he's convinced he's about to cum, only to find his impending orgasm slipping away before he can grasp it, until his entire pelvic region's throbbing and he's so wracked by mingled frustration and pleasure that he's forced to fondle Zoro's tits one-handed because his other hand's clapped across his own mouth, holding in the moans and pleas threatening to slip from his throat.

He could end this with one word, he knows, a single plea or demand for his lover to stop reining him in and finally let him finish, but he doesn't WANT to ask or even order. It's now less about outlasting Zoro or making him climax first or forcing him to cry out than it's about simply withstanding this torment and refusing to give in.

No worries about being cold now. He'd been forced to shove aside the blanket ages ago, his skin sticky-damp with sweat and the pre-cum smeared all across his stomach from grinding so heavily on his swordsman's equally overheated body. _We're probably both gonna need to drink gallons 'n GALLONS of water after this, 'cause my throat's dry as hell, 'n the way Zoro's been panting, I doubt his feels any better_ …

He risks removing his hand from his mouth to dash his sweaty hair away from his forehead so it stops dripping in his eyes, dizzily registering that dawn must be breaking soon because the room's nowhere near as dark as when he woke earlier. As he tries to work up a little saliva to moisten his mouth enough to swallow, his slightly unfocused gaze drifts over to the table and benches bolted to the floor right beside the kitchen- and he realizes someone's looking back at him, frozen in a half-raised position on the closest bench, as though they'd been about to get up.

Under him, Zoro's slowing his thrusts again, eyes squeezed tightly shut and teeth clenched as he stubbornly holds back from an orgasm of his own, oblivious to their unexpected observer.

Usopp's eyes are very wide, his mouth open and trembling as he stares at the scene before him, the thin tablecloth he's been using as an impromptu sheet forgotten where it's sliding off his midsection and past the bench to puddle on the floor by his foot. Revealing that his crotch of his overalls is tented rather conspicuously, and as Luffy watches, the sniper lowers a hand to tug awkwardly at the fabric covering the bulge.

The captain feels a surge of bitter, irrational anger. He'd been alright with Usopp after that talk with Zoro, or at least alright enough, and they'd had fun together preparing for his fight in the final Davy Back challenge. He'd deliberately chosen Usopp as his corner man in an attempt to fix the awkwardness between them. And, well, also because he hadn't been sure he'd be able to keep his hands off Zoro if the two of them were alone, and he'd reluctantly decided that although horribly tempting, the opportunity to have sex in front of a dressing room mirror hadn't been as important as keeping his mind focused and winning the pending battle against the rival captain.

Anyway, he'd thought it'd worked and he'd cleared things up with Usopp and he thought he'd gotten over the worst of his jealousy, but now, discovering his friend gaping at him- at ZORO- during what he'd considered a private moment between himself and his swordsman-

He likes showing off, likes the idea of having an audience and having other people watch him and Zoro having sex. But that isn't why they're together NOW. This was supposed to be just him and Zoro- him and Zoro reassuring each other and reaffirming the bond between them, and okay, maybe they haven't chosen the best place to start something he wanted to stay private, but-

Luffy's pissed off, and he doesn't think twice about what he's doing.

Gaze never leaving Usopp's, he scoots forward, pulling free of the finger buried inside him and gathering his feet beneath him on either side of Zoro's hips as he reaches down to grab his lover's cock and position the tip at his entrance.

"O-Oi, Sencho- Sencho, w-wait, if you d-do that I'll-"

He doesn't wait. He plunges his hips down, impaling himself on Zoro's glans before taking the rest of him inside with quick little rocking motions, the entry eased by all the slick pre-cum they've been sliding through thrusting against each other's wet groins and lower abdominals. He gropes for Zoro's chest, seizes him by the tits and wrings them HARD, simultaneously lifting and dropping his pelvis.

Zoro arches beneath him, shaft not just twitching or jerking inside his hole but SPASMING in there, and then his partner's grasping him around the waist to push his bottom down while bucking frantically up against it, no longer able to contain himself but making a wavering "NNNNNN!" noise that seems incredibly loud in a room that's otherwise silent- save for the fleshy sounds caused by two bodies colliding again and again and again.

Collisions that rapidly take on a new sound, changing from a dull slap to a wet schlick-schlick-schlick because Zoro came- in fact, Zoro's STILL cumming, cock thumping inside even faster and harder now that he's lubricated with the semen he's already spilled, hot and slick within the tight tunnel of Luffy's ass.

Satisfied by the expression of stunned awe on Usopp's face, Luffy turns away, unable- and unwilling- to hide the smug grin creeping across his own countenance. _Okay, Usopp, try'n top THAT. I can do stuff to Zoro- FOR Zoro- you can only DREAM about_ …

Returning his gaze to his swordsman, gasping and shuddering and still rocking helplessly beneath him, he releases one of the pectorals he's been clutching and takes his own dick in hand, thumb teasing the sensitive spot under the glans. He hears a creak from the bench as Usopp stumbles to his feet, a high-pitched, panicked voice yelping "E-EXCUSE ME!" and then the sniper bolts, feet pounding across the floor. There's a thump, a brief squeal of hinges that badly need oiling, a loud BANG as the door slams shut, and he's gone.

It's too much noise, and Luffy knows it, and he's already cringing internally even before he hears Chopper's sleepy inquiry from nearby and an astonished female voice saying "… oh- oh my…" at even closer range, but he can't help himself. He's been denied release too many times for too long and he's just too damn close to finally gaining some relief from the urgent ache in his balls.

It doesn't take much to tip himself over the edge. Not with Zoro hard and wet and moving inside him, continuing to make rough jabs that slip back and forth across his distended rim, stimulating the sensitive tissue until he's nearly sobbing over just how goddamn good it feels. Two quick strokes of his fist- or maybe three- with his fingers dragging the skin up and down over the ridge separating glans from shaft, and this time there's nothing to hold him back.

When he reaches his peak, he ejaculates so violently that his vision starts greying around the edges and he's forced to squeeze his eyes closed to keep from fainting, but he doesn't keep them that way for long. He really wants- he NEEDS- to see every possible moment of this. He forgets about Usopp, forgets somebody's probably going to get murdered by Chopper before breakfast, forgets Robin's awake and propped up on one elbow to observe in stunned silence from only a couple feet away. Right now, nothing else matters. Nothing but this.

Zoro's recovered his senses just enough to realize where all the cum's likely to fly and scrunches his eyelids shut mere seconds before a heavy spurt of milky fluid splatters him square in the face. Fortunately he doesn't attempt to OPEN them again right away, because it's not the only stream Luffy manages to unload there. And what doesn't reach his face certainly doesn't go to waste; Zoro's neck, his heaving pectorals tipped with nipples puffy and darkly flushed from being played with so roughly, his navel and taut, jerking abdominal muscles- they're all acceptable targets, and the captain hits everywhere he aims.

He's pretty sure he's never cum so hard or so much in his life, and when he finally shoots himself dry, he's exhausted and his legs won't stop shaking. He wobbles, then half-flops, half-falls over backwards, prompting a low groan from his swordsman when his ass slides free of his cock, finally allowing it to finish going flaccid.

"Oh- oh my god, Sencho, wh-what the actual f-f-fuck..."

Luffy doesn't bother trying to reply. He's breathing too hard, his heart hammering so wildly in his chest, it feels as though it might explode OUT of his chest. His inner thigh muscles are quivering uncontrollably and his damp skin's tingling all over.

Moving stiffly, Zoro shifts one leg and then the other out from where they've been pinned under the rubber man's limp body. He struggles into a sitting position, wiping at his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Holy shit…"

"Most impressive," Robin agrees from beside them, sounding highly amused, and Luffy utters a wheeze of laughter when Zoro jerks in surprise and whirls his head in the historian's direction, eyes widening despite the mess running down his face.

The green-haired pirate opens his mouth, closes it after his throat issues nothing but a funny clicking noise, swallows, and tries again. "F-Fuck… uh, sorry, Robin… I guess we weren't exactly as quiet as-"

Before he can finish speaking, Chopper's swooping down on him and Luffy, bristling with outrage. The doctor's taken Heavy Point form, and before either man can utter more than a sheepish greeting, he seizes Zoro by one scarred ankle and hoists him off the ground by it so he's dangling upside-down.

"Goddamn it, Chopper, put me down!"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Chopper booms at him.

"Aw, c'mon! You said it was fine if I-!"

"I SAID TO MAKE SURE LUFFY STAYED WARM. I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO STICK YOUR PENIS IN HIS RECTUM."

Zoro's clutching at the floor, trying to drag himself free and succeeding at little more than flailing his arms. "OI, THAT WASN'T ME- THAT WAS ALL HIM!"

"Sexual intercourse IS a rather effective way to keep warm," Robin remarks thoughtfully, sounding quite serious, although Luffy's pretty sure she's trying not to laugh.

"DON'T defend them," Chopper stoops lower to growl at her. "And lay back down! You're supposed to be resting!" He straightens before Zoro can lunge for the steering pole and make another attempt to pull away. "And YOU are coming with me."

"Oi," Luffy protests, making a grab for the reindeer's leg as he passes and missing because he's too winded not to mention still thrumming with the aftershocks of his orgasm. "Give Zoro back!"

They've almost reached the door when it swings open and Nami pokes her head into the room, looking slightly annoyed. "What's with all the yelling, you guys, and what in god's name is wrong with Usopp? He-" She stops at the sight of Zoro hanging by his ankle from Chopper's hand. Nude, cursing, and covered in so much cum that it's dripping down his torso onto his already plastered face and forcing him to repeatedly rub an arm across his half-closed, furiously blinking eyes. "Oh my god. Y-You know what? Never-fucking-mind; I should've guessed." She edges around them into the room before Chopper can step forward, making shooing motions. "Go on, get him out of here."

"I said, PUT ME DOWN," Luffy can hear Zoro demanding as he's carried through the doorway. "Chopper, c'mon, this shit's getting in my eyes 'n it BURNS." Followed by, "Oi- OI, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DON'T YOU DA-" There's a loud splash from outside and after a moment or two, Chopper returns, now in his normal form but looking no less irritated.

Luffy cringes. At least nobody'll toss HIM overboard since he's technically injured and can't swim. He sure HOPES so… because it honestly might depend on how mad he's made everyone. Well, everybody but Robin anyway, who still seems a lot more amused than offended.

Given the cursing that's slowly increasing in volume, Zoro's hauled himself back onboard, and he soon stalks back into the meeting room, glowering about him balefully. He's still nude and he's dripping even more than before, but of course now it's seawater he's drenched with rather than cum.

Luffy isn't sure this is an improvement. Honestly, he's pretty sure it's the opposite. Zoro had looked entirely too good splattered in his jizz, with little rivulets trickling down his flushed skin and matting his pubes, and he'd barely had time to enjoy the sight before Chopper had whisked him away.

"What were you THINKING would happen?" Nami's asking the doctor in exasperation. "You literally threw them in bed together. Naked, no less. Did you really expect them to keep their hands- dicks- whatever- to themselves?"

"I believe our navigator's raising a valid point."

"I think you BROKE my DICK," Zoro growls at Luffy as he flops down beside him, not bothering to avoid the wet spots they've left on the mattress. He snorts at the rubber man's horrified expression. "I'm EXAGGERATING, alright? It's not really broken. But I'm sore as fuck 'n I bet I'm gonna have BRUISES."

"Sorry, Zoro…" Eyeing the organ in question, laying limp against his swordsman's thigh. "… I could always try'n kiss it be-"

"ROBIN-CHAN?" They look up in time to see Sanji bursting through the open doorway, one hand clutching the frame to propel him past it. "I heard shouting! Is Robin-chan-?" The cook skids to a halt, taking in the sight of the captain and first mate. The former still sprawled on his back, face only now beginning to lose its flush and his groin and the surrounding bedding spattered with suspicious dampness. "No. NO. You DIDN'T. No-no-no-NO-NO. C'MON, YOU SHITTY BASTARDS, WE EAT IN HERE!"

"Hi, Sanji!" "Oh my god, cook, chill out. We were on the FLOOR. It's not like I ate him out sitting on the table or anything."

Intrigued by the prospect of THAT, Luffy glances over at Zoro, who- already grinning wickedly in his direction- pokes his tongue tip out of his mouth and wiggles it suggestively. Only to accidentally bite himself when Nami reaches over and slaps him hard in the back of the skull. "OW!"

"Enough, Zoro- don't be disgusting."

To Luffy's surprise, however, while the navigator's tone is brusque, she's blushing a heck of a lot harder than he ever thought possible. Weird. He'd ask her about it, but he's got a sneaking suspicion she'll just hit him too- and probably a lot harder than she just hit his partner.

Sanji's making a muffled sort of screaming sound into his hands, which are cradling his face. When he lowers them, he's glaring as though he'd gladly put a foot through Zoro's sternum. "Marimo, I SWEAR- it's bad enough you guys keep bumping uglies with the locals and starting GAY ORGIES every damn place we go, but if either of you assholes even THINK about putting your dicks near the table, they're going straight into a frying pan, and I don't care if they're attached to you at that point in time or NOT. STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"


	20. Chapter 20

_What a godforsaken mess this turned out to be_ , Zoro sighs to himself as he sits with his back propped against the inner wall of the crow's nest, staring morosely at the label of the bottle he's gripping by its neck. _Today's just been one shitty thing after another_ …

He trails the fingers of his free hand along the woodgrain of one of the boards on which he's sitting. _I knew Merry was in bad shape- we all did- but everybody figured we'd have plenty of beli for repairs once we got all that treasure exchanged for cash. Nobody expected to find out the hull's fucked up so bad that not even a whole damn city of professional shipwrights can fix it_.

Usopp taking the news badly hadn't surprised him either; in fact, he'd pretty much anticipated it. The moment the shipwright inspecting Merry - that Kaku guy he'd initially MISTAKEN for Usopp - had explained how the ship wouldn't survive another voyage, Zoro's mind had flashed to the sniper, and he'd known immediately that the younger man would be devastated. Scrapping the vessel gifted to their crew by his friend Kaya would be like- like- like losing a piece of home. Losing a piece of himself.

 _It'd be like losing Wado_ , he tells himself. _I can't even imagine dealing with that kind of pain_ …

So, yeah, he'd known from the start that the whole ordeal would be extremely unpleasant.

What he HADN'T foreseen was the theft of two-thirds of their cash and Usopp getting the shit beat out of him- not once but TWICE- trying to get it back and being so guilty and angry regarding his failure that he'd lost control and started screaming in their captain's face. He hadn't seen THAT coming, not AT ALL.

 _Maybe Luffy didn't phrase it the best way when he said we needed another ship, but_ \- The swordsman takes several healthy swallows from the bottle, draining it, and sets it aside with his growing collection of empties. _Goddamn it, I was PROUD of him for making that decision, 'cause I know it wasn't easy. 'N then Usopp went 'n fuckin' threw it right in his face- said he didn't care about Merry_.

He caresses the board beneath his fingertips, muttering, "Sencho doesn't wanna lose you any more than Usopp does. Or the rest of us. He just knew we don't have a choice…"

But Usopp hadn't seen it that way, and at first Zoro hadn't been too concerned, because Luffy's never discouraged any of the crew from voicing their opinions and god knows all of them have squabbled over plenty of minor issues in the past, but this hadn't been a mere squabble and it hadn't been a minor issue and before he'd realized what was happening and what was really at stake, the argument had gone too far. Tempers had gotten heated and blows had been exchanged.

 _I think that's when it finally dawned on me just how BAD things really were 'n at that point- it was better I just stayed out of it. Usopp crossed a line he couldn't UNCROSS, 'n besides, I doubt I would've done any better than the cook, breakin' shit up. Hell, for all I know, I might've made it WORSE. The two of them have been kinda weird with each other on 'n off for a while now, 'n- I mean, Usopp's never actually SAID anything about it one way or the other, but… Sencho's right. He does stare at us- at me- an awful lot_.

Zoro's never particularly CARED, because it's not like the sniper's being creepy about it. He's never gotten THAT sort of vibe whenever he glances up to find Usopp looking at him with the dopey, bashful, longing sort of expression he often gets when he doesn't realize what he's doing. Luffy, on the other hand, cares a whole hell of a lot.

 _It's the whole sharing thing again_ , Zoro muses, selecting another bottle and jabbing in the corkscrew he brought up along with the booze. _Guys like Wiper, Johnny, Yosaku- it's like he figures they're safe 'cause all they wanna do is fuck around 'n shoot their wad. They don't actually STICK around, afterwards. But Usopp's our crew mate 'n our friend- or at least he WAS- 'n I think he made Sencho nervous. Like he was afraid I'd trade him in for Usopp or something, if I thought I'd found somebody better_ …

There ISN'T anybody better. Zoro's known that for a while now, and while he's tried to convey it without words - showing his devotion, his dedication, his love with his touch and painfully indirect words - he keeps forgetting all of this is new and probably a little overwhelming for his captain, who'd never been KISSED before him let alone dated or fucked anybody else.

 _Maybe he thinks I'd act the same way with Usopp, say 'n do the same kinda stuff. Goddamn it, I'm a fucking IDIOT- why haven't I TOLD him how I really feel? If I'd said something before this_ \- Furious with himself, he tips back the fresh bottle, not sipping now but chugging two-thirds of the thing down before he's forced to stop to take a breath. _Even though Usopp started screaming at him, Luffy was gonna try'n let it go, after the cook warned him to watch what he was saying. He WOULD'VE let it go, but then Usopp went off with all that shit accusing him of abandoning people_ -

 _If I'd told Sencho I love him, maybe it never would've gotten to that point. Because I think maybe it was already over when he lost his temper at the beginning, got riled up enough to start yelling in Usopp's face instead of keeping his cool and explaining everything, 'n I'M the reason he's been so touchy with Usopp to begin with_ …

If he'd guts enough to say those three words to Luffy, then maybe Luffy would've stopped seeing Usopp as a threat, and maybe he could've held his tongue when the sniper escalated their disagreement from a conversation to a confrontation.

There's too many maybes for him to blame himself for this fiasco, but he can't help feeling as though his existence definitely contributed to the overall messiness of it, and even if he wasn't dating one of them, he'd still hate seeing his friends at such odds.

He closes his eyes. Luffy might be acting like he doesn't care what happens at ten tonight, but he knows his captain too well to accept his sullen silence as a lack of interest in Usopp's decision to leave- or even as pure, unadulterated anger. Luffy's HURTING right now, and he's hurting badly.

 _I'd rather be down there with him, talkin' this shit out- or at least TRYING- instead of up here working my way to being drunk_.

Actually, what he really wants most is for time to reverse itself so that godawful argument never happened, and for him and his lover to be wandering the shopping district in search of an adult shop, like they'd discussed on the way here. Luffy'd been smiling then, excited by the prospect of getting his rubbery fingers on some of the sex toys they'd seen depicted in photos while poking through the cook's porn after discovering he'd been hiding his raunchiest magazines not behind the wine rack with the other ones but inside his pillow case.

Unfortunately, there's no turning back the clock. Instead of happily oogling dildos and handcuffs and cock rings alongside Zoro as originally planned, Luffy's secluded himself in the men's quarters with no signs of emerging before the appointed hour. And the swordsman's retreated up here to the crow's nest to drink and avoid Sanji's ill temper, Nami's distress and Chopper's tears.

Also- _where the fuck is Robin? Nobody's seen her for HOURS_.

Nami's remark about feeling as though the crew's falling apart is proving remarkably astute.

 _FUCK. I wanna go down there 'n talk to him, but he told everybody to leave him alone 'n Nami said he got really snappy with her when she tried reasoning with him, which isn't like him AT ALL_. He takes a large swig of alcohol and then another and there's another bottle almost emptied. _If I go down there 'n he gets pissed off at me for disobeying orders, WE might end up fighting 'cause I might not be drunk-drunk, but I'm definitely buzzed enough that I don't know if I'll be able to just keep my mouth shut and listen to him if he tells me to go away_.

Frustrated, Zoro grinds the base of the bottle against his inner thigh and rocks it back and forth, bumping the upper curve repeatedly into his groin.

He's not really horny, not in the least, but actually so unbelievably tense that he's been half-heartedly trying to work up an erection anyway, to find out if jerking off might not relieve some stress and let him relax enough to take a nap or something until ten. That's actually the other reason he climbed up here. If he manages to fall asleep after he cums, he won't need to think about the crew searching for a new ship, everybody being upset, Usopp not just leaving but fucking challenging Luffy to a goddamn DUEL over Merry, OR Robin mysteriously vanishing god knows where.

At least until ten, anyway, because much as he loathes the thought of watching Luffy and Usopp engaging in a physical fight, he needs to be there. Because he's Luffy's boyfriend, yes, but also because he'd be one shitty first mate if he refused to serve as a witness for something this important to the crew and his captain.

He presses the bottle between his thighs and allows his head to fall back on his shoulders until the back of his skull bumps the side of the crow's nest, staring up at the sky while he slides the hard glass cylinder up and down against the crotch of his trousers. Listening to the mouthful or two of liquor left inside slosh back and forth and debating.

"Eh, what the hell."

If he decides he's not into it, he can always stop.

After finishing off the bottle, he sets it aside and unfastens his trousers, shifting from one ass cheek to the other until he's got them pushed down around his thighs, exposing his flaccid cock to the sea breeze.

 _Too bad I don't have a boner already_ , he thinks, reaching down to cradle his balls and give them a gentle squeeze, his fingertips caressing his perineum. _Make this a lot easier. Not to mention a hell of a lot quicker_.

Using his other hand, he grips his soft shaft in the middle and slides the loose skin up and down, using it to stroke the sensitive flesh of his glans in hopes of coaxing his body to respond. At the same time, he flexes the palm cupping his scrotum, squeezing and slowly rolling his testicles against one another.

Stimulating himself feels good, but even after several minutes there's distressingly few results to show for all his efforts. His body's being stubborn, resisting his attempts to rouse it.

Still tugging awkwardly at his cock, he slips the fingers resting on his perineum lower, raising his hips a bit and curling his body so he can reach down to ease his buttocks apart and touch his hole. Pressing the pad of his middle fingertip into the center and rubbing lightly. Teasing his rim by applying just enough force that it begins giving way under the pressure, then easing off.

That finally gets a response, albeit a sluggish one, so he adds a second finger. Captures the pucker between them and rubs back and forth, stroking the sensitive tissue, then pauses to splay his fingers apart, stretching his opening and letting his breath shudder out. He can feel the muscles in his rear contracting, jumping, each time he tightens his sphincter.

Having his ass played always gives him a charge, no matter if somebody's doing it to him or he's only messing around with himself. There's finally a hint of moisture gleaming in the tiny slit at his tip- a wet bead of pre-cum beginning to ooze out- and his shaft's gotten thicker and a little firmer in his grasp, although he's nowhere near fully erect yet.

 _Any other time, when I didn't actually WANNA stroke one out, I'd be harder than a fuckin' rock already_ , he groans to himself. _C'mon, stupid body- get on with it_!

He presses a fingertip past his rim, plunges it briefly inside, eases back, gives his hole another slower, deeper prod and this time rotates the first two joints of the finger around inside himself. Feels his cock twitch eagerly in his opposite hand, and yes, that- THAT is exactly what his body wanted. That's a lot more like it.

Stroking himself more easily now that he's finally getting stiffer, he slides his thumb over his glans, smearing the clear fluid leaking from its tip, and keeps fingering himself, working the digit he's thrusting inside as deep as he can given what's becoming an increasingly awkward angle.

 _GET UP, dumbass. You're NEVER gonna cum if you give yourself a cramp from bein' twisted up like a frickin' pretzel_. He reluctantly withdraws his finger and struggles clumsily onto his knees while continuing to jack off because he's afraid of losing what little progress he's made. But in the end it's worth the risk; in this new position, he's able to reach his hole from behind and penetrate it far more deeply and with a lot less hassle.

One finger becomes two, scissoring and twisting and curling and oh fuck yes that's exactly what he needed, his breath coming shorter as he takes a firmer hold on his hardening cock and begins pumping it steadily. Each stroke of his hand and thrust of his fingers making a little more pre-cum well out of him, until there's a thin strand of it dangling from his tip and swinging back and forth with his movements.

He wishes Luffy was up here, kneeling behind him, buried all the way deep inside and nuzzling and kissing his shoulders and the back of his neck, hands running up and down his sides and occasionally seizing him by the hips for a flurry of quick, rough thrusts. Groaning his name in his ear over and over and telling him how good he feels and how hot and tight. Dick slippery with lube and plunging in and out of his hole, pelvis slapping loudly against his ass.

Just imagining his captain fucking him up here in the crow's nest, under the open sky with the clouds drifting overhead and the sea air wafting over his bare skin- oh god, oh fuck, just the thought's making his pulse speed up and his groin throb and his sphincter clench on his fingers, which suddenly aren't enough. He wants more. He wants to feel his hole stretching wide, dilating to accept something far more substantial.

 _I doubt Sencho's in the mood to fuck right now, but- god, I'd totally settle for gettin' reamed real good by a dildo. Or even just pounding myself with it 'til I can't see straight. One of those nice thick ones with the big fuckin' balls, so I can feel 'em smack up against my hole every time I shove the whole damn thing_ \- He falters, an idea forming in his mind.

He's been staring down at the floorboards, panting as he rubs his fingertips in firm little circles over his prostate, and his gaze has settled on the empty bottles scattered nearby.

The bases are too damn wide, that's obvious at a glance. He likes some pain, alright, but he's not masochistic enough to attempt shoving that end of a bottle up his ass without a fuck-ton of lubrication, and the only kind he's got handy at the moment is plain old-fashioned saliva. And pre-cum, if he counts the minuscule amount of the stuff he'd be able to squeeze out of himself. He's not like Luffy, dribbling everywhere to the point it sometimes looks almost like he's gotten off already.

One of the necks, though? Mmm. He eyes the closest of the bottles, noting how the neck tapers wider as it approaches the main body and drawing his lower lip into his mouth to suck it thoughtfully while he weighs the pros and cons of going through with this.

He'll definitely cum a lot quicker with something wider and longer than a finger stretching his hole and bumping over his prostate…

 _I know it's glass so I gotta make sure I don't get TOO rough with it, but- this is the same brand I dropped that one time Sencho tackled me when I had both hands full 'n that sucker not only didn't shatter, it didn't even crack. Just kinda bounced a couple times before it rolled under the table. So it's not gonna break if I'm careful with it_.

Shit, he's actually getting more turned on just THINKING about doing it, the flow of pre-cum seeping from his tip getting heavier with each passing moment.

Biting his lower lip, he eases the two digits buried in his ass a bit farther apart, stretching his hole wider until it's beginning to gape between them and slowly rotating his wrist from side-to-side to make sure he's well-prepared. His body protests with an intense, dull-edged pang that makes his cock twitch hard in his hand; it's that confusing blend of sexual pleasure and physical discomfort he thrives on, that makes his hips snap forward twice in rapid succession even as a helpless little "nnn!" of denial bubbles out of his throat.

He pulls his fingers out slowly and slides them over his twinging rim a few times before he reaches out to select a bottle. Bringing the bore to his lips and sliding them over the finish and partway down the neck, bobbing his head up and down as though he's delivering a blowjob to let his accumulating saliva slick the glass. Swirling his tongue a few extra times around the orifice to make sure it's good and wet and savoring the remaining droplets of alcohol he tastes when he dips his tongue tip into the opening.

Despite them having been in his mouth, he discovers the lip and collar of the bottle haven't warmed up in the slightest when he slips them between his buttocks. The glass isn't genuinely cold but it's still cool enough to make him gasp while he teases his rim. At first merely sliding the aperture back and forth across it, then pressing steadily harder until it begins sinking into him, and if he thought it felt chilly on the outside-

His body shudders involuntarily around the cool, smooth object inching into it, his hand trembling where it's gripping the bottle around the shoulder. Closing his eyes, he allows his mouth to fall open as he reverses its movement and pulls until only the lip's left inside, then forces his muscles to relax and pushes. Panting as his flesh gradually swallows the neck, the thin hard cylinder working deeper and deeper into his hole until he feels the girth of it beginning to slope wider.

He slumps forward, letting his weight rest on one shoulder so he can blink his eyes open to watch his fist continue pumping his cock. Pre-cum drips from the tip to land on the deck underneath him, the strand somehow not snapping but remaining suspended between him and the boards where he's kneeling, and a soft moan escapes his throat at the sight.

Ass in the air, he leans his forehead against the deck as well while he shifts his hand on the bottle down the body to curl his fingers around the heel. Gripping it firmly and beginning to tug and push it back and forth, moving it only slightly at first and then with more momentum as his ass grows accustomed to taking what he's put inside it.

 _Oh fuck, that- that feels so GOOD, but how does it LOOK? With clear glass, if somebody was behind me right now- oh god, they'd be able to see right inside my ass, wouldn't they? Watch this thing go right up inside me_.

He closes his eyes again, trying to stroke faster with both hands at once and panting forcefully against the boards. Feeling his balls beginning to sway where they're hanging heavily against the base of his cock because he can't hold still. His body wants to move. His hips want to jerk and buck, drive his length more vigorously through the tunnel of his fist and thrust his ass farther onto the bottle he's clutching.

A familiar, welcome sensation's building in his lower belly, a pleasurable tension mounting in his groin and inner thighs, and he slides the bottle's neck out until the bore's rubbing and grinding on his prostate and making him shake and moan and squeeze his eyes more tightly shut.

 _Yeah-yeah-yeah-FUCK-Y-YEA_ \- He pushes hard, driving the bottle into his ass midway down the shoulder as he feels all the muscles in his pelvis start to contract, climax breaking like a wave smashing down on him.

He cries out as his sphincter constricts forcefully around the hard object impaling it, his shaft jerking and pulsing in his grip as cum spills and squirts from his tip to form small glistening puddles on the deck beneath his shuddering frame. When his thighs start shaking hard enough that he's in danger of falling, he allows his body to sag and rolls onto his side, bumping over several other bottles and sending them rolling in all directions while he sprawls there coaxing out the last dribbles of his semen onto the floorboards with trembling fingers and gasping each time his hole clenches on the upper half of the bottle trapped inside it.

At first it doesn't want to budge because he's clamped too firmly around it, but after he rocks it back and forth a few times, gasping when it resists his efforts, he finally manages to work enough of the shoulder loose to slide the neck and bore out through his twitching rim. He's shaking too much to hold onto it, and it tumbles from his hand to spin across the boards and clatter into another bottle.

 _Holy shit_ , he groans to himself as he lets his head sink down to rest with his temple and cheek pressed against the deck. _I NEEDED that. I feel like somebody wrung me out 'n hung me up to dry_. And despite- or maybe because of- the potent ache throbbing in his rear, it's a good feeling. He's exhausted but satisfied.

He's also a little dizzy. Either everything he drank earlier is finally catching up or maybe there were a few more traces of liquor in that bottle than he thought. He'd tried to make sure he grabbed one that was totally empty, because while pouring booze straight into his ass might SOUND like fun, he knows better. _Accidentally giving myself alcohol poisoning would be the cherry on top of the shit cake with everything else that's happened today_.

xxx

 _I need a fuckin' drink. 'N another nap. Actually- no_ , Zoro tells himself. _I need to get completely smashed 'n sleep for a year_.

He's exhausted, feeling as though he's gone through half a dozen of those Davy Back ball games even though he was nothing but a spectator, watching from the bow of the ship while Usopp and Luffy destroyed every memory of the previous friendship between them on the rocky coastline outside the city. Standing with his arms crossed and his neck and shoulders and back aching with renewed tension and his tongue caught between his teeth to keep himself from calling out to the duel's participants.

Being in charge of the crew's departure from the ship now that the fight's ended is the last thing he wants, but he doesn't have a choice. Not with their captain refusing to issue additional orders since leaving Merry's fate in Usopp's hands, and while he's aware Luffy SHOULD be the one ensuring the process of clearing out the ship goes smoothly, he can't bring himself to make an issue of it. Not after already reprimanding Luffy for openly expressing regret about adhering to his own decisions.

He hadn't wanted to do that either, but the crew's a mess. Nami and Chopper have been crying non-stop while packing up their belongings and even the cook's skulking around the kitchen pale-faced and quiet when Zoro trudges into the meeting hall after he's finished securing the root balls of their navigator's mikan trees inside burlap sacks to make them easier to transport.

"Whatever you can't fit in the packs now stays here 'cause we're only makin' one trip 'n we're not comin' back," he warns Sanji as he stands at the sink washing the soil from his hands. "I know it sucks 'cause you just loaded up on supplies, but- there's no helping it." Giving the blond a meaningful look. _I know you were gonna leave him food no matter what I told you, but while I can't come right out 'n say so, I got your back. It's something we can do, like Chopper leavin' him all those medical supplies_.

Sanji stares at him warily for a moment, unsure if he's being mocked, and then comprehension dawns in his eyes, tinged with gratitude. "Yeah, it's just too bad, isn't it." He hesitates, then reaches into one of the bags he's been cramming full of groceries and kitchenware to pull out an unopened bottle of liquor and shove it unceremoniously in the swordsman's direction. "Oi. Marimo. You need to drink this shit so I've got room for my knife block."

Zoro accepts it with a grunt, scowling to hide the wry, tired smile threatening to curl his lips. "Just quit screwin' around 'n hurry the hell up, alright. I wanna get outta here 'n checked into the inn before it gets a whole lot later."

xxx

The first mate's exhaustion deepens when he turns from the front desk to survey the absurd amount of baggage they've hauled into the inn's lobby, knowing it'll need to be parceled out between their rooms before he can deal with Luffy, who's filthy and bleeding and refusing Chopper's increasingly tearful attempts to treat him.

Before he can begin trying to decide what should go where, however, a bleary-eyed Nami plucks two of the three room keys from his hand. "We'll move everything into the adjoining rooms. You and Luffy take the single. See if you can't get him cleaned up a bit." She gently pries the medical bag that Chopper's clutching from his hooves and pushes it at Zoro's chest. "Here, you'll need this."

"Nami, I need to examine-!" "Nami, I really oughta-"

"Zoro, GO. Chopper, you come with Sanji-kun and me, okay? We could use your help."

"But- but-"

"We'll be alright. This won't be the first time I've patched up somebody else," Zoro assures the doctor, accepting the bag with mixed relief and foreboding. He's glad he'll be able to- at least temporarily- abandon his current role as acting vice captain but he's also unsure how he's going to handle getting Luffy washed and bandaged if the rubber man decides he doesn't want to cooperate with him either.

"O-Okay, but if you- if you n-need anything, just come get me," Chopper insists, craning anxiously to peer at Luffy where he's standing behind the swordsman with his scratched, dirt-smudged arms dangling at his sides and blank gaze fixed on the floor, his eyes red-rimmed and hollow beneath the lowered brim of his hat.

"Come on," Nami tells the distraught Zoan. "Let's give them some space." She flashes a tremulous smile over her shoulder at Zoro as she ushers him away. "Good luck…"

"… thanks." The green-haired pirate takes a deep breath to steady himself before turning to face his despondent partner. "Oi, Sencho, our room's over here." Placing his arm at Luffy's back to steer him in the proper direction and waiting patiently when he stumbles, limping on feet pierced by caltrop spines. "Just a little farther, okay?"

His slow progress is painful to watch, and Zoro wants to just scoop him up and carry him but isn't sure he ought to push his luck so soon when he still needs to convince him that being covered in dust and sweat and rotten eggs and bleeding all over the damn place are NOT in his best interest.

Eventually he gets Luffy to their destination and through the door, and as it clicks shut behind them and he turns to engage the lock, he allows his shoulders to slump with the fatigue he's been masking for most of the afternoon. Pretending he's not exhausted and heart-sick over Usopp's falling out with the crew and his lover's distress and worried as hell about Robin, who's still missing. Trying to be a rock for his crew mates to stand on when they're confused and upset over the events of the last few hours.

He slips his arms around Luffy's middle, pulling him close and bowing his head to rest it on his lover's shoulder. Ignoring the sulfuric stench clinging to Luffy's skin because he doesn't care how filthy or smelly he is- he just wants to hold him tight and not let go. "Oi- oi, it's gonna be okay, Sencho, I promise. Let's get you cleaned up 'n into bed 'n whatever we're gonna do about getting a new ship can wait 'til tomorrow."

For a moment Luffy's utterly motionless and silent in his embrace, making no sound save a faint rasp as he breathes, but then he shifts in Zoro's arms, turning slowly around to face him and staring up at him with somber eyes. "No. I don't wanna get cleaned up, Zoro. I wanna fuck."


	21. Chapter 21

This isn't going quite the way Luffy expected.

Instead of gaining an instantaneous, massive erection and tumbling him onto the nearby bed after hearing him say the word "fuck" out loud for the first time, Zoro's simply standing there with both arms clasped loosely around his waist, staring at him and looking so taken aback that he's not sure his swordsman even heard him correctly.

"I said, I wanna FUCK," he tries again and watches Zoro twitch as he voices the expletive more loudly the second time, brow furrowing in what he's now recognizing is dismay.

"Sencho, NO- you're covered in- you're dirty 'n you're- you're HURT."

"That never stopped Zoro from fucking me befo-"

"Luffy- Luffy, STOP." Zoro continues staring at him for a moment and then heaves a huge sigh, releasing his waist to take both of his hands instead. "Listen. I know you're upset 'n I get it, I really do, okay? I'm not happy either. This whole thing sucks 'n you feel really awful 'n you don't wanna think about it, so screwing around seems like a great idea 'cause it'll take your mind off shit." He squeezes Luffy's fingers. "But remember what happened last time we tried having sex when one of us was really messed up?"

"I didn't know about being careful then, but I know now!" the captain argues. "-'n besides, I'm RUBBER. Even if he gets carried away 'n fucks me really, really hard, Zoro's not gonna hurt me!"

"I DON'T WANNA FUCK YOU!"

Startled by his boyfriend's thunderous outburst, Luffy starts to take an involuntary half-step backwards- and stops when he sees the immediate shame and regret surfacing on the older pirate's face.

Zoro closes his eyes and inhales slowly through his nose. "Sencho… you're upset 'n you're tired- 'n so am I. Too upset 'n tired to think about ANY kind of sex right now, let alone us going at each other like goddamn cats in heat." He opens his eyes to regard Luffy with pensive amusement, the corner of his mouth twitching. "… also, you reek like rotten eggs, which doesn't exactly make me wanna kiss you all over or suck your dick or anything."

Luffy stares up at him, caught off-guard, and then begins to giggle helplessly.

The crooked little smile on Zoro's face widens, becoming a lot more genuine. He raises one hand to cradle and caress Luffy's cheek, brushing his thumb gently over his lower lip and uttering a soft, sympathetic hiss at the sight of the bloody split on the opposite side. "All I wanna do's pick you up, carry you to that bed over there 'n collapse in it 'n fall asleep with you curled up next to me. But that's not happening 'til we wash the crud off you 'n I find out what else needs bandaged besides your feet 'n your shoulder." He reaches higher to tip the captain's hat back and smooth aside his unruly hair, wincing when he sees the deep cut on his brow. "… 'n your head…"

"Do we gotta get dressed again or can we stay naked?" Luffy asks hopefully.

"How 'bout we decide that AFTER we get you a bath."

"… okay, deal."

His partner leads him by one hand to the tiny bathroom annexed to their temporary sleeping quarters and shooes him inside to sit on the closed toilet lid while he rotates the faucet handle towards the hot side. Once the drain plug's dropped in place and the tub's beginning to fill, he lifts Luffy's hat from his head and sets it carefully on the sink before falling to one knee at his feet to unbutton his vest and slide it gingerly off his torso. Careful to skirt the puncture wounds on his left shoulder and bicep as they pass through the arm hole on that side. "… those damn caltrops…"

"Usopp's smart," Luffy tells him quietly, shrugging. "Like he said, he wasn't gonna waste time tryin' stuff he knew wouldn't work on me."

Zoro drops the vest he's holding to the tiles and reaches out to unbutton the fly of his shorts. "I saw what you did during the fight, Sencho. You coulda hit him with that bullet punch right in the beginning, ended shit before it even got started. Or at ANY time once it HAD started." He tugs to loosen Luffy's waistband, then leans back to give him room, looking up at his face. "But you held back, tried to make it a fair fight." Even though it never was, his expression says. "Shorts off."

"What else could I do?" Rising stiffly to his battered feet, he thumbs his shorts down to his knees. Braces a hand on his lover's shoulder while he tries to kick them off one leg at a time, but he's too wobbly and Zoro ends up needing to take over, tugging the shorts down his calves to his ankles and lifting first one foot and then the other to help him step out of the rumpled cuffs and slip off his dusty sandals. "I was gonna give him Merry no matter what happened, as long as he showed up, but if I'd clocked him before he got chance to do anything-" He shakes his head, hand still resting on Zoro's shoulder. "That woulda been worse, y'know? 'Cause he showed up. Even though he was hurt pretty bad, he showed up 'n he was ready to get hurt MORE to save Merry."

"… I know," Zoro murmurs. He raises both arms and wraps them around Luffy's hips, pulling him into a firm hug. "I'm sorry, Sencho. I'm just- really fuckin' sorry."

"Yeah… me too." The captain leans into him, ducking his head to bury his face in that spiky green hair and trying to ignore the deep ache that bending forward causes in his lower back and hips, bruised from being slammed down on the rocks when hit by Usopp's fire star attack.

He's squeezed around the middle, although more gently this time, as though Zoro's sensed the discomfort in his posture. "Alright, now it's time to get your rubbery ass into that tub."

Keeping a good grip on his partner's shoulder, the younger pirate's able to step into the tub and sit down without incident. Thankfully the steaming water's still shallow enough that it doesn't give him too much trouble, and he amuses himself by splashing his feet under the running tap while Zoro hunts down a bar of soap, washcloths and towels.

"Heh, you look like a little kid. All you need's one of those squeaky ducks."

He looks up to find Zoro grinning at him.

"Here, suds up awhile, Sencho," his swordsman chuckles, tossing him the soap, then lifting both arms to take his white henley by the collar and strip it off over his head. "Try'n get the worst of the dirt off 'n I'll give you a hand with the re-"

"Eh? Zoro's comin' in too?" Luffy asks, eyes roaming across the thick pectorals and taut abdominal muscles exposed by the removal of the shirt. His hand tightens reflexively on the bar of soap he's clutching and it squirts through his fingers, falling between his submerged thighs with a loud PLOP. He fumbles after it, face flushed.

"You better behave yourself," Zoro warns as he sheds his boots and trousers and leans momentarily through the doorway to prop his katana against the wall in the next room. "You try'n start anything, I climb right back out 'n then you're sleepin' in the bed by yourself tonight."

"Okay, okay, okay!" He reluctantly tears his eyes away and concentrates on retrieving the soap off the bottom of the tub and working up a heavy lather between his palms.

"Oi, scoot up?"

Luffy scoots. He glances back as Zoro squeezes in behind him, tucking a leg on either side of his body so he's sitting between them. Fingers drop to the captain's shoulder, easing him down until his back settles against his lover's scarred chest and there's arms reaching around him. Zoro's hands coming together to scoop up water and then rising higher to pour it over his head, slicking down his hair.

The level in the tub's continuing to rise and it's now deep enough that a familiar lethargy's creeping over him, making his body sag and his limbs weak, but for once it doesn't bother him. With Zoro's solid presence supporting him and wet fingers running through his hair, he's too comfortable to worry about accidentally slipping beneath the water. Not that it's even possible; the tub's clearly been made for one person, not two, because even with his knees bent, his feet are flush against the wall at the far end.

He's been zoning out instead of scrubbing himself, but Zoro doesn't seem to mind. He's stolen the soap back and started working lather into Luffy's hair. Fingers sliding through it, digging into his scalp, massaging, and it feels so good, he doesn't realize he's moaning out loud until Zoro starts laughing.

"… 'n you didn't want a bath," his swordsman teases, slippery hands caressing the back of his neck and running briefly behind his ears before moving down the sides of his neck to his clavicle and lower. Firmly kneading his pectorals, palms sliding slowly up and down them and dragging back and forth over his nipples.

Breath hitching as friction causes the sensitive buds to harden, Luffy eases a hand into his lap to rub the heel of his palm against the erection that's risen between his thighs- and then jerks it away when he comprehends what he's doing.

"Go ahead if you wanna," Zoro murmurs, reaching down his front to slide the soap bar in large circles on his belly. "Just don't get too carried away."

Luffy heaves a sigh of relief and returns his hand to his groin, lazily stroking himself beneath the water while his lover continues spreading suds over his skin. Up and down his arms and beneath them. Back and forth in big circles on his ribs.

After a bit, Zoro helps him to stand and addresses his hips and ass and thighs and calves in similar fashion, fingertips continue to knead every square inch of him. Gliding briefly between his buttocks and under them to his perineum.

Whimpering, he spreads his legs wider to let the soapy hands skimming his inner thighs reach between them to cup his scrotum and give that some attention as well, until he's breathing hard and his length's dripping clear fluid into the bathwater.

"Oi, I'm gonna drain the tub 'n fill it back up, okay? Water's gettin' pretty dirty."

"Shishi… sorry…"

"Don't be." A gentle caress of his hip. "It just means you're gettin' cleaner, right?"

It's true, and the captain's got to admit it goes a long way towards improving his mood when Zoro sluices him down with the detachable showerhead, rinsing suds from his body that are now more grey than white. And after another endeavor with the soap, this time accompanied by heavy scrubbing that leaves the floor scattered with dirty washcloths, and a second rinse, he's feeling almost like himself again.

Zoro climbs out first, not bothering to dry himself off but shaking a towel open and holding it out, enveloping Luffy in it and drawing him close after he steps out of the tub, moving cautiously because his knees keep threatening to buckle. He squeezes his eyes shut as a smaller towel's thrown over his head and scruffed vigorously over his hair to soak up the excess water. Then, before he can blink, he's being lifted off the floor still bundled in the larger towel's fluffy fabric, cradled in muscular arms and carried back into the other room towards the bed.

It's a little weird being pampered like this, but his boyfriend's either enjoying it or at least doesn't mind, and- honestly?- it's also kind of nice letting somebody else- well, okay, letting ZORO- take care of him.

Once he's lowered to the mattress, he shrugs the towel loose so he's sprawled in its center, limbs flopped out around him and his stubbornly persisting erection jutting into the air with its leaking tip glistening. Holding back from touching himself even though he wants to really badly, because he's hoping a show of restraint will eventually tempt his swordsman into doing it for him.

For the moment, though, Zoro's busy examining those wounds severe enough that they've left traces of blood on the towel, probably trying to decide whether or not they need stitches, and evidently whatever he sees he finds satisfactory, because he settles for nothing beyond antiseptic and bandages. Applying a small plaster to the rubber man's gashed forehead and wrapping his injured left shoulder and bicep in a lengthy piece of gauze. Grimacing when he moves down to examine Luffy's feet and then deal with their myriad scrapes and cuts as gently as possible. "Sorry, Sencho…"

"Mmn, it's okay." He inhales sharply as a thumb presses and slides along the arches of his right foot, his hips giving an involuntary little upwards surge.

Zoro raises an eyebrow, tilting his head. "That a good reaction or a bad one?"

"B-Both?" Luffy stammers. "I think. Mostly good though…"

Looking amused, Zoro shifts his feet closer together so he can wrap his hands around them both at the same time, kneading with his thumbs, moving slowly from heel to arch to instep to sole and back. "No numb spots?"

"Nah, they feel okay except-" Making a low noise in the back of his throat as one of the massaging digits passes a puncture wound left by a caltrop spine. "-e-except where I got spiked."

"Good, that means there shouldn't be any nerve damage."

The hands grasping him are warm on his skin, chasing away the slight chill left by evaporating bathwater. He closes his eyes. "I didn't know Zoro knew so much 'bout that kinda stuff."

"I spent lots of time by myself back while I was bounty-hunting 'n sometimes I ended up in the middle of nowhere, where there weren't any doctors. You get hurt in a place like that 'n don't know how to take care of yourself, it can kill you." Fingers traveling upwards, rubbing his ankles and calves, prompting a yip of surprise and restless squirming when they brush the ticklish spots behind his knees.

He can feel his pulse throbbing in his groin and bites his lip, letting his legs drift farther apart as Zoro's hands move up the insides of his thighs. Despite the lack of direct stimulation, he's hard as hell- not to mention getting gradually stickier from the viscous beads of moisture rolling down the underside of his shaft whenever they swell large enough to trickle free. And he's noticed Zoro's gaze keeps straying there, his eyes dark and full of heat, and there's now the faintest tremor detectable in his touch.

To his disappointment though, his lover bypasses his groin entirely, moving up between his open legs on his knees to address his torso. The palms and heels of his hands slide over Luffy's hips, his abdomen and chest, and the captain comes close to crying out in astonishment when they don't avoid his nipples but instead press down suddenly, grinding over the sensitive tissue so it perks up the moment they're once again exposed to the air. His hips shudder and rock, jabbing his rigid flesh towards the ceiling, thrusting up in desperate search of contact, once, twice, three times.

He's looking straight into Zoro's eyes then and sees his pupils dilate enormously in response to the strong reaction.

"That feel good, Sencho?" His swordsman's voice is hushed, husky. Hands gentle again, stroking his pectorals, fingers circling feather-light over his areolas and around and around the hard buds protruding from them until he's panting softly and arching his spine. Trying to push harder into Zoro's touch, trying to hook a leg over his hip to pull him close enough to thrust against.

His efforts inspire soft laughter and his partner's hand gliding down the side of his body to clasp his hip, giving it a gentle tug.

"Oi, roll over for me…"

Heart pounding, he complies the moment he's given room to wriggle onto his belly. Biting back a deep groan as his arousal's compressed between his belly and the mattress and oh god it's the friction he needed and he's humping frantically against the bed and panting into the rumpled sheets when Zoro moves over him, straddling his thighs.

Hands settle on his body, rubbing, massaging his lower back on either side of his spine and guiding his hips, slowing their movements until he's no longer bucking wildly but thrusting at a languid but still satisfying pace. It calms his harsh breathing, allowing him to moan his first mate's name when he feels turgid flesh drag against the back of his thigh and looks over his shoulder to discover that the older pirate's apparently not quite as tired as he claimed.

Zoro smiles when he realizes where he's looking and braces himself on one arm so he can lean down to plant a lingering kiss just above Luffy's tailbone. "Kinda tough to see you like this and NOT get hard." He runs the other hand up and down his side and over his flexing hindquarters, kneading with callous-roughened fingers.

Luffy shudders, pushing harder at the soft fabric beneath him. "Z-Zoro can- can put it in-inside me, if he wants…" He hikes his rear higher, trying to get his knees beneath him to provide better access to his entrance and whimpering as his length lifts off the bed as well, until nothing but the glans is making contact with the sheets.

"There's only thing I want 'n that's for my captain to feel good."

Both hands on his buttocks now, squeezing gently while spreading them wide, and he cries out at the sensation of soft, wet warmth sliding firmly over his core before he's eased back down to the mattress and feels lips kissing their way slowly up his spine.

"I want my captain to feel good when he falls asleep tonight 'n I want him to feel that way when he wakes up tomorrow too," Zoro murmurs, face nuzzling at his back. Breath blowing warm over his skin. "I don't want this to-" Voice catching as he bumps himself in the process of moving over Luffy on all fours and curling one arm under him, pulling him close so the swaying of their spooning bodies controls his thrusts against the bed. "I don't want tonight to be about- about fucking."

He's pressed tight to Luffy's bottom but positioned so he's trapped between his body and the mattress, angled along the curve of the rubber man's perineum with his tip nudging his scrotum, and Luffy can't help but shiver at the heat and hardness of him.

"Not fucking 'n not- n-not just sex either, not tonight, 'c-cause I-" Zoro's hips give an abrupt, off-beat lunge. "T-Tonight, I- ah, god, Luffy-"

 _He's gonna cum_ , Luffy realizes, startled. _I didn't see him touchin' himself before or anything though, so how's he already gonna_ -? Confused but knowing he's not mistaken; he can feel Zoro's growing lack of coordination and the way he's beginning to tense, can hear the labored hitch in his breathing.

His swordsman's next words are strangled, heavily muffled by Luffy's shoulder and back as he buries his face against them, gasping, "-c-couldn't fuck… needed… m-m-make love to y-" And then Zoro's uttering a ragged cry, his body jerking as he spatters the captain's belly with warm wetness and spills down the inside of his thigh.

"Z-Zoro," he groans, voice strained, trembling. "ZORO-" Maintaining the same steady rhythm because his lover's weight against his back's grown abruptly heavier the moment his release made it more difficult for his shaking arms to support him, but he's on the edge anyway, with the friction caused by being crushed between Zoro's body and the bed threatening to tumble him over it, and when Zoro's face continues rubbing and nuzzling between his quivering shoulder blades, mouth rambling things he can't hear through the thundering of his heart in his ears and chest and entire being, there's something in the movement of those lips on his skin that he understands anyway, and it's the last little push he needs to send him over the edge.

He writhes under Zoro, crying out into the sheets his hands have bunched into fistfuls. Zoro's name, incomprehensible responses to the words whispered against his skin- branded into it by those moving lips. Helpless noises, pleas. Again and again as he feels the bedding beneath his pelvis becoming sodden with his release.

Zoro strokes him, crooning, kissing his shoulders and neck, carrying him through the most intense stretch of the orgasm until he's slumped gasping against the mattress and doesn't resist when his partner rises to roll to one side, calloused hands closing on his side and hip and coaxing him to follow. Kissing his jaw, his throat, his mouth, every part of him in reach.

He can't stop making those tiny, overwhelmed sounds, clinging to Zoro, shaken to the core, at last truly understanding that Usopp isn't- wasn't- a threat to their relationship - the sniper had NEVER been a threat, would have never come between them - and when the full enormity of what they've lost finally crashes down on him, it hits him harder than any of the sniper's attacks and when he begins to cry, he's staring into Zoro's face, into eyes still a bit hazed by lingering pleasure but also filled with concern and compassion and immeasurable sorrow.

His tears don't earn him any rebukes this time, just Zoro's lips on his cheeks and eyelids, kissing them away, and his muscular arms cradling and bringing him closer, until he's sobbing into his swordsman's neck while fingers run gently through his hair.

It takes a long time for his chest to stop hitching even after his eyes are no longer watering but now itchy and aching, and although at some point he leans away to seize the comforter and drag it back up the bed to wrap it around them both, Zoro never leaves his side.

"I got sn-sn-snot all- all over you…" Luffy observes when he's eventually calmed down enough to make an attempt at speaking, his voice choked because his nose is so swollen and his sinuses so congested that it's difficult to breathe let alone try to make himself understood.

"It'll wash off- just like all the other junk you've gotten on me at one time or another. I mean, what's one more body fluid, right?"

Flushing, the captain finds himself giving a little wheeze of tired laughter despite the dried tear tracks on his face and that distressing hollow feeling in his chest. He leans into the older pirate's embrace with a shaky sigh, closing his eyes as the older pirate continues stroking his hair. "Zoro, do you- do you think it's my fault? Do you think Usopp- do you think he woulda stayed if- if-" He fights to swallow past the lump in his throat. "Would it've made a difference if I'd been o-okay with him- y'know- sharing you?"

"No," Zoro tells him softly, kissing his forehead. "I… I sort of have a feeling this whole thing would've happened anyway… 'n if you HAD been okay with him joining us 'n we'd actually tried it… shit would be even more complicated now." Kissing each of his closed eyes. "I mean, you know how much he loves Merry. So do you really think it would've turned out differently just 'cause we invited him into bed a couple times?"

"… no, I guess not…"

"Sencho, you can't beat yourself up over a crappy choice somebody else made 'cause they didn't wanna hear the truth. You 'n I both know- no matter what Usopp thinks or what he said- you made the best decision you could 'n you had the welfare of the whole crew in mind when you made it… 'n I'm so fucking proud of you." Seeking his mouth now, drawing him into a kiss that's slow and deep and tender and leaves his head spinning drunkenly until he's dizzy with it.

When he breaks away, panting softly, not just his face but most of his body feels hot and flushed, his fingers trembling as they trail across Zoro's torso and his gaze questioning because he can feel himself getting hard again where he's resting against Zoro's thigh and he knows Zoro can feel it too. And much to his relief, this time his swordsman doesn't tell him to behave himself but answers him with a soft smile and a "yes" and shifts to press more firmly against him.

Luffy plants a hand flat on his chest, intending to push him down on his back and move over him, but then he hesitates. "… I want Zoro- but I told everybody I was gonna look at that catalog again- at the ships in it- but-" He bites his lower lip, conflicted.

"Tomorrow," his lover tells him sternly. "I'm glad you wanna be responsible 'n take care of important shit 'n- like I said- I'm PROUD of you for it… but as your first mate, I gotta make sure you're also takin' care of YOU too, 'cause that's just as important." His smile turns wry and a touch self-deprecating. "… I swear, I'm NOT just sayin' that 'cause I want your dick- even though I do." He takes the hand Luffy's resting on his left pectoral, over the uppermost stretch of his scar, and raises it to brush his lips across the knuckles and then turns it over to kiss the palm. "Sencho, if you're all stressed out 'n upset, you probably won't get any decent sleep 'n that'll make it even harder to get shit done. Tomorrow's gonna be busy as fuck, right? Especially if we're gonna try'n find out where the hell Robin went."

Luffy nods, letting his fingers slip under Zoro's chin to cradle his jaw.

"… so tonight's yours," Zoro murmurs, nuzzling into his hand. "-to do whatever you wanna. The rest can wait 'til tomorrow morning." His arms give a little squeeze, pulling Luffy against him forcefully enough to make him gasp, his hips giving an eager, involuntarily nudge in response to the increased contact. "I think you- we- need this. Not sex necessarily, 'though that's definitely- very definitely- on the table if you want it. But if you decide you don't, I- well, I just want- I think I NEED- to hold you for awhile. If that's okay…" This last bit's spoken almost shyly, and much to the rubber man's delight, it's accompanied by Zoro's face flushing pink across his cheeks and nose.

It's sort of hilarious seeing his swordsman blush over THAT considering they're curled naked around one another, sprawled on sheets rumpled and damp with perspiration and cum from getting off together, but he holds back his laughter, because the emotions in Zoro's eyes- studying him with something approaching desperation- are the polar opposite of funny. Those eyes make his stomach do wild backwards flips and his pulse speed up and- "Wh-Whatever I want?"

"Yeah." Zoro swallows, adam's apple bobbing in the thick muscle of his neck. Still looking up at him with those eyes. Eyes that Luffy's pretty sure he could happily drown in… because he's certainly fallen, hasn't he? "Whatever you want."

Luffy wasn't aware he was holding his breath, but it comes out in a rush, along with his answer- an answer that makes his first mate- his Zoro- laugh out loud and rise readily to meet him when he bends his head to kiss his mouth. "I want EVERYTHING."


	22. Chapter 22

"Nah, I'm pretty sure Grandpa likes you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that- I mean, he DID sent his recruits after me," Zoro calls back over his shoulder, not bothering to disguise the doubt in his voice. "Coby 'n whatsisname." He rotates his wrist slightly to examine the katana he's holding from another angle, scowling at the rusted, broken edge of the blade. _What a goddamn waste_.

"He just wanted to find out how strong you were, since you're my first mate 'n everything!" There's a soft rustling of sheets behind him as Luffy slides free of the lower berth. "If he'd been mad, he'd've come after Zoro himself." Bare feet pad across the floor towards him, and then nimble fingers are burying themselves in his hair, stroking slow circles over his scalp until he's leaning backwards into their touch and struggling to prevent his eyelids from drifting shut. "Oi, you comin' back to bed yet?"

"Mmm… keep that up 'n you'll hafta CARRY me back to bed 'cause you put me to sleep," the swordsman sighs, carefully lowering Yubashiri before turning his head to nuzzle into his lover's palm when the hand caressing him shifts forward over his shoulder to cradle his cheek. "There somethin' wrong, Sencho? I can't believe you actually got bored over there. I'm pretty sure some of that shit could keep ME busy for hours…"

"Zooorooo, c'mon-" Luffy protests. He nudges his pelvis forward, bumping Zoro's shoulder blade. Making a small eager noise in the back of his throat as the leaking tip of his erection leaves a wet streak on the bare flesh. "Playin' around with that stuff by myself feels really good, yeah, but-" His opposite hand, having been deliberately positioned out of sight until now, comes around to show the older pirate what he's brought with him from the bed. "-these toys are A LOT more fun when YOU'RE playing with me too..." He gives the object he's holding a tantalizing wiggle. "I mean, maybe I'm wrong, but I think it'd be so, SOOO much more fun 'n feel so much better if we used this together, wouldn't it?"

"Fuck…" Zoro breathes. "Okay. Okay, you definitely got a point." Licking his lips, too intrigued by what Luffy's proposing to mind being distracted from sulking over his damaged sword. "Is that for YOUR ass, though- or for MINE?" He reaches down to collect Yubashiri's sheath, resting in his lap across his naked thighs, and raises it to thrust the weapon inside. Grinning and feeling his cock give a strong twitch of interest when his captain utters an anticipatory moan and shudders at the sight of the blade sliding home and the sound of the guard thumping against the scabbard mouth.

"E-Either. I just-" Luffy drops to a crouch behind him, body pressed flush to his back and now moving languidly but steadily against him. Face nuzzling into his neck, breath hot on his skin, free hand roaming down his sternum to fondle his pectorals. And the other hand- the other hand continues gripping the large anal plug, slick and dripping with an almost excessive amount of lubricant as it's dangled teasingly before him. "I WANT you." He rubs his cheek along Zoro's, noses his ear, catches the gold pendulum of one of his earrings between his teeth and tugs hard enough to yank his head towards that side.

Zoro hisses, hips jerking upwards. His mouth falls open as fingers take hold of his left nipple and pull, and his hands are shaking when he lays his sheathed katana aside and drops one hand into his lap to seize his stiffening length and begin stroking it to full hardness. "Mmm- f-fuck. Let me- take the plug. Stick that thing in my ass 'n- I'll- ah- I'll fuck you, okay? While I'm wearin' it." He closes his eyes, licking his lips again as his pumping fist settles into a satisfyingly vigorous rhythm. "I'll- fuck you here on the floor, or on the bed- or- over there- on the- on the table, if- if you want."

A grunt of excitement accompanies the next, much rougher thrust against his spine, along with a sloppy lick aimed at his pierced lobe and the curve of his ear. "Z-Zoro- Zoro, bend over so I can-" Free hand grasping his shoulder, pushing him forward.

He doesn't protest, allowing his partner to force his rear into the air by shoving his head to the floor. Wrist trapped between his thighs and pinning his throbbing cock against his lower belly, he cradles his balls in his palm, fingers squeezing and rolling them while he thrusts along his own trembling forearm.

Luffy must've discarded the plug temporarily in order to prep him, because there's a slippery fingertip exploring the inner curve of his ass, circling and stroking the puckered flesh between his cheeks. It finds his center and begins applying force that slowly increases until his rim dilates under the pressure, swallowing the entire digit from the first knuckle to the last in one smooth motion as his captain's palm curls to cup his bottom.

"You're still really wet in there," the rubber man groans. He pulls his hand back, withdrawing that single finger- and drives forward again with two. Pumps them twice. Draws back- and thrusts in again with three.

Panting, Zoro tilts his head slightly to grin over his shoulder. "I'm not- mmm, I'm not surprised, con-considering how much of the day we've spent b-banging each other. Bet- bet you're- ah- pretty damn wet yourse-" He gasps, arching his back as the fingers inside him curl suddenly, gliding back and forth over his prostate. "Ah- ah, f-fuck yeah, Sencho, yeah- yeah, right th-" He cries out in shocked protest when the satisfying sensation of pressure and fullness abruptly vanishes. "Luffy-!"

"Zoro, I w-wanna-" Luffy's gripping his ass with both hands, spreading his buttocks farther apart to make his thoroughly lubed, well-used hole gape open wide. "Can I-? Go inside you again, real quick, just one more time before I stick the butt thing in?"

"Mmm, y-yeah, go for it." He can't keep still; his body's rocking, squirming, straining backwards, in search of something- anything- to take away that frustrating empty feeling. "Shoot another load inside my ass 'n then- fuckin'- plug it up with your c-cum insi-" He jolts, hips bucking, as teeth sink into the muscle just above his left buttock, and then moans involuntarily because his captain's already scrambling to mount him from the rear, licking and nipping excitedly at his shoulders and the back of his neck while moving into position, fingers digging into his flanks.

His captain's also leaking fresh pre-cum, glans leaving behind sticky smears where it rubs across the back of his thigh and his perineum and dangling, aching balls until Luffy takes himself in one hand to guide his dick's broad wet head up and down Zoro's crack a few times before bracing to push past his rim into his impatiently waiting body.

Between the most recently introduced round of lubricant and the generous remnants of oil applied prior and mixed with an equally copious amount of semen from being fucked so many times earlier this afternoon, he's slick enough- and well-stretched enough- for Luffy to slide all the way inside him with relative ease. And, given his lover's eagerness to proceed, to dispense entirely with the usual practice of allowing him a few seconds to acclimate to penetration, because the moment his pelvis collides with Zoro's bottom for the first time, Luffy's pulling out again- and immediately plunging forward to deliver the next thrust. Rocking in and out of him with long, firm strokes that make his eyes drift shut and another low, throaty moan tumble from his parted lips as his sphincter clenches, hugging the rigid flesh plunging through it.

Luffy's panting his name, mouthing amorously at the nape of his neck while fondling his pectorals. Clutching and squeezing them together, hauling on his nipples until he actually begins writhing in response to the not-unwelcome twinges of discomfort darting like bolts of lightning through the haze of pleasure clouding his senses. His body spasms, tightening around the dick plunging into it, and then he feels his captain's teeth close forcefully on the spot between his neck and shoulder.

Pain blossoms outwards from the bite and he shudders again more violently, jerking his hips, trying to make Luffy move faster. There's a strangled whimper beside his ear and the fingers playing with his nipples and areolas hook into claws that rake burning lines down his pectorals to grab him by the hips as Luffy's slow strokes explode into frantic, rough lunges that threaten to tumble them both head over heels. The whimper breaks into a string of hoarse "nnn! nnn! nnn!" noises and Zoro gasps sharply as he's bitten several more times on his shoulder and his neck and the juncture between them, eyelids fluttering as excess saliva escapes his lower lip to trickle down his chin.

Exhaling explosively, Luffy comes to a full stop while buried deep inside his rear, pelvis grinding enthusiastically against his ass and hands attempting to pull him closer still. "Z-or- ah! Ah! Zorrr-" His cry devolves into an elongated "nnnrrrghhhh-hhh-hhh-hhh!" and the first mate breathes wavering laughter, amused and delighted that he's succeeded in toppling his partner over the edge into what's clearly an extremely intense climax.

His heart's pounding wildly in his chest, his cock twitching and dribbling a thin line of pre-cum down his forearm, and each time he gives another firm stroke against it, he feels himself squeezing tight around the shaft impaling him.

"Mnn, you- you feel so gooooood," Luffy groans, withdrawing an inch or two only to plunge back inside and resume grinding heavily against him. "Zoro's so- ah- so hot 'n wet…" He continues giving short thrusts for a bit longer, before slowly pulling out with a groan of dismay.

When he slips free entirely, Zoro feels a few stray droplets of cum escape his gaping rim to roll down his quivering perineum, but gravity keeps the greatest volume pooled inside him and he maintains his position- head down, ass upturned- while Luffy fumbles to retrieve the toy he dropped earlier.

The plug's a bit wider in circumference than the dick that's just been inside him, and the swordsman leans his forehead against the floor, puffing and trying to stay relaxed as its girthy tip's trailed back and forth between his buttocks with agonizing leisure, smearing lube and traces of fresh ejaculate all the way from his tailbone to his balls. It presses against his rim, rotates slightly- pushing- pushing- and then it moves away again, and he makes a low sound of aggravation, trying to follow it with his pelvis in hopes of lodging it against his opening long enough to impale himself on it. "God- goddamnit, Sencho! Quit- quit teasing me!"

There's a soft shi-shi-shi from behind him, and the pressure returns to his hole, increasing until his flesh begins dilating wider and wider. Opening to admit the thick spade-like object that his lover's forcing inside him.

He's shivering from head to toe by the time the broadest part of the plug's being worked past his protesting rim. It's not quite as thick as the knot he'd taken that time Luffy'd gotten a little too creative with his dick, but it's damn close, and he can't hold back a short, sharp cry when his straining sphincter resists and then stretches wider- and immediately begins contracting again as his muscles automatically pull the plug deeper.

Luffy utters an awed groan. "Oh, wow, Zoro- your ass just sucked it right in…"

Panting, Zoro leans his weight onto one shoulder and reaches back with an unsteady hand, which Luffy takes without question, guiding the older pirate's fingertips to the place the plug's buried inside him.

He touches the protruding safety base gingerly, gasping when it causes the embedded portion to shift slightly, increasing the internal pressure on his prostate. When he gives it a quick little tug, his rim tries to dilate while the rest of his body fights to retain possession of the toy. He pulls harder, forcing himself to begin releasing it, a strangled sob of pleasure escaping his throat as it stretches his hole wider- wider- and then he relaxes his grip- and his rectal muscles immediately yank it out of his hand, pulling it back inside so quickly that he nearly chokes on his own saliva.

A faint "nnn" comes from behind him, and he looks back to find Luffy gripping himself in one hand and pumping furiously, his face flushed with effort and his mouth hanging open. The rubber man's other hand is hidden from sight behind his back, but given the way he's squirming, it's obvious he's fingering himself while he jerks off.

"O-Oi," Zoro rumbles, throat tightening and cock jumping enthusiastically at the sight. "You better-" He shudders as the plug shifts inside him when he straightens, turning to face his captain. "You better get your- ah- get your f-fingers outta there if you- want me to fuck you."

For a moment or two, Luffy stares back at him with slightly glazed eyes, gasping, but then his gaze focuses and he breaks into a grin that's unmistakably issuing a challenge. "How 'bout- uhn- how 'bout Zoro c-comes over here- 'n- 'n makes me?" He flicks his thumb across the slitted opening in his glans, sending a few droplets of clear fluid spattering to the floor between his knees.

Feeling his own lips part to bare his teeth in an equally feral leer, Zoro growls back, "Better watch what you ask for, 'cause you just might get it-" and then he's in motion, surging out of his crouched position and colliding with Luffy's hunched over body, weaving an arm around his torso and under the arm tucked behind his back. His momentum propelling them both forward, he tenses the muscles in his calves and thighs, rising just before they reach the table in order to slam Luffy down back-first on the flat surface, sending several books and a small stack of parchment and a quill and an ink well - mercifully sealed - scattering in various directions.

Goaded by his lover's startled but joyous laughter and the plug grinding against his prostate with every twist and flex of his pelvis, he drives his erection along Luffy's inner thigh, into the crease separating his hip and lower abdomen, trapping both their dicks between them as he crushes Luffy beneath him.

One of the younger pirate's hands flails out to grip the table's edge. The other shoots upward to seize Zoro by the throat, thumb pressed to his adam's apple. The chokehold's not quite tight enough to make him gag, but it IS firm enough to send chills quivering up and down his spine and a flood of heat rushing through his belly and make the flow of pre-cum from his forcefully twitching cock increase as he begins thrusting more furiously against Luffy's prone body.

"G-Get inside me," his captain demands. "I want- I want Zoro inside me!" Squeezing his windpipe fractionally harder, until the low growl rumbling out of his chest's reverberating there in his throat. "Zoro promised he'd-" A massive shudder goes through Luffy, and a hot flush spreads across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, traveling all the way to the tips of his ears as he stares up into Zoro's eyes, gasping, "You promised. You promised you'd f-fuck me!"

Overwhelmed, last tenuous threads of calm shattered, not sure how long he'll be able to last once he achieves successful penetration- or if he even CAN, with those words ringing in his ears- but not caring, Zoro seizes him by the hips and drags his rear closer to the edge of the table. Hands sliding up the insides of Luffy's thighs, he spreads them wide in one violent motion, fingers squeezing the flesh forcefully enough to produce white bands beneath their grip.

"Zor- Zoro! Zoro- Zoro, fuck me! That's an ORDER!"

He's so agitated, passion fueled by his partner's desperately wanton demands and the ceaseless stimulation of the plug buried and rocking inside him, he can't get lined up properly at first. His glans pushing hard at Luffy's perineum- jabbing fruitlessly at the curve of his ass- but then, as he's snarling in frustration and urgency, voice box vibrating under the increasing pressure of the thumb braced against it-

His tip finally finds the pucker of Luffy's anus, moist with lubricant and previous deposits of cum, and his hips automatically start giving rough, wild lunges. Leaning all his weight forward, he catches Luffy beneath the knees and bends him nearly double while thrusting frantically, shoving through his snug rim one scant inch at a time.

They're both grunting, gasping, making low animalistic noises only occasionally interrupted by Luffy summoning enough breath and saliva to whine out Zoro's name. He's trembling from head to toe, not only his face but his neck and chest heavily flushed, although his hold on the swordsman's throat doesn't falter.

Eventually Zoro's inside- all the way inside- his balls pressed tight to the rubber man's quivering bottom and his attempts to bury himself deeper doing nothing more than shaking the table every time he snaps his hips forward.

"Move! Zoro, MOVE!" Luffy rasps, trying to buck his hips. There's a heavy dribble of moisture oozing continuously from the opening in his glans, forming a thick glistening strand wavering between his dick and his stomach, where it's dripped to form a small puddle. The rope breaks and reforms each time his erection twitches, and as Zoro watches through half-closed eyes, his breathing ragged, the pool of seminal fluid collecting on Luffy's rigid abdominals abruptly overflows and trickles down his heaving side onto the table beneath him.

Cursing deep in his throat, he draws back, groaning when Luffy's body resists, constricted sphincter attempting to hold him inside- looking down to watch open-mouthed as his shaft slowly emerges from his trembling, whimpering captain's hole, engorged tissue slick and pulsing.

He shifts, adjusting his stance, repositions his grip on the undersides of Luffy's knees, and THRUSTS, bare toes curling against the floor as he drives himself back inside.

Beneath him, Luffy arches on the table with a sudden wail, a long burst of cum spurting from his jerking length.

His fingers have increased their grip on Zoro's neck, squeezing tight enough to restrict the swordsman's air, but Zoro doesn't- won't- can't- stop moving. He ignores his protesting lungs, finding a fast, vigorous rhythm that paces the muscular contractions accompanying Luffy's orgasm. Thrusts timed to slide over his prostate, forcing him to shoot harder and farther. Withdrawing while he's clenched almost painfully tight, and oh god oh god Zoro's not going to last much longer like this, not when his lover's so goddamn wet and hot inside and not with those helpless NOISES coming out of him and not when his head's bowed back like that and he's covering himself and the table and the crumpled papers beneath his shuddering frame with spatters of cum.

Lack of fresh oxygen's beginning to make the first mate's head spin, but that dizzy, slightly drunken sensation only adds to the intensity of his own climax when he finally can't hold back any longer and collapses forward onto Luffy, eyes squinted shut and mouth hanging open as his coordination fails and his movements devolve into sloppy, furious lunges while his cock pulses and he empties himself inside his moaning, writhing captain.

Although Luffy's thankfully regained enough presence of mind to release his throat and allow him to draw in some badly-needed air, he's unsteady and wobbling precariously by the time he's finished, the bulk of his weight resting on his partner and the table. Supported and prevented from sliding to the floor by Luffy's legs, wrapped around his midsection with their knees hooked over his hips and ankles crossed in the small of his back, heels digging firmly against his lower spine.

Luffy's arms are draped more loosely around his neck, holding him close, hands petting his sweat-dampened skin and hair while the rubber man croons affectionate nonsense - "Zoro feels so good, Zoro makes ME feel so good, he made me cum so hard" - beside his ear and nosing at his ear, making his earrings sway and clink together. Nuzzling his cheek and jaw until he lifts his head slightly and then pressing kisses to his panting mouth.

"I hope- none of- those papers were anything important," Zoro groans thickly when he's finally collected himself enough to speak. Elbows braced on the table on either side of Luffy's torso, he sags gratefully into his embrace, disregarding the cum splattered on his chest and stomach. "-'though I- I guess they'll dry- they'll dry eventually."

"Prob'ly," Luffy agrees carelessly, fingers trailing through his hair and kneading lightly at the base of his skull. He unhooks his ankles to brace one heel against the wide safety base of the plug still buried between the swordsman's buttocks and rock it gently inside him, making him gasp and give a rough, involuntary jerk with his hips, pushing his softening cock deeper just when it's about to slip free.

"Ah! C-careful, Sencho, I'm-" He cries out as one of Luffy's hands leaves his hair to glide down his back and get a better grip on the toy, giving small tugs and periodically twisting, rotating the entire thing inside him as he works it back and forth.

"Mmm, Zoro's still super sensitive…"

"You're not- oh, oh god- you're not the only one who c-came really har-"

The tension on the plug increases and Zoro arches, panting harder as he feels it slowly easing free despite his body's resistance. He clenches his teeth, pressing his forehead against his lover's neck with a strangled groan and clinging to him while his rim stretches wider- wider- until the object suddenly pops out of him with a sudden gush of warm fluid. Only for Luffy to slide the tip in several teasing circles around his gaping, throbbing hole- and then beginning to push it slowly back inside, laughing breathlessly in his ear when his sphincter greedily sucks it the entire way into his ass the moment it passes the halfway point, making him shudder uncontrollably. "Shishishi…you can't stop shaking, can you?"

"Oh- oh fuck-" Arching as the toy's given another firm, steady tug but this time allowed to resettle before it can slip out. "If you're- if you're gonna k-keep doin' me- like that- we gotta- ahhh- we gotta go lay down 'cause-" His thighs and calves are starting to tremble more violently, his knees threatening to buckle beneath him. "-my- my legs don't wanna hold me up."

Luffy struggles upright on the table, his movements ejecting Zoro's now-flaccid cock along with a small torrent of cum that spills past his dilated rim to patter softly onto the floor below. He rises, scooping up the older pirate just as his legs finally give out and carries him directly to the bed and its rumpled sheets with one arm cradling his back and the other hooked beneath one knee so he can continue playing idly with the toy inside him.

Rolling onto his belly once he's lowered to the mattress, Zoro pushes a half-empty bottle of lube and several dildos aside to give himself enough room to drag the pillow against his chest and work it clumsily under his body to raise his hips. Biting the inside of his cheek to stifle a moan as his captain's hands grope between his spread thighs, one easing his genitals out from under his body, its palm settling on his balls and limp moist dick to roll and squeeze the sensitive tissue, while the other resumes teasing him mercilessly by rocking and twisting and withdrawing and reinserting the plug.

There's no way he'll get hard again so soon, but oh fuck, it feels amazing- and close to being more than his frazzled, over-sensitized nerves can stand directly after cumming so forcefully. Especially when Luffy finds an angle that puts constant, stroking pressure on just the right place, until all at once the dull heat in his lower belly erupts, sending a pleasurable spasm through his groin. He makes a sharp sound and grinds his hips several times against the pillow beneath them, fingertips clawing into the sheets.

"Ahhh," Luffy gasps, sounding surprised but pleased. "Zoro- Zoro, are you cumming again? You're not even-" His hand curls around the head of the swordsman's cock, kneading the soft flesh as the unexpected orgasm sends a second dribble of thin liquid flowing directly into his palm.

Zoro cries out, spine arching and more cum squirting from his tip as the anal plug's pulled from his body and tossed carelessly aside so Luffy can scoot forward to take its place, pushing inside and crouching over him straddling his buttocks as he thrusts rapidly between them, clutching his shoulder and the back of his neck to keep his balance.

"T-Tight- mmmgh- you're so-" Panting hard, his lover plunges fully into him and stays there, rocking, hips swiveling so his buried shaft twists in first one direction and then the other within the slick walls of his ass. "So- ah!" Unleashing a flurry of quick hard thrusts that produce audible wet slapping noises and pound his pelvis into the mattress.

Gasping Luffy's name between ragged grunts, Zoro writhes under him, fighting to buck upwards to meet his frantic plunging, but it's difficult to move. The hands gripping his shoulders and neck are crushing his upper body against the bed, leaving him puffing brokenly at the sheets beneath his cheek while he's fucked mercilessly, and he's dimly aware that he's going to be sore as hell tomorrow but- god, GOD, Luffy's so thick and hot and so slick inside him, dick making the most deliciously obscene "SCHLICK-SCHLICK-SCHLICK" sound as it slips in and out of his drenched hole, and there's slippery moisture trickling down his perineum and the insides of his thighs. His captain's cum- all those loads of it left deep within his tense, throbbing passage- mingled with lube.

Luffy stiffens abruptly over him, uttering a wavering moan that deepens into a growl while his hips churn in short grinding motions. The hand he's bracing on the back of Zoro's neck squeezes punishingly tight, pushing down, forcing the older pirate's nose and open, gasping mouth into the sheets.

He can feel his partner's dick pulsing, twitching in the constricted confines of his rim as it fires short but heavy bursts of semen, each powerful spurt accompanied by a "nnGGHHH!" that bursts past Luffy's clenched teeth forcefully enough that his hot breath gusts briefly against the sheen of sweat on Zoro's back, sending chills skittering across his overheated skin.

Eventually Luffy sags down to collapse bonelessly atop his prone body, nearly sobbing at the intensity of his release while stroking the swordsman's rib cage and sides with shaking hands and nuzzling affectionately at him, pressing trembling kisses to his shoulders and neck and the upturned side of his face.

Zoro sighs, the sound low and long and wavering and full of content exhaustion, frame tensing as he stretches and chuckles tiredly at the helpless little moan beside his ear when his movements cause Luffy's slowly-deflating erection to shift, sliding out a bit before settling deeper inside him. "Mmm… I finally- uhn- wear you out, Sencho? I swear, sometimes I- think you're insatiable."

"I can't help it. Zoro feels too- too g-good, no matter what we're doin'…" Luffy gives a brief wiggle of his hips, almost as though he's debating whether or not he can go another round- much to Zoro's consternation, because despite all the lubrication and not particularly wanting to stop, he's getting kind of sore. Thankfully, for the sake of his aching body at least, his lover instead opts to settle back down and merely tuck one leg a little higher alongside him to make it easier to keep their bodies joined until he's no longer firm enough to stay buried inside.

The warmth and weight of him's soothing, and it doesn't take long for Zoro's eyelids to start trying to drift shut. "Oi… oi, you think we got-" He yawns. "… mmm… got enough time for a nap before somebody gets fed up bein' locked outta the room?"

"I thought the tie on the knob was s'pose to give me 'n Zoro all the time we wanted," Luffy murmurs, nosing affectionately at his pierced lobe and into the hollow behind his ear.

Zoro snorts laughter. "You really think THAT'S gonna keep the cook from kickin' the door down?"

"But the tie was Sanji's idea!"

"Mmhmm…" Stretching, he shifts out from beneath Luffy, inhaling sharply when his movement finishes dislodging the softened flesh that's already slipping from between his buttocks, allowing a heavy trickle of fluid to escape onto the sheets under his rear. He rolls to face his captain, curling an arm around his midsection and drawing him close. "Only 'cause he got sick of walkin' in, accidentally catchin' us with our dicks out."

He's grinning against Luffy's neck as the younger pirate laughs out loud over his shoulder. What the cook had grumbled, before selecting the most threadbare of his ties and slapping it down at the foot of their shared bunk, had been something along the lines of "I'm getting really sick of feeling like I'm taking my shitty life in my hands every time I wanna walk into the damn room." And then insisted they loop the thing over the outside door knob every time they get the urge to tear off each other's clothing, to warn returning crew members that it's in their best interests to KNOCK instead of just barging in and getting an unexpected eyeful.

Which is actually- Zoro muses- a very real risk given Luffy's astounding ability to launch a spurt of cum like his dick's a fucking CANNON.

In any case, since their nakama all headed out on errands immediately after breakfast this morning, they've had the room to themselves- and the tie on the door- for most of the day. Fucking, napping, fucking, and devouring pretty much every scrap of food they'd found in the room. But mostly fucking, because they'd both been seriously pent up following the headlong assault on Enies Lobby to rescue Robin. Their combined attack on the Aqua Laguna from the engine of the sea train, in particular, had supercharged their libidos to the extent they'd been ready to jump each other while changing out of their soaked clothes once back inside, and only Nami's ferocious scolding and the threat of being indebted for life had convinced them to get dressed instead of tumbling nude onto the nearest padded bench and going at it in full view of their crew mates and allies.

And once they'd returned to Water Seven-

Leaning his head back to study Luffy's sleepy expression, Zoro brushes stray locks of hair away from his captain's eyes with gentle fingers before closing in again to press a soft kiss to his parted lips, rolling him slowly onto his back and moving partially over him. Luffy returns the gesture gladly, hands rising to cradle his jaw, but there's a laziness to the movement of the rubber man's mouth and tongue that makes it clear he's extremely worn out despite sleeping more than forty-eight hours in the last three days.

Having so much energetic sex probably hasn't helped, the swordsman considers with a brief stab of guilt. _At least he doesn't have those big dark circles under his eyes anymore- but I better let 'im get some more sleep_ …

He draws back reluctantly, only to have his boyfriend tug him down for another kiss, even more languid than the last.

When Luffy eventually releases him and settles against the mattress, simply too drowsy to continue, he's barely able to keep his eyes open but he's smiling. "… oi… Zoro…"

"Mmm? Y-" Biting back another yawn. Just looking at Luffy and hearing the fatigue in his voice is reminding Zoro how badly he could use more rest himself. "-yeah, Sencho?"

"… you think we'll… have a bed like this?" Luffy's eyelids flutter shut, but a moment later, he forces them back open. "… on the ship Franky's building. Our new ship."

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out."

"… I hope so… 'cause… I wanna fall asleep like this all the time…"

"Heh. Yeah, Sencho… me too."

Sighing as Zoro shifts to sink down beside him, Luffy turns to snuggle into his arms so they're lying face-to-face again. "… I wonder what it's gonna look like…" He leans his temple against the older pirate's collarbone, one hand rising so he can trail his fingertips slowly back and forth over his scar-bisected chest. "… what the-" He yawns enormously. "… mmn… what the new ship's gonna… look like…"

"Oi, quit tryna make yourself stay awake," Zoro scolds gently. "-'n just go to sleep already." He slips the hand he's been resting on Luffy's side behind his back to stroke his spine, fingers moving in small soothing circles as they descend to just above his partner's buttocks, where he continues rubbing with a bit more pressure. Smiling when Luffy gives a little moan and melts against him.

He's probably going to end up with a big river of drool running down his sternum with his captain's face nuzzled into his neck like this… but that's alright. Lying here naked with Luffy sprawled warm and heavy in his arms is worth a lot more than a little spit- and _besides_ , he thinks when he draws up one leg to settle it more comfortably between Luffy's thighs and becomes instantly more aware of the slippery mess between his shifting buttocks, _I- we- already need a shower_.

He tucks his nose into his lover's hair, breathing in the strong, familiar, welcome scent of him.

Eventually they'll have to get up, repair the damage done to the desk's contents - Zoro's pretty certain they've ruined most of the parchment - and pay a much-needed visit to the Galley La headquarter's bathhouse. But for now, he's content to continue basking in the afterglow of some damn good sex and possibly take a nice long nap with Luffy dozing peacefully against his chest.


	23. Chapter 23

How Zoro's still conscious, let alone managing to continue sitting upright while he laughs uproariously over some taunting quip Nami's just made about Sanji's lack of alcohol tolerance, Usopp has no idea. The swordsman and navigator have been slamming down tankard after tankard with no signs of slowing, each apparently determined to drink the other under the metaphorical table, but Zoro's also finished off Chopper's barely-touched drink as well as the contents of a few other mugs abandoned after the initial toast. Namely those of the sniper himself and- to no one's great surprise- the rubber man now sprawled on his back on the lawn deck beside him.

Luffy's lying with his head tipped to one side to watch his green-haired boyfriend upside-down through half-closed eyes, a soft and rather dopey smile curling his lips. Upon announcing the celebration marking Usopp's and Robin's return and the addition of Franky to the crew as their new shipwright, he'd taken a small obligatory gulp from each of the two mugs he'd snatched up, grimaced at the taste, and immediately held out both to Zoro- who'd responded by grinning and leaning in between his outstretched arms to kiss him soundly on the mouth.

It hadn't taken long for Luffy's enthusiastic response to spur a deeper, more passionate lip-lock - there'd been a truly alarming amount of tongue action involved, Usopp's still flustered to recall - but when Zoro's free hand had strayed from Luffy's hip to slip down past his waistband into the seat of his shorts and seize him firmly by one ass-cheek in order to pull him closer, nearly spilling their drinks in the process, the heated exchange had been interrupted by the nearby and greatly exaggerated clearing of several throats. The two men had broken apart with obvious reluctance, breathing ragged and their flushed faces radiating sheepish chagrin.

It seems as though there's been some basic ground rules laid down during Usopp's absence with regards to the sort of behavior the rest of the crew's willing to tolerate from their captain and first mate in a public setting. While kisses, handholding and snuggling are permissible, heavy petting and dry humping- along with other actions deemed too lewd for polite company, presumably- have been declared off-limits, allowed only when they're occurring behind closed doors and therefore out of sight. There'd also been some offhand remark from Sanji, about a tie?

 _I have no idea what's supposed to be so important about a tie, but I bet Nami threatened to fine them for public indecency or indecent exposure or something_ , Usopp thinks and tries very hard not to snort out loud. _If she charged 'em for all the stuff they've ALREADY done, they'd probably be in debt for life. What the heck- for all I know, they ARE already in debt for life_.

Honestly, the sniper's not sure whether he's relieved or disappointed by the new regulations. The thought of seeing his friends strip down and go at each other right in front of him YET AGAIN- just like that evening in the palace bathhouse back in Arabasta, or the night they'd invited Wyper to join them for an impromptu threesome in the bonfire square during the victory celebration in Skypiea, OR that morning he'd woken to find them having sex on the floor only a few feet away in the meeting hall- well, it makes him feel sort of-

"Zoro's really messy…" Luffy sighs abruptly in a husky, somewhat strained tone of voice, interrupting his thoughts. "He's spillin' booze all over himself…"

The rubber man's right, Usopp realizes; although Zoro's not truly drunk - it's kind of debatable whether or not the man CAN get drunk - he's obviously inebriated enough that the hand with which he's clutching his tankard isn't particularly steady, tipping precariously to slosh its contents whenever he laughs forcefully enough. And there's alcohol trickling freely down his chin whenever he raises it for another swig. Dripping onto his chest to soak the front of his black Galley-La tee, already damp enough to cling to the curves of his pectorals. And, Usopp can't help noticing, to lay stretched between the protruding points of nipples rubbed stiff by the taut, moist fabric.

He can feel his face heating at the sight, prompting him to pluck anxiously at the blades of crumpled grass within the triangle of his crossed legs, but despite his best efforts to look away, he's soon staring without being fully conscious of it.

When Luffy's index finger jabs abruptly at his thigh just above the knee, it startles him so badly, he almost yelps.

"It's okay if you looooook- just don't forget he's MIIINE," the captain teases, offering him a playful smirk, although there's also a slight hint of genuine rebuke in the reprimand. A tiny thread of almost bitter possessiveness that makes Usopp's cheeks flare even hotter.

"I wasn't- I- I mean, I d-didn't-" He falters as Luffy continues peering up at him, gaze uncomfortably keen as it roams his face in search of- exactly what, he doesn't know. Does Luffy really think he wants to steal Zoro's affections, attempt to claim Luffy's boyfriend for his own? "I'm not trying to-"

"Oi…"

This time Usopp's not alone; Luffy jumps too, caught off-guard by Zoro's throaty rumble.

Tankard lowered, the swordsman's abandoned his conversation with Nami to eye the pair of them with undisguised suspicion as he rises to approach them with only the slightest hint of unsteadiness evident in his stride. "You guys better not be fighting again already, right after we got all that shit settled."

"No," Luffy protests. "No, we were just-" He squawks when Zoro bends low to curl an arm around his middle and then scoops him up with ease, noises of protest dissolving into bemused giggles when it dawns on him that his partner's moved within easy range of his touch. He raises a hand to stroke and massage one thick pectoral through the soggy shirt covering it, licking his lips and biting the lower one with obvious exhilaration when Zoro exhales a soft curse, body visibly shuddering.

Embarrassed, Usopp drops his gaze to the travel bag he's yet to stow in his locker and still wearing slung over one shoulder with it resting on the ground beside him, fiddling with the flap while he waits for them to wander off in search of a private spot- only to utter a screech of surprise as he's seized by an overall strap and dragged to his feet.

"C'mon," Zoro tells him, giving an insistent tug. "We're straightening this- this shit out once 'n for a-" The last word emerges as a strangled, wavering "ahhh" as the fingers caressing his chest close into a fist, securing a generous handful of tit. "D-Damn it, Sencho," he scolds, eyeing the broad smile continuing to spread across Luffy's face as the captain gives another appreciative squeeze. "… o-oi… oi, tell me you're not- you're not really drunk off a few measly mouthfuls of booze."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Nami remarks with a tipsy giggle as they move past her. "You- you know he's even more of a lightweight than Sanji-kun." She casts a skeptical but curious look towards Usopp, who's too stunned to do anything but let himself be steered by one shoulder towards the mens' quarter's door. "Zoro- Zoro, I hope you know what- wh-what the hell you're doing…"

"It's not- not what you're pro'ly thinkin'," Zoro snorts, trying to ignore Luffy's limbs coiling eagerly multiple times around his torso to cling to him while he walks. "I m-might be a little loaded, but- I'm not stupid." He gives a half-hearted little growl at Luffy for laughing out loud obnoxiously at this remark. "Shut up, you- you dumbass. You started this whole thing."

"O-Oi, what- what're you guys t-talking about?" Usopp asks timidly as he opens the door with shaking hands, very much aware of Zoro's fingers gripping his shoulder as he's followed closely through the entryway and uncertain whether to feel excited or scared as hell about the implications of being alone with his friends when they're both liquored up- and presumably horny as hell.

He hesitates when he reaches the room's center, nearly tripping over his own feet, uncertain if he's about to find himself stripped naked and tumbled onto the sofa and- and- and thoroughly ravaged to within an inch of his life… only to have Zoro release his shoulder and stroll right past him to flop heavily onto his back on the cushions and stretch out full-length, pulling Luffy down with him.

"Nobody- 'n I mean NOBODY s'walkin' outta here 'til this thing's finally settled, okay?" The swordsman inclines his head towards the empty seats on the other side of the table, his expression making it clear that he expects Usopp to sit. "Not just 'cause I don't want my boyfriend fightin' with his best friend but also 'cause-" He turns his gaze on Luffy, who's begun nuzzling amorously his collarbone while half-sprawled astride him, and reaches up to grip the younger pirate's chin and shake it gently to claim his attention. "It's kinda my job to make sure my captain's not- mmn, not f-fightin' with our marksman, y'know?"

Heart thundering in his ears too hard for him to hear Luffy's response, Usopp wobbles his way to the unclaimed sofa and plops down in the middle of it, still tightly clutching his bag. His stomach's flopping wildly, like a fish caught and struggling on a line. He swallows, unable to tear his gaze from the way Zoro's cradling Luffy's face with increasingly unsteady fingers and beginning to breathe harder because Luffy's bunched the front of his wet t-shirt up to expose the smooth, well-muscled length of his midriff while the opposite hand roams beneath the hem to firmly knead whichever pectoral it's presently grasping.

Within moments, the green-haired man's face is slack and flushed beneath a light sheen of sweat, his exposed abdominals jumping each time he's squeezed a bit too roughly.

- _or maybe just roughly enough_ , Usopp finds himself thinking. He's seen his crew mates fool around often enough to know how Zoro reacts to being played with like that. To his pectorals being not just touched or stroked but clawed and wrenched and manhandled. Bitten too, probably; even if he hasn't personally witnessed it, Usopp doesn't doubt the odds are in favor of Zoro getting a serious rise out of THAT, given how often the swordsman's yanked off a shirt to reveal bruises, scratches, and other peculiar marks scattered across his torso.

Watching as the hand fondling Zoro's tits moves back and forth between them, relentlessly teasing the damp, rosy areola and erect nipple of first one curved mound of muscle and then the other until their owner's panting softly from eagerness and mounting sensitivity, Usopp's unable to prevent his own fingers from twitching, tightening involuntarily on the bag balanced on his thighs.

It's not a great deal of movement, but the sniper's obvious agitation- and the direction of his wide-eyed gaze- don't go unnoticed. Eyeing Usopp sidelong, Luffy makes a small noise of triumph and gives his current handful of flesh an extra vigorous twist. "See, Zoro? I TOLD you."

Zoro's head tips back momentarily as he's squeezed, his hips squirming slightly as his body arches off the cushions and then slowly sags back down against them. When he's able to speak again, his voice is low and rough and on the verge of breaking. "Uh- uh-huh. 'N I t-told YOU- I told you it doesn't matter, didn't I?" He clears his throat. "Usopp, our captain thinks- LUFFY thinks you wanna bang me." Taking a long, shuddering breath, he lets his hand drop from Luffy's jaw to settle comfortably on his hip, where it shortly begins to caress him with familiar carelessness through the thick weave of his shorts. "He noticed you- ah, lookin' at me- like you're interested. In fuckin' around with me, if not outright fuckin' me."

Usopp's mouth has fallen open. He can feel it working soundlessly, helplessly, trying to produce words he doesn't have, while his brain races. Making connections. Finally comprehending the reason behind Luffy's highly provocative behavior and what's also been responsible for a great deal of the on-again, off-again awkwardness that's existed between them going all the way back to Arabasta, if not earlier.

"I noticed too. 'Cause- well, you've been doin' it an awful lot. 'N not just lookin' either, but straight-up staring at me like you wanna know how I taste," Zoro continues. "-'n I'm not pissed about it or anything, but I think it's probably better for everybody if we don't actually d-"

"That- that's not it, not- not at all!" Usopp interrupts in a rush. Unsure whether to bury his face in his hands and laugh until he cries or simply crawl under the table in absolute mortification. He'd been well-aware they'd noticed at least a few of his appreciative glances, but he hadn't realized he'd been caught staring quite that often or that his interest had been so obvious- or so easily misunderstood. "I mean, I wasn't- I didn't- well, okay, I did- I HAVE been looking, b-but not because-" He's sputtering, flustered because they're both peering at him in confusion, Zoro blinking and Luffy beginning to frown, no longer pawing at his lover's chest but shifting upright in his arms to sit straddling his midsection. "I- I like you, Zoro, I like you a lot, but not like tha-"

"You got a boner!" Luffy accuses. "You got a big ol' boner watchin' Zoro do stuff with me that one time- I KNOW you did! 'Cause I saw you yankin' at it! So don't try'n say you don't wanna-"

"I needed to pee! I woke up 'cause I needed to pee and- and you were both naked with the covers kicked off and r-rubbing all over each other and-!" He's attempting to strangle his bag's shoulder strap, blushing so hard he can feel the heat all the way to the tips of his ears. The tip of his nose. "Y-You were making these- these NOISES and-" He drops his gaze, too embarrassed to meet their eyes. "I didn't mean to watch- I wasn't trying to, like, g-get off spying on you or anything. I just- I saw naked people rolling around together, D-DOING IT, right there in front of me, and before I knew what was happening- umm, well, my- my dick just sort of-"

Luffy looks a lot more skeptical than reassured by his disjointed rambling, but Zoro's expression has softened with what Usopp's hoping- PRAYING- is understanding.

"I guess you haven't- or least you hadn't- seen much of this kinda stuff before," the swordsman says, his hand absentmindedly caressing Luffy's lower back. "Other than your girl-" He grins at Usopp's renewed blush. "-other than Kaya, there wasn't really anybody close to your age in your village, right? 'N maybe I'm wrong, but… you don't seem like somebody who goes around peeking in people's bedroom windows to catch a glimpse of dudes dickin' down their girlfriends or wives." An unexpectedly shy smile up at Luffy. "-or boyfriends or husbands, huh?"

The rubber man casts another dubious glance in Usopp's direction but at last he returns Zoro's smile and settles down against his chest to listen.

"I mean, I could see the cook at least THINKING about that kinda shit- tryna get an eyeful of bouncin' titties or whatever. But you?" Zoro makes a dismissive snorting noise. "Nah, man, you're not that kinda guy." He slips a hand beneath the back of Luffy's vest to rub slowly up and down his spine. "I didn't know a whole lot about sex either, not 'til I met Johnny 'n Yosaku. Jerkin' off- sure- I knew all about THAT, 'n I was curious as hell about the other stuff, but-" Snorting, then outright barking laughter. "Well, before I actually hooked up with Johnny 'n Yosaku 'n the three of us started screwin' around in bed- 'n everywhere else- I had pretty much the same thing happen to me that happened to Usopp the other morning." He grins at their perplexed expressions. "I got an unexpected earful. Of them bangin' each other, I mean."

"Wh-What?" the sniper asks, just as Luffy demands "REALLY?" with such undisguised delight that the two younger men look at each other and burst into incredulous giggles.

"Yeah, only I didn't just wake up 'n catch 'em messin' around, I woke up 'n heard 'em moaning. MY. GOD. DAMN. NAME. while they did it." Zoro grins at his friends' screeches of astonishment and mock horror. "Back then I was a real pansy when it came to sex though, 'cause while this really desperate, horny part of me wanted to go climb in bed with them 'n see if they really meant any of what they were saying-" He shrugs, still grinning. "I chickened out. I just laid there pretending I was asleep 'til they got done 'n conked out. But holy fucking shit did I get hard, listening to all the noises they made…"

"Did you- did you jerk off?" Luffy asks, audibly breathless, and Usopp feels the heat rising in his face again as he watches the captain give an eager wiggle of his hips in response to Zoro's hands sliding down to cup and squeeze his buttocks through the fabric of his shorts. "While Zoro listened to them, did he-"

"Barely got a hand on my dick before I came, right in my freakin' pants too. I was afraid they'd notice but- let's just say they were pretty noisy 'n pretty into whatever they were doing. I never actually SAW 'em at it- that time or any of the other ones- 'cause they were worried about gettin' their asses kicked if they got caught, so they either waited 'til I was asleep or 'til I- 'til I l-left." The swordsman's been kneading his partner's ass with growing vigor while he speaks, and his voice has started catching in his throat, courtesy of Luffy beginning to sway more enthusiastically against him. "The point- the point is- I know what it's like- how you can get t-turned on 'n get hard just-" He inhales sharply. "Shit, L-Luffy, if you're- if you're gonna keep that up- I'm not- gonna be able t-to talk."

Shooting an extremely smug look at Usopp, Luffy gives one last slow, grinding thrust, his eyelids falling half-closed and his gaze dropping to Zoro's upturned face when the green-haired pirate arches beneath him with what's clearly an involuntary groan given the heavy flush of bemused embarrassment that darkens his cheeks as he registers the sound escaping his own mouth.

The sniper swallows, fighting the urge to squirm in his seat. He can't look away and he knows now they're both fully conscious of him watching- although they still don't understand WHY he's watching- and he'll be damned if he has the slightest idea how to explain himself. Or if they'll even believe him, should he miraculously find the right words.

"If you don't want Zoro, then why can't you stop starin' at him, huh, Usopp?" Luffy challenges, as though reading his mind. "It's like your eyes bug out of your head every time his clothes start comin' off…"

"I don't mean to, but-" Usopp's been wringing the fabric of his shoulder bag between white-knuckled fingers again, once more overwhelmed by agitation and frustration, and one fidgeting hand's encountered the corner of the sketchbook tucked inside. He hesitates. Could it really be that easy?

Listening to Zoro gently scold their disgruntled captain, he pushes back the bag's flap to rummage through its contents, pushing aside assorted dials and other junk he's collected to peer at the worn, dog-eared cover of the book inside. If he shows them, will they understand? Or will they just get mad? He raises his gaze.

"I told you, Sencho, you're the only guy I want as my boyfriend," Zoro's murmuring, fingertips stroking one side of Luffy's face from temple to jaw and back again with surprising delicacy. "You don't gotta be jealous of Usopp or any other guy- not even the ones who've fucked me- 'cause I'm nobody's but yours…"

Watching Luffy reluctantly allow Zoro to draw him down for a kiss that's just as thorough as the one they exchanged earlier tonight but far less frantic and a lot more tender, Usopp can't help feeling completely bewildered by those words. The idea that Luffy could somehow be jealous of HIM, of all people- and that he's not only jealous but he's apparently BEEN jealous for some time- is a thought he finds utterly perplexing. It seems absurd, considering Usopp's always been so jealous of HIM. Of EVERYONE ELSE on the crew- of their strength and skills and bravery and-

No longer reluctant but now pressing forward with considerable aplomb, Luffy's melting into Zoro's embrace, making little contented noises in the back of his throat as his fingers curl around handfuls of the older pirate's soggy shirt to try to pull him closer. When he presses forward to deepen the kiss, Zoro immediately tilts his head to accommodate him, uttering a deep humming chuckle of laughter at his impatience, and at the sight of the muscles in Zoro's neck flexing, pulled taut beneath his sweat-dampened skin, the sniper can't resist anymore.

Digging farther into his bag without looking away, he locates a stub of graphite and yanks his sketchbook free. Flips it open to the next unused sheet of parchment. Begins sketching, his hand flying across the page while his gaze darts back and forth between his subjects and the bold strokes emerging beneath his fingers.

Luffy's the first to register what he's doing and breaks away from happily plundering Zoro's mouth to peer across the table, flushed face filled with curiosity. "Are you- are you DRAWING us? KISSING?"

"I- umm-" Usopp can feel heat climbing the nape of his neck, his cheeks, the edges of his ears, but he doesn't stop. He's pretty sure he CAN'T at this point; his urge to capture the curve of Zoro's throat on paper while it's still fresh in his mind has become a compulsion too strong to resist. "M-Maybe."

Fascinated, Luffy tilts his head to watch, clearly having forgotten he was in the middle of a rather intense make-out session, and Usopp can't help shooting a nervous glance towards Zoro to gauge how he's taking all of this. To his relief, the first mate appears more amused than annoyed at being upstaged and is watching him sketch with obvious interest.

"S-Sorry," he stammers anyway, unable to prevent himself from offering the apology.

"Don't be," Zoro says, voice husky with lingering ardor, then clears his throat. "It's good. Your drawing, I mean- it's really good."

The compliment surprises Usopp so much, he doesn't know whether to say "thank you" or rattle off the standard declaration that "of course- and not just really good but FANTASTIC, because the Great Captain Usopp's incapable of producing anything but a masterpiece" OR protest that honestly it's not THAT good because he can already tell he's botched the proportions of the older pirate's hand where he's drawn it cradling the curve of Luffy's cheek and jaw. Instead, he mumbles, "I know I probably should've- uh- asked first. Especially-" His fingers twitch, causing the graphite pinched between them to lay down a line that's far less smooth than those surrounding it. He knows he should shut his mouth, stop while they're appreciative and not angry with him, but he's flustered and helpless to prevent himself from babbling. "Especially that- that other time. When you were, uh, d-doing a lot more. Than- than kissing."

As the confession leaves his mouth, he sees Zoro's pupils immediately dilate in that same absolutely terrifying way they do shortly before the swordsman throws himself into battle, and his hand jerks so violently, he nearly tears the graphite's tip right through the parchment.

"What?" A single word, harsh with demand and- is that outrage or-?

Luffy's gone unnaturally still in Zoro's lap, body tense, staring at the sniper with an expression that's largely unreadable.

"On the- on the sk-sky island," Usopp admits reluctantly, convinced he's about to find himself on the damage-dealing ends of BOTH their fists, possibly simultaneously, but- also horribly relieved because it's no longer a secret. Maybe they'll be furious, but at least he can finally stop worrying about what'll happen if somebody gets their hands on his sketchbook. "When you were with-" Oh god, he's probably about to sign his own death warrant. "… with, uh, the- the guy with the t-tattoos..." And, as though there's really a need for clarification at this point, "-and the wings."

Zoro's mouth opens as though he's about to say something, but instead of speaking, he hesitates for a few moments before his tongue slips out to moisten his lips. "You drew us with-" He swallows audibly, throat producing a weird sort of click. "You drew me getting fucked by Wyper."

It's not a question so much as a statement, spoken in a tone so gruff that Usopp cringes involuntarily. He's no longer attempting to continue drawing but clutching the graphite stub discoloring his trembling fingertips as though he might be able to wave it like a magic wand and whisk himself away to safety the moment one of his nakama makes a threatening move towards him. "I-"

"I wanna see," Luffy interrupts. "Usopp, lemme see. Now."

Fear and anxiety make Usopp clumsy; the sniper nearly drops his sketchbook twice trying to find the proper page. Finally he gives up and simply shoves the entire pad of parchment across the tabletop at them, barely noticing when it sends the graphite rolling away off the edge and clattering to the bare boards at his feet. He's too busy studying the insides of his eyelids and praying he doesn't suffer for too long.

But even with his eyes closed, he's painfully conscious of the soft rustling of turning pages- punctuated by occasional, agonizingly noncommittal noises and quiet muttering- as they flip through his work searching for the sketches he did when the crew was back on Skypiea. The seconds crawl on, until nearly a minute's passed and he's thinking _maybe I wished the stuff right out of existence_ and _but oh god, are they really actually looking at EVERY SINGLE PAGE_ and _maybe I should just run for it while they're looking at THAT instead of ME_ when there's a sudden, ragged inhalation from the direction of the sofa opposite him.

Usopp's eyes pop open automatically in response to the sound, which sends invisible cold fingers skittering down his spine from the nape of his neck.

Clutching the sketchbook in both hands, Zoro's staring down at the page to which he's holding it open, his visage pale save for a vivid blaze of color standing out like a sunburn across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. As Usopp watches nervously, the swordsman sucks his lower lip in between his teeth, adam's apple bobbing as he swallows forcefully before asking in a choked voice, "Do- do I really look like that, when…" He trails off, leaving the question unfinished.

Luffy's staring at the sketches with awe and what's unmistakably lust, the two emotions battling for dominance on his face. He reaches out to touch one drawing, fingertip tracing a bold stroke that serves as the curve of Zoro's lower back, arched as the first mate pushes his buttocks upwards to meet a rough thrust delivered by Wyper's hips, and Usopp nearly blurts out a warning not to smear the graphite but his throat's too tight and dry to deliver anything beyond a strangled croak.

The low, wavering sigh that emerges from Zoro's chest at the sight of their captain caressing the figures depicted locked in coitus on the parchment drowns him out anyway.

Grinning sidelong at his lover, Luffy shifts to take a closer look at the sketchbook- and his eyes widen, his mouth forming a brief, silent "o" of surprise.

 _WHAT, WHAT IS IT_? Usopp wants to demand aloud, panic-stricken, but before he can force the words out, Zoro jolts, gasping, as Luffy slips a hand between his thighs to cup his groin through the fabric of his trousers. No longer looking surprised but positively beaming as his fingers close around the shaft of the hardening erection he's discovered there.

"S-Sench-" The green-haired pirate's head drops back, baring his throat, when the hand grasping his cock squeezes a little tighter and makes an experimental pumping motion. The sketchbook's abruptly left dangling from one hand by its spine as the other darts down to grip the edge of the cushion beside him, and Usopp lunges across the table to rescue it before he can think about what he's doing.

Zoro relinquishes the book without a fight, his now free hand immediately seeking the back of Luffy's neck to draw his face close enough to kiss. His hips abandon their furtive twitching and settle into a firm, steady roll that grinds him against the heel of the rubber man's hand when it slides lower to cradle and roll his balls in its palm, fingertips massaging the area below with rough, circling movements.

Luffy's shifted to straddle Zoro's thigh, his own hips rocking fast and hard as he rubs himself shamelessly against it. The hand not already occupied between Zoro's legs finds the swordsman's torso, exposed by the wet t-shirt still rucked up just below his armpits. Caressing the taut muscles of his abdomen, thumb circling several times around his navel, before rising to seize one of his pectorals in a grip so ferociously tight that Usopp sees the flesh go red then white from the pressure where it's bulging from between the captain's straining fingers.

Zoro writhes in place, hips bucking then briefly freezing in place midair- once, twice- and then a third time- and finally a fourth- as the crotch of his trousers slowly darkens above where the palm's pressed against it with unrelenting force. He's panting into Luffy's mouth, groaning breathlessly yet making determined efforts to continue kissing his partner despite the intensity of his release.

Eyes locked on Zoro's pleasure-flushed face and the satisfied smirk playing on Luffy's lips even as he licks and nips and nibbles at their dazed first mate's chin and jaw, Usopp's rummaging in his bag in search of another piece of graphite with one shaking hand even while the other's struggling to flip to a clean sheet in his sketchbook, desperate to capture the way Zoro's mouth is gaping helplessly as Luffy keeps rubbing and squeezing and tugging at him in hopes of prolonging his orgasm, of coaxing just one more spurt from his quivering body.

It's over before the sniper can lay down anything beyond the roughest sketch, Zoro sagging back against the sofa cushions with beads of sweat glittering on his overheated skin, the beginnings of a bruise resembling an enormous rose-shaped tattoo blooming across the heaving pectoral from which his lover's finally loosened his crushing hold.

Luffy's exertions, however, have only become more frantic, his pelvis jerking in rough snapping motions as he ruts against Zoro's thigh and hip, his breath escaping in ragged gasps.

Zoro's eyes flicker in Usopp's direction, and then he raises his gaze to their captain's effort-contorted face, fingers leaving the base of his skull to caress his jaw. "L-Luffy, are you- are you sure? Or do- do you want him to leave?"

Groaning, brow furrowing in helpless frustration, Luffy turns his head to lean his cheek into the palm of the swordsman's hand, panting. "Don't c-care. Zoro- Z-Zoro! I need-" He tilts his head slightly, closing his mouth over Zoro's index and middle finger to suck hungrily at them, swirling his tongue around the digits and between them.

That's evidently the end of the conversation so far as they're both concerned; Zoro concludes the matter by shooting another glance in Usopp's direction, followed by a slight shrug and bemused quirk of the mouth that's severe enough to flash one dimple, and then his attention returns to Luffy.

Usopp slowly relaxes. He'd frozen in place, hand halting mid-sketch the moment he'd seen Zoro's gaze dart his way and realized his crew mates have remained very much aware of his continued presence despite their pretense otherwise, but since it's been left to him to decide whether he stays or goes-

He adds a tentative line to the parchment while wavering between staying and going, wracked with indecision. And another line. And another. Until all at once it dawns on him that he's once again drawing without hesitation, and- yes. Yes, he's staying.

Murmuring encouragement to Luffy, Zoro allows him to continue lathing his fingers, moving them teasingly back and forth inside the sucking pucker formed by the younger man's lips until thin, wet streams of saliva are escaping the corners of his mouth to drip from his chin. His other hand's found the small of Luffy's back, stroking the bare skin beneath his vest and periodically delving into the seat of his shorts to squeeze his ass and control the movement of his hips, reducing their speed until he's no longer plunging wildly but rocking at a nearly agonizing pace, each slow, lengthy thrust dragging the bulging tent formed by his erection forward along the leg pressed tight into the juncture of his thighs.

Every time his groin collides with Zoro's hip, the captain moans around the fingers in his mouth and grinds their lower bodies together until his partner's persistent tugging on his waistband persuades him to reluctantly break away again.

When moisture's beginning to trickle freely down his wrist, Zoro withdraws his fingers with a wet pop, the sound causing Usopp to make a small involuntary noise of his own that's mercifully covered by the rippling of parchment as he flips to a fresh page.

The swordsman's saliva-slickened fingers leave a broad, damp path down Luffy's lower spine before they disappear into the seat of his shorts, the curve of Zoro's hand sliding lower and lower- until Luffy cries out, falling forward to cling to him with trembling arms even while his rump's pressing backwards to meet the fingers breaching his rear, trying to push them deeper. "Zoro!"

"Fuck… Sencho, you're so, sooo tight. Tight 'n- 'n all h-hot 'n slick in here…"

Usopp's grip on his graphite stub falters and he nearly drops it. He supposes he should've known better, but- somehow he hadn't anticipated them talking dirty to each other like that while doing this sort of stuff. Making noises, sure, but- he never expected to find himself listening to them actually t-

"C'mon, ease up a little, alright?" Zoro's growling. "-before I lose a damn finger." The rumble in his voice is evidently for show, however, because he immediately softens the rebuke by kissing Luffy's open, panting mouth, and the next time he speaks, his tone is far gentler and full of infinite patience. "Oi oi… relax…" Pressing his lips to Luffy's chin, nosing beneath it to plant reverent kisses on his flushed neck and in the hollow of his throat. All but crooning when he murmurs, "Relax, Sencho- I got you…"

"Zoro- Zoro, I'm-"

Breath caught in his throat, Usopp's sketching as fast as he can, filling the page with rough thumbnails he can later examine at his leisure. Bust portraits of the captain clutching the first mate's shoulders, head thrown back to give the green-haired man better access to his throat. Of the first mate pressing a line of kisses along the captain's jaw until he reaches his ear and pauses there, sighing not his title this time but his name, and Usopp nearly drops the graphite again, because he's unsure if the whisper that follows is merely "I got you, mmm, I got you" or if one of those times Zoro actually said "I LOVE you" because whichever word came out of the swordsman's mouth, it was muffled by Luffy's skin beneath his lips and-

The graphite tumbles from the sniper's motionless fingers. Because, he's abruptly understood, it doesn't MATTER which word he heard. Because regardless of what Zoro might've said, he's already been showing his love for their captain with every kiss, every caress, every smile. Showing his love TO their captain, and-

 _Does Luffy know_? he wonders as he retrieves the fallen graphite from where the drawing implement's rolled off his sketchbook and landed on the tabletop beside it. _Has he figured it out yet_?

On the opposite sofa, Luffy's now got both arms wrapped around Zoro's shoulders, his hands locked on fistfuls of the swordsman's badly rumpled shirt and dragging it farther askew and his face pressed against the side of Zoro's neck, smothering helpless cries of completion while his climaxing body jerks and shudders within the muscular arms encircling him. Laughing low in his throat, murmuring teasingly into Luffy's ear, Zoro's holding him close, swaying their bodies together, and Usopp stares at them in silent wonder for several moments before he resumes sketching.

It doesn't take long for Luffy to recover and begin squirming in Zoro's embrace until his lover reluctantly but obediently loosens his grip, easing back enough for him regain his balance and sit up- whereupon he promptly drops one hand into the older pirate's lap to caress the damp crotch of his trousers, then seize the waistband to give it a firm tug. "Off. I wanna cum again-" His voice is a husky, dangerous purr. "-but this time I wanna do it inside Zoro."

A smirk immediately surfaces on Zoro's face, growing in magnitude until he's baring his teeth in a grin so menacing and downright lusty that Usopp's nearly compelled to scramble over the back of his sofa to cower behind its bulk. "Aye aye, Captain…"

 _H-How do they DO that? Ten seconds ago they were CUDDLING, but now they're_ -

"Oi- nah, leave that on," Luffy's ordering, halting Zoro's attempt to remove his alcohol-soaked shirt along with his pants. Chewing thoughtfully on his lower lip, the rubber man takes the garment's crumpled, rucked up hem between his hands to roll and squeeze it, eyes gleaming with mischief at the sight of liquid emerging from the fabric to run down Zoro's chest, trickling over his pectorals and down his abdominals and lower belly to drip slowly from the semi-flaccid cock dangling between his parted thighs.

The first mate mutters something about a waste of good booze, but his complaints end quickly when his lover closes the distance between them to lap tentatively over one of his wet nipples, and he gives an appreciative shiver. "Oho? You gonna lick me clean?" He closes a hand around his shaft to begin stroking it slowly back to full firmness, angling the head suggestively in Luffy's direction.

Usopp's no longer watching them but staring fixedly at his sketchbook, determined to ignore the temptation to peek and hoping his face isn't giving away how embarrassed and flustered he's getting over the sight of Zoro stimulating himself so casually in front of both of them.

It's not the swordsman's nudity that bothers him. Not even the fact that he's jerking off, necessarily. Thanks to sharing the same cramped living quarters during their time with Merry, the three of them have seen each other naked plenty of times, and Usopp's certainly no stranger to masturbation, although he seriously doubts he gets the urge for that sort of thing anywhere near as often as his nakama.

No, it's less about being naked or jerking off and more about the idea of having somebody- anybody- sitting there looking on while he goes through the whole ordeal from start to finish. Not just glimpsing him with a boner - like they discussed earlier, sometimes bodies have minds of their own - or getting a brief glimpse of him playing with himself, but having someone sit there watching him yank on his dick, steadily pumping it over and over, fist sliding from base to tip and back again while his fingertips linger on the most sensitive spots, all in an active attempt to make himself cum. Being all horny and red-faced and shaking and, well, just really kinda gross-looking to be honest.

ZORO doesn't look gross when HE'S doing it- or doing any of the other stuff- but Zoro's also ridiculously fit. Zoro's buff. Zoro's got muscles for days. And even Luffy's got a sturdier build than most people realize at first glance.

Usopp, on the other hand-

Usopp has no illusions about what prospective partners might think of him. He's not only got the physical integrity of a weed but he stammers horribly when he's nervous, and since even the PROSPECT of sexual intimacy scares the absolute hell out of him quite frankly, he's pretty sure he'd be a panic-stricken, blubbering mess long before he ever got around to the, erm, sticking point.

His crew mates, on the other hand, make having sex look incredibly easy. In fact, they make sex look sort of FUN instead of just embarrassing and weird and gross, especially in moments like now when they're smiling and laughing and exchanging playful quips and teasing observations about each other's bodies and libidos and the anticipation they're both too eager- and confident- to hide.

But while he can't help feeling a little envious seeing their undeniable delight in pleasuring one another, he can't imagine actually doing any of the stuff he's watched them do together. Not with either of them or any of his other nakama. Not even with Kaya. Actually- ESPECIALLY not with Kaya, because while Usopp's fantasized about putting an arm around her and possibly- POSSIBLY- daring to kiss her cheek, and while he thinks it's possible he might love her not just as a friend but might actually love-her-love-her in the romantic sense, the idea of sex and Kaya and sex with Kaya is just- entirely too strange and makes him feel more uncomfortable than anything else.

 _Maybe I'M the weird one_ , he thinks as he stares down at his open sketchbook, where the tip of his graphite's halted on the page's surface. _'Cause aren't- aren't guys supposed to WANNA have sex, as often as they can get it_?

Just as Zoro speculated, Usopp's never had anybody to talk to about this kind of stuff. His male friends back home had still been a few years from hitting puberty, speaking to Kaya had certainly been out of the question, and- well, there hadn't been ANYONE available to answer his questions about sex and romance, not to mention address his concerns with all the really bizarre things his body had started doing shortly after he turned thirteen.

 _Maybe- maybe I could just ask Zoro himself? He doesn't seem to mind talking about this stuff and- and I don't think he'd laugh at me for asking, either. Not like Sanji_. A thought that makes Usopp wince internally, because it's entirely too easy to imagine the cook expressing incredulity the moment he admits sex scares him. Yeah, he'd definitely much rather address his questions to Zoro- although he supposes he'd better wait until some other time.

Because right now Zoro's clearly preoccupied, having begun squabbling amicably with their captain as they face each other on the sofa opposite Usopp. It's clear the swordsman's eager to feel his lover's lips wrapped around his cock and, judging from the way Luffy's eyeing the turgid flesh, he wants to get his mouth on it rather badly- but he's also pretty put off by the taste of the alcohol glistening on Zoro's renewed erection and glittering like tiny diamonds suspended in the wiry curls at its base.

 _I can't believe his pubes are green_ , Usopp thinks for what's quite possibly the hundredth time. _Green- and they're NOT DYED either_.

"Look- I'd lick it off myself, but I can't reach 'n I sure as hell don't stretch like you."

Frustrated, Luffy surveys their surroundings for a moment before snatching up Zoro's discarded trousers and attempting to scrub the offending liquid off his partner's body, prompting a stifled curse as the first mate rears backwards into the sofa cushions, splayed fingers intervening to protect his groin. "Oi, Zoro, hold still!"

"Then don't be so rough! Jeez!"

Usopp winces, resisting the sympathetic urge to cross his own legs and musing privately that Zoro must have nerves of steel and balls of brass, daring to let Luffy lay hands on his dick, let alone use his mouth. _I'd be afraid I'd end up LOSING it_.

For a moment Zoro looks as though he's prepared to continue grumbling at Luffy, whose hasty apology sounded anything but genuinely contrite, and then his eyes go half-lidded as his hips twitch forward and a breathy sigh escapes his parted lips.

Usopp blinks. _What just_ -

"Shishishi… does that feel better?"

Zoro makes a semi-coherent noise in response and allows his head drop back, adam's apple bobbing along the line of his throat when he swallows. His bare thighs loll farther apart and now Usopp can see where Luffy's free hand is cupping the swordsman's perineum, fingers angled to spread his buttocks wide enough to grant access to the single digit that's buried to the first knuckle within the pucker between them and flexing slowly as it strokes over and over against some place just inside him.

Whatever Luffy's doing, it obviously feels amazing; when the pair of pants the captain's been using as an impromptu towel slither out of Zoro's lap and drop to the floor, they reveal his erection's jutting out from his shuddering pelvis with a rigidity that suggests it's as capable of cleaving steel as efficiently as any of his katana.

As the sniper watches, gaping, Luffy makes a slight twisting motion with his wrist, fingertip now beginning to rotate back and forth while it continues to wiggle in Zoro's bottom- and Zoro inhales sharply, his cock giving a forceful jerk that causes it to bob mid-air. A bead of clear fluid wells from the tip, growing steadily larger until gravity intervenes and it oozes down the underside of the head and then drips free to form a dangling, wet strand that sways with each subsequent twitch of the swordsman's shaft.

Luffy laughs aloud again, sounding delighted. "Wow, Zoro's sure leaking a lot!"

"H-Hurry up 'n-" Zoro lifts his head to stare down the line of his own body at his neglected, straining cock and their captain's hand as it continues moving between his legs with relentless, maddening leisure. He takes a shaky breath, licks his lips. "-e-either- either blow me or f-fuck me or jerk me off, but don't- uhn, don't just k-keep TEASING me."

"… mmm, I wonder… if I could suck Zoro 'n go inside him at the same time…"

Usopp can feel his face burning. The room's abruptly too warm and far, far too small.

On previous occasions he's witnessed his nakama having sex, their interactions had been relatively indistinct. Either distance or darkness or both had reduced their bodies to little more than silhouettes; on the sky island, the more intimate details had been masked by flickering shadows created by the numerous campfires. In the cramped quarters of Merry's combined meeting room, kitchen and helm, it'd been the small size of the porthole windows and the early hour responsible for the reduced visibility. And while the palace bathhouse in Arabasta hadn't been particularly dark, most of whatever they'd been doing had been hidden from view by the position of their bodies.

Here and now, however, in the brightly lit men's quarters of the crew's new ship with Luffy and Zoro facing each other in profile on the sofa only a few feet away, EVERYTHING is visible, and it's a lot more overwhelming than he expected. Or at least it's gotten a lot more overwhelming since his friends' clothing started coming off, anyway.

Luffy's in the process of struggling out of his shorts, doing it one-handed so he's able to keep fingering Zoro, and when he shoves his waistband down, his dick literally springs free- hard and dribbling pre-cum- to slap against his lower belly before swinging back down to wobble wildly in the air before him.

Usopp wheezes nervous, hysterical-sounding laughter- and just as abruptly chokes on it because the noise has drawn Zoro's gaze, and the swordsman's studying him through half-closed eyes even as he reaches out to seize one flap of his lover's open vest with trembling fingers that close into a fist on the handful of fabric, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Zor-" The captain's voice drops into a groan that's muffled by the first mate's mouth. His shorts drop around his ankles, forgotten, as he presses his pelvis more firmly against Zoro's groin, sliding their erections together. His hand's fumbling between their bodies, shifting to sink a second fingertip into Zoro's bottom beside the first, wriggling to work both digits inside, and Zoro's pushing back, spine arching, sphincter visibly clenching and relaxing as he helps drive them deeper.

 _Oh_. Usopp swallows thickly. _Oh, they're really- they really are going to do it, aren't they. When he's done using his fingers there, Luffy's going to- he's actually going to put his dick insi_ -

He's on his feet and out from behind his side of the table before he realizes he's moving, shaking hands slamming his sketchbook shut and shoving it into his bag.

"U-Usopp?" Luffy breaks away from Zoro's lips to ask, his voice husky and breathless.

"I don't- I don't know if- if I-" Usopp hates how much he's stammering, but he's too flustered to prevent it. "I mean, I- I don't think I-" He bites his lip, hoping they won't tease him for chickening out. Or worse, be angry with him for suddenly wanting to leave after they've not only humored his interest in drawing them but essentially welcomed his presence. "This was o-okay at first, but now it's just- just a little-" He trails off, unsure of how to continue.

"T-Too much?" Zoro finishes hoarsely, sounding neither amused nor annoyed but so understanding that the sniper finds himself almost weak-kneed with relief. "Oi- oi, Usopp, it's okay. Nobody- nobody's gonna make you stay if you don't wanna."

Luffy's nodding in agreement, although despite his best efforts to hold still, he's also squirming quite a bit, obviously desperate to resume rocking against his lover's partially prone body.

"I th-think-" The pitch of Usopp's voice rises to a squeak and he's forced to clear his throat, heat flaring across his cheeks. "I- I like the- the, uhm, aesthetic of-" He makes an awkward sort of shuffling gesture with both hands, not exactly sure what he's trying to convey. "-but I'm- uh- I'm not too crazy about the- the messy stuff or the-" His face blazes hotter. "…the whole, uhm, seeing things g-going in h-h-holes part…"

"But those are the best parts!" Luffy protests- and squawks in dismayed surprise when Zoro smacks him. "Well, they ARE."

"To you 'n me, sure, but obviously not to HIM," the swordsman retorts. "I mean, maybe WE get off hardcore on the thought of you squirting cum all over my tits or unloading in my ass 'til my guts are swimming, but-"

Usopp makes a strangled choking noise.

"-if he's not into watchin' us do that sorta shit, well, he's just not into watchin' us do that sorta shit." And then, with a trace of chagrin, as he registers the horrified expression he's caused by using such blatantly graphic language. "Uh. Sorry."

"It's- it's okay," Usopp weakly assures him. "And you guys can do- keep doing- wh-whatever you want. Don't mind me, I'm just- uh-" He motions towards the door behind him while taking a couple of stumbling steps in reverse. "I'll g-give you some space. So you can- y'know- keep going."

"Oh, okay. See you later!"

"Oi, you mind askin' Nami to save me a bottle or two, if she didn't drink the rest of i-?" Zoro manages before he's interrupted by Luffy's questing lips and tongue, although his lover's enthusiastic kisses aren't quite able to muffle the way his words abruptly dissolve into a low moan.

Even while he's backing away and telling himself that he doesn't need to see the cause for the note of plaintive desperation in Zoro's voice, Usopp finds his gaze automatically dropping, drawn to where the fingers buried in the green-haired man's ass have not only resumed pumping but they've also begun to scissor inside him. Slowly coaxing the ring of muscle between his buttocks to stretch wider.

It's like staring at a sea train wreck. With his heart pounding wildly in his chest, he watches Zoro squirm and writhe under Luffy's touch, hips moving in little jerky thrusts that make his erect cock prod repeatedly against the captain's lower belly, its seeping tip leaving behind small streaks of pre-cum. He's making inarticulate noises, trying to gasp something aloud despite their interlocked mouths.

Usopp doesn't realize he's been holding his breath until his shoulders bump the door at his back and the air escapes his lungs in a sharp rush.

"Lube-" Luffy groans when he draws back to take both their dicks in his free hand and stroke them together, his thumb flicking across the heads to collect the escaping moisture and smear it down the shafts. He's leaking even more heavily than Zoro, producing a thin but steady trickle of clear fluid. "Z-Zoro, we need- we don't have- have any-"

"-'m gonna- g-gonna cum," the swordsman pants back. "Use- use that, o-okay, but just-" His fingers are spasming, curling themselves into claws around the edges of the cushions, where he's clutching the sofa beneath him more and more tightly. "Get- inside me, Sencho, I- oh god, OH F-FUCK, I need y-" His voice abruptly breaks, rising into a helpless "uh-UH-UH!" that's an unmistakable sign of orgasm.

Hearing this, Usopp immediately spins away to slam his palms against the door and shove it open- only to utter a short scream of surprise when it unexpectedly opens on its own and he finds himself colliding bodily with the crew's newest recruit.

"Oi, Nose-bro," Franky begins, evidently unperturbed by the sniper's dramatic reaction to his sudden appearance. "I'm lookin' for Haramaki-bro. You seen-?"

 _Zoro_ , Usopp thinks after a moment of intense, profound confusion. _He's looking for Zoro_. A thought that's quickly followed by the notion that maybe it's best if the shipwright doesn't FIND Zoro, at least not right now.

He starts to say no, that he hasn't seen Zoro, but then he realizes he can HEAR Zoro, crying out "yeah-yeah-yeah-FUCK-YEAH-FUCK ME! FUCK ME, SENCHO, FUCK ME!" from the sofa behind him, loudly enough that Franky can surely hear it too. Along with anybody else currently outside on the lawn deck.

Interspersed with the swordsman's demands, he can also hear Luffy's ragged panting, punctuated by grunted "uh-uh-uh-UH"s whenever the captain responds to Zoro's occasional cries of "H-HARDER!" with another burst of speed and force, along with the solid slap of sweaty flesh meeting repeatedly.

Given Franky's height, he's got an unobscured view of the action over Usopp's shoulder, but the shipwright's expression doesn't falter, although he does raise one large hand to lift his shades for a moment or two as though verifying there's nothing wrong with the lenses. "Huh. Gotta say, I was kinda wondering, so that sure answers that." His gaze drops to Usopp, and now his brow does quirk in silent question.

"Wha-" the sniper begins, then flushes as he catches on. "OH- oh. No. I'm not, uh- I was- I mean, I just-"

"O-O-Oi… OI."

When Franky glances up, Usopp- caught entirely off-guard by his exchange with the older man- turns automatically to find out where he's looking.

He nearly drops his bag, sketchbook and all, at the sight of Zoro attempting to scowl in their direction while lying close to prone on the sofa, knees hooked over Luffy's shoulders to raise his rump high enough for the rubber man to penetrate him without hunkering down into an awkward crouch. His body's shuddering with the intensity of each thrust driving into it, his pectorals rippling beneath Luffy's squeezing, squeezing fingers and his spent cock flopping.

"In or- mmh! In or- out- but- p-pick one 'n-" Zoro pauses to pant "uhn-uhn-uhn-uhn" through clenched teeth as his partner suddenly speeds up again, jolting his entire frame with a series of vigorous pistoning movements. "-uhn-uhn, hhh hahhh- c-c-close the- damn d-door-" He tilts his head back, licking his lips and swallowing hard, adam's apple bobbing in the taut muscle of his neck. "-before the- c-cook gets- uhn-uhn- pissed off enough to- to try'n- start some shit. 'Cause right now I- I wanna- mmm- I wanna get f-fucked, not- not fight his- c-c-curly ass."

Luffy utters a breathless wheeze that sounds suspiciously like a giggle as he continues to buck his hips, then ducks his head to nuzzle the inner thigh of one of the legs anchoring him in place between them, biting and licking and sucking the quivering flesh. His grip shifts on Zoro's tits to take already distended nipples between the thumb and forefinger of each hand and pull until the swordsman cries out.

"Alright, I'll come back later when you're not busy, Haramaki-bro," Franky calls past Usopp cheerfully, as though they're carrying on a normal, casual conversation and Zoro's not in the process of getting his ass thoroughly pounded into next week by their captain. "Just wanna letcha know 'bout a few of the features I put in the crow's nest, in the gym!"

"Cool. Th-Thanks, Fr- uhn- F-Franky. Catch y' later."

"Oi," Luffy pulls his mouth away from his lover's thigh to protest. "Less- uhn-uhn-uhn- less talk 'n more sex!" He's grinning, though, as he gives both of Zoro's flushed nipples a rough, warning yank and utters a devious "sh-shi-shi-shi" when the other pirate curses brokenly in response, spine arching and hooked fingers raking at the sofa cushions.

"F-Fuck! Is that- is that an order, C- ahhh- C-Captain?"

"Yeah, mmm, y-yeah. Yeah, it- uhn, ah, Z-Zoro- Zoro feels so- sooo good- makin' himself all t-tight- on- on my d-dick like that…"

Frankly claps a hand down on Usopp's shoulder and the sniper jumps, tearing his gaze away from his nakama's joined, rapidly rocking bodies to peer apprehensively up at the shipwright. He can't help feeling a little wary; the big cyborg might be part of the crew now- and presumably a friend- but he also hasn't forgotten the severe beating he received from the blue-haired man and his gang.

His apprehension must show in his eyes because Franky raises the hand again slightly, not pulling away but ensuring it's not resting quite so heavily on him. "Nose-bro, how 'bout we let Mugiwara 'n Haramaki-bro do their thing 'n we go take a look at the ship's work rooms. Nico- ah- Robin? She says you're pretty darn good at designin' weapons 'n stuff?"

"Oh. I- uh-" Usopp can't think with half his attention still focused on the grunting and panting and gasping accompanying the captain and first mate's increasingly frantic coupling. Feeling slightly dazed, the sniper allows Franky to guide him outside and let the door swing closed behind them. It doesn't shut out ALL the noise, but at least he's no longer hearing that wet slapping noise made every time Luffy drives home another thrust and his groin and thighs connect with Zoro's buttocks. "Y-Yeah. I made the Clima-Tact for Nami and-"

"The blue staff she uses?" Franky asks. "You designed that yourself?"

He sounds so delighted and intrigued that Usopp's head jerks up so he can study the older man with stunned contemplation, realizing as he peers past those ridiculous shades that he's probably truly seeing the shipwright not just as a crew mate but as actual nakama for the first time since boarding the Thousand Sunny. Maybe, he muses, it'll be easier to forgive Franky than he initially thought.

His questions about sex and his own puzzling sexual orientation can wait for another day. In the meantime, he's got work rooms to explore, along with the entire rest of the brig sloop on which they're sailing, including the new soldier dock system thing Franky's now excitedly promising to demonstrate for him.

He's also got dozens of new sketches and thumbnails to page through later, and his friends not only didn't tear his head off his shoulders for drawing them performing some incredibly intimate acts- publicly performed as those acts might've been- but they seemed pretty pleased, especially when he takes into account the sounds of pleasure mixed with occasional outbursts of laughter that continue to escape the men's quarters as he and Franky walk away.

And who knows? If he agrees to let them see his work- and assuming, of course, he can work up the courage to ask- maybe they'll even be willing to pose for him again.


End file.
